Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical
by GiovanniGo
Summary: Playing at the "Lyric Theater" in New York City, the antics and misadventures of a boy genius named Dexter comes to life in this amazing 2 hour and 45-minute Broadway musical production. After Mandark moves into town, Dexter finds out his newfound rival isn't only as smart as him, but also has a crush on his annoying sister, Dee Dee! This leads to hilarious hijinks in the process!
1. Introduction and Pre-Show Announcment

**Hello again, everyone! Yep, this is happening! I, GiovanniGo, is making ANOTHER musical here on "FanFiction". This is my second Broadway musical script story here on the site, with the first one being "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Musial" , based on the 2017 made-for-TV movie, "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie". Now, this musical script story is based on the old animated "Cartoon Network" series called "Dexter's Laboratory", which was created by Genndy Tartakovsky and ran from 1996 to 2003. The show's first two seasons were loved by viewers, while the third and forth season was hated by them. Now, this old show will get a chance to sign on the Broadway stage! Oh, I wish this could be real! I would pay good money to see it!**

**Now, I must make a few important disclaimers before this "show" starts. First of all, all of the child roles such as Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, etc will be played by real child actors who perform on Broadway in real life. Second of all, all of the songs in the show will be based on songs from other real life stage musicals, and I will give credit to whatever songs I base off the musical numbers of. This way, I won't seem like I'm stealing the real-life songs. And finally, Dexter and the other members of his family will utilize the last name of McPherson. This'll be better than calling the parents names like "Mom" and "Dad", as it'll sound better for the musical show.**

**This musical script story will be about 2 hours and 45 minutes long, and there will be a 15-minute intermission after the 1 hour and 45-minute mark. Act 2 will only be 1 hour long. The show will be fictionally housed at the "Lyric Theater", a real Broadway theater in New York City's Broadway theater district. It used to be called the "Foxwoods Theater" until March of 2014, when the name of the theater would get changed to the name of the "Lyric Theater". In real life, the theater is currently home to the non-musical play, "Harry Potter & The Cursed Child". But now, it's time for all of us to sit back, relax, and enjoy the stage musical script story!**

_(The musical story begins with a helicopter view of the "Lyric Theater" (formerly named the "Foxwoods Theater"), located on_ _214 W 43rd St, New York, NY 10036._ _Its 6:45pm at night, and the theater's exterior and its marquee is all lit up with white, purple, pink, orange, yellow, red, and black lights, all surrounding a poster of the musical "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical" placed in the very center of the theater's façade. The story then cuts to the inside of the theater's lobby, as a crowd of over 1,600 men, women, and children theatergoers enter the theater, visit the box office booths, get snacks from the concession stand, and show their tickets before being allowed to enter the main theater room. The lobby is decorated with science lab-themed, such as fake chemistry sets with colorful chemicals, robot concept art poster, models of Dexter's well-known inventions (especially his first one from when he was an infant), and even fake several stacks of science, math, and chemistry textbooks on display. As everyone enters the main theater through multiple doors, stairways, and entryways, a random theater employee makes an announcement to all people entering the theater...)_

Theater employee: Attention all theatergoers, please make sure that you all have your tickets ready to get scanned before you can be allowed to enter the theater! No admittance is allowed after 7:00pm! I repeat, no admittance to the main theater is admitted after 7:00pm sharp! Thank you for your attention and enjoy the show!

_(As the guests continue to fill up all 1,622 seats in the main theater, the story cuts to the inside of the main theater room itself. Like all musical theaters on Broadway in New York City, this theater has hundreds of floor seats, balcony seats at the back, and even box seats. The railing of the balcony seats and box seats are covered and decorated with colorful wires, futuristic piping, microchips of all shapes and sizes, and even the coils of Tesla coils. __The arch around the main stage is surrounded by thick black, dark grey, light blue, and purple futuristic tubes/pipes, long colorful wires, 2 large Tesla coils on either side of the stage's arch, multi-colored LED lights that can change colors throughout the show in some areas, and the hidden speakers to project the voices of the performers all over the theater. __The walls surrounding the arch are also covered with riveted sheet metal plates/panels, thick red, green, blue, and yellow cables, and larger panel squares of microchips The orchestra pit in front of the stage has all of the musicians inside, ready to play the music in the background during the show. __The area around the top of the orchestra pit is surrounded by colorful wires, metal futuristic piping, and colorful LED lights that change color throughout the show. __The top of the orchestra pit is covered by a mesh sheet expect for the spot where the conductor stands. The orchestra pit is lit up inside so that the musicians and see what they're doing. __Instead of a curtain hiding the set onstage, there is a large banner/backdrop of the "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon logo painted on it, surrounded by a massive and detailed backdrop of Dexter's secret lab in the background. This banner located at the very front part of the stage obstructs the main sets onstage and goes up and down whenever the show starts and/or ends. __Finally, at 6:58pm at night, all of the seats are full, the theater doors all over are closed up, the main lights in the theater dim, the backdrop of the map lights up a little, and a pre-recorded announcement comes on over the theater's intercom system...)_

Pre-recorded male intercom announcement: Ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls, welcome to this performance of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical", presented to you by "Cartoon Network", "Turner Broadcasting System", and directed by Genndy Tartakovsky. The music and lyrics for this show have been written by Julie Taymor and Andrew Lloyd Webber. We would like to take this opportunity to remind you that the taking of photographs and the use of cameras or recording devices of any kind is strictly prohibited. Also, please take this time to locate the exit nearest your seat, and turn off all cell phones and pagers. And finally, in cooperation with local fire laws and the management, smoking is not allowed anywhere in the theater. We thank you for your attention and cooperation, and we hope you enjoy the show.

_(Everyone in the theater cheers as the intercom turns off and as the conductor enters the orchestra pit, puts on a pair of headphones to hear musical song cues from backstage, and steps up on his stand. The musicians in the orchestra pit begin to tune up their instruments. After 45 seconds of them doing so, they stop doing it, and the show finally begins as its now 7:00pm at night...)_

**Well, it seems that we just got done with the introduction and pre-show message of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical". The show is about to start and strict rules within the theater are being enforced at all times. These rules will ensure that no one acts like scum or an idiot to ruin people's theatergoing experience. People always seem to do that in every show I've been to. People are either chatting with each other, using their smartphones on the highest level of brightness, kids whining and throwing tantrums, spoiled adults who demand special treatment, couples who think that the theater is a great place to smooch, loud crying infants, and so many more. I HATE people who don't follow even the most BASIC musical theater behavior rules.**

**I've seen about 3 Broadway shows, one in New York City, and two that were National Tour productions that came to Miami, where I live. In New York City, I saw none other then "The Lion King" at the "Minskoff Theater", and it was a great show. It's been playing on Broadway since 1997 and it's just as good as the "Walt Disney Pictures" film of the same name. At my local Broadway-styled opera house theater in Miami, I saw the National Tour production of "Wicked" in 2015, and just recently, yesterday on Sunday, April 14th, 2019, I saw the National Tour production of "School of Rock", a musical based on the 2003 film of the same name, staring Jack Black as Dewey Finn. It's a great film and musical and I highly recommend seeing it.**

**Anyways, I'm also trying to complete my first creepypasta story "Codename: Kids Next Door Lost Episode", at the same time while working on updating this brand-new musical script story. So, it will be a while before this musical gets finished. I really hope I get great reviews during the course of this 2-act, 2 hour and 45-minute Broadway musical script. Please use your imagination to imagine EVERYTHING in the show, from the character designs and costumes, to the massive and detailed set designs, from the musical numbers, to even the pre-show, intercom announcements, and the curtain call and conclusion to this musical. So, time to move on!**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Hello again, everyone! A****re you all ready for a musical event!? I sure am, and you should all be, too! These next 2 fictional 2 hours and 45 minutes coming up will be absolutely nothing short of song-filled, amazing, and breathtaking. This musical is based on the cartoon "Dexter's Laboratory" that aired on "Cartoon Network" from 1996 to 2003. Now, this first scene will contain a musical number that will not only be a great opening number, but will also introduce Dexter himself to the audience. How will this song go? How will Dexter be introduced to the entire audience? Well, you'll just have to sit back, put your phones away, relax, read, and find out for yourself. Oh, and I hope you all enjoy the musical numbers! Well, let's not all wait around any longer and begin to enjoy Scene 1 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(An overture tune plays in the background, being a mix of sci-fi music and Broadway introduction music. After 45 seconds of this overture, it dies down and dramatic music plays in the background next. Then, the banner rises up, revealing a darkened stage with any scenery hidden from view. As this occurs, a booming introductory narration by an unnamed narrator (voiced by Maurice Lamarche) plays in the background to introduce the main show to the entire audience...)_

Unnamed Narrator Voice: Oh, hello there everyone! You might not know it, but there are MANY famous geniuses and inventors out there! Long ago, in the year 1898, a woman named Marie Curie invented the radioactive technology known today as an X-ray! She later went on to successfully isolate radioactive radium salts from the mineral pitchblende in their laboratory in Paris in the year 1902...

_(A spotlight comes on over the far left side of the stage, shinning on an actress playing Marie Curie standing next to a table with the oldest and very first X-ray machine on it. Standing next to her on the right are 4 ensemble actors dressed up as reporters with note pads and pens...)_

Marie Curie: Ah, I'm glad you can all make it! (smiles and points to her X-ray machine) As you can see, the claims that I've created a way to see inside items without cutting them open is officially true! This here is a machine I call...um...oh, an X-ray machine! (pulls out a fountain pen from her dress's left pocket and places it on the table) Observe, good people! (pushes button on the left, making the machine's light flash) And now...BEHOLD! (pulls out printed X-Ray from slot on bottom of the machine, showing the reporters the inside of the pen) The inner workings of the fountain pen!

Reporters: Ooooooh! (writes down information on paper) Aaaaaah...

_(The spotlight above Marie Curie and the reporters turns off and the narrating voice continues to speak once again...)_

Unnamed Narrator Voice: Then, in the year 1902, in Buffalo, New York, "Cornell University" graduate, Willis Carrier, invented the very FIRST modern air-conditioning unit, making the hottest days of summer sufferings end for millions of people all over the world back then and today!

_(A second spotlight comes on over the far right side of the stage, shinning on an actor playing Willis Carrier. He's standing next to his brand-new air conditioner invention on the left, and 3 more ensemble actors dressed up as reporters are standing on the right side of the invention. They are also holding note pads and pens...)_

Willis Carrier: Gentlemen, the days of boiling hot summers and suffering indoors are over! (points to his invention) I call this invention an air conditioner, or AC unit! (pushes button and the air conditioner turns on)

Reporters: Ooooooooh! We can't believe it! (writes information down on paper) Its incredible!

_(The spotlight above Willis Carrier and the reporters turns off and the narrating voice continues to speak once again...)_

Unnamed Narrator Voice: Next, between the years 1868 and 1918, Thomas Edison invented more than ONE invention! Several inventions were made by this one man including the automatic vote recorder, the telegraph device, an electric pen, and a phonograph!

_(A third spotlight comes on over the middle of the stage towards the back, shinning on an actor playing Thomas Edison. He's standing next to a long table of his inventions on the right. This table includes his first automatic vote recorder, the telegraph device, an electric pen, and the phonograph. About 6 ensemble members playing reporters are standing in front of him, each holding note pads and pens...)_

Thomas Edison: Hello gentlemen! I called you all here today so that you may witness my greatest inventions ever! These miraculous new items will change the way the world operates forever! (points to phonograph) This device here is a phonograph! I've recorded the nursery rhyme, "Mary Had A Little Lamp" on it. Just watch! (turns crank and his voice recording of the nursery rhyme is heard) Ta-da!

Reporters (gasp): NO WAY! Incredible, Mr. Edison!

Thomas Edison (bows): And now, my second invention, the telegraph! (operates the device and prints out a telegraph saying "Hello" on it) Ta-da again!

Reporters (writes information down): Oooooh!

Thomas Edison: And this is my electric pen! (picks up his invention and uses it to draw a picture of a cat on a sheet of paper) And now...(picks up drawing and shows it to reporters) BEHOLD!

Reporters: Aaaaaaah! (writes everything down) No way!

Thomas Edison: And finally, my vote recorder! Gone will be the days of counting election votes by hand for hours on end. And this device will achieve just that! (fills out a voting card and inserts it into the machine) And now...(pulls lever) There, done! The vote has been counted towards the next presidential election!

Reporters: BRAVO! (claps and cheers)

_(The spotlight above Thomas Edison and the reporters turns off and the narrating voice continues to speak once again...)_

Unnamed Narrating Voice: And in the year 1945, Albert Einstein invented the greatest invention of all times...the ATOMIC BOMB! This massive bomb would be used in World War 2 and help the allies wipe the enemies off the face of the Earth once and for all!

_(A fourth spotlight comes on over the center of the stage towards the front, shinning on an actor playing Alter Einstein is standing next to a large portable chalkboard on the right. The chalkboard has several complicated calculus and algebra equations and nucellar formula numeric codes written on it. Next to Albert Einstein and the chalkboard on the left are 2 ensemble actors dressed up as USA Army soldiers in green uniforms, as well as an additional actor dressed up as the head Army General in a white uniform...)_

Albert Einstein: Army General sir, I got the nuclear formula right here! (points to chalkboard) This formula will help you create the Atomic Bomb and end World War 2 once and for all! (points to written material on the board) According to my calculations, the formula can help our bomb wipe out...an entire city!

Army General (steps forward): Sir, this is some fascinating work. Ha! And my friends thought you were mentally insane. (holds out hand) Well done, sir.

Albert Einstein (shakes Army General's hand): Oh, thank you sir! You won't regret this at all!

Army General (let's go of Albert Einstein's hand): Yes, indeed. (steps back) Soldiers, let's get to work!

Army Soldiers (in unison): SIR, YES SIR! (marches out of view with the Army General, exiting stage left)

_(The spotlight above Albert Einstein and the soldiers turn off. Then, all of the previously seen actors disappear from view in the dark, and the set begins to change. This happens as a large blue-green curtain clipped onto a long horizontal metal rack comes down, covering up the center part of the stage. Next to the blue-green curtain on the left and right, a sliding panel looking like a hospital hallway way slide into view, covering up the rest of the stage. This hospital wall set piece is positioned on the center of the stage, leaving plenty of space in front of and behind the wall. __At that point, the narrating voice continues to speak again...)_

Unnamed Narrating Voice: So for a LONG TIME, all geniuses were only adults over the age of 18. No one thought that anyone who wasn't an adult can be so smart as an inventor or genius. But that would all change in the year 1987, a mother and a father named Mr. and Mrs. McPherson was to have a second kid born into their family! Their first kid was a daughter named Dee Dee who was born back in in 1985, and about 2 years later, their second child would be born!

_(An actor dressed up as a birth doctor wearing a blue-green scrub and a blue-green surgical hat runs into view, entering stage left. He stops in the center of the stage in front of the blue-green curtain, and ushers for someone to come forward. At that point, a nurse enters stage left, pushing a hospital stretcher carrying an actress playing a pregnant Mrs. McPherson wearing a blue hospital gown. Mr. McPherson enters stage left, running into view behind the nurse and his wife...)_

Mr. McPherson: Doctor! Doctor! (waves to him) Doctor...(approaches him) Doctor, what is going on?! My wife is feeling pain in her stomach! (pants) I-Is she going to be okay!?

Mrs. McPherson (clutches stomach in agony): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT! AAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!

Birth Doctor: Mr. McPherson, I don't know how to tell you this...but your wife's pregnancy has reached it's 9-month time limit. (grabs onto Mr. McPherson's shoulders) Mr. McPherson, you are about to be a father to not one, but 2 children!

Mr. McPherson: W-WHAT!? (gasps) Another child!? (shoots arms up in the air) YES, THIS IS THE BEST NEWS OF MY LIFE! (jumps excitedly multiple times) Doctor, is it going to be a boy or a girl!?

Birth Doctor: Well, that we don't know yet. (let's go of Mr. McPherson's shoulders) But once the child is brought into the world, we will let you know.

Nurse (rolls stretcher up to the center of the blue-green curtain): Doctor, get scrubbed up and get inside. The baby is coming!

Mrs. McPherson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (cries in pain) My baby is coming!

Birth Doctor (rushes over and goes to Mrs. McPherson's side): Ma'am, relax! Do your breathing. Do your breathing! It'll be okay! (grabs back of stretcher) Sir, you'll have to wait out here. The room is a sterile environment and it must be kept that way!

Mr. McPherson: Sir, I can't leave my wife! She's well...my wife!

Birth Doctor: Sir, just trust me! It's for the best. (turns to face the nurse) Nurse, get her inside. (looks at Mr. McPherson) Don't worry sir, I'll make sure your baby is nice and healthy! (parts open the curtain and ushers the nurse to push the stretcher inside)

Nurse (pushes stretcher inside): Don't worry ma'am, it'll all be over soon.

Birth Doctor (looks over at Mr. McPherson): Sir, just relax. Your child will be brought into the world by me, safe and sound. (turns back and walks through curtain, closing it behind him)

_(At that point, a set of lights behind the curtain turned on, revealing a silhouette of the Birth Doctor assisting Mrs. McPherson give birth to her baby, albeit in a censored and very appreciate family-friendly way. The background music got even more suspenseful as Mrs. McPherson is heard screaming in pain and the Birth Doctor trying to calm her down from the pain of childbirth. After abut 40 seconds of screaming, it stopped completely and the lights behind the curtain went off. On the other side of the curtain and wall set piece, Mr. McPherson was pacing back and forth, nervous over his second child's well-being. The suspenseful music stops playing in the background...)_

Mr. McPherson (walking back and forth): Will my kid be okay? Will he or she have any health problems? Will he or she have any birth defects? (pauses) W-W-Will I get a girl or will I get a son!?

Birth Doctor (opens curtain and pokes head out): Sir? Mr. McPherson?

Mr. McPherson (stops pacing and looks towards Birth Doctor): Y-Yes?

Birth Doctor (smiles): Sir, its all over!

Mr. McPherson: W-What do you mean?! (walks up to the curtain)

Birth Doctor: Sir, the child is out! Its a boy! You have a son!

Mr. McPherson (jumps into air): YAHOO! (raises arms) YES! YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SON!

Birth Doctor (turns around): Nurse, bring out the kid! (steps out from behind curtain)

Nurse (appears with her hands behind her back): Yes, doctor. (pulls out doll of Dexter as a newborn infant) Here he is, Mr. McPherson, your son! (holds up infant Dexter for the entire audience to see)

_(The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly over the sight of an infant Dexter. The cheering and clapping then dies down, and the scene continues...)_

Mr. McPherson (in awe): Oh my! (grabs infant Dexter from nurse's hand) He's so...handsome! (holds him carefully) I finally got what I've always wanted...a son! (smiles) He's so...(notices something unusual) Hey wait...what's this...(points to Dexter's head and gasps) Doctor, his head is...twice as big as a normal baby's head! (hands the baby to the Birth Doctor and shivers nervously) Doctor, is something wrong with my son!?

Birth Doctor (studies over the infant's head): Hmmm...(turns to nurse) Nurse, bring me a head measuring tool!

Nurse: Yes, doctor! (exits stage left)

Birth Doctor: Sir, I have a feeling this isn't a birth defect or anything bad like that...

Mr. McPherson: W-What do you mean!? (tugs on his dress shirt collar)

Birth Doctor: Well, you see, sometimes when an infant's head is larger than normal, it means that the child is a official diagnosed genius!

Mr. McPherson: Wait...what!? (gasps) You don't mean...

Birth Doctor: Yes, a genius! A boy genius! A prodigy! A very smarter than average kid!

Nurse (reenters stage left): I got the head measuring tool, doctor! (walks up to Birth Doctor and hands the tool to him)

Mr. McPherson: My new son...a genius? You can't be serious...

Birth Doctor (measures Dexter's head): Oh, yes, I am serious. And judging by these head measurements I'm getting, I'm not far from right! (hands tool back to nurse) I hereby classify your new son as a boy genius!

Mr. McPherson (gasps): No way...

Birth Doctor (holds infant Dexter doll up carefully and moves some of the blanket covering him off his head)

Nurse (pulls out a pair of black-rimmed eyeglasses from her pocket): And this is what we give to all boy genius babies! (slowly places glasses onto Dexter's eyes) Here you go, little guy!

Mr. McPherson: I...I don't know what to say...

Birth Doctor (hands infant back to Mr. McPherson, who carefully grabs the infant and holds him in his arms): Ah, don't say nothing Mr. McPherson. (pats Mr. McPherson on the back) Your son is a certified genius and that's how it will be forever!

Mr. McPherson (pats his newborn son on the head): Oh you cute son...what shall I name you? Hmmm...

_(The curtain is opened up again, and the actress playing Mrs. McPherson walks through it, still wearing her hospital gown but is no longer pregnant...)_

Mrs. McPherson (walks over next to Mr. McPherson and smiles over her newborn son with her husband): Honey, I think I got the name figured out...

Mr. McPherson (looks over at Mrs. McPherson): What, sweetie?

Mrs. McPherson: Its a name that I always wanted to name a son born into this family...Dexter! Yep, his name is going to be Dexter McPherson!

Mr. McPherson (nods): I like Dexter! (smiles at his newborn son) Hear that, my boy? Your name shall forever be Dexter McPherson!

Baby Dexter (sound effect): M...mo...mommy! D...da...daddy!

Mr. McPherson (gasps)

Mrs. McPherson: Oh my!

Mr. McPherson: He just s-said his first words!

Baby Dexter (sound effect): Hi Daddy! Hi Mommy!

Mrs. McPherson: It's a miracle! H-How did he do it?

Mr. McPherson (points to Birth Doctor): Sweetie dear, the doctor hear just pronounced our son an official...b-boy genius!

Mrs. McPherson (smiles and gasps): You can't be ser...

Mr. McPherson: I'm as serious has ever, sweetie!

_(As some emotional music begins to play in the background, both parents hold infant Dexter up into the air over their heads, causing the entire audience to cheer and clap very loudly again. This happens for about 15 seconds before the cheering and clapping die down again. The stage lights then dim once again, and all of the actors disappear from view, exiting stage left and right. The 2 sliding hospital wall panels slide out of view and the blue-green curtain on a metal rack goes back up, also disappearing from view. Then, a yellow wall comes down in the middle of the stage, covering the other back half of the stage once again. This wall is covered with some science posters, as well as a wall shelf in the center of it with some science toys on it. A trapdoor lift system allows a bed set piece to appear onstage in the center, just above the wall shelf. A bedside table with a lamp sides up next to the bed on the left, and a desk and chair slide up next to the bed on the right. Next to the desk and chair on the right is a small foldable partition with some random clothes draped over the edges of it. __The wall itself has a door built into the far left side of it. As this set transition takes place, the emotional music stops playing in the background, the narrating voice begins to speak again...)_

Unnamed Narrating Voice: And so, with a boy genius being born into the McPherson family, Dexter was brought home from the hospital, and from then on, his mind developed more and more, and as he got older, Dexter got smarter and smarter! This was great for him except for the fact that his older sister by 2 years would keep on annoying him during this time. At age 9 in the year 1996, Dexter would enter the 4th grade, and THAT is where our story begins...

_(The set transition begins and the stage lights come back on, revealing the new setting to be Dexter's bedroom. The wind-up alarm clock is ticking and a voice is heard from beneath the covers, snoring loudly. This voice happens to belong to the child actor playing Dexter, who is also murmuring in his sleep...)_

Dexter (snores): Einstein…(snores) the formula is wrong...(snores) you got to remove the acid...(snores)

_(The alarm clocks suddenly goes off and rings, causing the child actor playing Dexter to get out from underneath the covers, sit up in bed, and face the entire audience. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly over seeing Dexter for the first time during the musical. The actor playing Dexter has orange hair on his head, and is wearing some green and orange stripped pajamas...)_

Dexter: Ugh, is it morning already? (looks over at clock and nods) Oh yeah, it is! (rubs his eyes) Ah, what a beautiful day! (moves feet to hang over the left side of his bed) And do I know what to do on a beautiful sunny day like this? (smiles) One thing...SCIENCE!

_(At that point, some opening scenic music begins to play in the background, marking the start of the first musical number of the entire show...)_

_Dexter (singing): Oh yes!_

_Today is a day..._

_Today is a very good day,_

_For doing some science! (jumps out of the bed)_

_Science,_

_Is my favorite thing to do!_

_And math is also,_

_A thing I like to do,_

_Any day of the week! (steps around bed and behind foldable wall)_

_Science,_

_Is the best thing I love!_

_Next to mathematics,_

_And going off to school! (tosses pajamas over the top of the foldable wall__)_

_Today is a good day,_

_As it's a beautiful day for science!_

_Nothing can ruin it,_

_As this is a great science and mathematics day! (comes out from behind the foldable, revealing himself in his usual lab coat outfit from the show)_

_My family, _

_Is very different,_

_In terms our likes and dislikes! (grabs boots from behind foldable wall and puts them on)_

_My dad likes fishing and playing sports,_

_My mom likes cooking and cleaning the house!_

_And then there's my sister Dee Dee,_

_Who does nothing put play with toys..._

_Read picture books..._

_And annoy me,_

_Almost every single day! (grabs black rubber gloves from underneath pillow)_

_Despite our differences,_

_I just love what I like doing..._

_I like science, _

_Doing math equations, _

_And trying help our planet! (puts rubber gloves on both of his hands)_

_I shall retreat to my lab,_

_After a nice delicious breakfast!_

_Oh today is good,_

_And it's a good day for science..._

_Todaaaaaay!_

_(Suddenly, the door to Dexter's bedroom slams open, and the actor playing Mr. McPherson pokes his head into Dexter's bedroom set. The music continues to play in the background as this takes place...)_

Mr. McPherson: Good morning, Dexter kiddo!

Dexter (sighs): Hi dad. Let me guess how you're doing tonight...you're about to go fishing and are asking me to come along?

Mr. McPherson: Yep! (pulls fishing rod out from behind his back) So, what do ya say!? Will you come along and...

Dexter (holds up a hand) No thanks, dad. (puts hand down) I'm not a fisher like you and I prefer to do science experiments.

Mr. McPherson (sighs): Well...okay then...(sighs again) See you later, son. (disappears from view, closing the door to Dexter's bedroom behind him)

Dexter: What a father. He KNOWS I don't have the same interests as him. Ehem...Anyways, today I shall...

(_At that point, the door to Dexter's bedroom slams open again, and the actress playing Mrs. McPherson pokes her head into Dexter's bedroom set. The music still continues to play in the background as this takes place next...)_

Mrs. McPherson: Good morning, Dexter!

Dexter (sighs): Good morning, mom. (looks at her)

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, breakfast is almost ready. Be downstairs in 10 minutes, okay?

Dexter: Yes, mom. (sighs and turns away)

Mrs. McPherson (smiles): Thanks, son. (disappears from closes door)

Dexter: Ugh, there goes my mother again. She's ALWAYS reminding me of stuff like meal times and chore assignements. Now, where was I? (pauses for a brief moment) Hmmm...(eyes widen and brighten up) Oh yeah! Now I remember! (steps forward a few inches)

_(The music playing in the background keys up again, and Dexter continues to sing the very first musical number of the entire show...)_

_Dexter (singing): A morning like this,_

_Is meant to be used,_

_Conducting science experiments!_

_Oh yeah..._

_A day like this,_

_Is all about,_

_Science and mathimatics!_

_This type of day,_

_Cannot be wasted!_

_Usually, I'm a very busy,_

_Genius boy!_

_Oh, I love being smart,_

_And better than the average kid!_

_Yeah...yeah, better than the average kid!_

_Yeah...yeah..._

_I'm so smart,_

_With an IQ score of over,_

_300 points!_

_(At that point, the background music continues to play in the background, but Dexter's singing gets interrupted by the sound of his mother and father's voices calling him from offstage...)_

Mrs. McPherson: Dexter! Breakfast is ready! Come downstairs and eat!

Mr. McPherson: Yeah, come on Dexter! Hurry up before your food gets cold!

Dexter (sighs): UGH! Fine! (turns around and walks toward his bedroom door) I'll eat and THEN get to my science experiments. (opens door, walks through it, and slams the door shut behind him)

_(Another set transition begins as the bed, bedside table, desk and chair, and foldable wall disappear from view either via trapdoor/hydraulic lift or sliding out of view from the sides. The bedroom wall then rises up, revealing a set that looks like the dinning room and kitchen of the McPherson household. The back of the stage was covered in a large panel/backdrop that resembled the walls of the house set, covered in nice wallpaper. The kitchen part of the set was on the right, and the main dinning room part of the set was on the left. Sitting at the dinning room table is Mr. McPherson reading a newspaper, and Mrs. McPherson is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Dexter enters stage left and walks into the main dinning room set...)_

Mr. McPherson (looks up from his newspaper): Ah, good morning Dexter! (places a hand on his shoulder) How's my genius son doing? (smiles)

Dexter (sighs): I'm fine dad. BUT, I still DON'T want to go fishing...at all!

Mr. McPherson: But Dexter, you're being close minded and you don't know what your missing!

Dexter (folds arms): What am I missing, dad? The boiling hot weather? The fish NEVER biting the bait at the end of the fishing line? The possibly of falling off of the boat and getting soaking wet?

Mr. McPherson (laughs): Oh Dexter, its not ALL like that! In fact, let me tell you just what fishing has to offer! (stands up)

Dexter (faces audiences and sighs): I think he's going to sing...isn't he? Ugh, here we go...

_(The background music keys up, and Mr. McPherson begins to sing his own lines as part of the show's very first musical number...) _

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Fishing is a very great activity,_

_As you can try to catch,_

_A fat juicy fish t__o eat!_

_Fishing is nice,_

_As it would give us,_

_A chance to bond,_

_As father and son!_

_Dexter, don't you see,_

_That you are missing out?_

_Fishing would be a great,_

_Thing to do to past time!_

_Come on Dexter,_

_Give it a chance for me,_

_On this beautiful sunny day!_

_(At that point, as the music continues to play in the background, Mrs. McPherson grabs some plates full of food, and exits the kitchen set on the right. She enters the dinning room set on the left, places the food on the table, and sits down with Mr. McPherson and Dexter, who also sits down as well...)_

Mrs. McPherson: Alright, here you both go. (looks over at Dexter and pats his head) Good morning, Dexter dear! (looks up) Now, let's eat and...(pauses) Oh, I forgot to call down your sister!

Dexter (sighs): Oh no...

Mrs. McPherson (calling out): Dee Dee! Come down here! Breakfast is ready!

_(At that point, the child actress playing Dexter enters stage left, causing the entire audience to cheer and clap loudly for her introduction within the show. She's wearing her usual rose/bring pink dress, a white pantyhose on her legs, and pink shoes on her feet. Her hair is blonde and in 2 pigtails. She skips into the view of the audience...)_

Dee Dee (as she skips and enters stage left): I'm coming, mom! (does a tap dance before walking towards the table) Good morning, dad! (hugs him and then approaches Dexter) And GOOD MORNING, Dexter! You're the best younger brother ever! (hugs him tightly, much to his annoyance)

Dexter (sighs): Good morning, Dee Dee.

Dee Dee (let's go of Dexter and sits down): Mom, what's for breakfast?

Ms. McPherson (points to food on table): Waffles, sweetie. (smiles) Enjoy!

Dee Dee (gasps with happiness): Ooooooooooh! Waffles! (begins to eat her own stack)

_(At that point, the stage lights dim and a spotlight shines over Dexter. All of the other family members freeze in the background. Dexter then jumps down from his chair, faces the audience, and steps forward a few feet. The background music keys up again. Dexter then continues to sing even more of the first musical number of the show...)_

_Dexter (singing): As you can see,_

_My family is a lot,_

_Different than I am!_

_I'm so smart,_

_But my other family members,_

_Are just not like me!_

_Oh why was I born,_

_Into this family?!_

_Why couldn't I've been born,_

_Into a family of geniuses? _

_All I want is to..._

_Be able to show off my smartness!_

_The day I get to do so,_

_Will be my absolute BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!_

_(The background music continues to play as Dexter turns around, and sits back down on his seat. The stage lights come back on and the other family members begin to move again...)_

Dee Dee: Yummy! This tastes so good! (eats more) I LOVE WAFFLES!

Mrs. McPherson: Dexter, after breakfast, would you like to go shopping with me? (smiles)

Dexter (puts utensils down): No thanks, mom. I prefer to do what I love...science experiments and mathematic equations.

Mrs. McPherson: But Dexter, you're always cooped up in the house and...

Dexter: But I LIKE being cooped up in the house whenever science or math is involved!

Mrs. McPherson (sighs): Alright...I guess I can go on my own!

Dexter: Thank you, mom. (smiles and takes final bite of food) Well, I'm done! Bye! (hugs Mrs. McPherson and jumps down from table) I'll see you all at lunch! (exits stage left)

Mr. McPherson: Oh, why is our son so isolated when it comes to family activities?

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, I wouldn't think too much about it. Being a genius means more science and math work as opposed to sports or other family activities.

Dee Dee: And he NEVER PLAYS WITH ME! (bangs fists on table)

Mr. McPherson (puts fork and knife down): Dee Dee, no slamming fists on the table like that. (continues eating)

_(The entire audience laughs and the stage lights go out again. The entire set changes and the actors playing Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee exit stage left. Another wall comes down in the middle of the stage, this time looking like a yellow one in the hallway area of the family home. A bookcase full of books is attached to the center of the bookcase, covering up a large bookcase-sized doorway behind it. The rest of the hallway wall panel had both a painting of the ocean on the wall on the left, and a painting of a meadow full of flowers on the right...)_

Dexter (enters stage left): Ugh, that family breakfast is over. (faces the audience) As you can see, I'm NOT a huge fan of my family despite the fact that I love them. And now, back to what I was saying...(steps forward a few feet)

_(The music playing in the background keys up again. As it does, Dexter begins to sing even more of his lines of the first musical number of the show...)_

_Dexter (singing): Despite my family,_

_I do have a place of privacy._

_It is not known to any of them,_

_Except my sister Dee Dee,_

_But we'll get to that later!_

_This place..._

_Is bigger than my house,_

_Bigger than my school,_

_Or any large warehouse out there!_

_This place..._

_Is very advanced,_

_Advanced in terms of,_

_Cleanliness and technology! _

_This place is the best,_

_And here..._

_It...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! (pulls one of the books, which extends out like a lever)_

_(At that point, the bookcase rises up on a metal rack system, revealing a bookcase-wide doorway behind it. Dexter smiles, turns around, and walks through the doorway, disappearing from view. At that point, suspenseful music from the original "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon begins to play in the background. As it does, the entire wall (with the bookcase attached to it) goes up, revealing a MASSIVE set that looks like Dexter's hidden laboratory. The lab set contains massive futuristic looking lab equipment and machinery, tables with chemistry sets, a table with a set of tools on it, a massive computer screen and control panel, a wall control panel with buttons, levers, and switches, 2 large tesla coils, and even a metal wall at the back of the set. Several additional set pieces that resemble lap machinery roll into view on the front part of the stage, completing the set transition. As the set transition finishes taking place, Dexter enters stage right, laughing happily at his place of privacy and inventions. He then begins to sing more of the show's first musical number once again, all as the music playing in the background keys up once again...)_

_Dexter (singing): This is..._

_My secret laboratory!_

_It is so massive,_

_And I built it while I was,_

_7 years of age!_

_All my life,_

_I tried to create inventions,_

_But as always,_

_Most of them never seem to work!_

_This is my lab!_

_My lab..._

_And it is my sacred place!_

_Sacred place..._

_And I will NEVER,_

_Give up my likes and dislikes,_

_For anyone out thereeeeee!_

_Yeah!_

_My interests make me who I am,_

_And a genius is all,_

_I'll ever beeeeeee!_

_This is my life,_

_And I'll do what I want with it!_

_And no one out there,_

_Big or small,_

_Will come along, _

_And force me to,_

_Make that change! (begins to move around the lab and do some basic Broadway dance moves)_

_My brain is my best friend,_

_And so is my personality! _

_I might have no friends at school..._

_Or out in public places!_

_But that doesn't,_

_Matter to me at all,_

_Because all I have..._

_In the world..._

_Issssssss…_

_Myyyyyyy…_

_Genius personality..._

_And...my...BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!_

_(Dexter stops dancing, standing at the very front and center of the stage, all as the music stops playing in the background, and as the first musical number of the show ends. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly as the musical number ends. Dexter then steps away from the front and center of the stage and walks towards a metal cabinet behind him. He opens it up, takes out an advanced chemistry college textbook, and closes the cabinet door. Dexter then pulls out a chair from behind a machinery set piece, sits down on it, opens the book, flips it over to a random page, and begins to pretends to read it...)_

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YAHOO! YES! HORRAY! YIPEE! WHOOOOOOO! That opening musical number was awesome and it really helped introduced not only Dexter himself, but also his older and annoying sister Dee Dee, but also his parents, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson! Now, this song was based on both the musical number "Hello!" from the popular adult-only musical, "The Book of Mormon", and the musical number "Bikini Bottom Day" from the now-closed hilarious family Broadway musical, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Dexter loves anything to do with science and mathematics only. Mr. McPherson likes stuff like sports and fishing. Mrs. McPherson likes anything to do with cleaning and cooking. And as for Dee Dee, she likes unicorns, stuffed plush toys, dolls, ballet dancing, and even annoying her brother Dexter. Now, the next scene of Act 1 will be all about a typical day in Dexter's secret laboratory. So, please go and move on to Scene 2 of Act 1 to see what happens next...**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**Hello again, everyone! It's now time for Scene 2 of Act of this brand new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, the entire audience watching the musical shall get a small sample of just how Dee Dee is in terms of an annoyance of a sister to her younger brother, Dexter. Dee Dee will be very cute and annoying at the same time, while Dexter gets angry and annoyed at the same time, just like in the original "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon. And yes, there will be a musical number in this scene, making it all even better and worth viewing at. And as usual, this second musical number will be based off a song from an ACTUAL Broadway musical, and I will be sure to give credit to whatever real-life song I based my musical numbers for my show off of. So, with all of that out of the way, let's all FINALLY gladly begin the long-awaited Scene 2 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The next scene of Act 1 begins with Dexter smiling as he reads from his textbook, an flips a few pages. After about 30 seconds of slight shifting in his chair and reading the book, Dexter smiles and begins to speak again...)_

Dexter (sighs): Ah, a beautiful morning alone with my favorite book..."Advanced Chemistry: College Edition"! (smiles) No family activates getting in my way, no meals coming up yet, and best of all, no older sister to bother me! How can it get any better than this? (turns page) Ah, my favorite section...advanced molecular theory! (sighs again and smiles)

_(Suddenly, Dee Dee runs onstage, entering stage left. She skips as she runs into view, singing happily to herself as she approaches Dexter. The entire audience cheers for a few seconds as Dee Dee then stops skipping, and walks up to the area behind Dexter's back...)_

Dee Dee (cheering happily): DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! (smiles and holds hands together)

Dexter (widens eyes, gasps, and looks at his sister): DEE DEE!?

Dee Dee (giggles): Hello, Dexter!

Dexter (closes book and slams book down on desk): Dee Dee...how many times have I told you TO STAY OUT OF MY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB?!

Dee Dee: Dexter! Guess what happened to me today!? (jumps up and down and giggles again)

Dexter (sighs after realizing that Dee Dee isn't going to listen to him): What is it now, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: So, today, I was watching "Unicorn" on TV, right?

Dexter (nods): Yes...

Dee Dee: And then Lee Lee called me on my phone, right? So, I pick up the phone, and reply to her. And then, she tells me...

Dexter (presses a finger against Dee Dee's lips to shut her up): Woah, woah, woooooah! (pauses) Dee Dee, is this another one of your stupid Knock-Knock jokes?

Dee Dee (pushes Dexter's hands out of the way): No...(smiles)

_(An awkward pause occurs, and the entire audience laughs at this. After a few seconds of this pause and laughing occur, the audience stops laughing and the scene continues as normal...)_

Dexter (puts hands down): Anyways, even if its not a joke, I don't CARE about something one of your friends told you. I'm trying to read my book, so get out of my lab!

Dee Dee: But...

Dexter: I SAID STAY OUT OF MY LAAAAAAAAB! (breaths heavily and speaks normally again) Dee Dee, just please get out of my lab, this conversation is over.

Dee Dee: But Dexter...

Dexter: IT'S OVER! (sighs) Now, leave my lab and let me read...

_(Suddenly, some comedic background music begins to play in the background. This means that another musical number is about to take place within the musical...)_

_Dee Dee (singing): Okay, Dexter..._

_I'll get out of your hair..._

_Dexter (sighs): Good..._

_Dee Dee (singing): But I'd like to say,_

_Stuff about my day today!_

_Dexter: No! I'm trying to re..._

_Dee Dee (singing): It all began,_

_With a phone call!_

_A phone call..._

_From my best friend,_

_Named Lee Lee!_

_Dexter: Dee Dee, leave! I'm reading now! (turns page) _

_Dee Dee (singing): Hold on Dexter..._

_I will leave as soon..._

_As my story is done!_

_Dexter: No, you will leave NOW!_

_Dee Dee (singing): No, I wont, _

_Until my story's done!_

_Lee Lee called me,_

_And she told me,_

_About her stupid dog!_

_That dog came in..._

_To her bedroom..._

_And it jumped into her bed!_

_And that is just the start of it!_

_Dexter: Dee Dee (places book down on desk) I'm trying to REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD! (picks book back up)_

_Dee Dee (says nothing but smiles and stands behind Dexter)_

_Dexter (pauses for a few seconds before looking back at Dee Dee again): Ugh...(places book down again) What?!_

_Dee Dee (singing): Then Lee Lee's dog..._

_Used his very sharp teeth!_

_He used his teeth,_

_To grab onto a pillow..._

_Dexter (drops book): Oh, NO! Tell me ANYTHING BUT THAT! _

_Dee Dee (singing): The dog is named Harry..._

_No, wait, I think it's Doyle! _

_Dexter: Dee Dee, stop talking about that!_

_Dee Dee (singing): Doyle it is!_

_And that dumb dog..._

_Dexter (covers his ears): I can't hear you!_

_Dee Dee (singing): Swung his face left and right..._

_Dexter (with ears still covered): LALALALALALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOOOU! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!_

_Dee Dee (singing): Dexter, hold on a second!_

_I'm telling you so..._

_The good part is coming!_

_Dexter: NO! GO AWAY!_

_Dee Dee (singing): And the pillow..._

_Tore right in half! _

_It spilled fluff..._

_All over the floor!_

_Dexter: Dee Dee, go away! I said to go away!_

_Dee Dee (singing): And then comes the best part..._

_Dexter (picks book back up): Go away..._

_Dee Dee (singing): The best part of all..._

_Dexter: Dee Dee, no!_

_Dee Dee (singing): Dexter listen up!_

_You're going to love this part!_

_Dexter: I said go..._

_Dee Dee (singing louder): And this part ends it all,_

_With 2 final words,_

_That I think you will liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!_

_Dexter: DEE DEE, DON'T YOU DARE..._

_Dee Dee (singing): And those words are..._

_"Knock-Knock"!_

_HA! (smiles and laughs)_

_Dexter (drops book hard onto the desk in annoyance): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

_(The music stops playing in the background as the show's second musical number comes to an end. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly before stopping after 30 seconds of doing so. The scene then continues to take place...)_

Dexter (to the audience): See what I have to deal with? (points to Dee Dee)

Dee Dee (laughs): Funny joke, isn't it?

Dexter (looks over at her with a neutral glare): Want my honest opinion?

Dee Dee (smiles and nods)

Dexter: Um...nope.

Dee Dee (stops smiling): Oh...

Dexter (turns away from her): Yeah...

Dee Dee (sees buttons all over lab set and jumps up happily): Oooooh, buttons! Let me see what they do! (rushes over to the left side of the set) What does this button do?! (goes to push a red button)

Dexter (stands up from chair and rushes over to stop Dee Dee): Dee Dee, NO! (grabs her arm and pulls her back)

Dee Dee: But I want to see what they do! (rushes over to other side of the lab set) Oooooh, what does that button do!? (points to purple button)

Dexter (pulls Dee Dee away from that side of the lab, too): Stop it, Dee Dee!

Dee Dee (stops running all over the lab set): Okay...boy, I'm hungry.

Dexter (eyes widen): Oh, you are...aren't you? (smiles)

Dee Dee: Yes...what are you getting at, Dexter?

Dexter: Oh, I'll show you...(reaches into his left pocket and pulls out a chocolate chip cookie) Ta-da!

Dee Dee (eyes widen; gasps): A C-C-C-COOKIE! GIVE ME THAT COOKIE! (reaches for it)

Dexter: Oh, you want it? (walks towards the left side of the lab set with it) Then come and get it! (tosses it out of view to the left)

Dee Dee: GIVE ME THAT COOKIE! (runs off, exiting stage left)

_(As Dee Dee exits stage left, a sound effect of an exit door to the secret lab opening and closing, and Dee Dee's voice is no longer heard. The entire audience cheers, claps, and laughs very loudly over this scene. Dexter then walks back towards the center of the lab set and looks towards the entire audience once again...)_

Dee Dee: And THAT is how you deal with an older sister like mine! (folds arms and nods) It usually just takes a chocolate-chip or sugar cookie to get her out of my lab. Desperate times call for desperate measures! I'm sure ANYONE has heard that expression before. Now, back to my book...(walks over to his desk, sits back down, and picks up the book) I think I was on page 86...(flips to correct page) Ah, here it is! (smiles and pretends to read it) Now, I was on molecular theory...(hums to himself) You know what? I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something...(puts book down on desk) Computer?!

_(At that point, a female voice recording (pre-recorded and voiced by Amy Meredith Poehler) speaks in the background as a voiceover...)_

Female Computer Voice: Yes, Master Dexter? How may I help you today?

Dexter: Computer, tell me if anything is coming up today or tomorrow.

Female Computer Voice: Today is the last day of summer vacation, Dexter.

Dexter (nods): And tomorrow...?

Female Computer Voice: Tomorrow is the first day of school, Dexter? You'll be in the 4th grade at "Huber Elementary School" and your sister will be in the 5th grade at the same school!

Dexter (gasps and jumps down from chair): S-S-S-SCHOOL?! YES! (jumps around wildly like Dee Dee) YES, I LOVE SCHOOL! SCHOOL IS MY HAPPY PLACE! I LOVE KNOWEDGE AND SCHOOL IS THE BEST PLACE TO GET IT! YES! SCHOOL IS HERE! SCHOOL IS HERE! SCHOOL IS HERE! (realizes how goofy he's acting and suddenly stops) Oh! (stops jumping around the set wildly) Hehehehe...I'm kind of a hypocrite to my sister aren't I? (smiles and blushes) T-thank you for the information, Computer.

Female Computer Voice: You're welcome, Master Dexter. Anything else I can help you with?

Dexter: No. Thanks. That is all!

_(The voice of a computer turning off goes off on the background. The entire audience cheers, claps, and laughs very loudly again, all noting Dexter's hypocrisy over him acting like Dee Dee when he just yelled at her to leave his lab a few minutes ago. Dexter then stops smiling and blushing, and proceeds to step forward within the center of the set once again, as another catchy musical number is coming up within the show...)_

**YAY! Now, THAT'S what I call a very funny and pleasant musical number, wasn't it? Oh boy, Dee Dee was so annoying, huh? Oh, I'm sure she was. Oh, and who can NOT love Dexter's mix of anger and being annoyed working together at the same time? Hahahaha, I'm just a funny guy, aren't I? The musical number presented in this scene was based off a song called "If You Were Gay" from an actual adult-rated Broadway musical called "Avenue Q". Oh, and I'll applaud ANYONE who found that out while reading the song before seeing the answer down here in this ending author's note! So, if anyone out there figured out before reading this message here, just PM me and I'll let you know if you're either right or wrong. Well, I'm afraid we can't stay here for very long, as it's time for us all to move on to Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again, ready to continue the musical! It's now time for Act 1 of Scene 3 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this next scene of Act 1 of the Broadway musical, Dexter will sing a song about how much he loves school and how he's looking forward to another great school year. Yes, a new school year is starting up for Dexter the very next morning, and it will hold a lot of upcoming challenges for him to get through. And yes, at the end of this scene of the musical, I will be giving credit to the real-life song I based this upcoming musical number on, just like always. So, without any more further delays, let's all begin Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand new Broadway musical script story of mine! **

_(Some uplifting music begins to play in the background as Dexter begins to speak happily again...)_

Dexter: School is here again! Yes! (raises arms up in the air) Soon, I'll be in the world of unlimited knowledge once again! Its been about 3 months since my last dose of knowledge at school, so it'll be great to be back in that place! (lowers arms back down) I just cant wait! In fact...I'm...uh...um...excited! Yes, that's the best description of my current emotion right now! I have A LOT to say about this...I...I...(prepares for another musical number)

_(The uplifting background music keys up again, and Dexter begins to sing the next musical number of the entire show...)_

_Dexter (singing): Is this really about to happen?_

_Is tomorrow really the day?_

_A day that I love,_

_Ever very so much..._

_A day were I go to get some knowledge?_

_It will all be good..._

_And I will leaaaaaaaarn!_

_When I get to school tomorrow,_

_Once I'm settled into my desk,_

_Once the teacher arrives,_

_I will finally learn so much!_

_After over 3 months of boredom,_

_I will finally get another round of education!_

_Do you think that school is dumb?_

_Or a place to have some silly fun?_

_NO!_

_School is a favorite place of mine!_

_A place where I'll go off to learn!_

_And so the day has come,_

_For the first day of school! _

_(The music keys up some more and Dexter begins to move all around his lab set while singing some more...)_

_When I get to school tomorrow,_

_I will find my homeroom class!_

_After homeroom is over,_

_I'll figure out what my first class is!_

_It will be either math or English,_

_Or even better...SCIENCE!_

_It better not be physical education,_

_Or even cooking class!_

_Learning is all I like to do,_

_And I hate classes that are about fun!_

_School lasts 6 hours a day,_

_And during that time,_

_I prefer to learn stuff!_

_And this will all happen tomorrow,_

_On the first day of school! _

_(Dexter jumps onto his desk and continues to sing some more...)_

_And then at the end of the school year..._

_It be the school's end of the year ceremony..._

_The principal will call me up to the stage,_

_And then he will say to me..._

_"Dexter, you're the smartest kid here..._

_A kid who works hardest than,_

_Anyone else!_

_And since you're the only one who does so,_

_And the only one who's very smart,_

_I proudly present this to you..._

_The school's award for..._

_The Highest GPA and Academic Status!"._

_But of course, that's all pure speculation..._

_Oh wait, I'm joking!_

_I know it'll be miiiiiiiiine!_

_Man, I'm so excited about,_

_The first day of school!_

_I'm so happy..._

_That tomorrow, my days will change!_

_My days will no longer be filled with nothing to do,_

_But they'll be filled with studying and hard classwork! _

_And I just know that my hard work and dedication,_

_Will be me that award I so long for!_

_I swear that award will be mine,_

_After over 9 months of hard work,_

_And studying under my belt!_

_I just know that award will be...MIIIIIIIIIIINE! _

_(Dexter jumps down from the desk and begins to sway around the lab set for the final lyrics of the musical number...)_

_So, I'll study hard, and will not goof off!_

_And I wont even get into trouble!_

_Oh, it's all starting tomorrow..._

_I hope I can handle it..._

_As tomorrow IIIIIIIIIIIS...(raises hands and arms above him)_

_The first day...OF SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_

_(The song ends and the music stops playing in the background. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Dexter's song. As the cheering and clapping proceeds to die down, Dexter lowers his arms, and jumps down off of his desk...)_

Dexter: Woah, now that's what I call excitement before school tomorrow! (grabs book and puts it away onto the bookcase) I really should use this last day of summer vacation wisely, though. (smiles) Ah, I know! I'll perform ANOTHER science experiment! (claps hands together and rubs them) Now, where's my chemistry set?! (exits stage right)

Unnamed Narrator Voice: And so, with that positive mindset of Dexter, he excitingly went to work on one final science experiment before the first day of school that would take place in the morning! However, little did he know, this "great day" would soon become a "disaster" to him for one reason, and one reason only! That's were all of Dexter and Dee Dee's troubles began...

_(Another set transition begins as the stage lights dim, and all of the laboratory set pieces disappear from view. The entire set then changes to resemble the interior entryway/hallway area of the "Huber Elementary School", all by a yellow wall panel resembling a hallway/entryway of the school coming down. The wall panel of the hallway/entryway setting is positioned in the middle of the stage, covering the rest of the stage behind it. In the center of the hallway is a large set of double doors labeled as the entrance to the school building. On both the left side and right side of the double doors lined up along the wall are long rows of vertical brown lockers, and a square window. Some basic background music for schools begins to play in the background, as well as the sounds of children and parents arriving at the school. An actor dressed up as and playing the role of the school's principal (Principal Frank in this stage musical) appears in the center of the set near the double doors. As the stage lights come back on, the next scene begins as the doors open, and several child actors playing the roles of the students of the school appear, walking and running through the doors, leading either left or right to their assigned classrooms...)_

**YAY! Wasn't that a great musical number?! Yes, I'm sure it really was! Scene 3 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story! This musical number was based on a real-life song called "The Wizard and I" from the extremely popular and still ongoing Broadway musical named "Wicked". I hope you all liked the song as it took a while for me to write. It seems that Dexter is looking forward to starting a new school year the very next morning. But little does he know, this new school year will reveal a MASSIVE challenge for him. What is this challenge that is coming Dexter's way? Well, you'll all are just going to have to read and find out for yourself. Well, let's all move on to Scene 4 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical script story of mine...**


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

**Hello again, everyone! I really hope that you all liked Scene 3, of Act 1 back there! Now, it's time for Scene 4, of Act 1 of this Broadway musical story of mine to take place. This upcoming scene will be all about Dexter and Dee Dee arriving at the school, as well as Prinicpal Frank talking for a few seconds to Mr. and Mrs. McPherson. Then, ANOTHER but brief musical number will take place, followed by a breif announcement from the prinicipal before everyone is allowed to head on over to thier assigned homeroom classes. What does the principal have to say? What real-life song is the next upcoming musical number going to be based on this time? Well, you will all just have to read it all to find out for yourselves. So, its time for all of us to begin Scene 4 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The school introduction scene continues as the actor playing Principal Frank begins to speak as about 18 child actors playing the roles of the school students enter the set via the double doors, and began to move either left and right all around the set to make it look like a typical morning at any elementary school. The students are wearing normal clothes, as "Huber Elementary School" is not a private school, and therefore, does not make the students of the school wear school uniforms. As Principal Frank continues to speak, the double doors open, and both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson enter the set, with Dexter and Dee Dee in tow...)_

Principal Frank (to other students as they move all around the set): Good morning, students! (points to one) Hey, no running!

Random Student 1 (stops running): Sorry! (walks and exits stage left)

Principal Frank (points to another one) Nice to see you again. I hope your behavior is better this year!

Random Student 2 (sighs): Yeah, whatever...(exits stage right)

Principal Frank: Alright. (points to another one) Excuse me? Do me a favor and take your cap off in the building, please.

Random Student 3: Whoops, sorry! Force of habit! (complies and exits stage left)

Principal Frank (sighs): Not even 5 minutes into day 1, and ALREADY I'm starting to get stressed out.

_(At that point, all 18 additional students have exited either stage left or stage right, and are no longer part of the current scene. At that point, Principal Frank notices both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson standing nearby, smiles, and finally acknowledges both of them...)_

Principal Frank (sees Mr. and Mrs. McPherson, Dee Dee, and Dexter) Ah, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson! (shakes both of their hands) How are you both doing today?

Mr. McPherson: Oh, hi there Principal Frank. Yes, I'm doing fine today!

Mrs. McPherson: Same here, I'm fine as I'll ever be! (smiles)

Principal Frank: Good, good. Oh, how are your kids doing? Are they ready for school?

Mr. McPherson: Oh, you bet they are!

Dee Dee (steps forward): Here I am! (smiles)

Principal Frank: Ah, Dee Dee: How was your summer vacation?

Dee Dee: Oh, it was so much fun! I went to the beach, the movies, a theme park, the doll store, the circus, the park, and even the local pool! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! (skips around in glee before stopping)

Principal Frank: Woah there, no skipping in the school!

Dee Dee: Sorry, Mr. Frank!

Principal Frank: Ehem...Dee Dee, you may refer to me as Principal Frank, not Mr. Frank. You understand?

Dee Dee (sighs and nods in agreement): Yes, sir. I understand.

Principal Frank: Good, now, head off to the assembly hall before the day starts.

Dee Dee: Got it! (exits stage right)

Principal Frank (to Mr. McPherson): Oh, and where is that genius son of yours, Dexter, sir?

Mr. McPherson: Oh, he's right behind me. (turns around) Come on, Dexter! School will start very soon!

Dexter (appears in view again): I'm coming! (steps forward, smiling) Here I am!

_(Dexter is wearing a white dress shirt, a dark blue necktie, a brown suit, a pair of brown pants, black dress socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. He's not wearing his purple gloves, lab coat, or his black boots in this scene. He's holding a black briefcase as opposed to a regular bookbag...)_

Principal Frank: Ah, Dexter! (puts Dexter's left shoulder) How was your summer vacation? Did you do anything fun? (smiles)

Dexter: It was alright, I guess. And no, I didn't do anything over-the-top and fun during the summertime. I'm no fan of summer vacation, Principal Frank. I prefer an education any day of the week. (smiles) Well, I got to go! (exits stage left)

Principal Frank (sighs): He's so smart and serious about learning, isn't he?

Mr. McPherson: Well, he sure is, but that mind of his does keep him isolated in his room or in the house a lot.

Principal Frank: Yeah, but its not bad as long as he doesn't hurt anyone.

Mrs. McPherson: Well, I guess so. Oh, we better be going now. We'll be at home so Dexter and Dee Dee can come home on the bus. We just decided to drive them here in honor of it being the first day and all.

Principal Frank: Alright, goodbye Mr. and Mrs. McPherson. (waves to both parents)

_(Both Mrs. and Mr. McPherson wave back, open up the double doors, walk through, and close the double doors behind them. At that point, Principal Frank exits stage right. Then, the music continues to play in the background, and another set transition begins. The rows of lockers on bot the left side and right side of the hallway/entryway set slide out of view from the left and right side. Then, the entire wall with double doors goes up, disappearing from view, and revealing a large set that resembled the school's assembly hall/auditorium. The wall at the back of the stage is covered by a massive wall panel that resembles a regular school wall with a large hand-painted mural of the school glued onto it. The far back area of the stage has a 1-foot tall wooden platform on it, extending from the left side to the right side of the stage. The platform has several actors playing the roles of school teachers standing on it, facing the audience. These characters on the platform facing the audience include homeroom and science teacher Mr. Phillips Luzinsky, English teacher Ms. Pimmerwikle, math teacher Ms. Wimple, the gym teacher (named Bob in this stage musical), school janitor Yannie, music teacher Mrs. Wolfberg, history teacher Mrs. Cartwright, a random lunch lady (named Doris in this stage musical), and in the center of the platform behind a wooden podium, Principal Frank. Standing in front of the wooden platform in several rows are the students, Dee Dee, and Dexter facing the audience. As the set transition completes, the music keys up, and all of the students, teachers, and staff members all begin to sing the next musical number of the show...)_

_All Students (singing): Welcome to our school,_

_A place of education! _

_This is a place,_

_Where anyone can come here an learn!_

_Here at our school,_

_We work very hard,_

_All through the year,_

_Until the last day of school in June!_

_This is "Huber Elementary",_

_Where kids like us work hard,_

_We study hard in science,_

_Math, and English class! _

_This is our great school,_

_A place full of work,_

_Work here is normal,_

_Until dismissal at 3:00pm!_

_All Teachers and Staff Members (singing): Welcome to our school,_

_Welcome here, students!_

_This is a place,_

_To fill your brain with knowledge!_

_This school has rules,_

_That must be followed!_

_Followed to a T,_

_Until dismissal time!_

_None of them must be broken,_

_And all must be obeyed!_

_If they're not obeyed,_

_You will get a detention! _

_All Students, Teachers, and Staff Members (singing): So, that's our assembly,_

_We hope you enjoyed it!_

_This is a place to learn,_

_And not a place to goof off!_

_"Huber Elementary" is a nice school,_

_That prides itself on hard work!_

_So, work very hard here,_

_And it will all pay OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!_

_(The music stops playing in the background, and everyone stops singing. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly over this next song being completed. As the cheering and clapping finally dies down, "RIIIIIIIIIING!", a school bell sound effect is heard in the background. But before any of the students can go anywhere, Principal Frank begins to speak up again...)_

Principal Frank: Attention students, I have an announcement to make before you all head over to your assigned homerooms now. (flips through sheets of paper on his podium) Ah, here we go. This morning, a new student shall be arriving at the school today. Now, I know nothing about this student's name, or gender, or anything like that, but I know that this new student is new to town. And as you all know, new students are to be treated with nothing but respect and the courtesy that is expected from students within this school. So, this new student will be assigned to the homeroom and science class of fellow teacher, Mr. Phillips Luzinsky, and I, as your principal, expect this new student to be treated with nothing more than respect and courtesy from each and every single one of you! Thank you all for your attention! And as of now, you're all dismissed!

_(At that point, as all of the students, teachers, and staff members exits both stage left and right, another set transition takes place. The hallway/entryway wall (complete with double doors in the center of it) from before comes back down, and slides back into position in the middle area of the stage, concealing the rest of the stage and previous set behind it. The 2 rows of lockers slide into view on both the left and right side of the hallway wall, making the setting look like the hallway and entryway of the school once again. Principal Frank enters stage right, and stands in the center of the stage in front of the double doors. He paces back and forth, awaiting the new student that is to arrive any second...)_

**Well everyone, that's it for Scene 4 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! The song you all saw within this scene is based on a real-life song called "Here at Horace Green Alma Mater" from the Broadway musical "School of Rock: The Musical". Oh, and it seems that Principal Frank's important announcement was that a new student would be arriving at the school later today, and would be assigned to the homeroom and science classroom of fellow teacher Mr. Mr. Phillips Luzinsky. Now, I bet you all know who the new student will be by now (if you've seen the original cartoon, that is), but I wont spoil it all now and say who it will be. You'll find out very soon! Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 5 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

**Hello again, everyone! Yep, I'm back once again, and this time, I'am back with Scene 5 of Act of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, this musical is doing great so far, and so far, Dexter has just started the first day of his 4th grade school year. After a class assembly musical number scene, Principal Frank announced to all the students that a new student is to arrive at school in the morning later on. Who is this new student that is arriving at the school today? Is the student a boy or a girl? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourselves. Oh, and I can have to mention that there is no musical number on this scene. Sometimes in musicals, not every single scene has a song in it. Well, let's all stop the constant delays, sit back, relax, and finally begin Scene 5 of Act 1 if this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As Principal Frank continues to pace left and right in front of the double doors, he begins to speak again...)_

Principal Frank: Ugh, when is that new student going to get here? I have work to do in my office, but I can't get around to it until I meet this new student and show him or her to the assigned classroom!

_(Suddenly, the double doors open, and a child actor dressed up as and playing the role of Mandark. He is wearing a white dress shirt, a yellow tie with black stripes, blue shorts, a pair of black-rimmed eyeglasses, a brown waist belt, black socks, and brown shoes. He has a wig of black hair on his head, resembling a bowl-cut hairstyle with a white shinny glare line running through the center of it. He's carrying a brown bookbag over his shoulders. As Mandark comes into view and closes the double doors behind him, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly, as this is the introduction to Mandark's character and the first time the audience sees him during the musical. The cheering and clapping proceeds to die down as the scene continues...)_

Principal Frank (stops pacing and looks over at Mandark): Ugh...(sighs) Are you another Mormon missionary?

_(This semi-offensive joke makes the entire audience laugh hard for about 20 seconds before it all dies down...)_

Mandark (confused): W-What?

Principal Frank: I said...are you another Mormon missionary?

Mandark: No, why the heck would I be one?!

Principal Frank: Well, the dress shirt and tie kind of gives it away...(points to Mandark's outfit)

Mandark (laughs): Sir, you're so close-minded! (stops laughing) Not all people who wear dress shirts and ties are Mormon missionaries.

Principal Frank (holds up arms in defense): Okay, okay...I'm sorry...(clears his throat) So...who are you then?

Mandark (eyes widen): Oh, you didn't know? I'm your new student going into the 4th grade. (holds out hand)

Principal Frank: Oh! (smiles and shake's Mandark's hand) Well, why didn't you just say so?

Mandark (let's go of Principal's Frank's hand): Well, you technically didn't ask and just jumped to the foolish conclusion that I was a Mormon missionary. (folds arms)

Principal Frank: Look, I'm sorry about that. Never mind it through, its all behind us now. My name is Principal Frank, and welcome to "Huber Elementary School"!

Mandark (nods): Its nice to be here too, Principal Frank. I'm ready for a dose of knowledge for the next 9 months! (smiles)

Principal Frank: Ah, yes! (claps hands together) I'm glad to hear that! Oh, and I never got to ask about your own name. Uh...what is your name? (smiles)

Mandark: Astronomanov...

Principal Frank: Astro...what?

Mandark: Astronomanov. Its the long and tedious named my parents gave me. (holds up index finger) But...for the sake of making it easier to pronounce and state my name around here, its best that you just refer to my by my middle name, Mandark. Besides, it sounds a whole lot better to me anyways. (puts index finger down)

Principal Frank: Ah, okay. I agree. Mandark is an easier name to spell.

Mandark (nods): Yes sir, it is.

Principal Frank (nods back): Right...anyways, as you can see, the first day has already begun, but since you're new here and you've just arrived, I'll let your tardy on the first day slide this time. However, if you're late again, a note from a parent or legal guardian must be presented to the front office and your assigned homeroom teacher, so that...

Mandark (interrupts): Excuse me Principal Frank, I prefer to go over these tardiness rules and the other school rules via a student-issued copy of this school's handbook. You understand, right? (smiles)

Principal Frank: Y-Yes, alright. (puts a hand on Mandark's left shoulder) Anyways, its nice to meet you, young man. Ready to go over to your classroom and meet all of your fellow classmates?

Mandark (nods): I sure am, sir. (smiles again)

Principal Frank: Good! (removes hand from Mandark's left shoulder) Let's go head there now. I'm sure your homeroom and science teacher, Mr. Phillips Luzinsky will be delighted to meet you! (walks towards the left side of the stage, exiting stage left)

Mandark: I'm all for that, sir! (follows Principal Frank, also exiting stage left next)

_(Once both Mandark and Principal Frank are out of view, another set transition begins. A basic school background music plays in the background during this new transition. Both sets of lockers slide out of view, and the entire wall with the double doors goes back up and disappears from view again. The back wall of the stage now resembles the front of Dexter's classroom, complete with a basic yellow wall, a large chalkboard, educational learning posters on the wall, the teacher's desk and chair, a small filing cabinet for the teacher's graded papers next to the desk on the right, an American flag hanging on a wall hook, a round wall clock above the chalkboard, and a regular door on the left side of the wall. 2 large yellow wall panels on both the left side and right side of the set are positioned diagonally facing outward, resembling the side walls of the classroom, while also allowing the audience to see the set no mater where they are seated in the theater. Each of the 2 wall panels has a square window and roll-up shades attached to them. Then, 2 rectangular light fixtures come down from the stage's hidden rafters, and dangle high above the classroom set to resemble the standard lights used in most classrooms. And finally, to complete the set transition, 18 of the 20 child actors (including Dexter, but not Dee Dee), all enter stage left and right, pushing their classroom desks and chairs in front of them. They all position their desks and chairs so that at the end, there's 3 rows of 5 desks, and a final 4th row of 3 desks up in the front part of the classroom. All of the students including Dexter sit in their desks, but one desk next to Dexter on the left is empty as it's for Mandark. At this point, the actor playing Mr. Phillips Luzinsky is positioned in front of the chalkboard behind his desk at the front of the classroom set. As the set transition completes, the music stops playing in the background, and Mr. Phillips Luzinsky begins to speak...)_

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: And that class, is the rules of the classroom. Now, I understand that having about 30 basic rules to follow, such as no eating, no drinking, no horseplay, no fighting, etc, is all hard to do. But, in this school, we will try to maintain a civil environment at all times. (smiles) Is that understood, class?

All Students: Yes, Phillips Luzinsky.

Now, for this first day of class, I want all of you to take out a sheet of paper, write your name and today's date on it on the top, and then...

_(Suddenly, the door on the left side of the classroom's front wall opens up, and Principal Frank steps in...)_

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky (notices Principal Frank enter): Oh, hello there, Mr. Frank. (looks towards his students) Class, what do we say whenever Principal Frank enters the room during class time?

Students (in unison): Good morning, Principal Frank.

Principal Frank: Ah, thank you children. (looks over at Mr. Phillips Luzinsky) Mr. Luzinsky, sir, the new student is here. (looks over at the students) Class, you have a new student joining you today.

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Class, remember what Principal Frank here said about respect and courtesy? Well, this is your chance to implement that.

Principal Frank (turns around to open doorway): Young man, you may enter now. (moves to the side and faces forward again)

Mandark (enters the classroom set via doorway): Sure thing, Principal Frank. (looks at the students)

Principal Frank: Class, this is your new student, Astronomanov.

All Students Except Dexter (laugh to themselves over the name)

Principal Frank: Class, quiet down! I wont tolerate that behavior in my school.

All Students (stop laughing)

Mandark: Thank you, Principal Frank. (clears his throat) Fellow teacher and classmates, you can all prefer to me ONLY by my middle name, Mandark. Nothing more, nothing less. (holds arms in front of him) Thank you.

Principal Frank (looks at his watch): Well, he's all yours Mr. Luzinsky. I got to get back to my office and fill out some more paperwork. (looks up at students) Remember class...respect and courtesy. (turns around and exits doorway, closing the door behind him)

Mr. Philips Luzinsky (puts a hand on Mandark's left shoulder): Now class, Mandark is our new student and will be a part of our curriculum. He's new to town and might be a little nervous about starting a new school. (looks over at Mandark and removes his hand from his shoulder) Young man, can you do the class a favor and write your name on the chalkboard? (picks up white piece of chalk and hands it to Mandark)

Mandark (takes piece of chalk) Certainly, Mr. Lunzinsky. (walks up to the center of the chalkboard, turns to face it, and writes the name "Mandark" on the board with 1-foot tall letters, before putting on the chalk down on Mr. Lunzinsky's desk)

Mr. Philips Luzinsky: Thank you, Mandark. Now, find a seat and we shall begin our first assignment of the semester.

Mandark: Yes, sir.

_(Walks away from the front of the classroom, and approaches the vacant desk next to Dexter's desk. Mandark then takes off his bookbag, places it next to the chair on the left, and sits down at the desk next to Dexter...)_

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Now class, as I was saying, for the first assignment of the semester, I want everyone here to take out a sheet of paper, write your name and today's date on it on the top, and write out a 5-paragraph essay about your summer vacation. (picks up piece of chalk and writes down the assignment rules on it) You may mention what you did, how much fun you had, any downsides during the summer, and anything else you want to mention. You can't say any vulgar language or mention anything bloody or gory on the essay. (finishes writing and puts chalk down)

Dexter: Ah, easier said than done! (gets out pencil and begins to write on his sheet of paper)

Mr. Philips Luzinsky: Now class, I have to make an important phone call. I'll be right back. Don't do anything foolish and behave yourselves while I'm gone. (opens the classroom door, steps outside, and closes the door behind him)

_(As Mr. Philips Luzinsky leaves the classroom set, all of the students in the classroom get up from their chairs, rotate the desk around to face the audience, and sit back down again...)_

Dexter (finishes writing name and date on paper) Now, to think about what I did...(rubs his chin) Ah, I know! (begins to write everything down on his sheet of paper) Wait...there's something I should do first...(looks up from paper and over at Mandark next to him) Hello there, Mandark.

Mandark (looks up from his paper, too): Huh? (looks over at Dexter) You...uh...need something? (puts pencil down)

(holds out a hand) As a boy genius, I must give you a personal welcome to "Huber Elementary School". (smiles)

_(Mandark continues to look over at Dexter, rolls his eyes in disbelief, refuses to shake Dexter's hand at all, and instead, points an index finger at him...)_

**Well, that's all for Scene of Act 1 for all of you! Yep, this scene of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine is now over! In this scene, we were introduced to none other than Mandark! Yep, Mandark is an actual character from the original "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon series, and he will be like himself. So, there is no need to worry at all about any major or disgraceful changes to Mandark's character. But despite this promise I'm making, I still have some plans for his character that the original show did briefly, but did not expand on. And I'm very sorry that there was no musical number during these scene, but not EVERY SINGLE scene is going to have one. But, most of them will. Well, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 6 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	7. Act 1, Scene 6

**Hello there again, everyone! I'm back! And this time, I'm back once again with Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, a brief scene about the beginning of Dexter and Mandark's rivalry will take place, as well as another great musical number within the show! As always, I'll be sure to give credit to whatever real-life song this musical number is based off of at the very end of this scene. Also, please don't be alarmed at any tiny changes I make to Mandark's character, the rivalry between him and Dexter, and anything else I have planned for him later on during the show. And I guess that's all I really have to say this time around. So, without anymore further delays, let's all begin Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Mandark (bursts out laughing): Hahahahahahaha! Oh kid, you make me laugh! HAHAHAHAHA! (stops laughing) Boy genius? (wipes tear off of face before continuing to point at Dexter) You? Seriously?! What's your name, kid. (stops pointing at Dexter)

Dexter: Oh, my name is Dexter McPherson. But you can forget about my last name, no problem. (smiles) And yes, I am a boy genius. I was born with a brain twice my size and...

Mandark (puts up hand): Yeah, yeah, whatever. (puts hand down) Dexter, I believe you are wrong there. I'm actually SMARTER than you. (folds arms) When I was born, I had a head 2 and a HALF times my size! (smiles and points to his head)

_(This joke makes the entire audience laugh very loudly for a few seconds, before calming back down again...)_

Dexter: Say whaaaaaaat? (brushes it off) Yeah, right. Mandark, I'm the smartest kid in the school and I've been the smartest pupil in this place since I started KINDERGARDEN here! I highly doubt that ANYONE is as smart as or smarter than me!

Mandark (laughs again): Ha, untrue Dexter! I' am starter than you! I have a larger head AND I had a summer that is WAY better than whatever summer vacation YOU had! My essay will be even MORE than 5 paragraphs! In fact, I'll make it 10...no, 15...no! Even better...20! Yep, 20 paragraph essay is what i'll do! (turns back to his essay and begins to write down very fast)

Dexter: Oh, you want an essay contest, don't you Mandark!? (begins to do his essay as well) I'll get up to 30 paragraphs! (laughs)

Mandark: Oh yeah!? We'll see about that! (writes even faster) I'll do 40 PARAGRAPHS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Random Student 1: Shush, Mandark! I'm trying to work!

Random Student 2: Yeah, keep it down or the teachers nearby will hear us!

Mandark (puts hands up): Hey, don't look at me! (points to Dexter) He started it!

Dexter: I did not!

Mandark (scoffs): Ha! Did to!

Dexter: Did not!

Mandark: Did to!

Dexter: Did not!

Mandark: Did to!

Dexter: Did not!

Mandark: Did to!

Dexter: Did not!

Mandark: Did to!

Dexter: Did not!

Mandark: DID TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DEXTER: DID NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

_(Everyone pauses onstage and the entire audience bursts out laughing again. This takes place for about 30 seconds before everyone settles down and the scene onstage continues...)_

Random Student 3: I see that you have a rivalry going on now, but please don't let that get us ALL into trouble on the first day of school! (goes back to writing his essay)

Dexter (eyes widen): What? I r-rivalry? (laughs) Oh, you silly kid. I don't have a rival...(picks up pencil)

Mandark: Oh, you do now. Dexter, consider me a rival for now until I get convinced to...not be a rival. (laughs) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my BETTER essay! (focuses on his paper and continues to do so)

Dexter: B-B-But...(tries to convince Mandark otherwise)

Mandark: No! (holds up an index finger) This debate is over! (goes back to his essay again)

_(At that point, all of the other students pause in the background, and the stage lights above them and the rest of the classroom set dim. As this happens, a spotlight shines over Dexter, and he stands up from his desk. As he does, some bullying/rivalry music begins to play in the background, and Dexter begins to sing the next song of the musical production...) _

_Dexter (singing): Is this really happening? _

_Is there someone out there,_

_Who's smarter than me?_

_I just can't accept it,_

_And I won't believe it. _

_No this cannot beeeeeee!_

_I will not take iiiiiiiiit!_

_Whyyyyyyyyyy?_

_Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!_

_Mandark (gets up from his desk; singing): Dexter,_

_You just have to accept it!_

_Accept that I'm smarter than you!_

_You will learn to take it!_

_And take defeat, _

_Like a man!_

_Dexter (singing): NO!_

_I will not!_

_You are just a moron!_

_A moron that thinks he's smarter,_

_Than the kid next to him!_

_So, for that I hate you!_

_Mandark, admit that I'm smarter!_

_You must go ahead and do that!_

_Do it now..._

_Mandark (singing): Ha! No I won't!_

_Dexter (singing; points at Mandark): You're trying my patience! _

_Mandark (singing): So, what?!_

_Mandark and Dexter (singing): Oh, this is going to be an epic,_

_Rivalry between the two of us!_

_We're both smart, _

_But one of us is smarter!_

_Mandark (singing): Dexter, you're dumb!_

_Just go on and admit it!_

_In math class today,_

_I will blow you awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_(At this point, as the music continues to play in the background, all of the other students get up from their desks, grab onto them, and roll them out of view, exiting stage left and right as they do so. The diagonally-facing side/wall panels remain in place, but the wall panel at the back of the classroom set changes to the setting that resembles the school's math classroom. This happens by another wall panel coming down in front of the previous panel while the other one disappears from view. This panel resembles the front of the math classroom as the chalkboard is full of math equations and has math-related posters on the wall. An entry door still remains on the left side of the panel, and the door opens as the math teacher, Ms. Wimple, enters the math classroom setting. At this point, the lights come back on again. All of the students from before enter stage left and right with their desks, rolling them into position once again, and sitting back down in them, along with Dexter and Mandark, who also turn their desks back around to face the front of the classroom set...)_

Ms. Wimple (erases equations off the chalkboard: Class, who can come up here and create the most...elaborate math equation ever? (sees Dexter) De...

Mandark (raises hand): I'll do it, Ms. Wimple! (jumps up from desk, rushes up to the chalkboard, and grabs the chalk)

Ms. Wimple: Oh my...what an enthusiastic young man!

Dexter (stands up): But Ms. Wimple, I...

Ms. Wimple: Dexter, hush! We have a genius at work! (points to him) Now, sit back down in your desk.

Dexter: B-But...

Ms. Wimple: Now Dexter, or you'll get a detention! And I'd hate to have to do that to you!

Dexter (sighs): Fine. (sits back down and grunts to himself)

_(The lights over the back area of the classroom set dim, and a hidden cover over the chalkboard comes down, covering up the blank chalkboard. This cover resembles the board and has a very compilated and detailed math equation written on it. This creates the illusion that Mandark actually did the entire equation on his own. The lights at the back of the classroom set come back on, and the students cheer for Mandark's work hile he takes a bow, but Dexter just gasps in shock...)_

Mandark (bows multiple times): Thank you! Thank you! It was nothing, class. Really, it was nothing! (goes back to his desk and sits down)

Dexter (facepalms himself) Ugh! I'm so...jealous! (covers his face)

_(At that point, the stage lights dim once again. Then, the wall panel at the back goes up, revealing the original wall panel at the back of the stage, resembling the one for the science/homeroom classroom again. This time, none of the child actors playing the students exit the set with their desks, but instead, stay in place and turn back around to face the audience. As this happens, the stage lights in the front part of the stage comes back on again, while the stage lights above the back area of the stage remain dimmed. As this transition takes place, Mr. Phillips Luzinsky enters the set via the classroom door in the background again, and both Dexter and Mandark continue to sing the musical number some more...)_

_Dexter (singing): Why is this happening? _

_This is so unfair!_

_Why is there another boy genius,_

_Out there besides me?_

_This is so unfair...  
_

_Unfair to meeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Mandark (singing): Oh Dexter,_

_Just take the hint!_

_You're not the smartest kid around!_

_Oh, you're only..._

_Second best in the smart universe!_

_Oh Dexter,_

_Dexter you silly boy..._

_You must just accept iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

_Dexter (singing): Mandark,_

_Why must you be such a jerk!?_

_Mandark (singing): Ha! A jerk!?_

_Oh Dexter,_

_I think it's you,_

_Who is the jeeeeeeeeeeerk!_

_Dexter (singing): Ugh! Mandark, _

_You might be smart in math and English,_

_But let's see how you do in SCIENCE CLAAAAAAAS!  
_

_HA!_

_(At that point, the music continues to play in the background. As it does, Mandark stands up from his desk, the remaining stage lights come back on, and Mr. Phillips Luzinsky walks up to Mandark, holding a sheet of paper in his hands...)_

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Mandark, since it's your first day, I'll be giving you a chance to answer these science questions. They'll establish if you need additional instruction or not during my science class this semester.

Mandark (nods): Yes sir. Shoot them at me. I'm ready.

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky (confused): -S-Shoot them? Are you referring to weapons...?

Mandark: No! That's just an expression meaning to start the questions already!

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky (clears his throat): O-Oh, right! Uh, sorry about that! Um...(points at top of the paper) Hmmm...ah, here's the first question! Mandark, what is the structure of an atom?

Mandark (laughs): Ha! That's an easy one! (clears throat) The structure of an atom is as follows... The nucleus contains protons and neutrons, which are located at the center of the atom. Electrons orbit the nucleus in shells, which contain the set of orbitals. The nucleus is small, dense mass at the center of the atom. Most of the atom is empty space between the nucleus and the electron shells.

Dexter (eyes widen at Mandark's correct answer): No way...

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: That's correct, Mandark! (moves finger down paper) Now, what are the three fundamental phases of matter?

Mandark: Sir, the three fundamental phases of matter are solids, liquids, and gasses.

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Good, Mandark! That's two correct answers in a row! Now, the next question is...how did the dinosaurs get extinct 65 million years ago?

Mandark: The dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago because of a comet that crashed onto Earth near what is now modern-day Mexico. That impact made massive dust clouds that blocked out the sunlight. This blockage of sunlight killed off the plant life, and not only killed all herbivories, but carnivores too!

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Ah, good! Correct, Mandark! You're sure on a roll today, aren't you?

Mandark: Yes sir, I sure am!

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Well, I just got two questions left for you before dismissal in 4 minutes. (moves finger down paper some more)

Mandark: Well, bring them on!

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Alright. The next question is...what are the two main elements of the food chain?

Mandark: The four main elements of the food chain are producers and consumers.

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: That's correct! (moves finger down paper again) And now, for the final question!

Mandark: Hit me with it! I'm ready!

Mr. Philips Luzinsky: Very well. Mandark, your final question is as follows... Is time travel possible?

Mandark (shakes his head): No sir, its not.

Mr. Phillips Luzinsky: Good! Correct, Mandark! You get an A+ for great question answering skills! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade before the end of class! (walks back up to his desk)

_(The stage lights in the front part of the stage dim while the remaining lights dimmed. As they do, the music keys up again, and Dexter and Mandark continue to sing the musical number again...)_

_Dexter (singing): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Mandark!_

_How dare you ruin me, _

_Mandark!?_

_I'm usually the teacher's pet,_

_Mandark!_

_You are such a..._

_Jeeeeeeeeeerk!_

_Mandark (singing): Oh Dexter,_

_You're so dumb!_

_When will you get it to your head,_

_That someone out there,_

_Is smarter than you?_

_Dexter (singing): Hey, yooooooou!_

_Mandaaaaaark!_

_You're making me..._

_Both Dexter and Mandark (singing): Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

_(The music keys up some more as the final lyrics get sung by both Dexter and Mandark...)_

_Both Dexter and Mandark (singing): Smarter!_

_One of us is smarter..._

_Smarter than the OTHER!_

_And that won't chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange!_

_Dexter (singing): I'm SMARTER!_

_Mandark (singing): No, Dexter!_

_Dexter, that title goes to me!_

_Dexter (singing): No it doesn't! _

_Mandark (singing): Dexter,_

_Just aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeept it!_

_Both Dexter and Mandark (singing): We are both boy genius rivals now,_

_And it be that way until the school year ends!_

_Oh, one of us is smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarter..._

_And beeeeeeeeeeeeter..._

_Smarter and beteeeeeeeeeeeeer!_

_THAN THE OTHER OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!_

_Mandark (singing): And that kid is me!_

_Dexter (singing): NO! (stomps foot)_

_(The musical number ends and the music stops playing in the background. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly as this musical number ends. Then, as the cheering and clapping dies down, both Dexter and Mandark sit at their desks, and the rest of the stage lights come back on as the scene continues. The scene continues with "RIIIIIIIIIING!", a school dismissal bell ringing in the background...)_

**And that was the completion of Scene 6 of Act 1 of this brand-new musical script story of mine! Yep, it seems that Dexter and Mandark's rivalry is now in full effect, just like in the original cartoon. But, like I said, there will be changes made to Mandark's character that are not to ruin or disgrace him, but to help "improve" his character to make him more redeemable as opposed to a full-on evil kid villain that the original version from the original run of the "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon. This change will be all worth it once it's revealed after on within this show. So, don't worry about it, as Broadway shows typically make changes to the source material it's shows are based on. So, let's all not waste anymore time, and move on to Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	8. Act 1, Scene 7

Hello** again, everyone! I'm back with Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene of the stage musical, Dexter has an idea to beat Mandark at his smartness game, but this plan will backfire for a very special reason shown near the end. What is the reason for this plan backfiring? Well, I regret to inform you that this is a spoiler-free author's note, and therefore, I can't reveal anything to all of you right now. And no, sadly there is no song in this scene of the show, because like I said before, not all of the scenes will have a musical number in them. And yes, Mandark's character will have some minor changes, but will still be his usual character from the original cartoon. So, without anymore further delays, let's all sit back, relax, and begin Scene 7 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the dismissal bell stops ringing in the background, Mr. Philips Luzinsky begins to speak to the students of his class again. As he does this, all of the student actors turn their desks back around, facing the front of the classroom once again...)_

Mr. Philips Luzinsky: Ah, there's the bell! Class, you're all dismissed, and I'll see you all tomorrow! (turns away and sits down in his desk) Oh, and tomorrow, we'll begin learning about weather and natural disasters.

_(All of the students, and Mandark stand up from their desks, and exit the classroom set via the door at the front of the room set. Once outside the classroom set, Mr. Philips Luzinsky does the same, closing the classroom door behind him. Dexter gets up from his desk, grabs his briefcase, and steps forward to the front part of the stage. As he does this, another large wall panel comes down in the middle area of the stage, resembling a hallway within the school, complete with doors to 2 other random classrooms. The hallway panel covers up the classroom setting to allow for another set transition. The 2 diagonally-facing side wall panels slide out of view, completing the transition. As Dexter stresses out some more, he begins to speak again...)_

Dexter: This is turning into the worst first day of school EVER! First, a new student comes to the school, and then, he claims to be smarter than me! And than, the next thing you know, he starts a rivalry against me for ABOSLUTLEY NO REASON! (breaths in and out) You'd think a genius kid like HIM would be a decent friend, but NOOOOOOOO! He chooses to be my enemy, and a bully at the same time! (clenches his hands into fists) I MUST find a way to show Mandark who the smartest kid in this school is! (stops his left foot) But what on Earth can I do to accomplish that goal!? (rubs his forehead with both hands) Think Dexter, THINK! (groans to himself as he thinks, before his lights light up with an idea) Ah, I got it! (holds up an index finger) I'll show him my secret laboratory! He might be a genius kid, but I bet he doesn't have a secret lab like I do! Yeah, that's just what I'll do! (laughs ingenuously and lowers finger) My idea is perfect!

Mandark (enters stage left) Ah, Dexter...or should I say...not-so-smart-Dexter! (laughs) How's the first day of school? No friends or high grades?! (laughs again)

Dexter (turns and looks over at Mandark, folding his arms): Oh, my first day might not have gone well, but I won't let a downer of a day stop my life of being a child genius!

Mandark (laughs again and places hands on his hips): Oh Dexter, you never cease to stop me from laughing at you. (wipes tears off face) Let's face it, kid. I'm the smartest kid in the school, and this first day proved it to you! (smiles)

Dexter (sighs): Yes Mandark, you might've proved your smartness to me academically, but I got something that I want to show you that you DON'T HAVE! HA!

Mandark (rolls his eyes): And what is this "something" you want to show me? (folds arms)

Dexter (smiles and rubs his hands together): Oh, I'll show you! begins to walk towards the right) Follow me to my house, please. (exits stage right)

Mandark (shrugs): Sure...whatever. (follows Dexter, exiting stage right too) But it better be worth my time, Dexter! (disappears from view)

_(At this point, the stage lights dim, allowing the audience not to see anything happening onstage. As this happens, another set transition begins to take place. The hallway wall panel disappears from view and goes up, and then, the wall panel that resembles the hallway in Dexter's house, complete with the bookcase in the center of the wall. This is the secret entrance to Dexter's laboratory from Scene 1 of Act 1 of this show. As the set transition completes, the stage lights come back on, and the scene continues as both Dexter and Mandark enter stage right...)_

Dexter: And here we are! (puts his hands on his hips and smiles, standing next to the bookcase on the left)

Mandark (confused): Uh...unless this is a joke Dexter, all I see is a stupid bookcase full of...well, books. (folds his arms) Dexter, I'm not impressed. So, tell me, why are we here in front of a bookcase?

Dexter: Oh, this is just an outer façade of what is to come. (smiles) And now, the big reveal...(reaches up, grabs a random book, and pulls one of them like a lever)

_(At that point, the bookcase goes up again, revealing the doorway to Dexter's laboratory once again. Mandark's eyes widen at this, and he follows Dexter through the doorway. As he does, an instrumental version of the original cartoon's theme song plays in the background. Once Dexter and Mandark are out of the audience's view, the hallway wall panel goes up once again, revealing the entire setting of Dexter's secret laboratory, with all of the electronic wall panels, wires and connectors, colorful control panels with buttons, switches, and levers, an elaborate chemistry set on a table with colorful liquid chemicals, and a desk with a neat stack of textbooks on top of it. Both Dexter and Mandark enter stage left, with Dexter leading the way. This time, Dexter is back to wearing his black boots, purple gloves, black shorts, and white lab coat. As both Dexter and Mandark enter stage right, the music stops playing in the background, and the show continues...)_

Dexter: TA-DAAAAAAAAAA! (raises arms and hands above him) I present to you my secret laboratory!

Mandark (gasps and looks around) N-No way! (touches some test tube chemicals) An adult-level chemistry set! (rushes over to stack of books) Some of the best science and math textbooks ever! (walks over to tool set) This tool set is the popular "Tool Inc Deluxe Edition"! (walks back over to Dexter) This is...I-I-I-incredible D-Dexter!

Dexter (claps to himself and smiles): I know.

Mandark: W-when did you c-construct all of this!?

Dexter: Ah, I did the while lab at age 7!

Mandark: You where 7 years old?! (covers his mouth)

Dexter (nods in reply)

Mandark (stops acting surprised and folds his arms) Wow...

Dexter (folds his arms too): So, Mandark, next time you go around showing off your smartness, be careful who you tell it to. Now, if you have to get home to your parents now, I completely understand and...

Mandark (holds up a hand) Woah, Dexter. Hold your horses. (lowers hand) I'm not finished with you, yet.

Dexter (eyes widen): Wait...what? (looks confused) What are you talking about? This game of "Who is Smarter Than The Other?" is over.

Mandark (reaches into his pocket): Not yet, Dexter. Not yet...(grins and pulls out a small square shaped remote with a red button on it) Do me a favor with this device here. (hands it to Dexter, placing it into his gloved hand) When you get outside your house, push the red button.

Dexter (looks at the device, placing it into his pocket): But why do you want me to...

Mandark: Sssshhh. Don't argue against me, Dexter. Just do it. I got something to show you, next. Well, bye for now, Dexter. I'll see you later. (exits stage left, exiting the lab set)

Dexter (pats his pocket with device inside): Hmmm? I wonder what this device does? Do I even have time to leave the house and use the device? (looks over at digital clock on desk) Well, my parents aren't home yet, and Dee Dee is walking with her friends...yes...maybe I do have time after all! (smiles) Well, what's the worst that can happen? (shrugs and also exits stage left)

_(At that point, the stage lights dim and another wall panel came down in the center area of the stage. This wall panel resembled the front façade of Dexter's family home, compete with a door in the center, and some windows. On both the left side and right side of the house façade, there's 2 other random houses painted next to the McPherson house. Then, a large bush rolls into view from the left, stopping in front of the left side of the façade of Dexter's house. As the set transition completes, Dexter exits out of the front doorway of the house façade. He closes the front door behind him, and the stage lights come back on again, continuing the scene taking place...)_

Dexter: Now, to test out this...(pulls device out of his pocket)...thingy. What is this anyways? (rubs his chain) Oh well, I guess I'll find out. (holds it up and pushes the red button)

_(At that point, a small spray of a pink gas sprayed out of the device, getting in Dexter's face. This surprises Dexter, causing him to drop the device, and cover his mouth as he begins to cough up a storm...)_

Dexter: GAH! (coughs loudly) W-What was that stuff?! (coughs again) Wait, I seem to be getting tired! (coughs some more and gags, too) Oh no...why do I feel so disjointed? (yawns) I-I f-feel like I'm falling asleeeeeep…(collapses onto the stage, lying on the ground, unconscious)

Mandark (pops up from behind the bush nearby): Yes! (raises a fist up into the air in victory) It worked! I know he'd cooperate with my request instantly! (laughs) Oh Mandark, you are a genius! (gets out from behind bush) Now, to show Dexter a better lab than his! (laughs again and pauses) Did that laugh song good? I have been trying to perfect an evil laugh imitation recently...(shrugs) Eh...I'll just try it on Dexter when he wakes up. (reaches down and picks up Dexter with both arms) It's lab reveal time! (struggles for a tiny bit) Ugh, I hope I can carry him for until I get to my lab. (laughs and exits stage right with an unconscious Dexter)

_(At that point, some suspenseful transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the wall panel/house façade goes up, revealing a massive set that resembled Mandark's more detailed and more impressive lab. The lab has everything that Dexter's lab has, but only bigger, and with even MORE advanced laboratory machinery. In the center of the lab set towards the left is a curved chair on a metal stand, complete with some metal wrist restraints on the armrests, and some metal ankle restraints on the bottom part of the chair for feet to be locked into. All of the said metal restraints had keyholes on top of each one, and the entire chair is facing the audience. As the set transition finishes taking place, Mandark enters stage left, still carrying an unconscious Dexter in his arms...)_

Mandark: Ugh, Dexter sure is heavy! (grunts) Why didn't I weigh him before doing this trick!? (sighs and approaches the restraining chair) But, I made it up here, so I dont think restraining him will be an issue for me at all. (carefully places Dexter's unconscious body into the chair) There we go...(places Dexter's hands, wrists, feet, and ankles into the positions of the chair's restraints) He's not escaping these, that's for sure. (locks the restraints onto Dexter's ankles and wrists, locking them each with a small key) Ha, done! (claps hands together and puts key into his pocket) Oh, and to make sure he doesn't escape...(feels Dexter's pockets) Nope, no hidden escape tools in sight. (steps back) Oh Dexter, you have no idea what's comming to you... (Dexter appears to slumped forward in the chair due to his unconscious state) That's right, Dexter. You sleep off the gas and soon, you'll wake up. (rubs hands together) Now to wait until he...

Offstage Female Voice: Mandark, honey! Snack time! I made some chocolate chip cookies for your after-school snack!

Mandark (sighs): Ugh, fine! (looks up) I'm coming mom! (drops his hands down to his sides) I'll be back after my snack. Hopefully, Dexter will awake upon my return. (exits stage left)

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 7 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, it seems that Dexter's plan to show off his secret laboratory to Mandark backfired, as Mandark not only got Dexter to be knocked unsoncious via a speical sleeping gas, but also transported Dexter to his own secret labortatory, strapping him to a chair as he did so. He then left the lab for some after-school cookies, and that's when the scene ended on a cliffhanger to continue on in Scene 8 of Act 1. Now, I'm very sorry if there was no musical number in this scene, but on the bright side, we did get to see Mandark's lab for the first time since the musical began, huh!? And in the next scene, we'll see what happens when Dexter wakes up in Mandark's secret laboratory! And we'll see what happens next when Dexter wakes up in Scene 8! Well, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	9. Act 1, Scene 8

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back in town again! And I'm back with Scene 8 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story! In this scene, Mandark will come back from his after-school snack of cookies, just as Dexter wakes up strapped to the chair. Mandark will then offer Dexter what he calls "the deal of a lifetime", all while performing ANOTHER musical number! Now, as for what this deal of Mandark is, I cannot reveal it all right now. So, that means you'll all have to read it all and find out for yourselves. Sorry, but this is a spoiler-free author's note. And yes, I will be giving credit to the real-life song that this upcoming musical number is based on in the concluding author's note. So, without any more further delays, let's all begin ****Scene 8 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story!**

_(A long pause occurs for about 60 seconds, before Dexter begins to slowly open his eyes and wake up in the restraining chair...)_

Dexter (as he opens his eyes): Ugh, w-what was t-that s-stuff? (lifts his head up to face forward) Well, I better start on my lab experiments. (tries to get up but can't) Wait, why can't I move?! (tries to get up again but to no avail) What the...(looks down and notices his feet and hands are strapped to a chair via metal restraints) What I going on?! Why am I strapped down like this!? (struggles some more) I...must...get...OUT! (sighs and stops struggling) Drat! Well, it appears that I'm stuck here. (looks at the massive setting around him) Woah...look at this place! Is t-this another part of my secret laboratory that I've never discovered before?! (smiles and continues to look around)

Mandark (enters stage left): Acutally, this isn't your lab Dexter. (goes behind a larger stack of textbooks on the right side of the stage)

Dexter: Who's there?! W-Who said that!? (eyes widen in realization) Wait...is it just me or does that voice sound familiar...?

Mandark: Oh, you know it, Dexter. (appears in front of Dexter) Here I am! (smiles) Remember me!?

Dexter (gasps): M-MANDARK!? (struggles to break free once again) What is this place?! Why am I strapped down to this chair?! What on Earth is going on!? (gives up on struggling)

Mandark (smirks and giggles): Dexter, the reason why you are here is no major coincidence. (pats Dexter's head lightly) Dexter, this is my secret laboratory! (gestures his hands as if to show off the place to Dexter)

Dexter (gasps): YOU have a secret laboratory, too!?

Mandark (nods): Yes Dexter, I sure do. I built it when I was 7 years old...just like you did. You're just as intelligent as me...(pulls out head measuring caliper and measures Dexter's head with it, nodding as he got the measurements) You know a lot about science and math as me...(puts calipers away onto his desk) You have a secret laboratory underneath your house like me...(walks back over to next Dexter and places a hand on his left shoulder) And...you have an IQ score of 250 points...just like me! (smiles and rubs Dexter's left shoulder)

Dexter (shivering): But w-w-w-w-what does t-that have to do with m-m-m-me? (gulps in fear) Why am I here in the first place?!

Mandark (laughs): Oh Dexter, you're quiet a curious one, aren't you? Well, first off, to bring you here, that device you activated sprayed a special knock-out gas at you, causing you breathe it in and fall unconscious. Then, I carried you here and strapped you into that chair. (points to the chair Dexter is restrained in)

Dexter: Wait...you k-kidnapped me!?

Mandark (nods): In a way...yes. (smiles) Impressive job, huh?

Dexter: NO! Kidnapping his wrong, illegal, and immoral! (struggles against the restrains again)

Mandark (rolls his eyes): Yes, but since I'm just a kid, I can't legally get prosecuted. (notices Dexter's struggle) Oh, and don't even THINK about trying to escape that chair. The restraints are locked onto your limbs and ankles tightly, and you can't get out unless I use my key to undo the locks on them...which I'm not going to do right now. (gets up and stands besides him)

Dexter: Look, please just...tell me why I was brought here in the first place so I can get out of here and go home!

Mandark (nods): Very well, Dexter. It seems that I have been putting off telling you the reason long enough. (clears his throat) Dexter, I want you to join forces with me and in a sense, become lab partners with me! (smiles) How does that sound?

Dexter: What!? L-Lab partners!?

_(At that point, some rock and sci-fi music begins to play in the background. As it does, Mandark begins to sing his very own musical number of the show...)_

_Mandark (singing, while jumping up onto his desk): Our intelligence,_

_Is not a major coincidence!_

_Brains like yours and mind,_

_Cannot work at all alone!_

_Dexter, don't you get it?_

_This was meant to be!_

_Join me as a lab partner,_

_So our brains will continue to grow!_

_Dexter: I-I don't know about that..._

_Mandark (singing): You're such a genius,_

_As am I too, kid!_

_Our brains are twice the normal size!_

_Just imagine,_

_What could happen,_

_With both of our minds combined!_

_Dexter: Uh..._

_Mandark (singing): Hear me out Dexter!_

_This idea of mine is grand!_

_Join me as a lab partner,_

_Join me as soon as you,_

_Made up your mind!_

_If you join me Dexter,_

_We'll merge both of our labs!_

_Dexter, if you join me,_

_We can soon open up,_

_Our own science and mathematics company!_

_We'll both rise up to the top,_

_While the other "dumb" kids fail in life!_

_Please, join me, Dexter..._

_So we both can have a success in our lives!_

_Dexter: This is a lot to t-take in..._

_Mandark (singing): Don't be close minded, Dexter!_

_This is an offer of a lifetime!_

_An offer that won't be common out there,_

_So be glad I'm offering it to you!_

_Join me, Dexter! _

_This is a treat to you!_

_I'll even end our rivalry,_

_Whether you join me or not!_

_Dexter, join me!_

_Join me, you smart kid!_

_Join me, Dexter!_

_Join me or you'll regret it later on!_

_Dexter: Uh...I don't know what to say..._

_Mandark (singing): Dexter, join me!_

_Join me now, Dexter!_

_Dexter, take this offer!_

_This offer is one to be enjoyed!_

_Dexter, don't reject this offer,_

_An offer like this..._

_Is not to be tossed away,_

_Like the evening or morning trash!_

_Dexter, this is a big deal,_

_For an offer like this to pass!_

_Dexter join me,_

_Before it is too late!_

_Think about it, Dexter!_

_Think about it, now!_

_This is an offer,_

_An offer that comes only once!_

_Dexter, join meeeeeeeee!  
_

_Dexter, don't reject this chance..._

_To...be...a...very...huge..._

_SUCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!_

_(The music stops playing in the background and Mandark stops singing, ending the musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly to Mandark's song. The cheering and clapping proceeds to die down, and as it does, the scene continues as Mandark jumps down from his desk, and approaches Dexter again...)_

Mandark: And that is why I brought you here, Dexter. I brought you here for an offer to join me as a lab partner. (smiles) So...are you in? Will you join me!? (rubs hands together)

Dexter: Uh...well Mandark...honestly, I don't know. You see, this is all happen so fast. Me being kidnapped and brought here, me strapped down to this chair, and your...extravagant offer...I just need time to...be alone and think about it. (tries to smile but can't) So...I r-real c-can't give you a direct answer right now...I'm sorry Mandark, but...

Mandark: No, no, no, no, no...(places a finger over Dexter's mouth) Don't say anymore, I understand. (removes his finger)

Dexter: You do?

Mandark: Yes. Your intelligent mind isn't used to spontaneous answers for offers like this. (pats Dexter's head again) So, I'll give you as much time as you need to think about it. But, even if you don't join, like I said, I'll still end our rivalry. But until then, when you've made your decision, come and find me to let me know. (looks at his wristwatch) Ah, its now 4:00pm, my time to help my mom set the table and then do some math equations for dinner. (smiles and rubs hands together) Well Dexter, this time we've had together has been fun. I'll see you at school tomorrow, so...yeah, so long for now, Dexter. (begins to make his way behind Dexter's restraint chair and towards the left side of the lab set)

Dexter: Hey, wait! (turns his head to look over at Mandark behind him)

Mandark (stops and turns to face Dexter): Yes?

Dexter: Before you go, can you unlock these restraints and let me out of this chair, please?

Mandark (walks over to the chair again): Oh, about that...(rubs his hands) Since you're very intelligent, I decided to not only offer you a chance to become a lab partner, but also to test your smartness. So, I'll be leaving you here in this lab all alone while you work on escaping those restraints on your own.

Dexter: What!?

Mandark (nods): Any genius can escape arm and ankle restraints, Dexter. So, this is your chance to escape, no matter how long it takes you. (smiles) Clever test of your brain, isn't it?

Dexter: No fair! I did NOT agree to some escape artistry test! (struggles to escape)

Mandark: Well, I already strapped you in so...yeah, you'll have to escape on your own now.

Dexter (grunts): And if I were to NOT escape this chair? (begins to look worried as he stops struggling)

Mandark: Oh...(walks towards the right side of the lab set and reaches his arms out of view) If you DON'T escape, you might end up becoming...this! (rolls a plastic skeleton on a metal display pole into view) THIS!

Dexter (gasps and gulps upon seeing the skeleton)

Mandark (laughs): Relax, Dexter! This is just a plastic skeleton! It's not a real corpse! (rolls the skeleton out of view) However, I don't think this'll happen to you, because I have confidence of your escaping skills. (begins to walks towards the left side of the stage, but stops in the center) Oh, but before I go, I need a favor from you. You see, I've been trying out evil laughter imitations, but I can't tell if its good enough for not. Dexter, before I go...can I try my evil laugh on you? (displays a pleading look on his face)

Dexter (looks over at Mandark): Uh...I guess?

Mandark: Thanks. I really appreciate this! (rubs his hands together again) Now, here I go...(pauses for about 20 seconds) 3...2...1...(laughs evilly) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

_(The entire audience both laughs and cheers very loudly for Mandark;s imitation of an evil laugh. After the cheering and laughing dies down, the scene continues as normal...)_

Dexter (taken aback by the laugh): That...was actually very good.

Mandark (clears this throat): Why t-thank you, Dexter! Man, I had NO idea anyone would think it's that good. Well, salutations Dexter. Good luck on your escape...if you CAN get out, that is! (smiles and walks to the far left side of the laboratory set, exiting stage left)

_(As Mandark exits stage left, metal door locking sound effect is heard throughout the theater, making it seem that Mandark exited the lab via secret door, locking it up behind him. Then, Dexter continues to struggle against the locked metal restraints, and panic a little as he tries to get out...)_

Dexter (panicking): GAH! (struggles) I got to escape this chair and get out of here! (struggles some more) Oh, think Dexter, think! You have a brain twice the size as a normal one! You can escape! I-I know you can! (struggles some more) Why...do...I...get...into...messes...like...this?! (stops struggling) Well, its clear that simple struggling isn't going to get these restraints off me. (shows an expression of hard thinking) Dexter, think! If Albert Einstein or Marie Curie was trapped in a chair like this, how would they escape!? (looks around frantically) If only I'd bring my lock picks or tiny tools with me to school today...but I didn't because I didn't think that something like THIS would be happening today! (looks around some more) If only some tools were close to this chair, I can use my fingers to grab on, and...(looks down at the key holes in his wrist restraints) Hmmm...it appears at they keyholes in these restrains are not only small, but are about as wide as...a thin eyeglass temple! Eureka! That's it! I-I know how to escape now!

_(Dexter proceeds to wiggle his nose and parts of his face, causing his black-rimmed eyeglasses to fall off of his face, and onto his lab. Dexter then smiles as he uses his right-hand fingers to slowly reach over, and grab the temples of the glasses. Dexter then uses the end of the eyeglass temple, inserting it into the keyhole on the restraint locking down his right wrist. Dexter then uses his fingers to wiggle it around the keyhole and "Click!", accomplishes his goal of freeing his right arm, as the restraint proceeds to pop right open...)_

Dexter (smiles with pride and accomplishment): Yes! It worked! (uses now-free right arm to grab the eyeglasses) Now to free my other hand and my ankles! (proceeds to do the same thing for the metal restraint on his left wrist, which works out) Ah, success again! (uses his now free left and right hand to use the eyeglass temple to free both his left and right ankle from the chair) Yes, I'm free! (puts eyeglasses back onto his face) Now, to get out of this lab and get back home before mom, dad, and Dee Dee find out I'm missing! (runs around behind the chair and piece of lab machinery, and walks to the left side of the stage, exiting stage left)

_(As Dexter disappears from view, the stage lights dim, and another set transition begins. Then, another wall panel comes into view, this time horizontally sliding shut like a patio door instead of coming down from above. This wall panel resembles a light-blue painted wall of a living room, complete with a stone fireplace in the center of the wall. This wall panel conceals the entire set resembling Mandark's laboratory behind it. Then, a brown sofa appears in the center of the stage via an hydraulic lift and trapdoor. Mandark then enters stage right, rolling a small table and table lamp into view, placing it next to the sofa on the right. The new setting is now Mandark's living room. Mandark then takes a science textbook off of the table, sits down on the sofa, and begins to pretend to read from the science textbook. As he does this, the stage lights come back on again, completing the set transition...)_

**And that was the grand conclusion of Scene 8 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Mandark's offer was for him to join him as a lab partner as opposed to a "lackey" in the original "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon episode. Mandark even said (within his own song) that if Dexter doesn't join him, that his mind will go to waste. This is my change for Mandark to make him a more redeemable character throughout the show, so he's not much of a jerk in this scene like his cartoon counterpart in the original series. So, that's why Mandark didn't even order Dexter to choose between joining him as a lab partner of making Dexter shut down his own secret laboratory. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	10. Act 1, Scene 9

**Hello again, everyone out there! Yep, once again, I'm back in town! And I'm back with Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Dexter got a decent offer from Mandark to become lab partners in the previous scene, huh? Well, in this scene of the musical's first act, we'll find out if Dexter decicdes to take Mandark's partnership offer or not. And yes, there is another musical number coming your way during this very scene. Yay! And at the end, I'll be sure to give all credit to the real-life song that this musical number is based on in the concluding author's note. So, until then, its time for all of us to do nothing more and sit back, relax, and finally begin the long-awaited Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Dexter (enters stage left): Ugh, that escape was NOT easy...but I did it...(walks to the right side of the stage)

Mandark (looks up from behind his textbook and lowers it onto his lap): Ah Dexter, you made it out. (smiles) Well done. And you made it out in only...(looks down at his wristwatch) 5 minutes, 45 seconds, and 2.5 nanoseconds! Wow, my last lab partner back in my previous hometown made it out in 6 minutes, 55 seconds, and 1.2 nanoseconds. (places textbook down on the sofa next to him on the left)

Dexter (nervously cuffs his hands together): Uh...yeah! Yeah, I-I d-did it, didn't I? (uncuffs his hands) Well, I uh...b-better be going! (begins to walk away towards the right side of the stage)

Mandark: Hold on there, Dexter...

Dexter (turns around): Yes?

Mandark: Dexter, you have a brilliant mind like mine. While you think about your choice to become my lab partner or not, just remember that if we become lab partners, we can dominate the scientist industry! With our combined intelligence, we can own our own science and math company in the future, working together to help make this world a better place! Think about it hard, Dexter.

Dexter (nods): I-I-I-I w-will, Mandark. And I-I will let you k-know when I've made my decision. (exits stage right)

Mandark: Oh, and if you need directions to the front door, its right down the hall and within the living room.

Dexter (offstage voice): Thanks, Mandark!

_(At that point, a sound effect of the front door opening and closing behind Dexter is heard offstage on the right. Mandark then bears a grin and looks towards the entire audience...) _

Mandark: Hmmm...I can tell that Dexter might not want to join me as a lap partner. That means that I will have to think of something so I can be the smartest kid in school, not him! I think I'll find out a way to destroy Dexter's secret laboratory in a couple of days if and when he puts his guard down! That is...I'll only do it if he decides not to be my lab partner! Yes! It's a perfect backup Plan B...well...PLAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_(At that point, some transitional sci-fi music begins to play in the background, the stage lights dim once again, and Mandark gets up from the sofa. He then grabs onto the small table, and rolls it out of view to the right, exiting stage right as he does so. The sliding wall panel resembling Mandark's living room split apart and slide horizontally out of view, revealing the set to be Dexter's laboratory with a massive computer screen on the wall at the back of the set, and a large wide keyboard/control panel in front of it on the floor. The sofa also disappears below the stage via a trapdoor and hydraulic lift, before another trapdoor panel slides shut, sealing the hole. As the set transition completes, the stage, lights come back on, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and Dexter enters stage left, etching a look of depression on his face...)_

Dexter (sighing with sadness in his voice): Lab partners... (sits down at his desk on the left side next to a lab machine) Mandark wants to me to become his lab partner. (sighs again) I d-d-d-don't think I can do it! (looks up) When I was a baby and invented my first invention ever, I always dreamed of being the only genius kid in my entire school for all of elementary, middle, and high school years! (sniffs) But now...Mandark arrives in my school, shows off his academic skills in each class, kidnaps me after I show him my lab, and then I wake up in his lab, with him asking me to become his lab partner! But...I don't want that! Even if we're no longer arrivals regardless of my decision, I just don't feel like I'm lab partner material! (begins to cry) I...I...always wanted to be...(sheds a tear) the HEAD of a future science and math company! (cries some more, unable to say anything else)

_(At that point, some sad and emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Dexter gets up from his desk, a spotlight shines onto Dexter, stands up, walks in front of a piece of random lab machinery, and begins to sing another great musical number...)_

_Dexter (singing): When I first was born..._

_I had a brain twice,_

_The normal size._

_My brain was big,_

_And that meant I knew,_

_I was destined for greater things._

_My brain is a large one,_

_And so is my intelligence..._

_But if someone else out there,_

_Is as smart as me,_

_Then I have no purpose,_

_Of using my lab._

_I feel so outsmarted..._

_And that makes me feel worthless._

_Mandark has arrived,_

_And he beats me in all things,_

_Intelligent...(walks to the very front of the stage)_

_I feel very useless,_

_In terms of my intelligence..._

_My brain might be large and strong,_

_But my heart is so broken...(sheds some more tears)_

_I don't feel as intelligent,_

_As I did before Mandark arrived._

_I feel so outsmarted..._

_And I can't deal with the completion anymore._

_Mandark has proved me wrong today,_

_And it proves he's just a,_

_Smarter kid...(sniffs)_

_I'm not the smartest anymore,_

_And I just want to be left,_

_In my sorrow..._

_I feel so outsmarted,_

_By Mandark's smarter brain,_

_I could never be a simple,_

_Lab partner to him,_

_As that will ruin my dignity...__(looks down at the floor)_

_I feel so outsmarted..._

_And this is my worst day ever._

_I cannot take this competitive pressure,_

_From Mandark anymore._

_And I think that it is the time..._

_To shut down...my...(faces the entire audience again)_

_Secret...Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab! (covers his eyes and cries into them)_

_(The music stops playing in the background, ending Dexter's sad musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly for Dexter's song, and some audience members even shed tears of their own. These crying audience members wipe their tears off their faces as the cheering and clapping dies down. As the cheering and clapping dies down, the scene continues to take place, as Dexter looks up from his hands...)_

Dexter (sniffs): There's just one thing left to do since I'm no longer the smartest kid in town...(slowly walks over to his computer system's keyboard) Goodbye secret lab and all of the inventions I've made...(sniffs) Goodbye! I-I'll miss you! (cries some more) Here goes nothing...(pushes some buttons before slamming a large red one)

_(The computer scene turns off, and so do each and every single one of the lab's lights and machinery lights. A spotlight remains shinning over Dexter in the middle of the darkened lab...)_

Dexter (sniffs again): I-I-It is done! (wipes a tear off of his left cheek) I better go up to my room and let all of my sadness out before dinnertime...(cries some more and runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left)

_(The spotlight dims and the entire set remains dark. Some more transitional music plays in the background, and another wall panel comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the secret laboratory set behind it. This wall panel is painted yellow and resembles another school hallway. Then, once the wall panel is in place, a long row of red lockers lined up alongside it, coming into view from the right. At the far end of the wall panel on the left, is a random classroom entry door. The sound of a school bell ringing goes off in the background for about 5 seconds, before the stage lights come back on and the bell stops ringing, ending the set transition...)_

**And that was the end of Scene 9 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Dexter was too heartbroken by the fact of another genius kid out there, and as a result, on his own choice, Dexter sadly decided to shut down his secret laboratory for good! Poor Dexter, huh? Yes, no one likes when sad things happen to the musical's protagonists. But, don't worry everyone, like in the original cartoon, there will be a happy moment in the show where Dexter activates his lab again, and that scene will come very sooner than you all think! Oh, and the musical number was based on a real-life song called "Somewhere That's Green" from the popular Broadway musical, "Little Shop of Horrors". Well, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 10 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	11. Act 1, Scene 10

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back in town once again! And I'm back with none other than Scene 10 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story! In this scene, another scene at school will take place, and Dexter will let Mandark know of his decision to not join him as a lab partner, and let him know that he shut down his own laboratory. Let's all see how Mandark reacts. And also, this scene will also have Mandark set his eyes on Dexter's sister Dee Dee, just like in the original "Dexter's Rival" episode, and fall in love with her! Ooooooh, its romance time, am I right?! Don't worry, as the romance won't be bas contrived as most children's sitcoms of the 1990s. The romance in this show will be very well done and kind of relatable to real life. So, without any more further delays, let's all sit back, relax, and begin Scene 10 of Act 1 of this brand new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The door to the classroom on the wall panel opens up, and all 18 students, a down-looking Dexter, and Mandark walk out through the door and enter the hallway setting. Some of the students open up their lockers to grab stuff or look around inside, while Dexter sighed while standing in front of his locker on the left side of the setting. He doesn't noticed Mandark walking up to him on the left...)_

Dexter (sighs): What's the point of enjoying school anymore? (unlocks his locker) I'll just get this school day over with and...ugh, I don't know anymore. (grabs his history textbook, places it into his bookbag, and slams the locker door shut)

Mandark (walks up to Dexter): Hey Dexter...

Dexter (pauses and turns around to face him): Oh...(looks up) uh...hi Mandark.

Mandark: So, its been a day now and I was wondering if you thought about my offer to join me as a lab partner. (holds out hand) So...if you thought about it...are you in? (smiles)

Dexter (shakes his head): Sadly...no.

Mandark (eyes widen): What!? But...why?! Dexter, our minds are so alike, and if we join, we could both...

Dexter (holds up a hand, interrupting Mandark): Mandark, I said no! (sighs) I can't handle not being the only smartest kid in town anymore. As a result, I shut down my laboratory so you can win and have all of the passion and glory.

Mandark (stuttering): W-W-W-What!? B-B-B-But, D-Dexter, I n-never expected y-you to shut down the one place you loved to spend time in! If you d-don't want to be l-lab partners, that's just fine! I won't try to compete with you anymore, and...

Dexter (interrupts Mandark again): Mandark, the deed is done. Why should I continue anymore if you're just going to be there to outsmart me?

Mandark (crouches down a little): Dexter, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. It was never intentional in any way, shape, or form! (sighs) Look, I get it okay? You think that not being the only smartest kid in town is the end of the world, and that's your opinion. But...(sighs and places a hand on Dexter's right shoulder) One them, I felt that way myself.

Dexter (eyes widen): Wait...y-you have? (looks up a little)

Mandark (smiles): Yes. Back in my previous hometown, I thought that I was the only smartest kid in the city. I had my own secret lab in the older house, a great knowledge of anything related to science or math, and my family all had different and un-related interests. However, that all changed when I competed in my 3rd grade science fair. I had the best idea for a science project ever. One that would be not

Dexter: What was it? (looks intrigued)

Mandark (removes his hand from Dexter's right shoulder): Yes. My science project was to prove that many white meats, no mater how they are prepped or cooked, don't taste like chicken. I battered and deep fried many exotic meats such as emu, geese, elk, bison, turtle, rattlesnakes, squabs, turkey, ostrich, camel, kangaroo, alligator, crocodile, frog, yak, antelope, lamb, rabbit, antelope, boar, beef, and veal. Then, I battered and deep fried about 15 servings of plain fried chicken, and then I blindfolded my mom and dad to participate in the taste test, and they were able to confirm my hypotheses, as they identified the different meats from the chicken all based on the texture of the exotic meats. My uncle helped paid for all of the exotic meats and my family already had chicken at the house.

Dexter: Man, that is one elaborate science project! Then what happened, Mandark? Did you win after all of that hard work?

Mandark: Well, I was hoping it would all work out as I planned, right? But after I spent 8 days of conducting my science experiment and putting together my poster board for my project, when it came time for the judges to examine the projects in the fair, I stood there, smiling, and confident that I was going to win a blue 1st place ribbon and trophy, just like always. But then, when the principal announced who won the blue 1st place ribbon, he said that it wasn't me at all, but some other nerdy kid named Johnathan Bates, who's science project was about if plans can grow better in either soil or beach sand! (stands up all the way) I was heartbroken and I received not the blue 1st place ribbon and trophy, but a red 2nd place ribbon and a coupon for a SMALL ICE CREAM SUNDAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_(A long pause occurs as the entire audience laughs, cheers, and claps loudly for Mandark yelling out the last part of his sentence. As the laughing, cheering, and clapping then dies down after 30 seconds, and the scene continues...)_

Dexter: But that is not fair! You had the better and more elaborate science experiment!

Mandark (throws his arms up into the air): I know, right?! (lowers his arms)

Dexter: But...what's the point of telling me this entire story?

Mandark: Dexter, the point is that like you, I felt...well...outsmarted after that one science fair project failed to get me a 1st place ribbon and trophy. I was so heartbroken that I even contemplated shutting down my lab...like what you went through doing, Dexter. But you know what? (places a hand on Dexter's left shoulder)...I didn't. I realized that while it's sad to not be the only smartest kid out there, it doesn't mean you're worthless. It means that it can not only help you not feel exclusive in the world. but also can open up the opportunity for not only friendships, but exchanging of scientific ideas and discoveries. Dexter, I might be just as smart of you are, but I'm not trying to "ruin" your life in any way. I just wanted a lab partnership with you...but since you rejected, I just wanted to, like I said I would anyways, end our rivalry. (let's go of Dexter's left shoulder)

Dexter (rubs his head): Wow...man, I never thought about it like that.

Mandark: So...(holds out his hand) let's agree to end our rivalry once and for all. (smiles) Are you in?

Dexter (slowly begins to smile): Yes...I can be in on that! (extends his own hand and shakes Mandark's hand)

Mandark (ends the handshake): Good. I'm glad we came to an agreement. (pats Dexter on his head) You know, if I ever had a brother instead of my young sister, Lalavava, I think that we'd always get along very well.

Dexter: Uh...thanks. (smiles slightly and locks up his locker) Well, I think I'll activate my lab again. Thanks for telling me that story, Mandark. I, uh, had no idea that you went through the same feelings that I did.

Mandark (shrugs) Well, technically, you didn't ask, but I'm glad you heard me out. Oh and...its a good thing that you're reactivating your lab again. I never think that you would do something like...

_(Mandark suddenly pauses and notices Dee Dee entering stage right, stopping in front of her locker on the right side of the stage, and proceeding to open it up. Mandark's eyes widen a smile creeps upon his face, resembling the face of someone falling in love with someone else. Dexter notices this...)_

Dexter (looks concerned): M-Mandark? Are you okay?

Mandark (in a soft voice): Who is thaaaaaaaaaaaat? (views Dee Dee)

Dexter: Mandark?

Dee Dee (looks through locker): Ah, what a decent school day. I think I can get used to this 5th grade. (grabs a book from the locker) Well, got to go! (slams locker shut and exits stage right)

Mandark (suddenly snaps out of it and grabs onto Dexter's shoulder): Dexter, did you see that?!

Dexter (confused): Huh? (scratches his head) I'm not sure what you're referring to, Mandark...

Mandark: That pretty girl with the blonde hair, pigtails, and pink clothes! She's so beautiful and...well, I think I'm in love! (giggles with excitement) Dexter, I want her as a girlfriend! (let's go of Dexter's shoulders)

Dexter (realizes what Mandark is talking about): Oh, her! (scoffs) She's not worth it, Mandark. That's my annoying older sister, Dee Dee. She's ALWAYS entering my secret laboratory, bothering me whenever I'm busy, and she's always destroying my science inventions or experiments!

Mandark: Wait, she does?!

Dexter: Yes! She's the most annoying sister EVER! (sighs) And I keep loosing my patience around her whenever she enters my lab! You don't want her as a girlfriend, trust me...

Mandark (interrupts Dexter): Dexter, I don't care about that. I think she's so pretty and I really want to be her boyfriend! (gets down onto his knees) Dexter, you need to help me get a date with her!

Dexter: Wait, you want me to do what!?

Mandark (cuffs his hands together): Help me get closer to her as a friend, Dexter! Please, please help me out! Please! I'll do anything for you! Anything at all!

Dexter (holds out his hands): Woah Mandark, relax! (tries to clam Mandark down)

Mandark: So, will you do it!? Will you help me out?! Can you help me become friends with Dee Dee?!

Dexter (sighs): Ugh, fine!

Mandark (stops begging): Wait...you mean it? You'll help me out?

Dexter: Well, if it'll make you happy, then yes.

Mandark (stands up): Thank you, Dexter! Thank you so much! I'm telling you that you won't regret this at all! Once again, thanks...

Dexter (interrupting Mandark): But...(holds up an index finger) you must come over to my house after school, and once you get there, I will ahead and give you some...tips and pointers on how to try and get Dee Dee to accept you as a friend. (lowers index finger) Aright?

Mandark: Yes, sure thing! (shakes Dexter's hands again) Once again, thank you Dexter! (let's go of Dexter's hands) Well, I got to go! I have Home Economics class now! (exits stage left)

Dexter (sighs): I hope I didn't get myself into this for nothing. (exits stage right)

_(At that point, some more basic transitional music played in the background and another school bell ringing sound effect is heard in the background for about 5 seconds. The stage lights dimmed, and the rest of the child actors exit stage left and stage right. The lockers roll out of view from the right, and the school hallway wall panel goes up. Once its gone, the wall panel for Dexter's bedroom comes back down, positioning itself in the center area of the stage again, concealing anything else behind it. Dexter's bed and bedside table with a table lamp all appear in the center of the new setting via a large trapdoor opening and a hydraulic lift bringing everything up into view within the set that resembles Dexter's bedroom. The set transition ended and completed as the transitional music stopped playing in the background, and the stage lights came back on...)_

**And that, my fellow readers and Broadway audience members, is the conclusion of Scene 10 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It looks like Mandark seemingly "ended his rivalry" with Dexter, but as you saw back at the beginning of Scene 9 of Act 1, Mandark has an ulterior motive behind the case of Dexter not becoming his lab partner. But, maybe Dexter will get lucky as Mandark has now started falling in love with Dexter's older sister, Dee Dee, and might forget about his secret plan to destroy Dexter's lab as long as he's occupied with spending time with Dee Dee. But, will that be the case? Well, you'll all just have to continue reading on to find out for yourselves. Sorry about the lack of a musical number during this 10th scene, but this scene didn't really need one. And now, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 11 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	12. Act 1, Scene 11

**Hello again, everyone! Yes, I'm back once again! And I'm back with none other than Scene 11 of Act 1 of my brand-new Broadway musical script story! In this scene, Dexter will be giving Mandark many tips and some pointers for how to become friends with Dee Dee. And how will he do this? Oh, another musical number of course! Yep, another musical number is coming your way after an absence from one in the previous 10th scene of the show. And yes, I will be giving credit to the real-life song I have based this upcoming musical number in this scene, and that will be mentioned in the concluding author's note. So, without any more further delays getting in our way, let's all sit back, relax, and begin Scene 11 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! **

_(The door to Dexter's bedroom opens up, and both Mandark and Dexter enter the set. Dexter closes the door behind them and walks back up to Mandark...)_

Dexter: So, as I recall, you needed some advice and/or tips on how to have Dee Dee become your friend, right?

Mandark: Yes...that's what I said I needed your help for.

Dexter: Okay, now, in order to get someone like my sister Dee Dee, you really have to win her over. Now, being someone who's lived with my sister since the day of my birth, it makes sense that I give you that advice on just how to win her over in the first place.

Mandark (nods): Now...how exactly do I go about doing that? What are her likes and dislikes?

_(Suddenly, some African and upbeat music begins to play in the background. As the music starts playing in the background, Dexter begins to sing another song of the musical...)_

_Dexter (singing): My sister is named Dee Dee McPherson!_

_Mandark, listen carefully._

_She likes unicorns and rainbows, too!_

_Mandark, listen carefully._

_Mandark, this is the advice..._

_Advice that you need to win over,_

_My sister, Dee Dee!_

_Mandark: Oh, just unicorns and rainbows? (shrugs) Eh, that's easy enough. _

_Dexter (speaking for a moment): Oh, but there's a lot more to her than just that! (begins to sing again)_

_Dee Dee also likes plush animals!_

_Mandark, listen carefully. _

_Dee Dee also likes to eat candy!_

_Mandark, listen carefully!_

_Mandark, this is good advice..._

_Advice that you will need to impress,_

_My sister, Dee Dee!_

_Mandark: Dexter, is that really all of the advice you got? Because, it seems all fairly easy to me._

_Dexter: Ha! That's what you think, Mandark! Allow me to get you some extra advice from someone else...(pulls out a remote from his left pocket and pressed a blue button it)_

_(The music continues to play in the background, and a secret hidden panel slides open in the wall panel on the left side, and both Dexter and Mandark go inside. The wall panel slides shut and then another set transition takes place. The bed and bedside table with lamp disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift and a sliding trapdoor closing up. The wall panel then goes back up again, revealing the setting of the darkened Dexter's secret laboratory once again. Dexter enters stage left and pushes an orange button on his remote, turning all of the lab lights and equipment back on. However, this time, in the center of the lab set towards the back wall of control panels, is a large blue-grey box-like machine covered with metal fixtures, colorful lights, and a large label above a doorway cutout displaying the words "Time Machine" on it in bright green letters...)_

_Dexter: Ah, here we are, my secret lab's time machine! Man, it feels so good to activate my lab again. (puts remote back into his pocket)_

_Mandark (enters stage left): So, Dexter, who else was going to give me some extra advice. _

_Dexter: Oh, I'll show you!_

_(Dexter walks over to the time machine set piece and pulls a large blue lever on the left side. The machine makes some whirling noises and some yellow-green lights flash, followed by a small surrounding of dry ice fog. After about 2 minutes of this, the fog dissipates, the noises cut off, and the lights stop flashing. The door to the time machine swings open, and the actors dressed up as Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Thomas Edison, and Willis Carter all run out of the machine, surprising the entire audience, as they cheer and clap very loudly...)_

_Mandark (surprised): Thomas Edison, Marie Curie, Willis Carter, and Albert Einstein?! (jumps up and down wildly) WOW! I'D NEVER THOUGHT I MEET THOSE PEOPLE!_

_Dexter: Mandark, these inventors have had their fair share of love interests in their past, so I'd think they be the perfect people to give you some additional advice! So, geniuses, this is my friend, Mandark. So, since you're now all why you're here, please go right ahead and tell them what you know!_

_Thomas Edison: I'll go first! (begins to singing): Sometimes girls are complicated._

_All Inventors (singing): Mandark, listen carefully!_

_Willis Carter (singing): A girl like Dee Dee enjoys milkshakes,_

_And some chocolate cake!_

_All Inventors (singing): Mandark, listen carefully!_

_Marie Curie (singing): Buy her a present that she just might like!_

_All Inventors (singing): Mandark, listen carefully!_

_LISTEN NOW!_

_Albert Einstein (singing): But to get her attention at all,_

_You have move in one her slowly!_

_All Inventors (singing): That's right!_

_Dexter (singing): That is good advice, Mandark._

_All Inventors (singing): Oh yes, that is what we give as good advice!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Mandark: Well, is that ALL of the advice and tips I'll need?_

_Dexter: Oh, no, there's a lot more. You see, sometimes, girls like Dee Dee can be impressed by a boy doing stuff that is usually associated with girls only._

_Mandark: Really? So, I have to use a jump rope or dance for her or something?_

_Dexter: Yes, exactly! You're getting it now! Guys, I think Mandark is understanding it all now!_

_All Inventors: Whoo-hoo! Yeah!_

_Mandark: Yes! Oh, any advice on how to speak to a girl? _

_Dexter: Oh, they got plenty! Geniuses, tell them what you know about boy-to-girl communication! _

_All Inventors: OKAY!_

_Thomas Edison (singing): Talking to girls can be tough sometimes!_

_All Inventors (singing): Mandark, listen carefully!_

_Willis Carter singing): Just say things feel nice to them!_

_All Inventors (singing): Mandark, listen carefully!_

_Albert Einstein (singing): Compliment her on her fair,_

_Or her beautiful skin!_

_All Inventors (singing): Mandark, listen carefully!_

_Marie Curie (singing): Say that she is beautiful,_

_No matter what flaws she has!_

_All Inventors (singing): That's right!_

_Thomas Edison (singing): Many people have some flaws,_

_But that shouldn't hurt their hearts!_

_Mandark: Oh, this is so much to take in! I-I don't even know if I can do this!_

_Dexter: Mandark, no! Don't give up now! You can use the advice just given to you and do very well! I know you can!_

_(At that point, the music changes from the upbeat and African music, to an opera-like tune in the background, and Dexter begins to song some lines...)_

_Dexter (singing): Oh Mandark,_

_Don't have any worries._

_We all think you got what it takes._

_And if she chooses not to be your friend...(changes his opera singing voice to a regular one as the background music changes back to the mix of upbeat and African music)_

_You can just find another girl!  
_

_All Inventors (singing): YEAH!_

_(At that point, Dexter, Willis Cater, Marie Curie, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein begins to do several dancing moves around Mandark as the song goes into a quick instrumental break. After about 2 minutes of these dancing moves, the song continues with Dexter and the other inventors get together, and begin singing the final lyrics of the song...)_

_All Inventors and Dexter: Come on Mandark, _

_We know you can do it!_

_Mandark, we think you're ready,_

_To speak to Dee Dee!_

_Get out there tomorrow,_

_And try to befriend her! _

_Ooooooooh..._

_You can do it, Mandark!_

_Yahooooooo…._

_Mandark, you got this in the bag!_

_Wohooooooo…_

_Mandark, we know you can do it!_

_Mandark, you got this in..._

_The...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!_

_Mandark, you got THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!_

_(The musical number ends and the song stops playing in the background. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for this musical number, and continues for about 20 seconds before dying down again. As the cheering and clapping dies down, the scene continues...)_

Dexter: Alright inventors, go back into the time machine. You must return to your correct time periods at once! Oh and...thanks for helping me out.

All Inventors: No problem! (turn around and run back into the time machine, disappearing from view)

Dexter (pulls the lever on the left side of the time machine again)

_(The machine makes the whirling noises again, as well as the flashing lights, and the dry ice fog surrounding the machine again. After about 30 seconds, all of the dry ice fog dissipates, the lights stop flashing, the whirling noises die down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Dexter: And that, Mandark...(steps forward to the front area of the stage on the right) is how you get the girlfriend. (smiles) So, what do you think of my advice?

Mandark (sets forward the front area of the stage on the right too): It was...GREAT!

_(At that point, the wall panel for Dexter's bedroom comes back down on the center area of the stage, concealing the Dexter's laboratory setting behind it. Once again, Dexter's bed and bedside table with lamp reappears on the stage via the trapdoor and hydraulic lift. This completes the set transition once again...)_

Mandark: THANK YOU SO MUCH, DEXTER! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND A BOY GENUIS LIKE ME CAN EVER HAVE! (suddenly grabs Dexter and hugs him very tightly, startling him in the process)

Dexter (startled): Okay...this is...awkward.

_(The entire audience laughs at this comment from Dexter, and the laughter dies down after 20 seconds of it taking place. As the laughter dies down, the scene continues to take place...)_

Mandark (stops hugging Dexter): Oh...uh, sorry about that...(expresses an embarrassed look on his face) Anyways Dexter, I really must thank you for the advice. I think I'm ready to try it out tomorrow at school! (looks down at this watch) Oh, I got to go! It's Taco Tuesday at my house after all! Bye Dexter! (runs out of the set via the bedroom door on the right side of the wall panel, slamming it shut behind him)

Dexter (sighs): Man, I'm sure glad that's over. (rubs his head) Though, I wonder if my dating advice will actually work? (rubs his chin) I still think something is suspicious with Mandark choosing to end the rivalry between us so...well...easily. (shrugs) Oh well. If I see anything else that seems abnormal with Mandark or his behavior in the future, I'll deal with it then. (exits out of his bedroom set via the door and closes it behind him)

_(As Dexter closes the door behind him, the stage lights dim again, darkening the stage once again. Some more transitional music plays in the background as another set transition begins. The bed and bedside table with_ _lamp disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift and a sliding trapdoor closing up. The wall panel then goes back up again, revealing a new setting, which happens to be the playground of "Huber Elementary School". The set has a metal jungle gym structure in the middle of the new setting, a swing set with 3 sets on the left, a metal slide on the right, and a large fake tree on both the left and right side of the stage. The back wall of the stage is now covered with a massive backdrop of the city and a bright blue sky, made to look like the school's playground was overlooking the city in the background. Some of the child actors are either swinging on the swings, going down the slide, climbing up and down the jungle gym, playing tag or playing imagination games like "Cops and Robbers" together. As the set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, a school bell ringing for recess sound effect quickly plays in the background for about 5 seconds, and the stage lights come back on...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 11 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, it seems that Dexter had plenty if advice for Mandark on how to befriend Dee Dee at school the next day. This song made for this 11th scene of Act 1 was based on the song, "Hasa Diga Eebowai" from the popular adult-only Broadway musical, "The Book of Mormon". And yes, the real song has swear words in it, including the F-bomb. So yeah, NOT a musical for kids. So, it seems that in Scene 12, Mandark will do whatever he can to get acquainted with Dee Dee at school the next day. You'll all see just what happens next. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	13. Act 1, Scene 12

**Ah, hello there again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with none other than Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Mandark is now ready to get acquainted with Dee Dee as a friend. How will this go for him? Will Dee Dee be wowed over so very easily as Mandark hopes? Well, you'll all find out only by reading this upcoming scene of the musical! And yes, another musical will be featured in this show, and I will be giving credit to the real-life song that the musical number is based on in the concluding author's note. So, without anymore further delays, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and begin Scene 12 of Act 1 of the brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the scene continues to take place, Dee Dee enters stage right left stops a few feet away from the right, holding a coiled up pink, white, and yellow jump rope in her hands...)_

Dee Dee (uncoils the jump rope): Ah, what a beautiful day at recess time! (smiles and giggles with glee) And nothing else expresses that more than a nice old-fashioned jump rope session! (uncoils the jump rope and dangles in front of her) Hmmm...no what rhyme should I chant while I'm jumping over the rope? (rubs chin before her eyes light up) Ah, I know! I'll just do a combination of the well-known ones! Well, here I go in...(prepare to swing her rope and jump over it) 3...2...1...GO!

_(Dee Dee begins to swing the rope around her body while jumping over the rope, doing it very well while chanting some popular jump roping rhymes...)_

_Dee Dee (chanrting but not singing): How many doctors did it take,_

_To relieve this bellyache!?_

_Banana, banana, banana split,_

_What did you get in arithmetic?_

_Banana, banana, banana for free..._

_What did you get in geometry?!_

_Birdie, birdie in the sky,_

_Why'd ya do that in my eye?_

_Birdie, birdie in the sky..._

_Gee, I'm glad that cows don't fly!_

_I know something,_

_But I won't tell!_

_Three little monkeys,_

_In a peanut shell!_

_One can read,_

_And one can dance,_

_And one has a hole,_

_In the seat of his pants!_

_Five little monkeys,_

_Jumping on the bed!_

_One fell off,_

_And bumped his head!_

_Mama called the doctor,_

_And the doctor said:_

_"No more monkeys,_

_Jumping on the bed!"_

_(Dee stops chanting the multiple rhymes but speaks while still jump roping...) __Hahahahahahaha! This is so much fun!_

_(As Dee Dee does the jump roping, she doesn't notice both Mandark and Dexter enter stage left, with Mandark looking a little nervous while Dexter had a very confident look on his face...)_

Dexter: Alright Mandark, it's time to put all of your advice we've given to you to good use!

Mandark (shivers nervously): Dexter...uh...yeah. I-I-I...I'm ready... (tries to walk over to Dee Dee but immediately rushes back over to Dexter after a few steps) Uh...on second thought, I changed my mind! I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-can't do this! (tries to run off to the left)

Dexter (grabs the back of Mandark's shirt): No, no, no! You're not going anywhere! Mandark, I did my part to help out and now you got to do your part!

Mandark: But Dexter, I'm nervous and I...

Dexter (interrupting Mandark): Mandark, you can do this! (pats his back) I know you can! Just go over to her and do whatever you can to woo her over, and then, when the time is right, give her the unicorn plush. Got it?

Mandark: Yeah, b-but...(nervously tugs at his dress shirt collar)

Dexter (interrupting Mandark again): No buts, Mandark. I know you got this! Now, go over to her and do what we practiced together.

Mandark: But...but what if I mess up, Dexter?!

Dexter: You won't mess up! And to make sure, I'll be over on the jungle gym watching everything. So...good luck! (rushes over to jungle gym and climbs up it towards the top, much to the dismay of Mandark)

Mandark (cuffs hands and moves them nervously): Its okay, M-Mandark. Y-You can d-d-do this...here geos nothing...(slowly walks over to Dee Dee)

_(At this point, as Mandark walks over to where Dee Dee is standing on the right, she stops jump roping, places the jump rope on the floor next to her on the right, and wipes a hand across her forehead...)_

Dee Dee (sighs in relief) Phew! Now, that's what I call a workout with fun included!

Mandark (stops walking as he's now close enough to Dee Dee by about 3 feet): Hello there...uh...cute girl...hehehe...

Dee Dee (looks over at Mandark): Uh...hi? (shows a slight smile)

Mandark (rubs the back of his neck): Uh...yeah...hi...(smiles slightly)

Dee Dee: So...who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before?

Mandark: Oh uh...my real name is Astronomanov.

Dee Dee (struggles to pronounce the name) Astro...nautove?

Mandark: No...it's Astronomanov.

Dee Dee (struggles again): Astronaut Lover? (smiles, hoping she got it right this time)

Mandark (sighs): No, but it doesn't matter. You just call me by my middle name, Mandark.

Dee Dee: Ah...Mandark! That's a good name.

Mandark (tugs on his dress shirt collar again): Uh...yeah, it sure is. Um...need me to...pronounce it for you to help you out?

Dee Dee: No, that's just fine. Mandark is easier to pronounce so I don't need any help saying it this time.

Mandark: Oh...yeah, right...(looks around awkwardly and notices Dee Dee's jump rope on the floor)

Dee Dee (looks concerned for Mandark): Uh...are you alright, Mandark?

Mandark (doesn't reply and secretly looks over to Dexter for guidance)

Dexter (looks over and gestures his hands as if he's holding the jump rope next to him, all as if to say "Try impressing her with jumping rope.")

Dee Dee: Mandark? Hello? Are you okay?

Mandark: Huh? (looks back over at Dee Dee again): Uh, no! I-I-I-I'm totally fine! (smiles and tugs on his dress shirt collar again) I was just...uh...n-noticing your jump rope and...uh...I have seen your jump roping skills and I have to say that you're very...excellent at it! (smiles)

Dee Dee: Oh...uh...(scratches her head) Thanks!

Mandark: W-Would it be alright if I-I-I-I...give it a t-try?

Dee Dee (surprised): Wait...you want to try jump roping?

Mandark: Uh...yes...(smiles)

Dee Dee (pauses but bursts out laughing): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A BOY?! JUMP ROPING?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (clutches her stomach) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mandark (confused): Uh...what's so funny?

Dee Dee (stops laughing): You silly boy! Jump roping is for girls only, not boys! (laughs some more) Mandark, you just tickle my funny bone...literally! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mandark: What!? (folds his arms) Who says that only girls can use a jump rope?

Dee Dee: Uh...every girl out there, silly! (puts his hands on his hips)

Mandark (holds up index finger): Dee Dee, that is just an act of being close-minded!

Dee Dee: Excuse me?

Mandark: Yeah, I can jump rope just as well as any girl out there!

_(Suddenly, some mild rock music begins to play in the background. As it does, Mandark reaches down, picks up the jump rope, stands back up, and begins to sing another song of the musical...)_

_Mandark (speaking for a moment): Wait until you see me jump! I'll jump very efficiently as any other girl in town! _

_Dee Dee: Well, go ahead! Prove it!_

_Mandark (still speaking for a moment): Alright, I shall go on and do it! (begins to sing) When I jump a rope,_

_The first thing I do is think...(holds the rope out in front of him) _

_Then I get in position, _

_And flip the rope behind me! (flips the rope length behind me)_

_Then I swing the rope towards,_

_And jump over it like so! (spins the rope all around him, jumping over it whenever it comes towards him)_

_Dee Dee (gasps): WOW! Y-YOU'RE DOING IT! (claps for him)_

_Mandark (singing): So, I jump rope very well,_

_I do it with care,_

_And my intelligence,_

_So, I just jump over the rope,_

_At a very fast pace!_

_So, this just proves, _

_That a boy can do things a girl can do!_

_Ha! I proved girls wrong!_

_Dee Dee: Ooooooooooh! Yay! (claps)_

_Mandark (speaking again): Ha! (hands jump rope back to Dee Dee): I told you that I can jump rope!_

_Dee Dee (smiles): You were right and you did a fabulous job!_

_Mandark (nods): Thank you...uh...what's your name?_

_Dee Dee: Oh, I'm Dee Dee McPherson. Ha, I seem to forgot to tell you my name, huh?_

_Mandark (nods): Yeah. Anyways, I wanted to say..._

_Dee Dee (interrupting Mandark): Wait, hold that thought! I got to ask you something!_

_Mandark (shrugs): Uh, sure...?_

_Dee Dee: I bet you can't dance...ballet dance! (smiles) _

_Mandark: Oh yeah!? Well, watch this, Dee Dee! Here I go! (begins to sing) Dancing for ballet,_

_Isn't just a silly thing girls do! (skips over to the center of the stage) _

_Dancng is a form of art,_

_That requires months of years,_

_Of constant practice! (stands on his tippy-toes)_

_Dee Dee (impressed): Ooooooh..._

_Mandark (singing): Ballet dancing includes twirls,_

_And jumping at the same time! (begins to twirl while on the tips of his toes)_

_When I twirl on my toes,_

_It feels very light. _

_Ballet has been performed,_

_By guys as well!_

_And once again this has proved..._

_Ha! I proved girls wrong! (stops twirling and skips back over to Dee Dee)_

_Dee Dee: Alright, I'll admit that was very good ballet dancing..._

_Mandark: Oh, thanks! Now, I got to say..._

_Dee Dee (interrupting Mandark again): But...I still think there's one thing that girls can do that boys CAN'T do! _

_Mandark (folds arms): And, what would that be?_

_Dee Dee: Climbing up the jungle gym AND doing somersaults! _

_Mandark: Oh, you're on! Watch this, Dee Dee! _

_(Mandark rushes over to the jungle gym structure and begins to sing again...)_

_Mandark (singing): Climbing a jungle gym,_

_Is all about strength and strategy! (begins to climb up the jungle gym)_

_When climbing up one,_

_I make sure my feet are secure! (climbs up and into the inside of the jungle gym, making sure to climb around Dexter in the procees)_

_Climbing a jungle gym is hard to some,_

_But if you know the basics, _

_You can climb up like,_

_You're on a mountain! (climbs up some more and comes out of one of the gaps on the side near the top)_

_So, if you can concentrate,_

_On reaching the top of that gym!_

_You can make it up to the top,_

_And be happy that you did it!_

_This means that once again..._

_Ha! I proved you wrong!_

_Yes, I sure did!_

_I proved you wrong! (climbs down the jungle gym and gets back onto the floor)_

_Dee Dee (claps and cheers): YAAAAAAAAAY! _

_Mandark (singing): And now it's time to show you..._

_My skills of summersaulting! (gets down onto the floor)_

_My body is very flexible and normal weight..._

_And can handle acrobatic moves like thiiiiiiiiiiiis! (somersaults forward and then backwards in the center of the stage)_

_Dee Dee (claps widly): WOW!_

_Mandark (singing): So, as you can see, _

_Boys can do things,_

_That used to be only,_

_Meant for girls in previous years! (stands back up)_

_Dee Dee, it seems I proved you,_

_And other girls wrong!_

_Dee Dee (singing): Yes you did,_

_And you certainly did it well!_

_Yes, you did it well!_

_Mandark (singing): Thanks, Dee Dee,_

_It was an honor for me! _

_Yes, it was an honor for me!_

_As you can see,_

_Its not all black and white,_

_It's a world full of people,_

_Who can do things,_

_That others can do as well!_

_Oh, Dee Dee,_

_I proved you and other girls wrong!_

_Dee Dee (singing): You proved me and other girls wrong!_

_Mandark (singing): I proved you and other girls wrong!_

_Dee Dee (singing): You proved me and other girls wrong!_

_Mandark (singing): I proved you and other girls wrong!_

_Dee Dee (singing): You proved me and other girls wrong!_

_Mandark (singing): I proved you and other girls wrong!_

_Both Mandark and Dee Dee (singing): Oooooooooooh..._

_WE PROVED THE OTHER GIRLS WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_

_(The mild rock music stops playing in the background, and the musical number ends. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the great musical number. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down. As it does, the scene continues...)_

**And that was the very satisfying conclusion of Scene 12 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Dee Dee is slightly happy with Mandark as a new friend to her, but because the acquaintance only just started, nothing is strong or official yet. The song that Mandark sang to Dee Dee during this act is based on the real-life song called, "You're In The Band" from the popular Broadway, London/West End, Australia, and USA National touring musical, "School of Rock". And at the end of the scene, Mandark not only jumped rope very well to impress Dee Dee, but he also climbed up the jungle gym, did some somersults, and even did some ballet twirling on the tips of his toes! Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	14. Act 1, Scene 13

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again. YAY! This is great, isn't it? And yes, I'm back with Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Dee Dee seems to be very impressed by all that Mandark did during his second solo musical number back in Scene 12 of Act 1. Mandark did all of that not only to impress Dee Dee, but also to prove to her that boys and do things that girls can normally do as well. So, I think Dee Dee has learned a little, huh? Now, let's see what happens next with Mandark in his attempt to become friends with Dee Dee. ****So, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back, relax, and finally begin Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story!**

Dee Dee: That was amazing! (claps wildly) All that you did! It's just...WOW! (stops clapping)

Mandark (smiles and nods): I sure did. Impressive, huh? (folds arms) I did all that girls usually do!

Dee Dee: Oh YES! (giggles happily and jumps up and down) That was amazing, Mandark!

Mandark: Yeah, thanks. (scratches the back of his neck) Oh, Dee Dee...I...um...I got...

_(Suddenly, in the center area of the stage, Gym Teacher Bob enters stage right, stands next to the jungle him, and blows his whistle, getting the attention of Mandark, Dee Dee, Dexter (who climbs down from the jungle gym), and all of the other students in the background, as they all stop what they're doing and look towards Gym Teacher Bob...)_

Gym Teacher Bob (puts whistle away into pocket): Alright students, no more playing around! Recess is over! Head back to the building before the bell rings for your next class! (exits stage left)

Random Student 1: Aw man!

Random Student 2 (groans): No fair!

Random Student 3: We only played for 15 minutes!

Random Student 4 (sighs): They should make recess longer!

Random Student 5 (sighs): Well, no use fighting the rules of this school. Let's go...

_(At that point, all of the other students and Dexter exit stage right, leaving only Mandark and Dee Dee together in the playground set...)_

Dee Dee: Well, it looks like we got to go to our classes now! (smiles and begins to walk towards the right side of the stage)

Mandark (holds up a hand): Hey wait!

Dee Dee (stops and turns around) Yes? (walks back over to Mandark) You...okay, Mandark?

Mandark: Oh yeah, everything is fine...(smiles) It's just that...well, I've heard from a reliable source that you love unicorns. Is that right?

Dee Dee: Yes...? Where are you going with this?

Mandark: I'll show you...(smiles and walks towards one of the trees on the left) I'll be right back...(reaches behind tree and pulls out a large white and pink-striped unicorn plush toy) Here is the surprise, Dee Dee! (rushes back over to where Dee Dee is) TA-DA!

Dee Dee (widens eyes and gasps) Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU...G-G-GOT...A-A-A-A...

Mandark: Here you go, Dee Dee! (hands unicorn plush to Dee Dee)

Dee Dee (takes the plush in a haste): THAT IS THE BEST GIFT THAT ANYONE HAS GOT ME! (squeals happily and jumps up and down with excitement) Thank you so much! (hugs the plush tightly again her chest)

Mandark: Well, I wanted to be nice... Oh, hey, you available after school at say...3:30pm today?

Dee Dee: Uh...yes, I am. Why do you ask? (holds the plush toy in her left hand)

Mandark: Um...well, it's just that I'd like to personally treat you to a milkshake and an after-school snack at "Joe's Diner"!

Dee Dee (smiles): Sure! I-I'd love to!

Mandark: Y-You would?! T-That's great!

Dee Dee: Well, you know me...or you SHOULD know this about me...I LOVE ANYTHING SWEET OR MADE WITH SUAGR! (giggles and jumps up happily)

Mandark: Uh...so yeah, head to the dinner directly after school and I'll meet you there. Okay?

Dee Dee: Um...yeah, sure! Y-You got it, Mandark! (smiles)

Mandark: You...need any directions to get there from the school?

Dee Dee (scoffs): No, silly! I've been there once with my dad for dinner! I can find it, no problem! But...thanks for asking me anyways. (smiles)

Mandark: No problem, Dee Dee. Well, it looks like I got to go back to class now! You better do the same before the teachers catch both of us out of class. (exits stage left)

Dee Dee (faces the entire audience): How about that? A boy asked me to an after-school snack playdate at "Joe's Diner" today! (giggles) This must be what the movies that mom and dad watch about dating, getting married, and having kids feel like at the beginning! Although...(gets a concerned look on her face) I wonder how he knew about my love for unicorns? (rubs her chin) Hmmm...oh well. I can't know EVERYTHING right away. I'll just figure it out on my own. (picks up the jump rope with her right and places it into her pocket) Well, I better get to class like Mandark said to. I don't want to be late for cooking class! (runs out of view to the right, exiting stage left)

_(As Dee Dee exits stage left, a school bell ringing sound effect plays for about 5 seconds again, and another set transition behinds. As it does, some 1950s music begins to play in the background, and the stage lights dim one again. All of the trees disappear from view, and 2 large sliding wall panels horizontally slide into the center part of the stage, joining together like elevator doors closing up, and concealing everything behind it. The wall panels are both painted white with some black and white-checkered wallpaper on the upper portion of the panels, and it has some 1950s vinyl records and posters on the lower part of the wall. A revolving door is on the far left side of the wall panel, and next to it on the right is a red booth and table. A trapdoor opens and a set piece resembling a diner's service counter and tall stool seats comes up into view via hydraulic lift. Positioned above the counter by 10 feet is a metal rack with frying pots and cooking tools, and behind the counter in the center is a set of grey double doors labeled "Kitchen" on them in black bold letters. Next to the service counter on the right side is a blue-green booth and table. Next to the blue-green booth and table on the right is a colorful and lit-up jukebox. About 4 ensemble actors playing customers sit down at the blue-green booth while another actor playing waitress also comes into view by entering stage right and pretending to take their food orders. On the red booth on the left, 4 additional ensemble actors playing more customers are seated there, pretending to eat some food. Then, an actor dressed up as a short order diner cook named Joe appeared behind the counter via the double doors behind him. As the set transition completes, the background music continues to play in the background with a lower volume, the stage lights came back on, and Dee Dee enters the diner setting via the revolving door on the left...)_

**And that was the satisfying conclusion to Scene 13 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It was a nice and sweet moment for both Dee and Mandark, huh? Mandark managed to impress her with the brand-new unicorn plush toy, and Dee Dee seemed very happy about it. And at the end, Mandark invited her to "Joe's Diner" when school let's out for the day for an after-school milkshake and a snack! Yum! Doesn't that sound very good, everyone? Yes, I'm sure it does. Man, I can go out for a sweet dessert or a snack with a milkshake to drink right now! Oh my, I can just taste them both already! Well, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	15. Act 1, Scene 14

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again. And I'm back once again with Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In the last scene, Mandark not only gave Dee Dee a brand new stuffed unicorn plush toy, but he also, invited Dee Dee to "Joe's Diner" for an after-school snack and a milkshake! Dee Dee was very happy about both surprises and the fact that Mandark and other boys can do things that girls can do as well. So, in this scene, we will see just what happens at "Joe's Diner" with Dee Dee and Mandark. And yes, another musical number will be taking place in the scene. At the end, I'll be giving the credit for the real life song that the upcoming musical number is based on in the concluding author's note. So, without anymore further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back and begin Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Dee Dee (smells the air): Hmmmm...something is cooking...(looks left and right) I wonder what it is...(rubs chin)

Diner Cook Joe (looks over at her): Oh, hello young lady. Welcome to "Joe's Diner". My name is Joe and I'm the head short order cook here. You here for some food? (flips a burger patty on the stove behind the countertop set piece)

Dee Dee (smiles and nods): I sure am! (giggles happily)

Diner Cook Joe: You see very...ecstatic.

Dee Dee: Uh...what does ecstatic mean?

Diner Cook Joe: It means very happy with excitement kiddo.

Dee Dee: Ooooooh, okay! (smiles)

Diner Cook Joe (nods): Yeah, right...

Dee Dee: Anyways, the reason I'm very happy because I'm excited!

Diner Cook Joe: What are you so excited about?

Dee Dee: Oh, I'm waiting for a friend of mine to show up! (sits on one of the barstools on the left)

Diner Cook Joe: A friend, huh?

Dee Dee: Yep! He invited me here for a snack and milkshake!

Diner Cook Joe: Oh...must be a sign of a first date! (puts burger together before placing plate on the counter) Order up!

Diner Waitress (comes up to the counter and grabs the burger): Got it! (walks away from countertop to the blue-green booth on the right, placing the plated burger on the table for the customers sitting there)

Dee Dee: D-D-D-Date? Excuse me? (folds his arms) What do you mean "a date"? (frowns a little)

Diner Cook Joe: Yep, a date. You see, when a boy decides to invite a girl to a diner, he's usually in...

_(At this point, Diner Cook Joe gets interrupted suddenly as the revolving door on the left side of the wall panel spins around, and Mandark enters the diner setting, walking over to where Dee Dee was sitting...)_

Dee Dee: Ah, you made it, Mandark! (smiles and grabs a menu from a stack nearby on the right) Want a menu?

Mandark: Sure, I would.

Dee Dee (grabs another menu and hands it to Mandark)

Mandark (takes the menu and sits down at a barstool 2 stools away from Dee Dee on the left): Thank you. (opens menu and pretends to read the dessert section)

Diner Cook Joe: Awwww...how cute. Two kids having a dessert at my diner together...

Dee Dee (rolls her eyes): Your diner? (looks up from menu and looks at Joe)

Diner Cook Joe: Yep! This is my diner! It was given to me from my father, who got it from his father, who got it from his great-grandfather, who it from...

Mandark (holds up a hand): I think Dee Dee and I both get it that this is your diner.

Diner Cook Joe (taken aback by Mandark's response): Okay, okay...

Dee Dee: Well, I'm ready to order!

Mandark (places menu on table): Good. Order anything you want, Dee Dee. Its my treat to you.

Diner Cook Joe (gets out notepad and pencil): Well, what will it be today?

Dee Dee: Aww...thanks. (looks back at menu again) I think I'll have an "Oreo Cookies & Cream" milkshake and a plate of double chocolate chunk brownies! (closes menu and puts it down on the counter)

Diner Cook Joe (nods and writes that down): Alright...(looks over at Mandark) And you?

Mandark: Nah, nothing too big. Just a class of milk and a single jumbo chocolate chip cookie please. (closes up menu and places it on the counter too)

Diner Cook Joe (writes it down and puts notepad behind the counter): Okay, that'll be fine. (places both menus on top of the stack on the right) I'll start your orders right away! (opens the kitchen doors, walks through the doorway, and closes the double doors behind him)

Mandark (turns his barstool to face Dee Dee): So Dee Dee, how's...uh...school going?

Dee Dee (turns her barstool to face Mandark): Oh, everything is just...fine. Peachy, really. (smiles)

Mandark (rubs the back of his neck): Yeah...good. Anyways, I have several things you should know about me. First off, I'm a boy genius and...(clears his throat a little) and that means I'm...uh...smarter than the average kid.

Dee Dee (nods): Uh huh...I understand what that means, Mandark. Oh, and I live unicorns, rainbows, ballet dancing, jump rope, and...wait, I think you know that already from the playground earlier today.

_(At this point, the kitchen door opens up, and Diner Cook Joe places a plate of brownies, a plate with a single jumbo cookie on it, a glass of white milk, and a glass with a vanilla milkshake on the countertop...)_

Diner Cook Joe: Here are your orders, kids. (smiles) Enjoy them! (exits back through the double doors, closing them behind him)

Dee Dee (waves to Diner Cook Joe as he exits from view): Thanks, Mr. Joe! (picks up a brownie, and takes a bite of it)

Mandark: Ah, finally! I'm hungry! (takes a bite of his cookie)

Dee Dee (picks up her milkshake glass and takes a sip): Yummy! (takes another sip) I like this milkshake. (takes another sip) I even like how they topped it off with whipped cream!

Mandark (finishes bite of jumbo cookie): And I love the way this cookie tastes. (begins to take a sip of milk)

Dee Dee (puts milkshake glass back onto counter): Mandark, I got something I want to tell you...

Mandark (stops drinking): What is it, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: Well, since recess ended today, I've been thinking about who was your "reliable source" was.

Mandark (nods and keeps drinking)

Dee Dee: You know, the one who mentioned my love of unicorns to you...and I figured out that...

Mandark (stops drinking): Oh, don't even mention it. I wanted to get you an ACUTAL unicorn...but due to my age and...uh...budget, I couldn't. (continues to drink milk)

Dee Dee: Oh, but I want to mention it. I came to the conclusion that the reliable source of yours is...

Mandark (nods and keeps drinking)

Dee Dee: My brother, Dexter! (finishes her first brownie)

_(Suddenly, Mandark gets surprised by this, and as a result, spits and sprays his milk all over the area of stage in front of him. Dee Dee is surprised by this and Mandark begins to cough a little. As he does this, another ensemble actor dressed up as a waiter enters stage right, bends down onto the stage, and uses a small rag to wipe the mess of milk off of the floor. The entire audience laughs very loudly at this and continues to laugh for about 30 seconds before it dies down. As the laughing dies down, the scene continues to play...)_

Mandark (coughs and covers his mouth and then stops coughing after a few second): Whaaaaaaaaaat? (places half-filled glass back onto the counter) No...(tugs on his dress shirt collar) W-What have you that crazy idea?!

Dee Dee: Well, first off, NO one else, except my friends, Lee Lee and Mee Mee know about my like for unicorns and rainbows, but they aren't type of friends to go off and gossip my likes and dislikes to other students. (eats a second brownie) However, I know for a fact that my genius brother Dexter, does know about my likes and dislikes. (eats a third brownie) So, that's how I came to the conclusion that it was Dexter who told you all about my likes! (smiles and eats a fourth brownie)

Mandark (too stunned to speak) Uh...

Dee Dee: I figured it out, didn't I? (smiles) Girls can be very smart, too...at the right time, that is. (finishes a fifth brownie)

Mandark: U-u-u-u-u-uh...(clears throat and sighs) Alright, you caught me red-handed.

Dee Dee (nods): Yes, I knew it! (smiles and eats a sixth brownie)

Mandark: (rubs the back of his neck): Look, I'm sorry for keeping that secret from you, Dee Dee. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I j-j-j-j-just...

Dee Dee (holds up a hand): No Mandark, there's no need to apologize. I really love the plush that you gave me! But I want you to tell me...do you know Dexter a lot? (eats a seventh brownie)

Mandark: Uh...yes, I do! I'm his...new f-f-f-f-friend! Yeah, I'm a friend of his! (nods) We are both boy geniuses and we both love s-s-s-science and m-math! (smiles and takes a bite of his jumbo cookie)

Dee Dee (face lights up): Oh, so that explains everything! Well, no need to fret, Mandark! Any friend of Dexter's is a friend of mine! (hugs Mandark tightly)

Mandark (surprised): Oh...uh...thanks? (hugs Dee Dee back)

Dee Dee (lets go of him): No problem! (notices the jukebox on the right side of the set) Oh, a music machine...thingy...

Mandark (let's go of Dee Dee): Dee Dee, that's called a jukebox.

Dee Dee: Oooooh, okay! Hey, can you sing me a song!?

Mandark: A what?

Dee Dee: A song, silly! I want you to pick a tune from the jukebox and sing me a song!

Mandark: Uh...yeah...I'm not really the best at singing...(rubs the back of his neck) I don't really think...

Dee Dee (interrupts Mandark): Oh, come on, Mandark! I think you have a great voice when speaking! Go on, pick a tune, and sing me a song! (smiles) Please? (holds hands together in front of her and begs) Please...? (smiles while pleading)

Mandark (sighs): Well, since you are my friend...how can I say no? I'll do it! (runs down from barstool and walks over to the jukebox)

_(Mandark walks over to the jukebox on the right side of the set, inserts a 1$ bill into the machine, and browses through the various music options displayed on the machine's flipping booklet of songs inside the machine. As he does this, the ensemble actor playing a waiter exits stage right, and the ensemble actors performing random customers all exit the setting via the revolving door on the left side of the set. As this happens, Mandark still struggles to find good tune to play...)_

Mandark (as he look through the options): Hmmm...which song to play? (lights up suddenly) Ah, here's one! (pushes the button and looks up at Dee Dee) So Dee, you ready for a song?!

Dee Dee (turns her barstool to face forward) Yes! Take it away, Mandark! (smiles)

Mandark: You got it, Dee Dee!

_(As he does this, some uplifting and emtional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Mandark walks over to the front and center of the stage and he begins to sing another song of this entire musical, all while a spotlight shines down on him...)_

_Mandark (singing): Oh Dee Dee,_

_You're a good friend,_

_And you only have 2 other friends!_

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_You have nice hair,_

_And a very nice dress!_

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_You make me smile_

_And you need a new frieeeeeeend! (walks up to Dee Dee)_

_As your third friend, _

_I care for your..._

_Safety and well-being!_

_Dee Dee,_

_You're very nice,_

_And I hope others say soooooooo!_

_Dee Dee: Well, some others just call me a stupid little girl sometimes, but not all the time. (eats another brownie) _

_Mandark (gasps and sings some more): Dee Dee,_

_Those people who think,_

_Badly of you,_

_Are just dumb themselves! _

_They're the ones,_

_Who should be,_

_Considered stupid instead of yooooooooou!_

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_I think you're nice,_

_And those jerks are missing out!_

_Dee Dee (smiles): D-Do you really mean all of that, Mandark? (eats another brownie)_

_Mandark (dances slowly around the set a little; singing): That's right, Dee Dee!_

_You're a very nice girl,_

_The deserves more friends! _

_Good thing I'm here,_

_To be that new friend,_

_That you truly deserve! _

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_You smell very nice,_

_Did you use perfume?_

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_You're a very nice friend, _

_To hand out wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith!_

_Dee Dee (smiles and giggles happily): T-thank you! (eats 2 more brownies)_

_Mandark (singing): Dee Dee, you're nice,_

_You're very nice,_

_And you have a beautiful voice!_

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_You're very cute,_

_And have a lot of skiiiiiiiiiiiiiils!_

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_I'm so glad,_

_That I met you in this school!_

_My friend Dee Dee,_

_I think you're nice,_

_So let anyone,_

_Tell you otherwise!_

_Oh Dee Dee..._

_Oooooh Dee Dee..._

_You're so nice..._

_Dee Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_(The music stops playing in the background and Mandark stops dancing in the center of the diner set. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly for Mandark's musical number. The spotlight shinning over Mandark turns off just as the cheering and clapping dies down. Then, the scene continues to take place...)_

Dee Dee (clapping wildly): YAY! WOW! (jumps up from barstool and hugs Mandark tightly again) THAT WAS THE BEST SONG EVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MANDARK!

Mandark: Anything for you, Dee Dee. (smiles and hugs Dee Dee back)

Dee Dee (lets go of Mandark): Oh, I better get going! I got to get home for dinner now! (rushes over to the revolving door) Bye Mandark! I'll see you in school tomorrow! (exits the set via the revolving door)

Mandark (raises fists up in the air): YES! I DID IT! I seemed to have wooed her over even more! (jumps around with excitement) This is such a great day for me! Dexter's advice really worked!

Diner Cook Joe (comes into view via the double doors behind the counter): Hey kiddo, you finished here? (points to glass of milk, the leftovers of the milkshake, the half-eaten jumbo cookie, and the final leftover brownies)

Mandark (stops jumping around): Uh...yes? (walks up to the counter and hands Diner Cook Joe a 10$ dollar bill) That should cover it, sir.

Diner Cook Joe (examines dollar bill): Yes, it does. Your order will cost you exactly 10 dollars, so you wont be getting change? Need the leftovers boxed up to take home?

Mandark (shakes his head): No thanks, sir. I'm full.

Diner Cook Joe (nods and gets rid of leftover food and dirty dishes): See you later, kid. (disappears from view via the double doors behind the counter again)

Waitress (uses a napkin to wipe down the countertop): There we go. Nice and clean...(exits stage right)

Mandark: Well, I better be going to. I can't be late for dinner, that's for sure. My mom is making meatloaf and breadsticks tonight! (exits the diner set via the revolving door on the left)

_(As Mandark disappears from view, some more transitional music begins to play in the background, the stage lights dim, and another set transition begins to take place. The countertop set piece disappears from view via hydraulic lift. As this happens, the 2 large sliding wall panels come apart and slide out of view horizontally. As they slide out of view, the 2 booths, 2 tables, revolving door, and jukebox go out of view with them. Once the horizontally sliding panels are out of view, the wall panel for Dexter's bedroom comes down on the middle area of the stage again, complete with the door on the right side again. Once the wall panel is in position, Dexter's bed appears onstage once again via hydraulic lift and a sliding trapdoor panel closing up. Dexter happens to be sitting on the front end of the bed, pretending to be reading the same college chemistry textbook from earlier in the show. As the set transiton completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights come back on again...)_

**And that was the long-awaited conclusion of Scene 14 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that both Mandark and Dee's outing and after-school snack at "Joe's Diner" went very well! ****Mandark partook in a glass of white milk while Dee Dee enjoyed a snack of an "Oreo" cookies & cream milkshake and a plate of fudge-topped chocolate brownies. Dee Dee also put two and two together and found out it was her brother, Dexter, who tipped Mandark of her like for unicorns, and Mandark even admitted to he and Dexter's "short-lived" rivalry before becoming "friends", as Mandark says he currently is. Dee Dee was very happy, saying that any friend of Dexter's is a friend of hers. And the musical number is based off the real-life song "Mix Tape" from the popular adult musical "Avenue Q". ****Well, it's time for all of us to move on to Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! **


	16. Act 1, Scene 15

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And I'm back with none other than Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, Dexter will be relaxed in his bedroom, reading a college textbook on chemistry again, until Dee Dee rushes inside to interrupt him. However, she really just wants to talk to him about something. What does she want to talk about? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out what happens in this scene for yourselves. Also, there will be another musical number in this song in this scene, and I will be sure to give credit to the real-life song that this upcoming musical number is based on. So, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back, relax, and finally begin Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Dexter (sighs happily): Ah...nothing like another afternoon reading my favorite book. (smiles and flips a page) And the best part is, no one his hear to bother me! How can it get any better than this? (flips another page)

_(Suddenly, the door swings open and Dee Dee appears, rushing into the bathroom set, and slamming the door behind her...)_

Dee Dee: HI DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! HI DEXTER! DEXTER, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY!? (smiles and walks up to his bed)

Dexter (sighs): Ugh...(looks behind him) Hi Dee Dee...

Dee Dee: Dexter, you wont BELIEVE what happened to me at school today!

Dexter (acts like he doesn't know): Uh...what did happen, Dee Dee? (faces forward, closes book, and places it on the bed next to him on the left)

Dee Dee: Well, I was jumping rope at recess, right?!

Dexter (nods): Yes...

Dee Dee: And then this random boy came up to me, complimenting me on my skills!

Dexter (nods): Yes...

Dee Dee: He asked to try but I said that it was only a girl's skill! Oh, and then he impressed me by jumping rope! Oh, and he climbed the jungle gym, did a ballet twirl on the tips of his toes, and did some somersults!

Dexter: Where are you getting at with this, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: Well, the boy said his name was Mandark, and he gave me a new unicorn toy! (opens up bookbag and pulls it out) Look, here it is! (smiles)

Dexter (nods): I see...

Dee Dee (closes bookbag): So, he invited me over to "Joe's Diner" for an after-school snack! And I got a milkshake and a plate of brownies!

Dexter: And what does that have to do with anything, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: Well, during my time with Mandark, he sang on a song for me, and I even found out his "reliable source" for how he knew my like for unicorns.

Dexter (doubtful): Oh really? And what's that? Who is his reliable source?

Dee Dee: You, Dexter!

Dexter (widens eyes and pauses): Uh...

Dee Dee (nods and smiles)

Dexter: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? (tugs on lab coat collar) No...t-t-that's impossible! I d-didn't do anything! (faces her and shows a fake smile)

Dee Dee (folds arms): Don't deny it Dexter, I know it was you! You're the only one in this family who knows my interests and while my friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee also know, they aren't ones to simply go around and tell random boys my interests…(smiles) It doesn't take a boy genius like yourself to figure that out.

Dexter: I d-don't know what you're talking about...(tugs on lab coat collar again)

Dee Dee: Oh, don't deny it Dexter. (smiles again and hugs him) And you know what? I thank you for that, Dexter!

Dexter: Uh...what? (confused) You're thanking me?

Dee Dee: Yes! (lets go of him): Up until now, I've never had a friend who was a boy before! He's so nice and he even sings great, as I mentioned before! If you wouldn't have told him my interests, (smiles)

Dexter (shrugs): Uh...your welcome. It was really no problem, Dee Dee...

Dee Dee: However...

Dexter (gulps)

Dee Dee: I would like to know one thing...why did you tell him, Dexter? I mean, he's nice and all and he says for a friend of his, but...why did he need to know my interests?

Dexter (rubs the back of his neck): Uh...y-you don't need to know t-that...(smiles nervously)

Dee Dee (folds arms): I insist on knowing why.

Dexter (sighs): Okay, I'll tell you. You see, Mandark is...well...uh...uh...hmm...(tugs on his lab coat collar) he's in l-l-l-l-love with y-you.

Dee Dee (eyes widen): What? Are you trying to pull a joke on me as revenge for all of those knock-knock jokes I've done to you in the past?

Dexter: No Dee Dee. (sighs) You see, just yesterday, Mandark and I met up in the hallway, right?

Dee Dee (nods): Yes?

Dexter: And he caught sight of you in the hallways, falling in love with you instantly.

Dee Dee: Oh...he did? Just like that?

Dexter (nods): Yes, just like that.

Dee Dee: And...then what happened?

Dexter: Well, he practically begged me to give him some advice on how to attract you and become a...(sighs) boyfriend to you.

Dee Dee (gasps): So...you're telling me that Mandark wants me to become his...g-girlfriend?

Dexter: Yes, Dee Dee. I'm sorry for that. But...

Dee Dee: No Dexter, don't apologize! (smiles) Mandark is a very nice boy and I'm fine just being a friend to him right now. (sighs) But...who knows? Maybe one day, when I feel ready, I will kick up the relationship status to become a girlfriend to him. He actually might be a very good boyfriend to me in the future?

Dexter: You t-think so?

Dee Dee: Yes! But, this isn't a good time to do so right now.

Dexter: Oh...then what will be a good time to start a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?

Dee Dee: Oh Dexter, it's not a complicated thing at all! You see, all I need to do is simply wait for the right moment for me when I feel like...well...I'm ready!

_(At this point, some girly and very upbeat music begins to play in the background. As it does, Dee Dee steps forward and begins to sing the next musical number of the entire show...)_

_Dee Dee (singing): When I feel that I'm ready,_

_To stop simply being friends..._

_Dexter, I will let Mandark,_

_Know that I'm ready!_

_Ready to go up from friend,_

_To his girlfriend..._

_And as you can see,_

_That means kicking my relathionship…_

_Up a notch!_

_Yes, going up a notch! _

_Going up a notch,_

_Won't happen right away,_

_And it will be some time,_

_Before I decide to go ahead and do so!_

_Dexter, it'll be a while,_

_Before I kick it,_

_Up a notch! (does a small tap dance)_

_Going up a notch!_

_Yes, going up a notch!_

_This relationship, _

_Between Mandark and I,_

_Is still on regular friends status!_

_It'll be a while,_

_Before I think it's just,_

_The right time,_

_To kick it up a notch!_

_Mandark is a good friend..._

_Yes, he's a very good friend._

_A good friend,_

_Who got my a new unicorn toy,_

_And took me out for an after-school snack! (does another small tap dance)_

_But I'm just ready,_

_To kick our friendship,_

_Up a notch! _

_Up a notch,_

_Yes, going up a notch!_

_Up a notch,_

_To become a girlfriend,_

_To Mandark..._

_Will take some time on my end! (giggles happily)_

_Mandark is a very nice kid,_

_But I'm not ready to become a girlfriend yet,_

_But maybe one day,_

_I'll kick out relationship,_

_Up a notch!_

_Kicking it up a notch!_

_That's a big choice,_

_To go and make,_

_And requires a lot of thinking beforehand! _

_Dexter, I'll need to think about it,_

_Before kicking it up a notch!_

_Up a notch,_

_Kicking it up a notch!_

_Gong up a notch,_

_Isn't an easy thing,_

_For me to do so easily. _

_Dexter, as you can see,_

_It's way to soon,_

_For me to kick it up a notch! (does yet another small tap dance)_

_Up a notch,_

_Going up a notch!_

_When I feel ready,_

_I'll kick it up a notch,_

_To become a girlfriend to Mandark!_

_Soo, I'll be ready,_

_To go ahead and kick it,_

_Up a notch!_

_Up a notch..._

_Up a notch!,_

_Going up a notch!_

_Yes, up a notch..._

_Going up a notch,_

_Won't be a breeze,_

_But I know when I'm reeeeeeeady!_

_Dexter brother,_

_I'll soon kick it up a notch!_

_Up a notch,_

_Oh yes, up a notch!_

_Going up a notch..._

_Yes, up a notch!_

_Up a notch..._

_Up a notch..._

_Soon I'll be ready,_

_To kick my relationship with Mandark,_

U_p a NOTCH! (does a final small tap dance)_

_OH YEAH! _

_(The music stops playing in the background and Dee Dee stops singing, ending her own musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for about 30 seconds before dying down. As the cheering and clapping dies down, the scene continues to take place...)_

Dee Dee: So, I'll become Mandark's girlfriend when I'm ready, Dexter. That's all there is to it! (smiles)

Dexter: Uh...Dee Dee, you could've just told me all this instead of...well...you know...singing it...(tugs on lab coat collar)

Dee Dee (shrugs): Yes, I guess so. But, it wouldn't sound as fun, would it? (smiles)

Dexter: Uh...

Dee Dee (interrupting Dexter): Well Dexter, I got to go! I'm having a tea party with my stuffed animals now! (skips happily towards the bedroom door) Oh, and Dexter...

Dexter: Yes?

Dee Dee: Thanks once again for telling Mandark my interests and setting him up as a friend for me. I'm really happy you did it! (opens bedroom door) Bye! (steps outside and closes door behind her disappearing from view)

Dexter (turns back to face forward): That was...unusual, wasn't it? (shrugs) Oh well, back to my book! (grabs textbook, holds it in front of him, opens it, flips through some pages, and continues to read from it) Now, back to chapter 18...(mumbles the written text on the page as he reads from it)

_(At this point, the stage lights dim again, and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. The bed with Dexter on it, and the bedside table with lamp disappears from view via hydraulic lift and closing trapdoor panel. Then, as another school bell ringing sound effect goes off in the background for about 5 seconds again, the entire wall panel rises up again, disappearing from view, and revealing another set behind it. This detailed set resembled the lunchroom at "Huber Elementary School". The back of the set now resembled a light-blue wall with a rectangular hole cut out for the lunchroom's kitchen/serving line. The rest of the set has about 6 rectangular tables and 12 sets of long bench seats on positioned in the center area of the stage, making the entire set feel like a normal lunchroom in any school out there. Next, some rectangular lights come down and dangle high above the stage on thin wires, making them look like lights in a school lunchroom. __The actress playing Lunch Lady Doris is behind the set's service counter, pretending to serve food to any of the child actors playing random students, who are lined up. About 6 of the student actors are lined up, while the rest of them, including Dexter, and Mandark are seated down in any of the rectangular tables and bench seats, pretending to eat either school lunches or home-packed lunches. Dexter is seated at one of the tables on the far-left at the back of the set. Dee Dee is seated at a table on the right-front __in the front area of the lunchroom set. Finally, the set transition completes as the music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights come back on...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! As you can see, Dee Dee just had a nice chat with Dexter that she now knows that it was him who told Mandark about Dee Dee's like for unicorns and other stuff. Dexter admitted that it's true and even mentioned that Mandark told him he has a secret crush on her. Dee Dee got very surprised about this, and sang a song about how soon, if Mandark is still very nice to her, she'll kick her friendship with Mandark up a notch to boyfriend-girlfriend status. The song in this scene was based on the song "Popular" from the very famous Broadway, London/West End, and National Tour USA musical, "Wicked". Well, it's now time to move on to Scene 15 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	17. Act 1, Scene 16

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again. And yes, I'm back with none other than Scene 16 of Act 1 this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that this next scene is about to take place in the lunchroom of "Huber Elementary School". What will happen during this scene? Will it be an eventful one? Who will be involved in this scene taking place in the lunchroom? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourselves, because like all the others, this author's note and all the other ones are spoiler-free! Oh, and no, this scene will not have a musical number in it because in musicals, not all scenes have a song in it. So, without any more further delays, let's all begin Scene 16 of Act 1 this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the set transition completes, Dee Dee enters stage left, holding a collapsible pink lunchbox in her hands. As this happens, Dexter, seated at a table located at the back-left side/area of the stage looks over as the entire scene unfolds...) _

Dee Dee (enters stage left): Ah, one of my favorite times of the day...lunchtime! (smiles and giggles happily)

Mandark (stands up): Oh, Dee Dee, I saved you a seat right next to me! (smiles and points to an open spot next to him on the right)

Dee Dee: Oh...thanks! (smiles and skips over to the table on the front-right side/area of the stage) So Mandark, how's everything going? (sits down next to Mandark and opens up her lunchbox)

Mandark: Ah, I see you brought a home-packed lunch. I don't blame you, Dee Dee. (smiles) I do the same thing, too! (reveals a black metal lunchbox and opens it up)

Dee Dee: Oooooooh…(eyes widen at Mandark's lunch)

Mandark: So, what do you usually bring to school for lunch, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: Oh, that's easy to say. My mom usually packs me a peanut better and grape jelly sandwich, a bag of regular potato chips, a banana, a small bottle of red "Kool-Aid" juice, and a small bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies! (smiles and takes out the wrapped sandwich) What did you bring for lunch, Mandark?

Mandark: Oh, I packed myself a grilled sandwich on wheat bread with 5 slices of turkey, 2 slices of Swiss cheese, 3 slices of tomato, 2 leaves of lettuce, a small squirt of mustard, and a sprinkle of cilantro, a bag of barbequed potato chips, a fruit cup with slices of kiwi, bananas, apples, purple grapes, cantaloupe, and watermelon, a slice of chocolate layer cake, an a plain bottle of "Zephyrhills"-branded water.

Dee Dee (a little grossed out at Mandark's options): T-That all seems so...um...d-different. (grimaces)

Mandark (doesn't notice Dee Dee's facial expressions): Exactly, Dee Dee. You see, my lunch as an appropriate amount of carbohydrates, protein, vitamins, minerals, fat, and sugar. This allows me to stay healthy and get enough energy in me to last me the entire rest of the school day, and will allow me to focus on getting all of my school work done in a fast, yet steady, pace. If I were to calculate correctly, I say that my lunch adds up to a total caloric intake amount of 1,456, give or take a few calroies here or there, most of which I burn off during my gym class, which takes place right after lunch. (takes a bite of his sandwich)

Dee Dee (nods): Oh...(takes a bite of her own sandwich) that's...nice...(smiles, pretending to listen)

_(The entire audience laughs at Dee Dee's simple response to Mandark's detailed reply about what he has for lunch and why he eats it. The laugher from the entire audiences continues to take place for about 10 seconds, before finally dying down. As the laughter from the entire audience dies down, the scene continues to take place...)_

Mandark: Yes Dee Dee, I take excellent preparation and calorie-related considerations whenever planning and packing my lunches on a daily basis every morning before I leave the house, and take the bus to school. (smiles) Oh, Dee Dee, I bet I can get an accurate caloric count on your lunch by just having a look at it. So...can I try? (smiles again) Please?

Dee Dee (puts her sandwich down): You can? (smiles) Well...I...uh...(tries not to hurt Mandark's feelings) Sure, go ahead! (pulls out rest of lunch items from lunchbox and lays them next to each other, side by side) Do you think it'll be a larger number than yours?

Mandark (looks over at items): Hmmm...(rubs chin): Let's see...(taps side of his head) Alright, so it seems that with your sandwich being made on white bread and with everything added up, including the sandwich, chips, banana, cookies, and juice, your current caloric intake comes up to the grand total of...871 calroies. (smiles) And wow...that is a much smaller calorie count, huh?

Dee Dee: Uh...you can say that...I guess. (takes another bite of her sandwich)

Mandark: Not a big eater, huh? (takes another bite of his sandwich)

Dee Dee: Not for lunches, no. But since I need the energy for the rest of the school day like you do, I usually eat a light lunch, and then dig in at dinner. My mom is the cook of the family...and the cleaner...and the grocery shopper...and a medical appointment maker...and a family photographer...and a family reunion organizer...and a chore assigner...and a magazine reader...and the tax doer during tax season...oh, and once in a while, a fun mom. (smiles) Basically...she does A LOT around the house.

Mandark: Wow...that's a lot of stuff she does, huh? My mom does only half of the stuff you just mentioned.

Dee Dee (nods and takes another bite of her sandwich): Yeah, but my mom seems to love doing it all. I'm surprised that she even does, but that's how it is and I'm happy with it...as long as I complete my weekly chores every week that is...(smiles, finishes the rest of her sandwich, and begins to eat her chips)

Mandark (nods): What about your dad? What does he do on a daily basis? (finishes his sandwich) My dad is a chemistry professor over at "Genius University", works 10 hours a day, 6 days a week, Monday through Saturday, from 8:00am to 6:00pm. On weekends, he's stuck grading essays, tests, homework assignments, and projects.

Dee Dee: Oh, I don't know what he does, but he does have a daytime job. (nods) Yes, he works 8 hours a day, 5 days a week, Monday through Friday, from 9:00am to 5:00pm. On weekends, he spends time with Dexter and I...but mostly me. Dexter isn't a fan of outdoor festivities. (finishes the rest of her chips)

Mandark: Well...intelligent kids like him and I usually do keep to ourselves most of the time. For example...(looks left and right) don't tell your mom and dad this but, I have a secret lab underneath my house.

Dee Dee (gasps): A s-s-s-secret lab!? (eyes widen) Hey, so does my brother Dexter!

Mandark (pretends not to know): R-Really? W-Wow! That's yet ANOTHER thing me and Dexter now have in common as friends and ex-rivals. (smiles and begins to eat his bag of chips)

Dee Dee: Yep...it USED to be secret!

Mandark: And why is that...(pauses and realizes why that is the case) Dee Dee, you seem to know about the secret lab...don't you? (eats some more chips)

Dee Dee (giggles): Yes, I do! (smiles) You guessed right! (begins to eat her bananas and drink her "Kool-Aid" juice)

Mandark (finishes his chips): And...you know how to access it, too? (opens up fruit cup)

Dee Dee (nods): Yep! (finishes banana and begins to eat chocolate chip cookies) Isn't that great?

Mandark (rubs the back of his neck): Uh...well...I guess...but what do you usually do in his lab? (eats some of the fruit)

Dee Dee (finishes chocolate chip cookies and "Kool-Aid Juice"): Well, that all depends on whatever has happened to me before hand. (puts empty juice bottle and all trash into lunchbox) Sometimes, I try to tell him a knock-knock juice, and other times, I just try to get Dexter to either play with me or read a book to me before I go to bed. (zips lunchbox shut)

Mandark (finishes fruit cup): And you say "try to" because...why? (looks confused and begins to eat chocolate cake slice)

Dee Dee: Well, I say that because...Dexter is always so mean whenever I try to ask him or convince him to do any of those things for me, but he never does!

Mandark (confused): He never does? What do you mean by that? (eats more of the chocolate cake)

Dee Dee (shrugs): Well, he's always yelling at me whenever I even enter his lab in the first place!

Mandark: Excuse me? Yelling at you?

Dee Dee: Yeah. He yells things at me such as "DEE DEE, STAY OUT OF MY LAB!" or "DEE DEE, YOU'RE SO STUPID!", and even "DEE DEE, TAKE THOSE STUPID TOYS OF YOURS OUT OF MY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!". (breaths in and out)

Mandark (eyes widen): Uh...(finishes chocolate cake)

Dee Dee (still breathing in and out): Phew...sorry about that, I sometimes...go a little overboard when imitating my brother. (smiles) I hope that's alright.

Mandark (puts cake container and trash into lunchbox): Uh...no...(zips lunchbox shut) It's f-fine...(tugs on dress shirt collar) Uh...Dee Dee...may I offer you some words of advice?

Dee Dee (nods): Sure! Uh...what is the advice, Mandark?

Mandark: Its...uh...well...you see, Dee Dee...maybe Dexter gets mad at you or acts out like that towards you because...well...basically...to put it lightly...you should just stop bothering Dexter and stop entering his lab whenever he's in there.

Dee Dee: But...why? I just want to spend time with him!

Mandark (places a hand on Dee Dee's left shoulder): And that isn't a bad thing, Dee Dee. Wanting to spend time with your brother isn't bad at all...but, when you disturb your brother, and annoy him, he's...well...going to be mad. I mean, whenever my own younger sister, Lalavava, comes into my own secret lab, I try to not to show my anger towards her being in there because...uh...she's just a younger sister who most likely doesn't know any better. But you, Dee Dee, are an OLDER sister that should know better than to bother your brother when he's in his lab. He's probably very busy in there whenever he's in it and wouldn't want to be disturbed and therefore, accidently mess up whatever science experiment he's conducting.

Dee Dee: But...if he doesn't play with me or hang out with me...does he not love me and hate me instead? (looks down)

Mandark (removes hand from Dee Dee's left shoulder): No! Of course not...no...no! Dee Dee, just because Dexter is busy in his hand and can't do anything with you, that doesn't mean that he hates you or doesn't love you. He still loves you as a sibling should but is too busy to...well...show it at the exact moment you need to see it.

Dee Dee (looks up): R-Really? Y-You m-mean it?

Mandark (smiles): Of course I do. All I'm saying is that you should just try to consider leaving Dexter alone more whenever he's in his lab...alright? (smiles again)

Dee Dee (smiles): Yes...I-I understand! (nods and hugs Mandark) Oh thank you, Mandark! You're the best advice giver that I could ever have! (lets go of Mandark)

Mandark: No problem! (smiles) Now, about my family life, I have a mom, dad, and my sister Lalavava. Now, my sister is...

_(Suddenly, before Mandark can say anything else, another school bell rings in the background for about 5 seconds before cutting off again. As this happens, all of the student actors including Dexter, exit both stage left and right, making the rest of the lunchroom set now empty. As they do, the service counter station lights turn off, Lunch Lady Doris exits from the kitchen/service counter part of the set, and she re-enters stage left in the center area of the stage, standing in the center once in full view of the entire audience…)_

Lunch Lady Doris: Alright class, you know the drill! Lunchtime is over! Back to class...NOW! (takes haircut off head) Man, I hate this job...(sighs) But it pays the bills around my house. (exits stage right)

Mandark (gets up and grabs lunchbox): Oh, that's the bell! I'll see you later Dee Dee, because I have to head to my science class, now. (smiles and exits stage right)

Dee Dee (giggles happily): Alright, bye! (waves to him and smiles): Oh, what a nice friend I've made. (turns to face the audience) You know, Mandark is a very nice boy...and he just made a very good point. Maybe...I SHOULD leave Dexter alone whenever he's in his lab. But...(rubs chin) How will I know when those right moments to leave him alone...well...are? (stops rubbing chin) Oh well. (shrugs and stands up) I'll figure it out when the time comes around! (grabs her lunchbox and exits stage left)

_(__At that point, the stage lights dim, another school bell sound effect goes off for about 5 seconds, some transitional music begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins to take place. Another yellow wall panel comes down into view in the center area of the stage, concealing the entire lunchroom set behind it. The wall panel has a framed family photo of the McPherson family on the left, and a framed photo of a large sea bass on the right. __In front of the wall panel in the middle, a grey-brown sofa rises up into view via trapdoor and a hydraulic lift once again. A small coffee table also comes into view via the lift, positioned next to the sofa on the right. Mr. McPherson is already sitting on the center of the sofa, wearing his usual outfit, reading a newspaper. As the set transition completes, the music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights come back on again...)_

**And that was the long-awaited conclusion to Scene 16 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that both Dee Dee and Mandark not only had lunch together in the lunchroom of "Huber Elementary School", but they also chatted with each other about their home lives, their family members, and even their own problems. One of ****the problems Dee Dee mentioned is that she's always getting yelled at by Dexter for entering his secret laboratory and bothering him during his all of his experiments. Mandark mentioned to Dee Dee that maybe Dexter does that because that laboratory is a private place of his, and that Dee Dee should just leave him alone whenever he's in there! Well, its time for us to move on to Scene 17 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	18. Act 1, Scene 17

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back in town once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 17 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Now, this scene is not only going to feature another appearance of Mr. McPherson (Dexter's father) once again (since his very last appearance in the musical was near the beginning of the show), but there will also be yet ANOTHER appearance of the unnamed narrating voice, AND ANOTHER musical number will be in it. And yes, the real-life song that the musical number is based on will be given credit to in the concluding author's note. So, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back, relax, turn of all of our electronic devices, and begin Scene 17 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The scene begins as the Unnamed Narrator Voice begins to speak in the background once again...)_

Unnamed Narrator Voice: By the looks of it, Mandark and Dee Dee were set to have a great relationship! Meanwhile with Dexter, Friday afternoon came around, and Dexter made his way back to his home. When he got there, his father, Mr. McPherson, was waiting for him! He only wanted to do one thing with his son...and that thing was to spend time with him over the weekend!

Mr. McPherson (pops head up from behind newspaper): Ah, some time alone with my newspaper...(sighs) My wife is out buying groceries and my oldest daughter Dee Dee is currently spending time with her friends. (smiles) How can it get any better than this?

_(Suddenly, a sound effect of a door opening and closing is heard offstage to the left. Then, Dexter enters stage left, holding his bookbag...)_

Dexter (enters stage left and smiles): Hi dad! (places one strap of the bookbag over his shoulder) Well, I'm off to my room...(begins to walk towards the right side of the stage)

Mr. McPherson (closes newspaper and places it on the sofa next to him on the left) Oh, hi Dexter! (gets up) How's my boy?!

Dexter (stops walking and turns around to face him): Uh...good? (walks up to him) I suppose my day is good. I got another A on a test in history class and...

Mr. McPherson: (hugs him tightly and gives Dexter a noogie on the head) My son! My gifted child! (smiles) Dexter, my boy, you're always getting straight As on classes and tests.

Dexter (eyes widen): Okay...this is...awkward...(gives a puzzled look on his face)

_(The entire audience laughs at the moment between Dexter and Mr. McPherson loudly for abut 30 seconds before it all dies down. Once the laughter subsides, the entire scene continues to take place...)_

Mr. McPherson (lets go to Dexter): Dexter, since its Friday, how would you like to...go on a fishing trip with me?! (smiles)

Dexter (holds up a hand): No thanks, dad. I'm not really a fishing person. But, thanks for the offer. (smiles and tries to walk off again)

Mr. McPherson: Oh, come on, Dexter! (holds out arms in exasperation) W-What about a football game then!?

Dexter (turns around): No thanks, dad. Too many risks for head injuries.

Mr. McPherson: Well...uh...(rubs the back of his neck) What about a game of b-baseball then?!

Dexter (shakes his head): No dad...it's also a risk for head injuries.

Mr. McPherson: B-But...w-what about a game of...well...t-tennis?! (cuffs arms together)

Dexter: No dad, I'm just...well...not a sports person. (shrugs)

Mr. McPherson (in a weak voice): G-Golf? (smiles with hope)

Dexter (shakes his head): No way! That game is just so...repetitive and boring!

Mr. McPherson (groans and folds arms): You know, Dee Dee once told me that she wanted to tryout for the school's baseball team last year. Its a ironic twist to this family that a girl, like Dee Dee in this case, wants to do more...boyish stuff than you. You know Dexter, it's great that you're very intelligent and all, but sometimes I wish you can be a little more...average.

Dexter (eyes widen with hurt feelings): But d-dad, the point of a genius is that one cannot be a-a-a-a-average...(looks down)

Mr. McPherson (sighs): I-I-I-I guess so, Dexter. I'm s-sorry, son. I just...wish I can do sports with someone...like my only son. But...you're different and I still must accept that.

Dexter (looks up again): Do you still l-love m-me?

Mr. McPherson (eyes widen): Of course I love you! You're m-my...well...son. (smiles) And if you like science, math, and all that stuff...I-I accept you for what you are. (hugs him)

Dexter (hugs him back) Oh dad...you're a nice father.

Mr. McPherson: Oh...thanks for telling me that Dexter. It means so much to me. (smiles)

Dexter (lets go of Mr. McPherson): Well, I'm off to my room. See you at dinner! (waves and walks to the right, exiting stage right)

Mr. McPherson (sighs): Ugh, Dexter...Dexter...(rubs his forehead) He's so...different. (looks up) When he was born, I was glad that he was diagnosed as an official prodigy. But now...(sighs) he just doesn't want to spend any time with me. He just keeps to himself all the time...(turns to face the entire audience) I just wish that he'd do something with me once...that's...(rubs chin)...well...he was a little...different. Yes, that's the word...different. Different than the stuff that Dexter is obsessed with all the time!

_(At that point, some guitar and mildly emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Mr. McPherson steps forward to face the entire audience, and begins to sing his very own musical number of the show...)_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): My son is very intelligent,_

_But the smartness gets in the way..._

_The way of a chance,_

_For me and him to bond!_

_I just sometimes wish..._

_He weren't so smart!_

_I just sometimes wish,_

_That he was a little different!_

_Yes, I sometimes wish..._

_That Dexter was a little different!_

_I wish he liked sports like me,_

_And maybe fishing too!_

_My life would so easy,_

_If Dexter would change!_

_I just sometime wish,_

_That he was a little different!_

_Yes, I sometimes wish..._

_That Dexter was a little different!_

_He only likes science,_

_And silly old mathematics!_

_I just sometimes wish,_

_That my son was different!_

_I don't understand why,_

_That Dexter's hates being outdoors!_

_He just sits in his room,_

_Doing some math and science!_

_I understand he's a genius,_

_And that he's a prodigy!_

_But sometimes, I wish,_

_That he was different!_

_Its alright to be a smart kid,_

_But sometimes it can keep you,_

_Apart from others around you! _

_Dexter, I sometimes worry,_

_What type of friends you'll have..._

_Sometimes geniuses like you,_

_Don't make any friends! _

_Dexter, you're so close-minded!_

_You need more interests..._

_You just need to be,_

_A little different! _

_I just sometime wish,_

_That he was a little different!_

_Yes, I sometimes wish..._

_That Dexter was a little different!_

_Is that a bad thing to ask?_

_Is it really such a bad deal?_

_Oh Dexter, you need,_

_Some other likes in your mind!_

_I just sometime wish,_

_That he was a little different!_

_Yes, I sometimes wish..._

_That Dexter was a little different!_

_If that change could happen,_

_I'd be a very happy father!_

_I do love my son..._

_But I'd just wish,_

_He'd bond with me once!  
_

_He's all into math and science,_

_And not sports or even,_

_A single fishing trip with me!_

_I always wished that stuff would happen..._

_But it seems the tables have turned on me!_

_Spending time with my son,_

_Would really make me pleased!_

_I just sometimes wish,_

_That he was different..._

_Yes, I just sometimes wish,_

_That he was..._

_I just sometimes wish,_

_That Dexter was..._

_I just sometimes wish,_

_That he was a little DIFFEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!_

_(The song ends, and the guitar and mildly emotional music stops playing in the background. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Mr. McPherson's very own musical number. After about 30 seconds, the very loud cheering and clapping dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mr. McPherson (sits back down on the sofa): Ugh...I don't know...(picks up newspaper, unfolds it, and holds it up, hiding his face behind it) I'll just talk about it with my wife when I feel that it's the right time...

_(At this point, the stage lights dim, making the stage pitch black. As this happens, some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the sofa with Mr. McPherson and the small coffee table all disappear from view below the stage via the hydraulic lift and closing trapdoor. Once this is down, the entire living room wall panel rises up out of view. The area of the stage behind it is also pitch black, so no one in the audience sees what's back there. Then, once again, the school hallway wall panel, comes back down in the center area of the stage, concealing the area of stage behind it. The wall is yellow just like before, complete with a door to classroom over on the far left side. However, this time, there are no rows of red lockers in front of the wall this time. As the set transition completes, a school bell sound effect rings for about 5 seconds once again before cutting off. The music stops playing in the background, the stage lights come back on, and the next scene continues...)_

**And that was the conclusion of Scene 17 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Awwww, poor Mr. McPherson. It seems that he's upset and saddened over the fact that Dexter would rather read, do math equations, or do science experiments rather then play sports or go fishing with his own father. The musical number that Mr. McPherson sung was based off the real-life song "If Only You Would Listen" from the Broadway, National/USA Tour, London/West End, Australia, New Zealand, and South Korea musical, "School of Rock". I wonder if any of you readers feel bad for Mr. McPherson in this scene that just took place. Mention in your reviews if you agree or not. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 18 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	19. Act 1, Scene 18

**Hello again, everyone! I'm so glad to be back in "FanFiction" town again! Yep, I'm back, and this time, I'm back with none other than Scene 18 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Now, this scene isn't going to be anything massive, action-packed, violent, or anything like that. But, this scene will have a nice moment between Dee Dee and Mandark in it. However, since it's not needed here, there won't be any musical number taking in this scene. What will happen in this scene if there's no musical number? What is this upcoming nice moment between Dee Dee and Mandark all about? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourselves! So, without any more further delays, let's all sit back, relax, and begin ****Scene 18 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The next scene starts as Dexter enters stage right, with his brown bookbag over his shoulders...)_

Dexter (enters stage left): Ah, Monday...my favorite day of the school week. (smiles and breaths in and out) You know...this weekend seemed to be a lot...different. (stops in the center of the stage and turns to face the entire audience) Usually, come Saturday morning, Dee Dee would just burst into my lab and bother me for 5 hours until lunchtime, followed by her interfering with one of my science experiments, and getting into some city-wide science-related shenanigan! (rubs chin) But for some reason, she hasn't done at all this weekend. This is not normal for her at all... (shrugs) Oh well, she was probably busy seeing Mandark over and over again. They seem to be doing very well as friends. Well, it's not my business anyways, so I'll just focus on my school studies and science experiments for now.

_(Suddenly, some classical music begins to play in the background, coming from behind the wall panel. Dexter hears this...)_

Dexter: Ah, classical music! Music to my ears. It must be coming from the elective music class. Sadly, as much as I love the art of music next to science and math. I won't be taking the class until next year when I'm in the fifth grade. (sighs) But, hearing it through the hallways does make me happy any day of the week. (smiles) Well, I got to get to math class before I'm late. (turns to the right and exits stage right)

_(As Dexter exits stage right and disappears from view, the hallway wall panel rises up, revealing a set that resembles the school's music classroom. The back yellow wall panel of the set is a large wall of shelved musical instruments covering it up, as well as several large music-related posters decoration the rest of the wall, a door on the left side, and an American flag on a stand on the right side. As the hallway wall panel rises up, 2 side panels come down, and diagonally stick outward from the end-sides of the music room setting. In the center of the new setting was a small 2-foot high wooden platform, complete with 2 small wooden steps. Standing on the back-center area of the platform is a conductor's stand where the music teacher, Mrs. Wolfberg, was standing. Positioned in front of her on about metal foldable chairs 12 wooden chairs, were the actors playing extra students, Mandark, and Dee Dee were sitting, each playing a different music instrument. Mandark is playing a violin while Dee Dee is playing a flute, both of whom are sitting next each other in the front-center area of the platform. As the set transition completes. the students keep playing the music in the background and the scene continues...)_

Mrs. Wolfberg (waving a conductor's wand): Nice job class...alright...Devin, tap the cymbals...now! (points to Student 1 on the left side of the platform, who's holding a pair of cymballs)

Student 1: Yes, Mrs. Wolfberg. (smashes the cymbals once)

Mrs. Wolfberg: Good. Now...Jenny, tap the wooden bar...now! (points to Student 2 on the right side of the platform, who's holding a wooden brick and a wooden stick)

Student 2: Yes, Mrs. Wolfberg. (taps the wooden brick 3 times)

Mrs. Wolfberg: Excellent. Now...Nicole, do your trumpet bit...now!

Student 3: Yes, Mrs. Wolfberg. (plays the trumpet)

Mrs. Wolfberg: Good! And now, Mandark, stand up and perform your violin solo, please.

Mandark (nods): Yes, Mrs. Wolfberg. (stands up and prepares violin)

Mrs. Wolfberg: 3...2...1...go Mandark, now!

_(Mandark plays a classical tune with his violin, impressing all of the students and Dee Dee as well. After Mandark's 3-minute violin solo, he sits back down in his seat, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mrs. Wolfberg: Wonderful, Mandark! Now, Dee Dee, stand up and perform your flute solo, please.

Dee Dee (jumps up): Yes, Mrs. Wolfgang! (prepares her flute)

Mrs. Wolfberg: 3...2...1...go Dee Dee, now!

_(Dee Dee begins her flute solo which is subpar compared to Mandark's recent violin solo. After Dee Dee's 2-minute flute solo, she smiles happily and sits back down. Then, the scene continues to take place...)_

Mrs. Wolfberg: That was...just fine, Dee Dee...(shows fake smile) Class, you're almost done. (continues to conduct the music from the rest of the classmates) And...stop! (puts conductor wand down)

_(The entire class stops playing the music, and put all of their musical instruments down. The entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the entire instrumental number. After 20 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mrs. Wolfberg (steps away from conductor stand): Class, I got to go deliver an important note to the front office. (gets down from the wooden platform) You may have some free time amongst yourselves by chatting or whatever, but nothing bad. (walks to the classroom door on the back wall panel on the left) Alright?

All Students: Yes, Mrs. Wolfberg.

Mrs. Wolfberg (nods): Good. (opens classroom door) And once again, no bad behavior. (steps out of the classroom set and slams the door behind him)

_(Some of the students chat amongst themselves, while Mandark places his violin on his lap to tune it up. As he tunes it, Dee Dee smiles, looks up, and gives Mandark a tap on the shoulder...)_

Dee Dee: Hey Mandark. (smiles)

Mandark: Huh? (looks up) Oh, Dee Dee! Uh...hi! (smiles back)

Dee Dee: That was some very nice violin solo you pulled off!

Mandark: Oh...uh...thanks! (smiles and rubs the back of his neck) And I...uh...liked your flute solo.

Dee Dee (hugs him): Thanks you for saying that! (smiles and let's go)

Mandark: Oh, its no problem Dee Dee. I think you just need a liiiiiiiiitle extra practice...as long as it doesn't bother your brother, though. (smiles) Alright?

Dee Dee: Oh, okay. No problem! (smiles again)

Mandark: Yeah, just heed my advice and Dexter will be a very happy brother towards you.

Dee Dee (nods): Yes. Oh Mandark...

Mandark: Yes? (puts violin into it's case)

Dee Dee: I wanted to announce something to you.

Mandark Announce something to me?

Dee Dee (nods): Yes, and it's very important. (smiles) Ready to find out what it is?

Mandark: Uh...sure? (tugs in his dress shirt collar)

Dee Dee: Well...(places bookbag onto her lap) I've been spending a lot of time with you. You know, doing homework together and stuff, right? (places flute into her bookbag)

Mandark (nods): Yes...?

Dee Dee (closes bookbag and places it back onto the platform): Well, it's been over a week since we started our friendship and I have to say...thanks. Thank you for becoming my friend and...thanks for being nice to me. (smiles)

Mandark: Oh, its really no problem, Dee Dee. (smiles) I...

Dee Dee (interrupting Mandark): So...I feel that I'm ready to...you know...kick things up a notch! (Smiles back)

Mandark (gasps): D-D-D-Dee Dee...you d-d-don't m-m-m-mean...

Dee Dee (hugs him tightly): I'm ready to be your girlfriend!

Mandark: Y-You m-mean it?!

Dee Dee (let's go to Mandark): Yes! This friendship of ours has been kicked up a notch!

Mandark: W-Wow! Thanks! (hugs Dee Dee back)

Dee Dee: Oh...how nice of you to hug me back! (smiles)

Mandark (let's go of Dee Dee): It's just what I do, Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: Well, to celebrate this moment, I used my allowance money to get you this...(reaches into her pocket and pulls out a slip of hard paper) Ta-da! (smiles and hands slip to Mandark)

Mandark: Oh...thanks. (smiles and takes the slip of paper) Now, let's see what this is...(reads what's on the paper slip) Wait, this is a...(gasps)

Dee Dee: Yes! This is a ticket to the upcoming annual "Fall School Dance"!

Mandark: T-Thank you, Dee Dee! (hugs her) Ha! And I thought I would never get invited!

Dee Dee: Well you did, and I'm glad you're happy! So...will you come and dance with me?

Mandark: Dee Dee, I promise you that I'll be there! (puts ticket into his bookbag) I know a TON of dancing that I can do with you!

Dee Dee (smiles): YES! Thank you, Mandark! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Mandark: Its the least I can do for me...girlfriend, Dee Dee!

Dee Dee: Oh...(giggles) How cute of you to call me that! (smiles)

Mandark (smiles): Oh...and... Thanks Dee Dee...for being my girlfriend.

Dee Dee (hugs Mandark tightly): You're so sweet back, Mandark!

_(At this point, some basic transitional music begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins. The 2 diagonally-facing wall panels rise up out of view, and the hallway wall panel from before (with no red lockers) comes back down, landing in the center area of the stage. As this set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, a school bell ringing sound effect plays in the background for about 5 seconds before cutting off, and the next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the nice and long-awaited conclusion to Scene 18 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Awwwww, what a nice moment between Dee Dee and Mandark that took place, huh? It seems that during this nice moment between the 2 kids, not only did Dee Dee tell Mandark that she's ready to kick their friendship up to a boyfriend-girlfriend status, but she also surprised him with none other than a present for him. The present was in the form of a ticket for him to the school's upcoming annual "Autumn Dance" event happening on Monday night of next week! It seems that Mandark better prepare for the dance before the day of the event arrives! I hope he can do it! Well, it's time for all of us to move on to** **Scene 18 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	20. Act 1, Scene 19

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back in town once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 19 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, since Mandark was invited to the upcoming autumn dance by Dee Dee, Mandark is going to ask Dexter for help in learning how to Dance! And at the same time, Dee Dee is going to ask Dexter for some help in designing her a dress for the upcoming dance! Oh, I wonder how that will all go! And yes, another musical number is going to be featured in this scene, with the real-life song that the musical number is based on being credited within the concluding author's note. So, without any more further delays, let's all get into Scene 19 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The door on the far-left side of the hallway wall panel swings open, and the other students, Dee Dee and Mandark enter the new setting. Dee Dee and some of the other students exit stage left. Mandark stands in the center of the hallway set, faces the entire audience, and drops his bookbag onto the stage next to him. He then drops his arms and looks very desperate...)_

Mandark: Ugh, I cant believe this! (lifts arms in the air above him) I mean, its great I got Dee Dee as a girlfriend now, but...but...I CAN'T DANCE! (drops arms down next to him) I'm not a dancer! If I show up to this dance with no dancing skills or practice, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'll never get Dee Dee to even THINK about staying with me as a girlfriend! (clenches fists) I MUST find a way to learn how to dance before the dance! I-I-I-I-I only have 4 days until the dance on Thursday night! I can't learn how to dance in only 4 days! (releases fists) If only I had some to teach me how to...

_(At this point, Dexter enters stage right as if he's walking down the hallway, whistling a tune to himself...)_

Mandark (pauses and notices Dexter): Ah, I got an idea! (turns around and rushes over to Dexter, blocking his path) DEXTER!

Dexter (surprised; jumps): AAAAHHHH! (falls backwards onto the stage) Ow!

Mandark (gasps): Oops...(covers his mouth)

_(The entire audience laughs loudly at this unexpected surprise. After 10 seconds, the laughter dies down again, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Dexter: (lifts head up) M-Mandark!? Hey, what gives?! Scaring me and making me fall over like that?!

Mandark: Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry! (begins over and holds out a hand) Here, I'll help you.

Dexter (grunts and grabs onto Mandark's hand): Thanks...(sighs)

Mandark (helps Dexter to stand back up): No problem, buddy. (let's go once Dexter is standing again)

Dexter (folds arms): What's the big idea, Mandark!? Making me fall over like that!? Huh!? What gives?!

Mandark (holds out hands in front of him): W-W-W-W-W-Woah, Dexter. I said I was sorry...

Dexter (scoffs): Yeah, right. Some "sorry" you expressed!

Mandark: Dexter, once again, I'm sorry! Anyways, right now, I need your help!

Dexter (unfolds arms): What is it now, Mandark? Having trouble with your friend, Dee Dee?

Mandark (smiles): No, actually! The friendship we have just went up a notch!

Dexter (eyes widen): Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Mandark (jumps with excitement): YES! During music class, Dee Dee told me that she wants to kick our relationship up from friends to a boyfriend-girlfriend status!

Dexter: S-She did!? T-That's great, Mandark! I feel happy for you! (looks at the audience and whispers) And for myself so Dee Dee will spend more time with him and never bother me in my lab anymore! (faces Mandark and speaks normally again) So...is that all you wanted to tell me?

Mandark: No...not really. (rubs the back of his neck)

Dexter (looks confused): So...why did you come to me? What do you need help with, exactly?

Mandark: Well, I was in my elective music class with Dee Dee, right? And during the class after our initial classwork was completed, we have a few minutes until dismissal right?

Dexter (nods): Yes, I'm listening...

Mandark: Right, so Dee Dee tells me that, of course, she wants to become a girlfriend to me. So, I tell her I'm happy about that, and she surprises me with a ticket to Thursday night's school dance!

Dexter (eyes widen): School dance?! WOW! She invited you to the dance?!

Mandark: Yes! She gave me a ticket and everything! (opens his bookbag and pulls out the ticket) Here it is! (smiles and shows ticket to Dexter)

Dexter (gasps): Wow...she DID invite you!

Mandark: Yes! (puts ticket back into his bookbag): You going, too?

Dexter (shakes his head): No...I wasn't really planning to. You see, events like dances aren't my cup of tea and...

Mandark: ANYWAYS...the thing is...I-I-I-I-I...

Dexter: You...what?

Mandark: I-I-I-I...c-c-c-c-c-can't d-d-d-d-d...

Dexter (growing impatient): Stop stuttering and tell me already!

Mandark (sighs): Dexter...I can't dance!

Dexter (eyes widen): What?

Mandark: Its true, Dexter. (looks down) I might be intelligent in terms of academics, but alas...I'm not a great dancer...like, at all.

Dexter (pauses and suddenly bursts out laughing): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mandark (looks up, frowns, and folds his arms)

Dexter: You can't dance?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY, NOT BEING ABLE TO DANCE AT ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE SMART BUT YOU CAN'T DANCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, THAT'S THE FUNNIES THING I EVER HEARD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (clutches stomach and rolls on the stage) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MANDARK, YOU'RE SUCH A DANCER...NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (looks up) MANDARK, YOU CAN'T DANCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mandark (sighs): Are you finished yet?

Dexter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mandark: You know, Dexter. If you're as intelligent as you are...you wouldn't be laughing at other people's problems. Anyone who laughs at someone else for having a problem is a bully.

Dexter (suddenly stops): Oh! Uh...sorry? (fake smiles) Hehehehe…(stands back up) Sorry, Mandark. I...uh...go overboard sometimes. (tugs on his lab coat collar)

_(The entire audience laughs very loudly at Dexter's moment. After 20 seconds of the audience laughing, the laughter dies down, and the scene continues to take place again...)_

Mandark (puts arms down): Its fine...just don't do it again.

Dexter: O-O-O-O-Of course...(smiles)

Mandark: ANYWAYS, the problem is that, like I said before, I can't dance at all!

Dexter: You can't dance?! But...I saw you do a ballet twirl at the school playground the other day! It impressed Dee Dee and everything!

Mandark: Yeah, but I only knew that dance move because my mom is a local part-time ballet dancer!

Dexter: A what?

Mandark: A local part-time ballet dance! (sighs) My mom sometimes forces me to attend her ballet recitals, which by the way...I hate them!

Dexter: So...where are you going with this? (folds arms)

Mandark: Dexter, I want you...to teach me how to dance for a...well...school dance!

Dexter: Wait...what?!

Mandark: YES! Dexter, I must impress Dee Dee at this dance, and I only have 3 days left to do it! (gets on his knees) Please, Dexter! Teach me how to dance, please! Please! Dexter, please!

Dexter: Alright, alright, alright! (sighs) Sure thing, Mandark! I-I'll teach you how to dance.

Mandark (stands up): You...you will?

Dexter (nods): Sure, its no problem, Mandark. No problem for me at all!

Mandark (hugs Dexter tightly): OH, THANK YOU, DEXTER! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! DEXTER, I REALLY MUST THANK YOU! (let's go of Dexter)

Dexter: Uh...you're welcome. (smiles and rubs the back of his neck)

Mandark: Well, I got to head over to my elective gym class now! I can't have a good report card without that physical education! (turns around exits stage left)

Dexter (sighs): Man, Mandark can really be a beggar when he needs to be. (shrugs) Oh well, nothing that can I do about it. (turns around) Now, to get my English textbook.

_(At this point, a row of red lockers slide into view alongside the hallway wall panel from the right, stopping as soon as the final locker is right next to the door on the far-left side of the wall panel...)_

Dexter (walks up to a locker in the middle, unlocks it, and opens it up): Now, let's see...science...math...home economics...ah, here it is! (grabs a thick yellow textbook) My English textbook! (places it into his bookbag and zips it shut) Well, I'm off to English class! (slams locker shut and locks it) I don't want to be late...(puts bookbag back over his shoulders)

_(Suddenly, Dee Dee enters stage left, rushing over to where Dexter is standing...)_

Dexter (turns around towards the audience): Now to...

Dee Dee: DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER!

Dexter (jumps again): AAAAHHHHH! (falls over backwards again) OW!

_(The entire audience_ _laughs loudly at this second unexpected surprise. After 10 seconds, the laughter dies down again, the red lockers slide out of view to the right, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Dee Dee (gasps): D-Dexter, I-I-I-I-I-I...

Dexter: OW! Dee Dee, what the heck!?

Dee Dee (reaches down and grabs one of Dexter's hands): I'm SO sorry, Dexter!

Dexter (gets back up with Dee Dee's help): Dee Dee, it's one thing to surprise me when I'm in my laboratory doing work, but to surprise me and make me fall over at school?! Really?! (frowns and folds arms)

Dee Dee: I'm so sorry, Dexter! But I came looking for you because I really need your help!

Dexter: Help? For what, exactly? (drops arms down to his side)

Dee Dee: Well, first of all, I decided that I was ready to kick my relationship up a notch, right?

Dexter (nods): Yes...

Dee Dee: So, I told Mandark that I wanted to be his girlfriend and he accepted happily, right!? But, after surprising him with a ticket to the school dance, him being happy, and class being dismissed, I realized one thing that I wasn't think about when I first bought him the ticket!

Dexter (rubs the back of his neck): And...what is that exactly?

Dee Dee: Dexter...I don't have any dresses for an event like the school dance!

Dexter: Wait...you don't?!

Dee Dee: No, I don't! (gets on her knees and grabs onto Dexter's arms): Dexter, I want you to make me a dress!

Dexter: Eh...what?

Dee Dee: I said that I need you to make me a dress for the dance! PLEASE, Dexter! I'm begging you for your help! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Dexter: Alright! Alright! Alright! Alright! Aright! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! (sighs) Yes, Dee Dee...I-I-I-I'll help you! (smiles)

Dee Dee (let's go of Dexter's arms): Y-You m-m-m-mean it? (stands back up)

Dexter (holds up a hand): Oh yes, no problem, Dee Dee. (smiles) You're my sister after all! I mean, who would I be to simply refuse to help out my loving and caring sister!?

Dee Dee (rubs chin): Uh...I don't know how to answer that...

Dexter (sighs): Dee Dee, that was a rhetorical question.

Dee Dee (drops arms to her sides): Oh! (pauses and looks confused) Uh...Dexter? What is a rhetorical question?

Dexter (sighs): Dee Dee...seriously?

Dee Dee (nods): I don't know what it means, Dexter. Please tell me what it means...

Dexter (folds arms): A rhetorical question is a question that isn't meant to be replied to.

Dee Dee (smiles): Oh, okay! (skips around happily) Thanks, Dexter! (runs to the far left of the stage, exiting stage left)

Dexter (looks towards the audience): Oh man! (clenches fist) Not only do I have to help my friend Mandark learn to dance for the upcoming...well...dance, but now, I have to go out of my way EVEN MORE and design my sister Dee Dee a dress for the dance! (releases fists) And the worst part is...I only have 3 days to do it! (sighs) Calm down, Dexter...relax...(breaths in and out) You can do both of these things before the dance. (relaxes) Man, I almost exploded out of anger there. But...in order to accomplishes both of these tasks, I'll have to master not only timing, but a little thing called...preparation.

_(At this point, some uplifting music begins to play in the background. As it does, Dexter steps forward, stands in the front area of the stage, and begins to sing the next song of the musical...)_

_Dexter (singing): Preparations,_

_They are important!_

_Important to most people,_

_With time limits..._

_Time limits,_

_They get in the way._

_So it's important,_

_To prepare for things!_

_Preparations..._

_They're so important!_

_They must allow me,_

_To help both children out!_

_Yes!_

_Mandark with dancing,_

_And Dee Dee for her new dress!_

_They both need help..._

_With some preperatiooooooooons! _

_(As the music continues to play in the background, the stage lights dims while a spotlight shines down on Dexter, who stands in place. The school hallway wall panel rises up out of view, revealing the set that resembles the inside of Mandark's secret laboratory. Once the set transition completes, the stage lights come back on, and Dexter turns around just as Mandark enters stage left...)_

_Mandark (speaking; rushes into view): I'm ready, Dexter! So, what do I need to do to learn how to dance?! (smiles and stands in the center of the set)_

_Dexter (speaking): Oh, sure, Mandark! (opens up bookbag) First, I have these notes for you. (hands them over to him)_

_Mandark (grabs them): But...what do I have to do with these? (flips through them)_

_Dexter: Well, first of all, do you have a place to clip notes onto? _

_Mandark: Uh...yes?_

_Dexter: Good. Then, go and bring it out here and tack these onto it._

_Mandark: O-Okay! (exits stage left and reappears, rolling a bulletin board on wheels into view) Got it! (takes the thumbtacks off the board and sticks the notes on the bulletin board) Done!_

_Dexter: Now, as you can see, those notes are merely a series of black footprints with numbers on them, as well as dotted lines in various directions. These footprints tell you how to dance via the direction of your stepping motions and the ways you move both your legs and feet! (smiles) So, just follow me leads and go exactly as I do! (gets into starting position) _

_Mandark (nods): Okay, I think I got it! (smiles and gets into his own starting position)_

_Dexter: Ready, Mandark?_

_Mandark (nods): I guess so. But...can you tell me what kind of dance we're going to do?_

_Dexter: Oh, it's a mixture of tango, tap, and ballroom dancing! (smiles)_

_Mandark: Wait...what!?_

_Dexter: Follow my lead! Ready!?_

_Mandark: Uh..._

_Dexter 3...2...1...go! (begins to dance)_

_(As Dexter begins to do his dance moves, Mandark shakes with nervousness while following along, and doing the same, making sure to do exactly what Dexter does. The dance is a mixture of tango, ballroom, and tap dancing, just like Dexter said it was. As both kids continue to dance, Dexter begins to sing more of his lines of the musical number...)_

_Dexter (singing): Preparations,_

_Mandark, its easy!_

_Dancing practice like this,_

_Really works! _

_It's all about practice,_

_And doing the moves right,_

_And then by Thrusday,_

_You'll be fall dance ready! (jumps and twists)_

_Mandark, watch me..._

_This is very easy!_

_Easy with a little practice!_

_It never hurts to prepare,_

_For the big moment!_

_And that moment is.._

_The upcoming fall daaaaaaaaance! (stops dancing)_

_Mandark (stops dancing, bends over, clutches his knees, and breaths in and out heavily): Dexter...this...is...hard...work...(stands up straight) Do you really think if I keep practicing, I'll be able to be ready for the dance by Thursday night?_

_Dexter (pats Mandark on the left shoulder): Oh sure! Sure! Just...keep practicing and never stop unless you either need a break or its time for a daily meal. Got it?_

_Mandark (nods): Yes, got it! Thanks Dexter!_

_Dexter: Oh, no problem, buddy. I better be going now. And remember, keep practicing! (exits stage left)_

_Mandark: Yes, Dexter! (begins to perform the dance again and sings): Preparations..._

_This dance is important,_

_Important to me,_

_And my girlfriend, Dee Dee!_

_This is important,_

_Very important,_

_So that means..._

_I better not mess it up! (jumps and twists)_

_Preparations..._

_By dancing practice!_

_Practicing is needed,_

_By me to doooooooooooooo! (stops dancing) _

_Yeah! (grabs bulletin board and exits stage left)_

_(As the music continues to play in the background, another set transition begins as the stage lights dim again. The hallway wall panel resembling the hallway of Dexter's house complete with the bookcase in the middle comes back down in the center area of the stage again. Once the wall panel is in place, the set transition completes as the stage lights come back on, and both Dexter and Dee Dee enter stage left...)_

_Dexter: So, Dee Dee, you need a new dress right?_

_Dee Dee: Yes, very much, Dexter! I really, REALLY, need it!_

_Dexter: Ah, well, say no more, my dear sister! We shall go into my lab and take your measurements!_

_Dee Dee: Measurements?_

_Dexter: Yes, Dee Dee. It's just a tiny task I must perform in order to make your dress just right for that dance. (smiles)_

_Dee Dee: Oh...okay! (smiles)_

_Dexter: Good. Now, let's both go into my lab, shall me? (reaches up towards the bookcase, and pulls a book on a tiny hinge)_

_(The bookcase rises up once again, revealing the wide doorway once again. Dee Dee and Dexter both enter the doorway, disappearing from view. The wall panel along with the attached bookcase goes up again, revealing the setting of Dexter's secret laboratory once again, this time with a large oval-shaped mirror a small metal table with a tape measurer on it, and a smaller computer/control panel with a keyboard in the center of the setting. As the wall panel and it's bookcase disappears from view, both Dexter and Dee Dee enter stage left...)_

_Dee Dee: So, how do you get my measurements, Dexter?_

_Dexter: Well, it's quite easy. (points to area next to the mirror): Stand over there, and spread out your arms and legs. _

_Dee Dee: Alright, got it! (steps in front of mirror, and spreads out her arms and legs)_

_Dexter (walks over and grabs tape measurer): Alright, stay still while I take the measurements. _

_Dee Dee (nods): Yes, Dexter!_

_Dexter (singing as he measures Dee Dee's arms, legs, and stomach): Preparations..._

_They are important!_

_Just as important, _

_As these dress measurements..._

_They are very needed,_

_To make the dress fit..._

_On the lucky girl, _

_Who's off to the school dance!_

_This dance is a big deal,_

_And it only happens once!_

_Oh my sister, Dee Dee,_

_This is very exciting!_

_This upcoming dance..._

_Its a one night eveeeeeeeeeeent! (finishes measurments)_

_Dee Dee: Is that all, Dexter?_

_Dexter (nods): Yep! Oh, and tell me what type of colors you like. Tell me that and anything else you need for the dress and I'll take notes on your requirements. (pulls out notepad and a pen for notetaking)_

_Dee Dee: Alright, I can do that! (begins singing) My favorite colors,_

_Are both pink and purple,_

_And the pink must be light!_

_The purple must be dark,_

_And I also must have,_

_Some white Mary Jane shoes! (tap dances)_

_The dress must be puffed at the sleeves,_

_And the bottom must have a wavy,_

_And puffed pattern, toooooooooo!_

_This dress must be perfect,_

_As this dance is only,_

_Going to only happen once!_

_Dexter (singing while taking notes): Preparations..._

_For your dance dress!,_

_This will be a lot,_

_To do for it!_

_I won't be easy,_

_But nothing is easy in life!_

_So, to me, it's all about,_

_Preparatiooooooooooons!_

_(At this point, the stage lights dim again, and the music continues to play in the background as another set transition takes place. A blue wall panel comes down onto the center area of the stage, resembling the inside of Mandark's bedroom. The wall panel has both a window on the left, and a door on the right. Mandark's bed comes up into view in the center of the new setting in front of the wall via the opening trapdoor and hydraulic lift. Then, a small bookcase rolls into view on the left, positioning itself next to the window on the left. Mandark enters stage left, rolling his bulletin board with dance/step notes into view, and positioning it on the left side of the bedroom setting. As the set transition completes, the stage lights come back on, and Mandark is seen, dancing very well during a practice session...)_

_Mandark (singing while dancing): Preparations, _

_They are important!_

_Very important,_

_To meeeeeeeee!_

_This dance must be perfect,_

_Perfect for me,_

_And Dee Dee..._

_For this one-time event!_

_Preparations,_

_They are vital..._

_Vital to this,_

_One time event!_

_Oh, I love dancing,_

_And the practice will pay off!_

_And this is all due..._

_To practicing and preparatiooooon!_

_Yeah! (stops dancing)_

_(As the music continues to play in the background, the stage lights dim again, and another set transition begins. The blue bedroom wall panel rises up out of view, the small bookcase rolls out view on the left, the bed disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift, and Mandark rolls the bulletin board out of view. The rest of the stage in the background remains dark, and then Mandark, Dee Dee, and Dexter appear at the front of the stage, facing the audience. Mandark is standing on the far left side, and both Dexter and Dee Dee are standing on the far right side of the stage, all while spotlights shine down on them...)_

_Dexter: So, Dee Dee...how do you like the results of the dress my computer and I designed for you? (smiles and ushers towards her desk)_

_Dee Dee: I...I...I LOVE IT! (hugs Dexter tightly) _

_Dexter (widens eyes): Uh...(struggles) I..._

_Dee Dee (let's Dexter go): THANK YOU SO MUCH, DEXTER! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're the best brother I've ever had! _

_Dexter Ah, Dee Dee, its no problem! I'll do anything for my one and only sister! (hugs Dee Dee back) And now...(let's Dee Dee go) you're all ready for that dance!_

_Dee Dee (smiles and jumps up and down happily): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_(Dee Dee is now in her new pink dress for the school dance, making the entire audience cheer and clap for her happiness. The dress is light pink with a purple sash tied around the center of it, puffed pink sleeves, and a wavy and pattern on the bottom of it. Dee Dee is also wearing white Mary Jane shoes on her feet. As the loud cheering and clapping dies down, the rest of the song continues to take place...)_

_Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark (singing in unison): Preparation!_

_It is important! _

_Important in life,_

_To get ready for events!_

_These events aren't every day,_

_But they're once in a lifetime!_

_Its all about..._

_Preparations!_

_Preparations..._

_They are good things to perform,_

_Because it helps you,_

_Get ready on tiiiiiiiiiiime!_

_It's very easy,_

_To learn how to prepare!_

_It's just all about..._

_The need to prepare!_

_Yeah!_

_Over these 3 days..._

_We've all worked hard,_

_Very hard to,_

_Prepare for this dance!_

_Preparations,_

_Helped us complete the tasks..._

_It just goes to show..._

_That plenty of preparations..._

_Preparations..._

_Preparations..._

_Are very..._

_IMPORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!_

_(The uplifting music stops playing in the background, ending the musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly, which goes on for about 20 seconds. As the cheering and clapping proceeds to die down, some transitional music begins to play in the background as another set transition begins. As it does, the spotlights turn off, and Mandark exits stage left. The yellow wall panel comes back down onto the center area of the stage, resembling Dexter's bedroom once again. Dexter's bed comes into view once again via an opening trapdoor and hydraulic lift. As the set transition completes, both Dexter and Dee Dee turn back around, and walk up to the left side of Dexter's bed. The stage lights come back on, and Dexter pretends to help Dee Dee do some final touch-ups and last-minute adjustments on her dress, continuing the scene...)_

**And that was the long-awaited conclusion to Scene 19 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that both Dee Dee and Mandark did what they could to prepare for this upcoming autumn dance. Mandark did by practicing many dance moves, Dee Dee got ready by Dexter's measuring machines for a dress to be designed for her. So, it seems that the dance is going to go very well for the both of them! I hope you all liked the song I included within this scene. The musical number within this scene was based on the real-life song, "Dancing Through Life" from the popular Broadway, London/West End, and National USA Tour musical, "Wicked"! Well, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 19 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	21. Act 1, Scene 20

**Hello again, everyone! Its been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine sooner than expected, but I've been busy with a college project, and I still am! But, soon my course will be over at the beginning of August, so don't worry. These pesky delays won't get in the way for that long anymore! Now, in this 20th scene of Act 1, Dexter will be helping Dee Dee with some final touch-ups all before the school dance taking place that very night! But, Dee Dee is going to have a certain feeling. What is it? Well, you'll find out soon enough! ****Oh, and yes, ANOTHER great musical number will be featured in this scene! So, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our electronic devices, and begin Scene 20 of Act 1 of this** **brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Dee Dee (jumps wildly): Oh, I feel so excited! Don't you feel excited about it all yourself, Dexter?! (squeals with excitement)

Dexter: Yes, o-of course I do! (smiles) Now, Dee Dee, bend down on your knees so I can I make some last-minute preparations to your dress.

Dee Dee (gets on her knees): Oh, this is all happening so fast! I can feel it!

Dexter (adjusts the purple sash): Yes...yes, Dee Dee. Just hold still while I make this final adjustments. (tightens the sash)

Dee Dee: Oh, I'm so excited! (smiles) Just think about it, Dexter! Soon I'll be dancing with Mandark, having a happy time...and...and...(coughs) Uh...um...

Dexter (looks over at Dee Dee): Dee Dee? (looks concerned) Are you okay?

Dee Dee (stutters): W-well...I-I-I-I'm starting to f-feel...w-well...n-nervous...(breaths in and out)

Dexter: Nervous? (eyes widen) What are you n-nervous about?

Dee Dee: I don't know...this is my first time at a big dance like this, and I'll be dancing with Mandark in front of many other students and their parents.

Dexter: Okay...but, that's normal for a school dance, Dee Dee. (puts her on the back) But I'm sure you'll handle it perfectly well...(smiles) Now, where was I...? Oh, yeah! (fixes the sash)

Dee Dee: Dee Dee: I don't know...I've never been that much of a...a...what's that phrase? (rubs her chin)

Dexter (rubs the back of his neck): Uh...a public dancer?

Dee Dee (eyes widen): Yes, exactly! (gets up)

Dexter: Uh, Dee Dee, I wanst done with the adjustments yet...

Dee Dee: Dexter, I-I don't think I can g-g-go to the d-d-dance! (takes off her dancing shoes)

Dexter: What?! Dee Dee, of course you can! Y-you're the best public dancer that I know. (smiles) Dee Dee, you can dance in public! I-I know you can!

Dee Dee: Dexter, you don't understand! I've NEVER danced in public before and I don't think I'm ready to do so now! (sighs) I'll get this dress off and tell mom and dad that the dance for me is off...

Dexter: No, no, no! (puts a hand on Dee Dee's left shoulder) Dee Dee, you c-can't just give up that easily! A lot of people have stage fright in public, but it easy to deal with! Remember the spelling bee I won last year? I was so nervous on the final word that I nearly choked up. But, I simply imagined everyone in their underpants, and then I was able to hold myself together! (takes the hand off Dee Dee's shoulder)

Dee Dee: But that was different, Dexter! That was nothing more than a school spelling bee! But this is a school dance, and my first dance as well!

Dexter: Dee Dee, w-what are you n-nervous about?

Dee Dee: Oh, I don't know...(sits on the edge of the bed on the left)

Dexter: Dee Dee, can you just tell me what you're nervous about? (gets up on the bed on the right)

Dee Dee: Well...(sighs) I guess I'm nervous about...well...you know...

Dexter: No, I don't know...(puts a hand on Dee Dee's left shoulder) Tell me, Dee Dee. If you do, I can help you.

Dee Dee: I'm just nervous that I'll...make a mistake during the dance!

Dexter: A m-mistake? (looks concerned): W-what kind of mistake can you possibly make a school dance?!

Dee Dee: Well, I could fall over during my dance with Mandark, causing him to fall over too! Or I could not know how to respond to anything nice that he says to me! (breaths in and out) Or, what if I puke after eating the snacks provided, not knowing that they've gone bad or something?! Dexter, ANY of these mistakes can happen!

Dexter: Uh...(clears his throat) Okay, well...good explanation on your part...(tugs on lab coat collar and fake smiles)

Dee Dee (nods)

Dexter: Dee Dee...I-I had no idea that you felt this way...

Dee Dee: Yes, Dexter. I'm worried about making mistakes at the dance. I mean...what if Mandark doesn't like me after I make a mistake and decides to break up with me?!

Dexter (hugs her tightly): Dee Dee, no! Don't say that, Dee Dee! Mandark would NEVER do that to you! (let's go of Dee Dee)

Dee Dee: H-How do you k-know? (sniffs)

Dexter: Dee Dee, first of all, as his friend, I know for a fact that his love for you is still strong.

Dee Dee: Strong?

Dexter: Yes, strong as a gorilla and its muscles. And since that's the case, I highly doubt that he'd break up with you over something as silly as a tiny mistake during the school dance!

Dee Dee: Y-You mean it? (stops sniffing)

Dexter: Oh, of course! (pats Dee Dee's left shoulder) And second of all, EVERYONE makes mistakes in life! (smiles)

Dee Dee: Everyone? (folds arms) What about geniuses like you and Mandark?

Dexter: What do you mean?

Dee Dee: Dexter, you and Mandark are both born geniuses, so you NEVER make mistakes. How can you tell me everyone makes mistakes when you and Mandark have perfect and intelligent minds?

Dexter (holds up index finger): Actually, that's where your wrong, Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: Really? (lowers arms down to her sides)

Dexter: Really. (nods and smiles)

Dee Dee (looks confused): How so?

Dexter: Well, NO ONE is perfect in the world Dee Dee. Everyone makes mistakes because it's all about learning from them and moving on with life.

Dee Dee (still looks confused): Hmmm...how so?

_(The entire audience laughs loudly over Dee Dee's repeated question for about 20 seconds. After 20 seconds, the loud laughter dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Dexter: Well Dee Dee, I'll be happy to tell you more. (smiles) It's very simple, actually...(stops smiling)

Dee Dee: Uh, okay! That sounds good to me, Dexter! (smiles back)

_(At that point, some uplifting music begins to play in the background. As it does, Dexter begins to sing the very next musical number of the show...)_

_Dexter (singing): Everyone makes a mistake,_

_They do!_

_Dee Dee, everyone makes a mistake,_

_Sometimes!_

_Mistakes are just,_

_A part of life!_

_A part of life,_

_That can't be stopped!_

_Mistakes aren't a reason,_

_To feel ashaaaaaaaaamed!_

_Everyone makes them..._

_So, relax!_

_Dee Dee (looks confused): But, how are the mistakes usually made? You just told me that everyone makes mistakes, but you're not telling me why. _

_Dexter (singing): Everyone makes a mistake,_

_Sometimes!_

_It can be for a variety,_

_Of reasons!_

_Sometimes we bump into other guys,_

_And we sometimes spill stuff, too._

_Making mistakes is all, _

_A part of life!_

_Mistakes aren't anything..._

_To be ashamed of! (jumps off the bed)_

_Sometimes mom and dad make,_

_Mistakes!_

_Yes, even parents, _

_Make theeeeeeeeeem!_

_Mom once used salt instead of sugar,_

_And dad once put hot sauce in his coffee,_

_Instead of coffee cream!_

_Dee Dee, my sister,_

_Its not mad to mess up,_

_Now and then._

_Everyone makes mistakes,_

_In liiiiiiiiiiiiife!_

_That's just all part of..._

_Learning from them! _

_Dee Dee: Oh, I get it now! But...have YOU, a boy genius, ever made a mistake before?_

_Dexter: Ha! Yes! (smiles) plenty! (does a tap dance and continues to sing): There was the time I dropped a beaker,_

_Full of acid!_

_The acid burned a shoe-sized hole,_

_In the floor of my laaaaaaaaaab!_

_I had to waste 5 minutes,_

_Just to fill the hole!_

_There was also the time,_

_I slipped on a water puddle,_

_And that water came from a leaking pipe!_

_As a result of that slip,_

_I dropped a bunch of toooooools..._

_And I had to pick them up,_

_And seal the leak on the pipe. (stops dancing) It wasn't very pleasant at all!_

_Dee Dee (smiles): Hey, at least the mistake didn't hurt you at all!_

_Dexter (nods): You're right, it didn't! (begins singing again) Everyone makes a mistake,_

_Sometimes!_

_That doesn't mean we should be,_

_Ashaaaaaaamed of ourselves!_

_You are just a human too,_

_And humans aren't perfect at all!_

_Making mistakes is what helps up,_

_In liiiiiiiiiife!_

_Everyone makes a mistake,_

_All the tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!_

_Yeah!_

_Everyone makes a mistake,_

_Sometimes!_

_No one is perfect,_

_At aaaaaaaall!_

_Dee Dee, there's not need to fret,_

_Because making mistakes,_

_Is part of life!_

_Making mistakes,_

_Is a natural part of,_

_Any liiiiiiiiiiiiife!_

_Making mistakes is normal..._

_So all you have to do..._

_Is relax!_

_Yeah!_

_Dee Dee, just relax!_

_YEAH!_

_You just need to relax!_

_YEP!_

_It's all about relaxation!_

_YES!_

_(The music stops playing in the background, ending the musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the song, and the cheering and clapping dies down after 30 seconds. Once the cheering and clapping dies down, the scene continues to take place like normal...)_

Dexter: So, you see Dee Dee? Making a mistake is no reason to worry about loosing Mandark as a boyfriend.

Dee Dee: Yes...I do! (smiles and puts her white Mary Jane shows back on) Dexter, y-you're right! I'm not going to let my worries of mistakes stop me from having fun!

Dexter: Yes, you said it, Dee Dee! (finishes adjusting the purple sash)

Dee Dee: No matter what happens, I'm going to the dance and I'm going to have as much fun as possible until the dance is over! (steps off the edge of the bed)

Dexter: That's the spirit, my sister! (hugs her) You're going to be great! I just know it! (smiles)

Dee Dee (looks down at her watch): Oh, it's time go! (runs around) We got to go! (jumps around) Dexter, hurry up! We have to head to the car, now! (pauses) Wait...

Dexter: What?

Dee Dee: Dexter, are you going to where...(points to his lab coat) that to the dance?

Dexter (laughs): No! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (stops laughing) Dee Dee, you silly sister, I know better than to wear my "usual" attire to the dance. (unbuttons his lab coat) I'm more prepared for the dance than you think! (smiles and takes off rubber gloves, placing them on the bed)

_(Dexter suddenly takes off his lab coat and places it on the bed, revealing a formal outfit underneath it. The formal outfit consists of a white dress shirt, a black tuxedo, a red bowtie, and some black dress pants that drop down from his waist, covering his legs. Dexter then smiles as the entire audience, who cheer and clap very loudly for 20 seconds. Then, the cheering and clapping dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Dee Dee: Woah...

Dexter (nods and folds arms): Yes, I always come prepared. (smiles) So, are you ready to hit the dance floor?!

Dee Dee: Yes! You bet I am, Dexter! (runs over to the right side of the bedroom set) I'll meet you in the car! (swings door open, and exits the bedroom setting, closing the door behind her)

Dexter: I'll be right there! (sits up on the front edge of his bed) Now, to change my shoes! (takes off boots and places them onto bed) Good...(pulls out black dress shoes from underneath covers) Just a few more seconds...(puts black dress shoes on) There we go! (jumps down from the edge of the bed) It's school dance time! (opens bedroom door and steps outside bedroom setting) I hope this dance works out well! (slams door shut)

_(As Dexter disappears from view and closes the bedroom door, some transitional music plays in the background, and another set transition begins. As this new set transition begins to take place, the stage lights dim again. The bed disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift and closing trapdoor. The entire wall panel resembling the wall of Dexter's bedroom rises up out of view, revealing the setting of the school's indoor gymnasium decorated for the school dance. The wall panel at the very back of the stage resembles the wall of the school gym. 3 large metal poles lined up on both sides of the new setting are wrapped round with colorful lights, and the back wall panel has a large and colorful banner with the words "School Dance Tonight" painted on it. A metal rig is hanging several feet very high above the set by very thin cables, which is covered with colorful lights and streamers. 2 actors playing nicely dressed random parents roll a long rectangular table full of snacks, beverages, and a tablecloth into view on the back area of the set. Then, several other formally dressed adult and child actors playing the roles of the parents and other school children roll some smaller round tables into view all around the entire new set, and in the front area part of the set, too. However, a spot in the center and the front-center area of the stage remains empty. As the students and parents get into position all around the set and pretend to have fun and spend time at the dance together, the trapdoor opens up again, and a DJ's record station comes up into view via hydraulic lift, as well as an actress playing a DJ. As the set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, the stage lights come back on to reveal the new set, and a formerly dressed Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Dexter, and Dee Dee enter stage left near the back area of the stage. Then, some random pop background music begins to play in the background, starting the very next scene of the musical...)_

**Well everyone, that was the nice conclusion to Scene 20 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that during this scene, Dexter and Dee Dee bonded a little bit as brother and sister while Dexter was getting some last-minute preparations done right before the school dance, which is taking place right in the next scene! Dee Dee was a little nervous about the dance, in fear of making a mistake and ruining her time with Mandark as a result. So, Dexter used a nice little musical number to tell her that she doesn't need to be nervous about making a mistake. The song that was featured in this scene was based on the real-life song "Everyone's A Little Bit Racist" from the popular adult-only musical, "Avenue Q"! Well, its time for us all to smile wide, sit back, relax, and move on to Scene 21 of Act of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	22. Act 1, Scene 21

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And since I'm back once again, it's now time for Scene 21 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene of the musical, Mandark will meet up with Dee Dee at the school dance, and they will have fun with each other over some dancing! Yep, there's not going to be a musical number in this scene, but there will be plenty of great dancing moments in this 21st scene! How will the whole thing go? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself. Sorry, but this is a spoiler-free zone and I'm NOT going to spoil ANYTHING for anyone reading this. Well, it's time for us all to sit back, relax, turn off our cellphones, and begin Scene 21 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Mr. McPherson: Ah, I got to admit honey...(wraps arm around Mrs. McPherson's shoulder) This sure beats working extra hours at the office any day of the week. (smiles and leans on the side of Mrs. McPherson) I tell you _dear,_ this reminds me of our wedding night reception and dance. (smiles and kisses her on the cheek)

Mrs. McPherson: Oh...(blushes) Honey, do you really have to do that here? (covers mouth) This isn't an adult night club...this is a school dance at our children's school! (smiles) Yes, I might've put on my wedding dress because I had nothing else for this type of event, but this really doesn't make it right to kiss me out here like that.

Mr. McPherson (shrugs it off): Dear, its perfectly alright. All I did was kiss you on your cheek. (let's go of her shoulder) Its not like we're in an R-rated movie or anything like that. (notices table full of snacks) OH, SNACKS! YES! (runs over to the table, nearly knocking over a random parent who's by the end of the table on the left)

Mrs. McPherson (concerned) H-Honey, relax! (holds out arms in a concerned manner) You're acting as crazy as you do whenever I make my muffins at home!

Mr. McPherson (ignoring Mrs. McPherson): YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I'M SO HUNGRY! FOOOOOOOOOOOOD! YES, THIS'LL SATISFY MY HUNGER! (proceeds to grab several chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, chocolate cupcakes, and chocolate brownies before shoving them into his mouth and chewing very fast) YES! (eats more) THIS IS SO GOOOOOOOOOD! YEAH! (chews loudly)

_(The entire audience laughs very loudly at Mr. McPherson's snack obsession and habit for about 20 seconds. 20 seconds later, the laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Random Father (nearly falls over forward): Hey! (stands up straight and looks over at Mr. McPherson) Watch where you're going, mister!

Mr. McPherson (laughs a little): Well, sorry sir. But, in my defense, this is a public school gym crowded with people and tables with chairs. What do you THINK is going to happen in a crowded gym like this?

Random Father (sighs): They never learn...(groans and shakes his head)

Random Mother (observes Mr. McPherson's food obsession): Man, that father is sure a crazy one.

Random Father (grabs cup and fills it with fruit punch via ladel from the punch bowl): If he's crazy himself, I wonder what his children are like. (puts ladle down and takes a sip)

Random Mother: If he even HAS kids! (bursts out laughing)

Mrs. McPherson (notices this gossip and walks over to the pair of random parents): Hmmm...(frowns)

Random Father: I agree. Who'd want to MARRY a man like that!? Or, much less, have KIDS with a man like that!? (laughs)

Mrs. McPherson (stands behind Random Father on the left): Ehem...

Random Father (pauses): Uh...who said that?

Mrs. McPherson (folds arms): I did, moron.

Random Father (turns around quickly): Oh! (smiles) Uh...hi ma'am. Uh...can we h-help you with s-something?

Ms. McPherson (points to Random Father): You mister, have no right to gossip about my husband like that! He has me as his wife and 2 wonderful children despite his...food obsession. GOT IT?! (clenches teeth)

Random Father (gets scared and cowers) Y-yes, ma'am. (shivers) Please don't hurt me!

Mrs. McPherson (puts hand down and smiles) Good! (walks back over to where Mr. McPherson is) Honey, slow down! We have all night to enjoy the snacks...

Mr. McPherson (ignores his wife's advice and continues to eat the snacks in large amounts very last)

Random Father: (stands up normally again) Dodged a bullet there...oh man. (walks away to the other side of the set on the right)

Random Mother (looks left and right) I don't know what I just saw...but I'm not messing with that mother. (walks forward to a random table within the setting)

Dexter (looks all around in amazement): Well, Dee Dee, here we are! The school dance! (smiles and adjusts bowtie)

Dee Dee (smiles): So, this is what a school dance looks like, huh?

Dexter (shrugs): Yes. pretty much. However, it usually gets bigger and better when you hit middle school or high school.

Dee Dee: Oh, okay! (skips around and smiles) But...how am I going to find Mandark in this place? (looks all around)

Dexter (rubs chin): Hmmm...that's a hard thing to try and to figure out. (looks left and right) Oh, I know. (puts arm) Dee Dee, look around for him over there...(points to area in the front and center section of the stage) And I'll look around for him via this half of the gym. If I run into him first, I'll refer to him that you are in that area looking for him. Got it?

Dee Dee: Got it! Dexter, I won't let you down! (walks over to the front and center area of the stage)

Dexter (nods and looks around the back part of the setting): Now, where is Mandark? I sure hope he didn't chicken out. It would really break Dee Dee's heart if he did, and she would bother me in my lab all day long, crying about it! (looks left and right) Maybe...he just didn't arrive yet? (nods) Yes, that could be it.

_(Over on the front and center part of the stage, Dee Dee is standing there, facing the entire audience. She's waiting with anticipation for Mandark's arrival...)_

Dee Dee (smiles): Oh, I'm so excited! (does a skip) When Mandark gets here, I'm going to have the dance of my life with him! (skips happily again)

_(Mandark enters stage left, wearing a white dress shirt, a black bowtie, a black tuxedo/tail coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He approaches Dee Dee on the left, which catches her attention...)_

Mandark: Hi Dee Dee! (taps her on the shoulder)

Dee Dee (turns left to face Mandark): Oh! (smiles) Hi Mandark! (looks at his outfit) Oh my...you look so...so...

Mandark (confused): Good? Nice? Clean?

Dee Dee (holds both of Mandark's arms together): Well, all of the above...but I prefer the main term...handsome! (smiles)

Mandark: Oh...hehehe...t-thanks! T-That means a lot to me! (smiles and blushes) And I like your...d-dress.

Dee Dee (smiles): Awww, what's so sweet, Mandark. (let's go of his hands) Well, I'm glad you made it. For a second there, I thought you wouldn't make it.

Mandark: Oh, Dee Dee, of course I made it. Since I made you a promise to get it, I did what I could to dress nicely, get over here to make it, and make you happy...

_(Suddenly, the pop music stops playing in the background, and the school dance DJ at her special platform/station speaks up into a small microphone so everyone can here her...)_

School Dance DJ: Alright everyone, that's enough of the pop music! (pushes button on CD player system and a disc comes out) Now, for a large chunk of the night, we're going to enjoy some romance and ballroom music! (takes current disc out and puts it on desk) So, I'll just set it up here...(inserts another disc into the CD player) and here we go! (pushes "Play" button) Enjoy!

_(Some romantic ballroom music begins to play in the background. As it does, Dexter looks over at Dee Dee and Mandark from the back area of the set, smiling and nodding as he views what's about to happen next...)_

Mandark (holds both of Dee Dee's hands): So Dee Dee...would you like to d-d-dance with m-me?

Dee Dee (nods): I would love to, Mandark! You...cute boy! (smiles)

Mandark: Wait until you see my dancing skills!

_(Mandark holds both of her hands separately and begins to do a basic ballroom dance with her. Dee Dee follows suit, smiling happy at him the entire time...) _

Mandark (while dancing): Dee Dee, you're a great dancer! (smiles)

Dee Dee (chuckles): Oh, thanks. (smiles) I like to think that I' am. (follows along with Mandark's dance moves)

Mandark: Dee Dee, how did you learn to dance so well?

Dee Dee: Well, I've been wanting to be a ballet dance when I grow up for a long time. So, I've been studying books of ballet dancing steps to practice for the future! (smiles) D-Do you think I have what it takes to become a ballerina when I grow up?

Mandark (pats her on the back): Oh sure you do, Dee Dee! (smiles) You see, all you need is constant practice and enough determination. As long as you have those two, anyone can become anything they want to be in terms on a career...even you becoming a ballerina dancer!

Dee Dee (blushes): T-Thanks for the advice, Mandark! (smiles)

Mandark: No problem, Dee Dee! (smiles) Oh, watch this! Its a neat trick that I call, "The Sweep"!

Dee Dee: The Sweep"? What's that? (looks confused)

Mandark (smiles): Well, I COULD tell you...

Dee Dee (nods): Yes...?

Mandark: But instead, I'll show you! (smiles) Here...we...go! (quickly grabs onto and swoops Dee Dee up into both of his arms) Going up...

Dee Dee: Woah! (smiles and giggles)

Mandark (places Dee Dee back down standing upright): And going down! (continues dancing with Dee Dee)

Dee Dee: Yay! That was fun! (smiles and continues dancing with Mandark) Can we do it again!?

Mandark: Of course! (giggles) Anything for you, Dee Dee...my pretty! (quickly grabs onto and swoops Dee Dee up into both of his arms again) Going up...

Dee Dee (giggles loudly with joy): Yahoo!

Mandark (places Dee Dee back down standing upright again): And going down! (continues dancing with Dee Dee)

Dee Dee: Yay! Thank you, Mandark! (continues dancing with Mandark again) Hey, this dancing is great...but do you know any OTHER types of dances?

Mandark (laughs): Ha! I know plenty more, Dee Dee! (stops ballroom dancing with Dee Dee) Here's dancing style number 2 just for you!

_(Some tango music suddenly begins to play in the background. As it does, Mandark begins to perform a tango dance before grabbing both of Dee Dee's hands, leading her to do the tango dance with him. As they dance, they move all around the front area of the setting, dancing and moving past the tables, the DJ's music/record station, and the other school dance attendees in the background...)_

Mandark: This dance, Dee Dee, is called the tango! (smiles and leads Dee Dee in the dance with him)

Dee Dee (dancing along with Mandark): Ooooooooh...the tango! (smiles and dances along with Mandark)

Mandark: You getting the hang of it, Dee Dee? (smiles)

Dee Dee: Oh, I sure am! (smiles) You know, I'm glad I met you. You're my first boyfriend I've ever had! And I thought this would only happen to the girl characters in the movies I watched with my mom.

Mandark: Well Dee Dee, it seems that it was meant to be! (smiles) And now, those movies you like so much have come to life...albeit in a child-friendly way of course.

Dee Dee: Oh Mandark, you're so nice for my first boyfriend...and insightful, I have to say. (smiles)

Mandark (blushes): Oh Dee Dee...(smiles) You're the nice one for saying all of that stuff.

Dee Dee: Well, you did inspire me to say so...(giggles) Hehehehe…

Mandark: Ha! (giggles) I-I guess I did! (smiles) Hey, watch this! When I count to 3, jump as high as you can.

Dee Dee (looks confused): Huh? Why?

Mandark: Trust me, Dee Dee. (smiles) You'll see!

Dee Dee: Well...hmmm...okay! (smiles)

Mandark: Alright, here we go...1...2...3...JUMP! (jumps up)

Dee Dee (jumps up along with Mandark): Woah!

_(Both Dee Dee and Mandark jump up, landing on top of a round table on the front-left area of the stage. This catches the attention of the random parents/party attendees, random students, Dexter, Mr. McPherson (who by this point has finished shoving snacks down his throat), and Mrs. McPherson, who all begin to surround the front-center area of the set. As they do, both Mandark and Dee jump down from the table, and rush into the front-center area of the stage. Once in the front-center area of the stage, Dee and Mandark both continue their tango dancing...)_

Dee Dee: Yay! That was fun! (smiles and keeps tango dancing with Mandark)

Mandark (smiles): See? I told you to trust me. So, you did and went along with it, and now, here we are, on and off a table like it was nothing! (continues tango dancing with Dee Dee)

Mr. McPherson: Oh, look at my daughter dance! (puts an arm around Mrs. McPherson's shoulder)

Mrs. McPherson: And with that boy she's friends with that she keeps on telling us about! I think his name is...uh...Mandark or something like that. (rubs chin) I wonder if that is the name. (shrugs) Oh well, it's not too important.

Mr. McPherson (removes arm from Mrs. McPherson's shoulder): I tell you honey, ever since Dee Dee has been spending one-on-one time with Mandark, she hasn't been bothering Dexter in his bedroom as much and best of all, Dexter hasn't been calling for us for Dee Dee bothering him.

Mrs. McPherson: Oh, you're definitely right about that. (smiles) It just feels so good as a parent to see our big girl go through her first boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. (smiles and chuckles happily)

Mr. McPherson: Honey, that comment warms my heart right there. You know, it reminds me of when we both met and dated back in college.

Mrs. McPherson (chuckles): Oh, I remember that! It was the early 1970s, lava lamps were new and exciting to purchase, and both "Star Wars" and "Jaws" were popular blockbuster movies! (sighs) Good times they were, huh?

Mr. McPherson: Oh, yes. I remember that! On our first date, we saw "Jaws" together at night and you held onto my shoulders in fear the whole time, all for my comfort during those scary scenes!

Mrs. McPherson (chuckles): Honey, please don't talk about it right here, in front of all these public. And besides, this night isn't out us or our past time together. This night is about Dee Dee and her date, Mandark, and Dexter. (looks over at Dexter) Hey Dexter, you going to dance tonight?

Dexter (shrugs) Heh, maybe later. (folds arms) I'm currently watching Dee Dee and Mandark dance, too! (smiles) And the last thing I want to do, is stop watching Dee Dee's very first school dance moment. (smiles and sighs) I'm so happy for her right now. For a minute there, I though Mandark wasn't going to show up on time!

_(Both Dee Dee and Mandark keep tango dancing for about 3 whole minutes, perfectly executing a variety of tango dance moves with each other. After the 3 minutes end, both Dee Dee and Mandark stop tango dancing, and smile at each other, happy over the completion of their duo tango dance session...)_

Mandark: And that, Dee Dee, was the tango dance! (smiles and bows)

Dee Dee: That was so much fun! (grabs both of Mandark's hands) Say, can you show me ONE more dance? Pretty pleeeeeeeeease? (smiles and gives pleading look)

Mandark: My, you're a persistent one, aren't you? (smiles): Oh, just kidding. Of course I will, Dee Dee!

Dee Dee (let's go of Mandark's hands): Yay! (smiles and claps happily)

Mandark (steps back a few inches): How, here I go in 3...2...1!

_(Suddenly, some tap dancing music begins to the play in the background. As it does, Mandark begins to tap dance very well, impressing Dee Dee. Dee Dee then proceeds to follow Mandark's lead, and tap dance along with him as well. Both Mandark and Dee Dee continue to tap dance, all while moving around the front-center area of the stage in a wide circle, impressing Dexter, the other school students, the parents, and the other school dance attendees encircling them both in the background...) _

Dee Dee (as she tap dances with Mandark): Ooooh, this is fun! (smiles) But...what type of dance is this? (looks confused)

Mandark (as he tap dances with Dee Dee): This dance, Dee Dee, is called a tap dance! (smiles)

Dee Dee: Oh, okay! I love tap dancing with you! (smiles)

Mandark: Good to know, Dee Dee! (smiles) That is good to know!

_(As they perform this tap dance routine, 4 of the random adult school dance attendees in the background grab 2 of the round tables from the front-left, front-right, and partial-center area and of the stage, and roll them out of view, exiting both stage right and stage left in the process. As they finish doing this, the tap dancing music stops playing in the background, both Mandark and Dee Dee suddenly stop tap dancing, and stand next to each other, back to back. After a 5-second pause, the parents, other students, Dexter, the parents, and the other school dance attendees begin to cheer and clap loudly for her. As they do, both Mandark and Dee Dee take a bow together...)_

Random Mother (cheering and clapping): Man, now THAT'S what I call a dance!

Random Father (cheering and clapping): Those kids might be young, but they can DANCE!

Dexter (cheering and clapping): Whoo! You go, Dee Dee! (whistles) great dancing skills! I knew you could do it!

Mr. McPherson (cheering and clapping): Great job, Dee Dee! (smiles)

Mrs. McPherson (cheering and clapping): I'm so happy for you, sweetie! (smiles)

_(At this point, the cheering and clapping from all of the viewers die down. As Dee Dee and Mandark both take another bow together, Dexter, some of the other school students, some of the random parents and other school dance attendees toss thorn-free red roses at them, which land in a small circle surrounding Dee Dee and Mandark. Mandark notices this, bends over, and picks up all of the roses. He then put them all together in his hands, pulled out a red ribbon from his left pocket, and tied the roses together with it to form a rose bouquet. He then taps Dee Dee on the shoulder, who responds by turning around to face him...)_

Dee Dee: Yes? (looks concerned for a moment)

Mandark: This is a gift from me to you, my love! (hands Dee Dee the rose bouquet and smiles)

Dee Dee (gasps): M-Mandark...(grabs bouquet slowly and holds it close to her chest) I...I d-don't know what to s-say...(looks up at him)

Mandark (smiles): Anything for you, Dee Dee. You're such a great dancer!

Dee Dee (blushes): And you're...a...great genius!

Mandark: R-Really?!

Dee Dee (nods): Yep. Well, second next to my brother, Dexter, of course. (smiles) But you're still a great genius AND dancer none the less!

Mandark: Oh...um...t-thanks Dee Dee. (smiles)

Dee Dee: Don't mention it! (smiles and hugs Mandark tightly)

Mandark: Oh, Dee Dee...(hugs her back) You really know how to make a boy like me happy! (smiles)

_(The stage lights dim, and the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the scene that has just taken place. As they do, some transitional music being to play in the background, and another set transition begins to take place. As the set transition begins to take place, the cheering and clapping does down after 20 seconds. Once again, the wall panel resembling the school hallway comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the entire school dance setting behind it. This hallway has no red lockers this time, it does have a stick-on poster advertising the location of the school dance and how to find it. As the set transition completes, the stage lights come back on, and the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, Mandark enters stage left on his own, beginning to walk across the stage with the intention of walking to the other side to exit stage right...)_

Mandark (enters stage left): Oh, what a great dance! I can't believe that all of my dance practicing paid off! (walks over to the right side of the stage) Well, I better head to the parking lot where my parents are waiting!

Dee Dee (suddenly enters stage left): HEY! MANDARK!

Mandark: Huh? (turns around to face Dee Dee)

Dee Dee: Mandark, wait up! (rushes up to Mandark) I got something to tell you!

Mandark (smiles): Dee Dee! (puts her on the left shoulder) Uh...what's the matter, my dear?

Dee Dee: Oh, it's nothing bad, Mandark. Why would you assume that?

Mandark: Uh...no reason! (rubs the back of his neck)

Dee Dee: Oh, okay! (smiles)

Mandark: So...what did you want to tell me?

Dee Dee: Well...I wanted to say that I REALLY had a great time dancing back there in the gym.

Mandark: Y-You really did?

Dee Dee (sighs happily): Yes, it was the best moment of my life!

Mandark: Oh...uh...no problem, Dee Dee. (tugs in tuxedo collar)

Dee Dee: But...it wouldn't have been so wonderful as a moment if it weren't for you. (smiles and leans close to Mandark)

Mandark (smiles): I'm glad you feel that way, you beautiful...uh...young girl, Dee Dee.

Dee Dee (giggles happily and smiles back): Hehehehe…(stops leaning close to Mandark)

Mandark (clears throat): Hey, Dee Dee...uh...(tugs on tuxedo collar) I-I was wondering if...you...um...w-well...would like to...uh...come over to my house after school tomorrow on Friday so we can...uh...

Dee Dee: Play board games together?

Mandark: What? Board games? No, you silly girl! (smiles) I meant...uh...so we can do our h-h-homework together.

Dee Dee (rubs chin): Hmmm...

Mandark: So...uh...what do you think? You would like to come over to my house for a homework session together tomorrow after school? (smiles)

Dee Dee (shrugs): Sure. I mean, why not? (smiles) I'll do it! You know, I always did struggle with SOME elements of homework assignments, and my friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee aren't much help as they don't know the material that much, either. But a genius like you...boy, I could learn so much!

Mandark: Uh...yes! Exactly, Dee Dee. I-I-I'm the best homework partner you could possibly have if you're currently struggling. (smiles)

Dee Dee: So...yeah, I'll go ask my mom and dad when I get back home, and then when I arrive at school tomorrow morning, I'll let you know if they said yes or no.

Mandark: Oh, great! (smiles) So, I guess...I'll see you tomorrow!

Dee Dee: Yes! Well, I got to go! Bye Mandark! (smiles and exits stage left)

Mandark: Bye Dee Dee! (waves once Dee Dee exits stage left, disappearing from view) Ah, what a nice girl...and a pretty one too. I'm so happy that I got Dee Dee as a girlfriend! (jumps up and holds 2 fists up in the air) Yes! I never thought I can do it, but I did! WHOO! (un-balls fists, settles down, and pauses) Well, I better go! My parents are waiting for me! (runs out of view to the right, exiting stage right)

_(As Mandark exits stage right, the stage lights dim again, and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to takes place. The yellow school hallway panel rises back up again, revealing the setting of Dexter's secret laboratory once again, complete with the back wall panel with the massive computer screen/control panel and keyboard, as well as a wall of colorful flashing lights, and assorted switches and buttons. The stage lights come back on again, and the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, the next scene proceeds to take place, with it starting with Dexter sitting at a metal ovular desk in the center of the set, which rolls out a little towards the front-center area of the new setting. Once this is done, Dexter is seen at his desk, back in his usual white lab coat, purple rubber gloves, black zipper boots, and black shorts, using a detailed chemistry set with several colorful liquids inside of assorted sizes of beakers, bendable tubes, and test tubes...)_

**And that was the conclusion to Scene 21 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that the dance went off without a hitch, and both Mandark and Dee Dee danced together very well at the school dance! They both seemed to have danced together very well, even earning praise from the other dance attendees, as well as getting some thorn-free roses tossed at them! It was a nice and very cute moment where Mandark took all of the roses, made them into a bouquet, and gave them to Dee Dee as a free gift! Aww...Mandark is so nice in this musical, isn't he? Oh, sorry for there not being a musical number in this scene, but I felt it just wasn't needed here. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 22 of Act 1 of** **this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	23. Act 1, Scene 22

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 22 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Now, yes, the last scene was very well-done, with it showing a wonderful school dance scene, along with Mandark and Dee Dee both dancing together. The scene ended on a very good night, with Mandark giving Dee Dee a bouquet of thorn-free red roses. Then, after the dance had ended, Mandark invited Dee Dee over to his house after school the next day on Friday for a nice homework session together. This next scene will take place in Dexter's secret laboratory. What will happen here? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, let's all begin Scene 22 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Dexter (about to combine liquid chemicals via two test tubes in both of his hands): Good. Now, in one test tube, I have sodium bicarbonate, and in another test tube, I have some concentrated sulfuric acid. Now, to mix this in a very steady fashion...(squints eyes) Steady...(tilts one test tube close to the other one) here I go...

_(Suddenly, the sound of a lab door opening and closing goes off in the background, and a screaming and excited Dee Dee runs into view, entering stage left as she does. She's now wearing her pink nightgown with white collar, pinky buzzy bedroom slippers, and her hair is undone and down with no pigtails in sight. She rushes over to the table where Dexter is, just as Dexter gets surprised by her entry...)_

Dee Dee: DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEEEEEEEEEEEXTEEEEEEEEER! GUESS WHAT!? (rushes over to the table on the right side)

Dexter (jumps but covers test tubes with his hands in time): AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (places text tubes back onto metal holder on his desk) Dee Dee?! (turns to see Dee Dee facing him on the right)

Dee Dee (laughs): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (points to him) I make you jump when I scared you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dexter: Well, that's not very funny! You scared me and I almost had a chemistry set accident!

Dee Dee (stops laughing): Sorry Dexter, but I really had no idea you were using your chemistry set. You should have told me that you were, and I wouldn't have shouted like that. (puts hands on her hip) I rest my case.

Dexter (frowns and folds arms): Dee Dee...there is NO RULE out stating that I HAVE to let YOU KNOW what I'm doing in my LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!

_(The entire audience laughs loudly in reaction to Dexter and Dee Dee's funny moment. After about 20 seconds, the laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Dee Dee (holds up arms): Okay, okay, okay...(sighs) I'm sorry, Dexter. (lowers arms down to her size)

Dexter (lowers his arms): That's fine. I forgive you...(points index finger at her) But don't EVER do that again! (lowers finger)

Dee Dee (smiles): Oh, okay! (nods)

Dexter: Anyways, since that is settled...why are you in my lab again?! You know I don't like it when you barge in here when I'm busy!

Dee Dee: But, this is important for me to tell you now before I go to bed!

Dexter (sighs): Fine, what is this "important" thing you wanted to tell me.

Dee Dee: Well, I had a very nice time at the school dance and both Mandark and I really hit it off together, in terms of a great relationship at the dance! And yes, we are both boyfriends and girlfriend to each other now! (smiles)

Dexter (smiles): Yes, that's good, but I think I sort of...guessed that you both were close in your relationship like that already...anyways, what did you do at the dance with him exactly?

Dee Dee: We both danced together in three different styles that Mandark knew a lot about! He even told me that I can be a great ballerina dancer in the future with enough practice and determination! (smiles) And I really must thank you so much for your help, Dexter! (hugs him tightly)

Dexter (surprised over hug): Uh...it was no problem, Dee Dee. (smiles) Um...no problem, Dee Dee!

Dee Dee (let's go of Dexter): Anyways, the big important thing that I wanted to tell is that Mandark invited me over to his house after school tomorrow, right?

Dexter (nods): Yes...

Dee Dee: And the reason he invited was for a homework session to do together over there, right?

Dexter (nods some more) Yes? And what are you getting at?

Dee Dee: And I accepted! I asked mom and dad, and they approved. So, when we get off the bus tomorrow, I'll be walking over to Mandark's house for the homework session. Once the session of doing homework together with me is over, I'll be heading back home right before dinner!

Dexter: Oh, really? So...after school is out tomorrow afternoon after 3:00pm, you won't...be at the house...until when it's close to dinnertime?

Dee Dee (nods): Yep! It'll make you happy, I'm sure! (smiles) So...what do you think?!

Dexter (not knowing what to say): Uh...good for you...I guess. (smiles)

Dee Dee (smiles and hugs Dexter suddenly and tightly again): Great, Dexter! I knew you'd understand! (let's go of Dexter)

Dexter (rubs the back of his neck): W-Well, you k-know that when my sister is happy over something, that I'm usually very happy for her in return.

Dee Dee: Anyways, thanks for listening to what I had to say, Dexter! (turns away and begins to make her way towards the left side of the set) Oh, and Dexter?

Dexter (turns around to face her): Uh...yes, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: I...uh...just wanted to apologize for all of the times I've entered your lab while you are working or entering your lab in general. (runs the top of her head) I just wanted to spend some time with you once in a while, but I guess entering your lab like that goes too far in all kinds of ways.

Dexter (eyes widen in surprise over Dee Dee's apology): Uh...

Dee Dee: So...Dexter, from now on, I promise to NEVER enter your secret lab ever again unless you need my help with any particular science experiment in the future! This promise is my gift to you for helping me out with getting prepared for the school dance!

Dexter (stutters): Dee Dee, I really d-don't know what to s-say...

Dee Dee (interrupting Dexter): No, don't say anything. It took me a lot of thought to say that all to you, and all I hope is that it makes you more happy than ever.

Dexter: Uh...(clears throat) T-thanks, Dee Dee! (smiles) I appreciate it...t-thanks. (tubs on lab coat collar)

Dee Dee (smiles): No problem, Dexter! You're the best younger brother that an older sister like me can ever have! (exits stage left)

_(As Dee Dee exits stage left, the sound of a metal lab door opening and closing is heard in the background again. Then, Dexter steps away from his chemistry, faces the entire audience, and pauses for about 5 seconds before bursting out with joy...)_

Dexter: YES! YES! YEEEEES! (raises fists in the air and jumps around wildly): YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! (stops jumping around wildly) I did it! By helping Dee Dee and Mandark out with their first time meeting up and the school dance, what I was hoping for FINALLY took place! Dee Dee promised to NEVER COME into my lab AGAIN! HORRAY! I'M SO HAPPY! (lowers hands and unclenches fists) Now, back to my science experiment (walks back in front of the table) Time to get back to work...(picks up both test tubes again) Here I...(yawns) Man, why do I feel so tired? (puts test tubes back down onto metal holder) Computer, what time is it? (yawns again)

Female Computer Voice: The current time is now 11:45pm at night, Dexter.

Dexter (steps away from desk on the left): 11:45pm?! Oh boy, that's WAY too late! (covers mouth and yawns again) I'll just go to bed and complete this science experiment after school tomorrow. (yawns again) Tomorrow will be another day for science for me! (exits stage left, disappearing from view)

_(As Dexter exits stage left, the stage lights dim, and the entire set becomes pitch black. As it does, some transitional music begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins to take place. All of the lab equipment set pieces disappear by sliding out of view from the left and right sides of the stage, and the lab table with the chemistry set disappears from view below the stage via a hydraulic lift, leaving a large square hole in the front-center area of the stage. The back wall panel at the back of the stage gets covered up by another yellow wall panel a few inches in front of it, this time resembling the wall of a kitchen compete with a door in the center of it, acting as the house's back entry door. The wall also has some framed family photos on it, along with a wooden spice rack fully stocked with tins of spices. Then, a set piece resembling a rectangular kitchen counter sides into view from the left, complete with stove, microwave oven, a coffee machine, toaster, and the kitchen sink. This set piece gets positioned in the center of the new setting. As it does, a staircase set piece comes into view from the left side, with the bottom steps sticking out from that side of the stage. A metal rack comes down above the kitchen set via very thin wires, holding a variety of different sized pots and pans overhead. As the set transition almost finishes taking place, the voice of the unnamed male narrator is heard in the background once again...) _

Unnamed Narrator Voice: And so, it seemed that everything was going well for not only Dexter, but for both Dee Dee and Mandark as well. After school the very next day on Friday, as promised, Dee Dee and Dexter both got off the school bus, and Dee Dee walked over to Mandark's house for her homework session with him. However, as Dexter got home later on and settled in his bedroom upstairs for the weekend, things would all go downhill from here when the back door in the kitchen opened up at around 3:30pm. This door opening up might've been a happy moment for Dexter's mother, but it would later set off someone's feelings in a very negative way...

_(As the voice of the unnamed male narrator finishes his pre-recorded speech, a set piece resembling a kitchen island countertop comes up into view via the hydraulic lift bringing it up into view. Already positioned behind the counter is Mrs. McPherson in her regular outfit, pretending to cut some vegetables up on a wooden cutting board. This final part of the set transition takes place and completes, the stage lights come back on, and the transitional music stops playing in the background. As it does, Mrs. McPherson hums a random song to herself as she cuts the assorted vegetables up with a large chef knife...)_

**And that was the nice conclusion of Scene 22 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! I hope you all liked it, as this scene was very short. Yes, there was no musical number and it was just dialouge, the moment in this scene was very nice to say the least. It seems that Dee Dee had entered Dexter's lab to tell him not only about her upcoming homework session with Mandark happening the very next day, but also to tell him how much of a great time she's had at the dance a few hours ago. What'll happen the next day? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, it's time for all us to move on to Scene 23 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	24. Act 1, Scene 23

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, this time I'm back with Scene 23 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene of the musical Mr. McPherson (Dexter's father), will arrive home early from work, and will go to have a chat with his wife, Mrs. McPherson (Dexter's mother) for a little bit. What are they going to both chat about? Will the whole chat with each end in a good or bad way? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself since this author's note is a spoiler-free zone. And now without any more further delays getting in the way, its now time for us all to sit back, relax, turn off all mobile electronic devices, refrain from eating and drinking, and finally begin** **Scene 23 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Mr. McPherson (slicing a carrot; humming a song to herself): Ah, what a nice afternoon. Dee Dee is at Mandark's house for a homework session, my handsome husband is at work, and Dexter is up in his bedroom finishing up his homework. (looks down at her watch) Oh, and this is good timing since its 3:30pm! (smiles) I think this day has been pretty easy for me.

_(Suddenly, the door built into the back wall of the set swings open, and Mr. McPherson, wearing his usual outfit, walks into the set, closing the door him. He's holding a brown leather briefcase in his right hand, and smiling as he stepped forward...)_

Mr. McPherson: Honey, I'm home! (walks to the left, goes around the counter with appliances on it, and walks over to the kitchen island where Mrs. McPherson is) How's my beautiful wife?! (smiles)

Mrs. McPherson: Oh, honey...(kisses him on the lips) I'm just fine, dear! (smiles) You're home awfully early, aren't you?

Mr. McPherson (chuckles; rubs the back of his neck): Well, I decided that I was in such a good mood today, on Friday of all days. So, because of that, I asked my boss if I can take off early today.

Mrs. McPherson: And...he approved? (cuts slices of carrots into glass bowl)

Mr. McPherson: You know it, honey! He told me he had no problem with that at all since, according to him, I'm not one of those employees to ask him for a lot of stuff or special treatment.

Mrs. McPherson (chuckles): Well, that's wonderful! (smiles)

Mr. McPherson (places briefcase on the counter behind him): It sure is, honey. (turns back and stands next to Mrs. McPherson in front of the kitchen island counter)

Mrs. McPherson: So...what's it like coming back home from work so early?

Mr. McPherson: Well, its actually a lot better than I thought! I have plenty of more time not only put the stuff in my briefcase away, but I also have time to take a shower, change into more comfortable shoes, and spend more time with my kids! Now, where is Dee Dee? I want to ask her how school went today.

Mrs. McPherson (confused): Uh...honey, don't you remember what happened last night?

Mr. McPherson (confused): Uh...no?

Mrs. McPherson (begins to slice a cucumber): Honey, Dee Dee asked us last night if she can go over to Mandark's house for a study session. Remember? She's over there right now an wont get back until its close to dinnertime later this evening.

Mr. McPherson (remembering): Oh! Yeah, I remember now. (pauses) Uh...what time will it be when its close to dinnertime?

Mrs. McPherson: I think we agreed for her to be back for dinner at 5:45pm.

Mr. McPherson: 5:45pm?! (sighs) Wow...that's the time that I usually come home at!

Mrs. McPherson: And...what does that have to do with anything? (puts cucumber slices into glass bowl)

Mr. McPherson: Well...its just that...ironically, the first time I come home early around the time the kids come home from school, our oldest daughter just HAS to be doing a homework session with Mandark over at his house.

Mrs. McPherson: And...is that a bad thing?

Mr. McPherson: To me...a little...because Dee Dee just loves to play sports with me after completing her homework on a Friday after school. You know? Football? Baseball? Some plain catch. The works!

Mrs. McPherson: Oh...(rubs her chin) Hmmm...(stops rubbing her chin) Oh, what about you ask Dexter how his day was? Maybe he'll also would love to play sports with him!

Mr. McPherson (shakes his head): I don't think that'll work, dear.

Mrs. McPherson (begins slicing a tomato): Oh, but why not? He's our younger child and only son...maybe he's in a good and...

Mr. McPherson (interrupting Mrs. McPherson): Honey, you know Dexter's not in to sports at all that stuff. (sighs) I even asked him last Friday if he wanted to bond with me over a weekend-long fishing trip, but he said no! I mean...what kind of kid doesn't want to go wishing with just himself and his own father?

Mrs. McPherson: Well...(clears throat) I...I...I don't really know what to say about that, dear. (puts tomato slices into glass bowl)

Mr. McPherson (sighs): Its alright honey. The problem here is that Dexter and I have NOTHING in common with each other!

Mrs. McPherson: Oh honey, I'm sure its not true. I-I-I-I mean, there must be ONE thing that the two of you have in common...right?

Mr. McPherson: No honey, there isn't one thing that Dexter and I both like. You see, Dexter is into science and math, along with other genius things. I, on the other hand, like sports such as tennis, basketball, baseball, and football, as well as fishing and swimming.

Mrs. McPherson (begins slicing a yellow onion): Wow...you two really don't have anything in common. (chuckles) And here I was, thinking that you both did have something in common together. Ha! Guess I was wrong!

Mr. McPherson: I just don't get it, honey. Yes, my son is a born genius with the best grades on his report card, but he never wants to do anything with me that is un-related to science or math.

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, I think you're just thinking about this too much...(puts yellow onion slices into glass bowl)

Mr. McPherson: Normally, I'd agree with you on that, but I...

Mrs. McPherson: Remember when he was first born, honey? When you laid eyes on your son and noticed his large head? And do you remember when his birth doctor told you he was a genius due to that brain? You were so happy in that moment. After we both named him Dexter, you held him up in the air over your head as a moment of joy for the family. (begins slicing a parsnip) You know, now that I think about it, that moment sort of reminded me of that Broadway musical we saw in New York City during our honeymoon!

Mr. McPherson: Musical on Broadway? New York City? (rubs chin)

Mrs. McPherson: Yes, dear. It was...something about a king who was a lion, taking place in Africa. It was at the "Minskoff Theater", and we sat in the second row on the floor seating area! (smiles) Ah, what a musical that was...especially with the puppetry!

_(The entire audience laughs very loudly in response to Mrs. McPherson's reference to the real-life Broadway and USA/National Tour musical production, "The Lion King", currently playing today at the "Minskoff Theater". After about 20 seconds, the laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Mr. McPherson (sighs and smiles): Yes, I do remember that. Oh, what a great honeymoon and musical that was. (stops smiling) But...(sighs with sadness) that was when Dexter was just an infant! Its HARDLY the same as the way Dexter is today!

Mrs. McPherson: W-Whatever do you mean, honey? (puts parsnips slices into glass bowl and puts down knife)

Mr. McPherson: Well, when I was a kid back in New Jersey, I had plenty of friends who were into sports and fishing! It was a great life, and we would not only fish together with their parents on weekends, but we would also attend major and minor sport games together, trade sporting cards, research the local saltwater and freshwater fishing laws together at the library, and even play together in the backyard! (sighs) It was the main highlight of my childhood, all when I was 9 years old! (looks down) But then...it all was...t-taken away from me!

Mrs. McPherson (looks up at Mr. McPherson): Taken away? How so?

Mr. McPherson: Well, when my father got a job transfer, we have to move to San Francisco. So, when my parents and moved away from New Jersey to San Francisco, all of my sport and fishing-loving friends obviously had to stay behind. After I settled into San Francisco, I tried to make friends who had the same interests as I do, but...that was the problem! Yes, the problem was that NO ONE in my new school shared those interests. And the ones that did have the same interests as I did...well...they all were busy with either extracurricular activities or after-school programs. (sighs)

Mrs. McPherson: And...(turns to face Mr. McPherson puts a hand on his left shoulder) what does this have to do with anything?

Mr. McPherson: I'm getting to dad, dear. You see, when I got married and discovered we were having a son many years later, I thought that the son would grow up to be a sports and fishing fan like I am, so that way, I would have another friend with interests similar to mine...like the friends that I missed from moving away. (looks down) But now...it seems that'll never happen. (sighs again) Its hard to believe that we even share the same DNA.

Mrs. McPherson (covers mouth and hugs Mr. McPherson): Oh honey...I-I had no idea you...wanted to fill a void when you lost your friends. I'm sorry...

Mr. McPherson (hugs Mrs. McPherson back): No honey, its alright. (sighs) I just wish that...well...(let's go of Mrs. McPherson)

Mrs. McPherson (let's go of Mr. McPherson): What honey? What do you wish for, exactly?

Mr. McPherson: Well...sometimes I wish that Dexter...w-was a little (rubs the back of his neck)...different.

Mrs. McPherson: Different?

Mr. McPherson: Yeah, different. Not stupid or dimwitted, but...less of a...you know...genius and more of an...average boy. (nods) Yeah, that's the right word...average!

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, you really can't mean that. I'm glad he's a genius and bringing home the best grades, and...

Mr. McPherson (interrupting Mrs. McPherson): You know, I sometimes also wish that I had a d-different son!

Mrs. McPherson (gasps): Honey, don't say that! Dexter might be a genius, but he's still your son and...

Mr. McPherson: Oh, don't worry, I still LOVE Dexter like any mother or father should! But...if I had a different and more average kid, we could bond together over sports, and fishing, and...

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, don't say this stuff out loud in the house! If Dexter comes down and hears you, I can't imagine what he'll think and how hurt his feelings will be, and...

Mr. McPherson (folds arms): Honey, as a father, you'd think I don't know that? You think I wouldn't be so cautious about what I saw whenever the kids are at home?

Mrs. McPherson (pointing at Mr. McPherson's stomach): Honey, might I remind you that Dexter is upstairs, in this same house as you and me? (puts arm and index finger down)

Mr. McPherson (waves a hand in a dismissive manner): Ha! Like he can hear us right now! Honey, he's upstairs right now, in his bedroom, doing his homework.

_(Dexter suddenly appears on the staircase on the left side of the set, happily walking down them, entering stage left in the process. At this point, Mr. McPherson, who's facing his wife on the right, doesn't notice Dexter walking __down the stairway set piece on the left side of the set. However, Mrs. McPherson does notice this and tries her best to alert her husband to this fact, but to no avail...)_

Mrs. McPherson (notices Dexter and tries to get the attention of her husband): Uh, honey...(points to the left)

Mr. McPherson (doesn't notice his wife's warnings): And when he gets into his homework, he hears NOTHING else going on or being said around him, except for when we call him down for a family meeting, breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

Mrs. McPherson (still pointing to the left): Honey...

Mr. McPherson (ignoring his wife: So, right now, since Dexter is upstairs in his room, he can't hear or see anything that's happening down here...

Mrs. McPherson (still pointing to the left): Honey...listen, Dexter is...(gets a nervous look on his face)

Mr. McPherson (still ignoring his wife): And unless he made some supersonic hearing device as another one of his science experiments, there absolutely NO WAY that he could hear me say anything!

Mrs. McPherson (getting extremely impatient): Honey...Dexter is com...(points back and forth several times)

Mr. McPherson (still ignoring his wife): And since Dexter can't hear us from all the way upstairs in his room, he'd never would've heard me say that sometimes I wish I had a different and more average son!

_(By this point, Dexter is already off the stars, on the stage itself, and standing 5 feet away from the entire kitchen set, bearing a shocked open mouth over what his father just said right in front of him...)_

Mr. McPherson: And now, as I was saying...

Mrs. McPherson (grabs onto his shirt collar and necktie): HONEY!

Mr. McPherson (startled by this): W-what is it, d-dear? (shivers)

Mrs. McPherson (whispering): Dexter is right behind you! (let's go of her husband's shirt collar and tie)

Mr. McPherson: W-What? (turns around and notices Dexter): OH! Uh...hey, Dexter! (smiles)

Mrs. McPherson: H-Honey, w-what are you d-doing down here? Weren't you d-doing your h-homework? (smiles)

Dexter (upset and heartbroken): Dad...d-did you just say...you wish you had a different and more...a-a-average son?!

Mr. McPherson (tries to deny it): Whaaaaaat? No! You...s-silly boy! I-I-I-I-I didn't say that. You see, what I meant was...

Dexter (sniffs): You said it, dad! I heard EVERY WORD! (begins to tear up) You don't love me as a son the way I am! (cries very loudly into his hands)

Mrs. McPherson ( walks over to Dexter, and bends over to comfort him): Dexter, you father d-didn't mean...

Dexter (screaming through tears): YES HE DID! (stomps a foot) I heard EVERYTHING HE SAID!

Mr. McPherson (bends down and reaches out his left hand to comfort Dexter, too): D-D-D-D-D-Dexter, buddy, I didn't meant it like that!

Dexter (angrily while crying) GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BAD FATHER! (slaps his father's left hand hard)

Mr. McPherson: OW! (yanks hand back) That hurt! (rubs his slapped hand with his other hand)

Dexter (still angry): I hope it did, you bad father!

Mrs. McPherson (stands back up): Dexter! (points down to him) Dexter, we don't hit people like that in this house! You apologize to father this instant, young man

Dexter: NO! (points back at his mother) He's not a good father, so he doesn't deserve an apology! (turns around and cries into his hands some more)

Mr. McPherson (to Mrs. McPherson): Dear, I'll handle this. (looks over at Dexter's back) Dexter, I'm sorry for what I said! Honestly, I am! I didn't mean any of it. You see, I...

Dexter: SHUT UP! (cries some more) All this time, you never cared about me or my interests, and I accepted that! We are both different people, and it's part of life. But YOU...dad, you had NERVE to say behind my back, that you wish you had a DIFFERENT AND AN AVERAGE SON! (cries some more) You...you...B-B-B-BROKE MY HEART! (cries very loudly) All I came down here for was a simple after-school snack to help me concentrate on my homework, but instead, all I hear is you wishing that I was NEVER BORN! (cries very loudly again)

Mr. McPherson (trying to stay calm and stern): Dexter, you're not letting me explain the full story! Now, listen to me and I'll explain what you heard, and...

Dexter: NO! (turns around) Don't bother explaining anything to me...EVER AGAIN!

Mr. McPherson (stuttering): D-D-Dexter, I...

Dexter: SHUT UP! Leave alone, dad! (cries some more) JUST GO AWAY AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!

Mr. McPherson (desperate): Dexter, please listen! I...

Dexter (though his tears) I HATE YOU, DAD! (cries loudly) I HATE YOU! (cries some more) I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! (cries and runs back up the staircase on the left, disappearing from view, exiting stage left)

Mr. McPherson (running up to the bottom of the staircase): Dexter! Wait! L-Let me explain! (breaths in and out) Dexter! Come on! I'm sorry!

Dexter (voice from offstage to the left): YOU CAN GET HIT BY A METEOR FOR ALL I CARE! (cries very loudly)

_(Suddenly, the sound of a door open and slamming shut very hard is heard in the background on the left side offstage. Mr. McPherson turns back around, and walks over to Mrs. McPherson, who is now bearing a look of concern for her husband's well-being on her face...)_

Mrs. McPherson: Honey...(walks over to him) Are you okay?

Mr. McPherson (turns around and faces his wife): After that...no, I'm not okay. W-What have I done?!

Mrs. McPherson (hugs her husband): Oh honey...it'll be okay...(rubs his back) I promise, everything will be...

Mr. McPherson: No, it won't...(sighs sadly) I just did the one thing I thought I would never do in my entire life after we got married...

Mrs. McPherson (concerned): W-what is that thing, dear?

Mr. McPherson: I...I...I...(sniffs but doesn't cry) I ruined the relationship between Dexter and I.

Mrs. McPherson: Oh honey...(let's go of her husband) It'll be okay...

Mr. McPherson: I-I didn't know he was right behind me! (points to his wife) You should've told me that he was right behind me!

Mrs. McPherson (folds arms): Honey, I DID! Not once...but several times!

Mr. McPherson: But...I-I-I-I-I-I...(sighs) What a fool I am...

Mrs. McPherson (puts a hand on her husband's left shoulder) Honey, you're not a fool...you just didn't pay a-attention this time. It's just an honest mistake, dear...

Mr. McPherson (looks down and sighs): I guess you're right...(looks up) But...what on Earth are we going to do about it, now? He hates me and I don't think he'll never forgive me!

Mrs. McPherson: Oh honey, kids say mean stuff like that when they're upset all the time. (sighs) Look, let's go over to the living room, and talk about this together. As we talk, we'll discuss how you can try to cheer Dexter up. Will that be alright, honey? (takes her hand odd her husband's left shoulder)

Mr. McPherson (sighs and nods): I guess so, dear. (sighs again) I-I-I guess so... (turns and exits stage left, passing the staircase set piece as he does)

Mr. McPherson: Don't worry, honey. Everything will alright, I promise. (follows her husband and exits stage left, passing the staircase set piece as she does) We'll see to it that it does.

_(As both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson exit stage left, the stage lights dim, some more transitional music begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins. As it does, the kitchen island counter disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift once again, leaving large square hole in the front-center area of the stage. As this happens, the blue wall panel from a previous scene comes down (with the window on the left and the door on the right side of it), starting the set transition to Mandark's bedroom, and concealing the kitchen set behind it. Then, a bookcase full of books rolls into view on the left, positioning itself next to the window of the wall panel on the left. Then, Mandark's bed appears in the center of the setting via the hydraulic lift once again. Once the bed is in view, the set transition completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights come back on again. Finally, as the set transition ends, the very next scene proceeds to take place, as the door on the right swings open, and both Dee Dee and Mandark enter the new setting...)_

**And that was the conclusion to ****Scene 23 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! I hope you all liked it and what happened within the scene. It seems that Mr. McPherson's conversation with his wife, Mrs. McPherson, didn't go very well in the end. This is because of the fact that while Dexter walked downstairs to get an after-school snack, he overheard his father talk about him wishing he had another son who'd like to do sports or fishing with him on weekends and stuff. This hurt Dexter's feelings, and he confronted his dad on the matter. Mr. McPherson tried to tell Dexter that he didn't mean many of it, but to no avail. Oh, and sorry for no musical number here. Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 23 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	25. Act 1, Scene 24

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 24 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, we will all show how Dee Dee's homework "date" with Mandark will go. And yes, after a while of no songs being performed, ANOTHER musical number will be performed, sung by none other than Mandark himself! And yes, like always, I will be giving credit to the real-life song that the musical number is based off of in the concluding author's note. What will happen within this 24th scene? Will the events happening in this scene be good or bad? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Sorry everyone, but this author's note is a spoiler-free zone. Well, what on Earth are we sitting around and waiting for? Let's all sit back, relax, turn off all mobile electronic devices, and finally begin Scene 24 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Mandark (opens bedroom door and enters the bedroom setting): And this, Dee Dee, is my very own bedroom! (smiles and points to entire setting) So, what do you think?

Dee Dee (enters through the bedroom door): Hmmm...(rubs chin) Its fine, I guess...(shrugs) No different then Dexter's bedroom...(notices bookcase) except for the bookcase. (walks onto the front edge of the bed and sits up on it)

Mandark: Oh...(closes door) I see...(walks up to Dee Dee and takes bookbag off his shoulders) So, what should we start doing together in terms of our assigned homework assignments? Math? Science? English? History? Art? Music? Health? Social studies? (smiles) Home economics?

Dee Dee: Hmmm...(taps the left side of her head) Let me think about that...hmmm...

Mandark (nods): Oh, take all the time you need to think about it, Dee Dee. I understand how hard it is to figure out what homework to do first. However, please allow me to offer you some strategies on how to choose what to do first. Now, the main one I'd like to let you in on, is...

Dee Dee (interrupting Mandark): Oh, I figured it out! (smiles)

Mandark: Oh...uh...great! (smiles) So...what did you choose for both us to do first, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee (smiles): Math! That's the HARDEST and takes the most time! The sooner we tackle it now, the better!

Mandark (nods): Alright, so we shall do the math! (smiles, opens bookbag, takes out a folder of papers) I can help you out with any problems you come across, Dee Dee! (smiles, sits on the right side of the bed, and places book bag next to the bed on the right)

Dee Dee (sits on the left side of the bed): I hope it doesn't take us too long to do it...(opens her own bookbag, and takes out a folder of papers, too) I'm NOT the biggest math fan like you and Dexter are. (places it on the left side of the bed)

Mandark: Oh, I'm sure it wont. Especially since we're going to be doing it together. (smiles and takes out a plastic pencil case) Need a pencil?

Dee Dee: (shakes head): No thanks! (smiles and pulls out a pencil from her bookbag) I got my own! (smiles)

Mandark (nods): Nicely prepared for anything, Dee Dee. That is well thought-out, I must say. (smiles back)

Dee Dee: Oh...thanks. (smiles and giggles)

Mandark: No problem, my love! (smiles and pats her back) Now, let's start the first question on our subtraction assignment.

Dee Dee: Well, it says here that our first question is to find out 967-74 equals to.

Mandark: Hmmm...(rubs chin) Well, to do that Dee Deem we must first put the larger number on top, and the small number underneath it. Then, we will first subtract 4 from 7. What does that give you?

Dee Dee: Let me see...(uses fingers to count and find out) 3! (writes it down on paper)

Mandark (nods): That's correct! Now, once 3 is on the bottom, we must then move on to the next digit and subtract 7 from 6. However, since the top number is higher than the bottom one, 6 will have to become a 16. Once that is changed, we will subtract from 7 from 16. What will we get then, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee Hmmm...(counts with her fingers) We will get 9! (writes that down on paper too)

Mandark: Right! And then, the 9 obviously gets 1 subtracted from it, so it becomes and 8. And so, the final answer to the question is...

Dee Dee (interrupting Mandark): 893! (smiles and writes the answer down)

Mandark: Good job, Dee Dee! (smiles) Now, our next problem is..

_(Suddenly, some rumbling noises can be heard in the background from the left side of the stage. After the noises take place for 10 seconds, they die down, and the entire audience laughs very loudly. After about 20 seconds, the laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place again...)_

Dee Dee (grabs onto her stomach): Oh! S-Sorry about that. (giggles with embarrassment)

Mandark (puts pencil and folder down): Uh...are you alright, Dee Dee? (looks concerned)

Dee Dee: Oh, I'm fine. I'm just a little...hungry, that's all! (smiles)

Mandark: Oh, you're hungry? (gets down from the bed on the right) Oh, that's no problem! I'll get you something to eat! (smiles) What would you like? Cookies? Fruit slices? Crackers? Cheese?

Dee Dee (shakes her head): Nope. You got any candy? (smiles again)

Mandark (nods): I sure do, my love! (smiles) I'll go get you a whole platter of it from the kitchen! (walks up to bedroom door and opens it) Just wait for me and then we'll continue the homework when I get back! (exits set and closes door)

Dee Dee: Okay! (sits quietly and looks around room) Man, what a nice boy Mandark is! Not only do I get to study my homework with him, but I also get to enjoy some candy! (giggles happily) Boy, I'm sure glad he fell in love with me and that Dexter helped him get him a date with me! (smiles and sighs with joy) But...waiting is so boring! (gets down off of the left side of the bed)

_(Dee Dee proceeds to walk around the setting of Mandark's bedroom, skipping around happily and giggling to herself. After 2 minutes of doing this, Dee Dee notices the small bookcase on the left side of the set by the window, and skips over to it, bending over to look over at the selection of books...)_

Dee Dee: Oooooh, what a colorful book selection! (looks through the options) I wonder what there is for me to read! (smiles and looks through book titles) Hmmm...these are all science and math textbooks! Where's the books on unicorns, rainbows, or ponies?! (slides books off and on the shelf) Ugh! (suddenly drops a large yellow manila envelope by accident) Whoops! (reaches down and grabs folder) I better put this...(notices printed title on the front) Ooooooh…this envelope says "Dexter's Laboratory: Plan D" on it! (smiles and walks to the left side of the bed) I guess this means Dexter showed Mandark his lab...but what is "Plan D"? (puts folder onto left side of bed and taps her head) Is it plans to merge both labs? (smiles) That would be nice so I could get to hang out in Mandark's side of the lab all the time while Dexter gets to do his own thing without me bothering him! Good thing my boyfriend has a secret lab like Dexter does! (smiles) So, if that's what the plan is, then everyone wins as a result! (looks left and right) Shall I peek at this "Plan D"? (stops scratching her head) Oh, I do believe I will peek!

_(Dee Dee proceeds to sit up on the edge of the bed on the left, open up the envelope, and pull out a stash of papers with important information on it...) _

Dee Dee (looks at the first paper): Okay...it seems that all of these are labeled as steps...(reads from pages) Step 1: Ask Dexter to see if he'll become my partner. (nods and flips to next page) Step 2: If he doesn't want to be my lab partner (which he doesn't), move on to the third step. (flips to next page) Step 3: Sneak into Dexter's lab when...he's asleep? (looks concerned and flips to the next page) Step 4: Hide an acid-spraying bomb inside the lab!? (flips to the next page) Step 5: Escape the lab before getting caught?! (flips to the next page) Step 6: Push the detonator button to...destroy Dexter's lab by getting acid spraying bomb!? (gasps) DESTROY DEXTER'S LAB?! (drops files onto the in shock) Mandark...my boyfriend...WANT'S TO DESTROY MY BROTHER'S LAB?! (gets an angry look on her face and picks the up the papers again) Oh, when Mandark gets back here, I will confront him! NO ON TRIES TO HURT MY BOTHER OR HIS LAB AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Not with a caring sister like me around, that's for sure!

_(Suddenly, the door to the bedroom set swings open, and Mandark enters the setting again, holding a plate full of assorted candies on it. As Mandark enters the room and closes the door behind him, Dee Dee folds her arms and bears an angry look on her face, looking towards Mandark...)_

Mandark: Here's the candy Dee Dee...(notices papers in her left hand...) Uh...what's that? Did you...have too much trouble with the work? (notices Dee Dee's anger expressed on her face) Are you frustrated with that math homework?

Dee Dee: NO! (holds out papers) Mandark, what is THIS?!

Mandark (places plate onto the far end of the bed near the pillows): I don't understand what you mean...(looks over at papers and sees what they are) What the!? (jumps over the bed and grabs them from Dee Dee) MY PLANS! W-Where did you find these!? (pauses and realizes what he just said) Uh...Dee Dee...I know what you're thinking...(tugs on dress shirt collar nervously) But I can explain everything, and...(puts envelope and papers onto bed behind him)

Dee Dee (gets close to Mandark): No...you...CAN'T! (slaps Mandark on the face)

Mandark: OW! (covers left side of the face) Dee Dee, what was that for?!

Dee Dee (points to him) You know EXACTLY what that was for you...you...BULLY!

Mandark: Bully?! I'm not a bully, Dee Dee! Calm down and...

Dee Dee: NO! Mandark, the jig is up! (points to papers) I read your secret plan! You were NEVER friends with Dexter! You...you...you are pretending to be his friend to put his guard down, and then destroy his lab!

Mandark (holds arms out in front of him) No! Dee Dee, you g-g-g-g-g-got it all wrong! I...I...I...

Dee Dee (angrily huffs and folds arms in front of her): Well?

Mandark (sighs): Fine, alright! I confess, I DID have plans to destroy Dexter's lab, and I was originally going to do it a long time ago!

Dee Dee: And...WHEN was this going to take PLACE?!

Mandark: Well...uh...(rubs the back of his neck) On the third day of school...the day after Dexter told me he didn't want to choose to be my lab partner. (fake smiles) Hehehehe...

Dee Dee (places hands on her hips): Seriously?!

Mandark: BUT...that was before I noticed you and fell in love with you! So...hehehe...I put off the plans to...d-d-destroy Dexter's lab until a later date...(cowers in fear) I'm s-s-sorry...(shivers)

Dee Dee (breaths in and out): I...I...CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! My brother LOVES his lab, and he would be lost without it!

Mandark: Dee Dee, why do you even CARE about your stupid brother!? He's just a stupid orange-haired kid with a lab, but it's not as impressive as mine!

Dee Dee (gasps): You...you...

Mandark: (stomps left foot) Yes, I do have a secret lab too, Dee Dee! (taps the top of his head) And come to think of it...I think I recall telling you that when we had lunch together last week! REMEMBER!?

Dee Dee (covers her mouth): Oh...right...you d-d-d-d-did...(uncovers mouth) I...I do remember, Mandark! But that's NO REASON TO...

Mandark (stops his right foot, interrupting Dee Dee): But...but...but mine is more impressive than Dexter's lab! I want to destroy his lab so I can be the ONLY genius kid in town!

Dee Dee (covers mouth again): M-Mandark, you...you...m-m-m-m-m-monster!

Mandark: And heck, Dexter...(clenches teeth)...Dexter once told me that you always BOTHER him in his lab anyways! (points to Dee Dee) You don't care about him at all! (breaks in and out)

Dee Dee (uncovers mouth, folds arms and gets into his face): Mandark, SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! (backs up) I USED to do that, but I never hurt him while doing so! And besides, you're a hypocrite for saying that, and do you know why?!

Mandark (stuttering): W-Why!?

Dee Dee: Because you told me, at that once time at lunch, that I should NEVER bother my brother in his lab! And you know what, I did! I stopped bothering him because I realized that Dexter's lab is his place to get away from the regular life he has to deal with regularly. (lowers arms down to her side) And I also LOVE my brother as any sibling should, and I'll do anything to make him happy! You hate him for no good reason other than the sense of competition and jealousy!

Mandark (tries to back away to the right but Dee Dee inches closer towards him)

Dee Dee: Mandark...(grabs onto his dress shirt collar) I SHOULD hit you and punch you until you run off crying...(puts face up close to him)

Mandark (shivers): P-P-P-P-P-P-Please d-d-d-d-d-don't h-h-h-h-h-h-hurt m-me! (shows scared face)

Dee Dee (shoves Mandark to the floor, who lands on his back) But...I'm not a heartless girl, so I'm not going to! (gives him a deep frown)

Mandark (quivering in fear): Then w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you g-g-going to do to m-m-m-m-me?!

Dee Dee (grabs bookbag and shoves her folder with papers into it): Mandark, this is over! (zips bookbag shut)

Mandark (gets back up): Over?! W-what do you mean?!

Dee Dee (puts bookbag over her shoulders): Mandark, I'm breaking up with you!

Mandark (eyes widen): What?!

Dee Dee (walks around the bed to the left side of the set): You heard me! Mandark we're through! We're both finished for good!

Mandark: Wait, Dee Dee! (follows her) No! Please, don't!

Dee Dee (shakes her head): WE'RE FINISHED! (breaths in and out) I cannot have ANY type of relationship with you if all you're going to do is try to destroy my brother's lab or hurt his feelings and dignity behind my or his back!

Mandark: Dee Dee, wait! I'm sorry!

Dee Dee: It's too late for that! You should've thought about that when you were plotting to destroy his lab! (reaches the bedroom door)

Mandark: Dee Dee, come on! We can talk about this! I can make you or do anything you want! Just please don't break...(puts a hand on Dee Dee's left shoulder)

Dee Dee (slaps Mandark's hand off her left shoulder): No! (turns around to face him) No...don't EVER speak to me or come near me again! Don't call me or send letters to me! Don't say my name ANYWHERE in public if I'm in the same area as you! Don't even look over at me to the point where I notice you! Don't do anything I just said around me at school, the movie theater, the mall, the beach, the park, the hospital, on the street, at the local pool, or ANYWHERE!

Mandark: But Dee Dee, I...(gets down on his knees)

Dee Dee (holds out a hand): Stop! Don't make this harder than it has to be! (puts arm down) Like I said, I NEVER, NOT EVER, want to SEE you or SPEAK to you EVER AGAIN! (opens bedroom door and steps outside the bedroom setting)

Mandark (tries to grab Dee Dee's legs): Dee Dee, please listen! I...

Dee Dee (kicks Mandark off of him, making him fall over on his back): GET OFF! I'm going to tell my brother EVERYTHING that I found out when I get back home! GOOBYE, MANDARK...FOREVER! (slams the door shut)

Mandark: Dee Dee...no! (gets back up) T-T-T-T-T-This cannot be happening to me! (sniffs and turns back around) I...I just lost my girlfriend! (tears up) And...right after our great school dance moment last night...(covers his eyes, bends over, begins to cry) Why?! (cries) WHY DO BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?! (sits on the center of his bed) I lost everything! (cries some more)

_(For the next 2 minutes, Mandark proceeds to cry, which makes the entire audience kind of feel bad for him. Some even exclaim "Aww" in response to this. As the noise from the entire audience dies down, the scene proceeds to continue to take place...)_

Mandark (keeps on crying): It's all my fault! Yes, it's all my fault...I...I...(stops crying and sniffs) I...no...no! (gets off the bed and stands back up) It's NOT my fault! (sniffs again) I-I-I-I-I-I WILL NOT accept that at all! (walks over to the front and center area of the stage) It's...D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Dexter's fault! Yes, it's all HIS FAULT! NOT MINE...HIS! YES, IT'S HIS OWN FAULT AND HE DID THIS TO ME!

_(At that point, some very suspenseful music begins to play in the background. As it does, Mandark begins to sing a very evil-sounding music number for the show...)_

_Mandark (singing): This predicament of mine,_

_Is all Dexter's fault!_

_Yes, he did this to me!_

_Dexter is the genius boy,_

_That did this whole thing to me!_

_If I never met him,_

_I would've never offered him,_

_A lab partnership!_

_And if he never refused,_

_I would have ever,_

_Come up with the secret evil plan!_

_Oh Dexter, you did this to me!_

_And you ruined my life!_

_Dexter, I will make you pay the price!_

_And I'll get my revenege...YES!_

_Revenge on you, Dexter, oh yes!_

_And once my revenge is done,_

_I'll show the WORLD..._

_Who the smartest boy is in town!_

_I'll show the city and world,_

_That my mind and brain..._

_Is it a lot larger and smarter,_

_Than your stupid braaaaaaaaaaaain! (jumps onto the bed near the front end)_

_Oh Dexter, I'll get my revenge!_

_Oh yes, I'll some my revenge! _

_This is my time for revenge! _

_Yes Dexter, I'll get my revenge!_

_As this whole event,_

_That had just occurred..._

_It is all your...(raises fists up unto the air above him)_

_FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAULT! _

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_DEXTER, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_(The suspenseful music stops playing in the background, and Mandark's evil sounding musical number ends. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Mandark's song, and the cheering clapping goes on for about 30 seconds before dying down. As the loud cheering and clapping dies down, the stage lights dim, and another set transition continues to take place. The bookcase slides out of view on the left, and the bed with Mandark standing on it disappears below the stage once again via hydraulic lift and closing trapdoor panel. Once the bed and bookcase are out of view, the blue wall panel goes up, revealing a new setting that consists to nothing more than a large backdrop at the back wall panel of the stage, which is a very large and lit-up backdrop of a city skyline. There is no additional set pieces on the stage this time, as nothing additional is needed. Once the blue wall panel is out of view, the stage lights at the back proceed to come on to light up the wall panel's city skyline backdrop. Then, a spotlight comes on, and shines down in the far-right side of the stage. As this happens, Dee Dee enters stage right with her bookbag on her back, and walks towards the center of the stage. As she does, the spotlight keeps shining down on her at all times...)_

**And that was the thrilling conclusion to Scene 2****4 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! This was a very...surprising scene, wasn't it? Not only did Dee Dee find a secret file containing Mandark's well-hidden evil and secret plan to destroy Dexter's secret lab, but Dee Dee was so shocked and upset by this fact, that when Mandark came back into his room, she decided to confront him and break up with him, showing the audience the care she does have for her younger brother! Oh, and then Mandark had sung a great musical number to conclude the scene. The evil-sounded song that he sang was based on a real-life song titled, "Evil Inside" from the Broadway musical, "Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical"! Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 24 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! This scene of Act 1 will be the FINAL scene of Act 1 before the intermission takes place.**


	26. Act 1, Scene 25 (Act 1 Finale)

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! I And this time, not only am I back with Scene 25 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine, but I'm also back with the FINAL scene of Act 1 of this musical! Yep, this scene will serve as the finale of Act 1, which clocks in at 1 hour and 35 minutes long. Once this scene is done, a 15-minute intermission will take place, all before Act 2, which will begin about 15 minutes later. Yes folks, we made it far! Now, this scene will feature nothing more than a moment with Dee Dee, along with her very own musical number that'll end Act 1 on a very high note. And yes, I'll be giving full credit to the actual song that the musical number will be based off of in the concluding author's note. And now, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all our mobile electronic devices, put away all cameras, and begin Scene 25 of Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(Dee Dee walks to the center of the stage from the right, looking down very sadly as she does so. The spotlight continues to shine down on her as she proceeds to stand in the front and center area of the stage. Then, she faces the entire audience, and begins to speak again...)_

Dee Dee: Why!? Why did this have to happen to me?! (folds arms) I thought I had found a great boyfriend! Mandark was so nice to me! H-He showed me that boys can do things that girls can do, he gave me a new unicorn plush toy, he took me out for brownies and milk at the local diner, and (sighs) he even danced with me at yesterday's school dance at night! (smiles) Yes, that was the golden age of our relationship! (sighs with sadness) But now...I discovered that it was all...a huge lie! (lowers arms down to her side) Mandark was plotting to destroy my brother's lab behind his back and mine! I love my brother too much as a sibling should, so NO one tries to hurt my brother on my watch! (sniffs) And because of that...I had to b-b-b-b-break u-u-u-up with Mandark! (covers her face and cries into her hands) It's so wrong, though...(uncovers hands and stops crying) But...why? Why Mandark? Was it jealously? (takes bookbag off shoulders and places it down on the stage next to her on the left) A loss of dignity? The need to be better than my brother? A possible feeling of being...a loser compared to Dexter? (sniffs) Why?! Oh why?! (sniffs again) I just want to understand why...nothing more, nothing less!

_(At this point, some emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Dee Dee begins to sing her very own musical number. This musical number of Dee Dee's also happens to be the last one before the ending of Act 1...)_

_Dee Dee (singing): I thought Mandark was very nice,_

_As he approached me during recess,_

_In the playground that day!_

_He gave me a new unicorn plush,_

_And took me out for a snack!_

_He also did things that girls usually do,_

_And he danced with me last night!_

_Mandark was a very nice boy,_

_Until I discovered his true colors..._

_So, I broke up with him,_

_And will not take him back,_

_So, that just proves to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

_That...Mandark is evil!_

_Mandark isn't nice..._

_He just wants to date me,_

_While trying to destroy my brother's lab!_

_Mandark had written plans in a folder..._

_So, there is no excuse from him,_

_Than can deny it cover it uuuuuuuuuuuuup~_

_Mandark is evil,_

_And not a very nice boy!_

_He planned to destroy Dexter's lab,_

_With a homemade acid-spraying booooooomb!_

_Why is he so evil?_

_Why can't he get along..._

_If he really doesn't like Dexter,_

_Then he should just leave him alooooooooone!_

_If Mandark didn't want to destroy Dexter's lab,_

_Then they'd both be really good friends!_

_They could merge thier labs together,_

_And create a partnershiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

_A lab partnership that would last a lifetime,_

_And that would never eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend!_

_(At this point, the emotional music keys up, and so does Dee Dee's musical number as she continues to sing...)_

_And the day that Mandark ends this rivalry,_

_Is the day that I'll take him back!_

_This whole thing is up to him,_

_As long as he leaves Dexter aloooooooooooooone!_

_Mandark, is very evil now,_

_But I know that can't be lifelong paaaaaaaaaaaaaath!_

_Mandark...why, Mandark?_

_Are you trying to do an evil plot,_

_Against my brother and his secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab?!_

_Mandark...I see in you,_

_A very cute and handsome booooooooooooooooooy!_

_But that is all hidden..._

_Underneath your evil true colooooooooooooooooors!_

_Mandark...(sniffs) Why can't you just..._

_Be a lot nicer to Dexter, who's my brotheeeeeeeeeeeeeeer?_

_Things between us would be just peachy,_

_If you just suck it up,_

_And end this stupid rivalryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_(The emotional music keys down and so does Dee Dee as her singing voice is now lower, just like at the beginning of her song. As she lowers her singing voice, Dee Dee proceeds to sing the final lyrics of her musical number...)_

_Mandark is evil..._

_And hate's my brother guts._

_He's not a nice boy,_

_As I saw his true colors!_

_But I assume that one day,_

_This stupid rivalry will end,_

_And everyone can be happy,_

_With each other again!_

_Oh Mandark, please grow up,_

_And leave Dexter's secret lab alone!_

_Mandark, do it for me,_

_So we can be both back,_

_Together agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!_

_Oh, just think about,_

_How life would be,_

_Without anyone's rivalries,_

_In full and complete effect...(steps back 3 feet)_

_Mandark...is evil..._

_And cares only about himself,_

_And his own secret laboratory!_

_Mandark...(sniffs) is evil,_

_I don't think he'll change right away!_

_It might take a while,_

_For such a change to occur,_

_And take effect in full!_

_But I just hope,_

_That one day..._

_Mandark won't be..._

_That Mandark will not be..._

_That Mandark will be...(holds arms up in the air above her head)_

_That Mandark...will...be..._

_Not...so...EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! (lowers arms down to her side)_

_(The emotional music stops playing in the background, ending the final musical number of Act 1 of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical". As this happens, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly for the great performance of Act 1. As everyone cheers and claps very loudly, all of the stage lights go out, making everything in the theater black. As the lights go out, the front/main banner (acting as a curtain) with a massive painting of the original cartoon's main logo comes back down, concealing the entire set behind it, and ending Act 1 of the show. All of the lights in the theater come back on. As they do, another pre-recorded announcement comes on over the theater's intercom system...) _

Pre-recorded male intercom announcement: Attention ladies and gentlemen, there will now be a 15-minute intermission. Souvenirs are available for purchase in the lobby, as well as concessions and refreshments, restrooms, telephones, and ATM machines. Please don't leave any of your personal belongings unattended as the staff here at the "Lyric Theater" are not responsible for any lost or stolen items. When it's time for the second act to begin, please only use the main doors for re-entry. And finally, please continue to refrain from smoking anywhere in the building. Thank you for your attention and cooperation.

_(It is now 8:35pm at night. About 1 hour and 35 minutes have gone by since the musical began at 7:00pm. Everyone in the audience gets up from their seats, and leaves the theater through all of the various exits to use the 15-minute intermission wisely until it is over...)_

**Well everyone, it is finally done. Yep, after 1 hour and 35 minutes of performing, it seems that Act 1 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine is over! Now, the 15-minute intermission between Act 1 and Act 2 has begun, and it'll be a while before Act of the musical takes place! It seems that the final scene of Act 1 was very well done, and Dee Dee's final musical number really helped end the musical's first act on a very high note. Her song was all about how she felt to be dating someone like Mandark, who secretly had plans to destroy Dexter's secret lab later on. Now that Dee Dee has broken up with Mandark, we'll see how it continues to play out when Act 1 begins. Oh, and the musical number was based off of the real-life song, "Sal Tlay Ka Siti" from the popular adult Broadway musical, "The Book of Mormon"! Well, it's all time for us to move on Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	27. Act 2, Scene 1

**And...HELLO AGAIN, EVERYONE! YAY! It's so nice to see you all again! I'm clapping very happily as I announce the fact that we are all halfway through the musical script story called, "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical". Yes everyone, Act 1 of 1 hour and 35 minutes is over. And now, we're about to begin Act 2 of the musical, which will run for about 1 hour and 10 minutes. This will complete the musical's running time of 2 hours and 45 minutes. If you add the finished 15-minute intermission, theatergoers are subject to be in the theater for a total of 3 hours! Yep, that's how a Broadway musical works for everyone! And yes, there will be a musical number in this scene, and the real-life song that the musical number is based on will be mentioned within the concluding author's note. Well, its time for us all to sit back, relax, and FINALLY begin Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(It is now 8:50pm at night in New York City. The intermission has ended and all of the members of the entire audience of 1,622 people is now re-seated back in their seats of the theater. The actors are ready for Act 2 as well as all musicians and the conductor in the orchestra pit. All of the theater lights and stage lights dim, some suspenseful music begins to play in the background, and the unnamed narrator voice begins to speak in the background again...)_

Unnamed Narrator Voice: When we last saw Dexter, he was furious and heartbroken after overhearing his dad mention that he wished he had a different kid who was more average than Dexter! Also, when we last say Dee Dee, she had discovered Mandark's true colors and his evil intentions to deliberately destroy Dexter's secret laboratory, causing her to rightfully, in her mind, break up with him! And now, that is where our story continues...in the coziness and girly setting of Dee Dee's bedroom!

_(At this point, the front banner/backdrop of the large painting of the "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon logo goes up, disappearing from view, and revealing the first setting of Act 2, which is Dee Dee's bedroom. The setting has a large pink wall panel positioned in the center area of the stage, complete with a door on the far-right, a poster with a unicorn on it on the left, and a wall shelf of some dolls in the center, about 7 feet high above the floor. Dee Dee's bed is positioned in front of the pink wall panel in the center, and a small pile of stuffed animals and a dollhouse set is on a hidden movable platform that is positioned on the floor on the left side of the bed. Dexter is seen sitting on the center of the bed on her knees, crying into her hands. As the banner/backdrop goes up and disappears from view to reveal the new setting, the suspenseful music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights come back on, allowing Scene 1 of Act 2 to begin to take place...)_

Dee Dee (crying into her hands): Why? W-Why did this have to happen to me?! (cries some more) Mandark was so evil...(notices new unicorn plush toy on front edge of the bed) All of the nice things he did for me...(grabs new plush toy) and after all of the thing he...g-got me...(begins to pinch plush toy hard) It was all...A LIE! (tosses plush toy out of view and offstage to the left) I don't even WANT that new unicorn toy anymore! Its t-tainted with Mandark's evil ways! (cries into her hands again)

_(Suddenly, as Dee Dee continues to cry, the bedroom door on the right opens up, and Dexter appears. He enters the setting, closes the door behind him, and looks over at Dee Dee, now looking concerned for her well-being...)_

Dexter (entering the bedroom setting): Dee Dee, I'm glad you're home. (closes door behind him) Man, you won't believe what I heard Dad told me. I heard him say that...(sees Dee Dee crying) D-Dee Dee? (walks over and bears concerned face) Dee Dee, are you alright? (puts a hand on her right shoulder) D-Dee Dee?

Dee Dee (uncovers her eyes): Oh...(sniff) Hey Dexter...(hugs him tightly) Dexter, you won't believe what happened to me during my study session with Mandark a while ago. (stops hugging Dexter)

Dexter: Yeah...I-I-I was going to...uh...(tugs on lab coat collar) ask about that. W-What happened, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee (wipes tears out of eyes): Well, Mandark when to get me some candy from the kitchen since I was hungry, right?

Dexter (nods): Yes...

Dee Dee: And while he was gone, I looked around his room and found a bookcase, right?

Dexter (nods): I'm listening...(pats Dee Dee's right shoulder again)

Dee Dee: And then, I accidently knocked some books of the shelf, right?

Dexter (nods): And...?

Dee Dee: And then, I find a folder labeled, "Dexter's Laboratory: Plan D". (sniffs)

Dexter: Oh...really? (scratches the side of his head)

Dee Dee (nods): Yes, Dexter. It said that on the folder. (sniffs)

Dexter: So...(rubs chin) Then what happened? (folds arms)

Dee Dee: Well, I opened the file and...and...(sniffs) and...

Dexter: And...what?

Dee Dee: And...(covers eyes) and...(sniffs)

Dexter: Dee Dee, just tell me! Spill the beans! (puts arms down to his side) What happened over at Mandark's house?!

Dee Dee: And...the files inside the folder were listing an entire plan, step-by-step, to destroy your secret lab! (cries into her hands again)

Dexter (gasps): W-WHAT!?

Dee Dee: Yes...(sniffs) Its all true! The files were all a detailed plan to destroy your secret lab!

Dexter: You...you can't be serious!

Dee Dee: Yes, I' am Dexter! He was going to destroy it breaking into your lab and setting off an acid-spraying bomb from the distance! (covers eyes and cries again)

Dexter (gasps): Oh, that...that...that...(turns away from Dee Dee and bears angry expression) That...THAT BASTARD! (stops left foot) He LIED to me about being his friend?!

Dee Dee (continues to cry into her hands): And so, I b-b-b-b-broke up with him! (cries some more)

Dexter (surprised but fuming with anger): Oh, I think I'll pay Mandark a SURPRISE VISIT and give him a tiny...PEICE OF MY MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! I can't believe that after all that I've done to help him, he goes BEHIND MY BACK and...

Dee Dee (stops crying and looks over at Dexter, interrupting him): Dexter...

Dexter (hides angry expression and calms down quickly): Uh...yes, Dee Dee? (turns back to face Dee Dee)

Dee Dee (sniffs): Anyways...as I was saying...I'm so heartbroken over Mandark...I told him to stay away from me forever, and I want NOTHING to do with him! (jumps off the bed and hugs Dexter tightly)

Dexter (shows surprised look over the hug): Dee Dee, I...(hugs her back)

Dee Dee (looks at Dexter's face): T-thanks, Dexter. I-I-I-I knew you'd think so, too...(sniffs and cries into Dexter's shoulder)

Dexter (pats Dee Dee on the back): There...there...Dee Dee, it'll be okay. (smiles) Look, I-I-I think you f-find a new boy soon...one that'll be nice on the both the outside and inside. I-I-I-I-I know you will. (smiles again)

Dee Dee (smiles while holding back tears): Thanks Dexter...I really love you for helping me and saying comforting things like that. (let's go of Dexter and stands back up) But...(sniffs) In the name of common decency... I'm still going to stick to my word...(sniffs) and stay out of your lab forever, just like I promised before. (sniffs) Dexter...thanks for everything while it lasted...you are still the best brother I've ever had...

Dexter: Oh...uh...thanks. Dee Dee, I...I think y-you're the best sister I've ever h-had. (smiles)

Dee Dee: Dexter...you make my dark moments bright... (walks towards bedroom door on the right) I-I got to go...(opens bedroom) I'm thirsty...(sniffs) and I need a drink! (cries very loudly and quickly exits the bedroom setting, slamming the door behind her)

Dexter (looks towards the entire audience): As I was saying...(expresses angry face to the audience) So...Mandark thinks he can PRETEND to by my friend, put my GAURD DOWN, and come up with a plan to destroy my lab BEHIND MY BACK?! (stomps right foot) Oh, he's so STUUUUUUUUUUPID! (holds up index finger) I'll show HIM WHO'S THE BETTER BOY GENUIS OF THE CITY! OH, HE'S GOING TO PAY THE PRICE, AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT HE DOES SO! I'LL SHOW HIM...I'LL SHOW HIM...WHO'S THE BOOOOOOOSS!

_(Some suspenseful rock music begins to play in the background, and Dexter begins to sing another musical number of his very own, which is the first song of Act 2 to take place...)_

_Dexter (singing): I though Mandark was a friend,_

_A friend with a similar brain to mine!_

_But now after what Dee Dee,_

_Has just told me..._

_You just made me...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!_

_Mandark, you're evil,_

_And I should never have,_

_Trusted you as a friend!_

_Mandark, you made my sister cry,_

_By planning evil behind our backs!_

_But now, I say,_

_Enough is enough,_

_And there's no more Mr. Nice Guuuuuuuuuuuuy! (stomps right foot)_

_Mandark, I'm going to pay you,_

_A little surprise visit,_

_And show you who's the boss!_

_I'm the boss around here,_

_And one who cares about my sad sister!_

_No one hurts my sister's feelings,_

_Except a bully who's taller than her! (stomps left foot)_

_I'm so ANGRY at you Mandark,_

_For plotting to destroy my secret lab,_

_With an automated acid-spraying booooooooooomb!_

_I first thought you were a rival,_

_Before you LIED and told me you wanted a lab partner,_

_Which I, of course, wasn't interested in!_

_So, you decided to just be my friend,_

_And I foolishly fell for it all! _

_You fell in love with Dee Dee and won her over,_

_As your long-awaited girlfriend!_

_But then you broke her heart with your true colors, _

_And your secret evil scheme to DESTROY MY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB! (stomps right foot)_

_I did what I could to help you out,_

_But it was all for a huge lie,_

_A lie that you planned to use against me,_

_And my secret laboratory!_

_But now, I say to you that,_

_"Enough is enough!",_

_And that you will pay the price,_

_For what you plotted to do to meeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Mandark, its time you know,_

_That the boss around here is me,_

_And that it'll never be you! (stomps left foot)_

_I was nice to you before,_

_But that all must end right now...(jumps up onto the front edge of Dee Dee's bed)_

_Mandark, our friendship is done,_

_Because now it's time,_

_That I show you who's the boss! (makes fists)_

_Mandark, your planning days are over,_

_After I come and visit your lab!_

_I'll find you and once I do,_

_I'll hurt you very hard!_

_I'll punch you hard and kick you, too,_

_If I must, I might even bite you!_

_And must maybe, I'll punch you so hard,_

_That you loose a tooth or two!_

_It will hurt and you will be crying afterwards,_

_Like the selfish baby you are!_

_Mandark, you evil jerk,_

_I won't be going easy on you,_

_Oh no, I wont!_

_Mandark, you stupid evil dork,_

_Get ready for me and my feeling of vengeance..._

_Because when I arrive inside of your secret lab...(_raises fists high above him)

_I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!_

_(The suspensful rock music stops playing in the background, and Dexter's musical number ends. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Dexter's great musical number, all while Dexter remains standing tall on the front edge of Dee Dee's bed, bearing a vengeful expression on his face, and holding his fists up high above his head. As the cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, some more suspenseful music starts playing in the background, and another set transition begins. As it does, the stage lights dim, and the bed with Dexter standing on it disappears below the stage via hydraulic left, and closing trapdoor panel. Then, the pile of stuffed animals rolls out of view by sliding offstage on the left, and the pink wall panel rises up, revealing the setting of Mandark's secret laboratory once again, complete with multiple computer screen and/or control panel systems (with various buttons and switches all over them) located on the back wall panel of the stage. As the wall panel goes up, about 4 more lab equipment/machinery set pieces roll into view from the left and right, making the lab setting look much bigger than before. Finally, as the pink wall panel disappears from view, the additional lab set pieces are finally in position along the sides of the set, and the set transition completes. As it does, the suspenseful transition music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights come back on. As they do, the next scene of Act 2 finally begins to take place...)_

**And that was the ending of Scene 1 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, this scene is over, and Act 2 of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical" has just begun, much to the delight of the entire audience of 1,622 people seated inside the "Lyric Theater" on Broadway in New York City! This scene showed everyone just how much Dexter cares for Dee Dee by comforting her when she's crying, as much as Dee Dee cares for Dexter by breaking up with Mandark in the previous final scene of Act 1, when Dee Dee discovered a secret folder with Mandark's plans to destroy Dexter's secret laboratory. And Dexter's song about his plan to get revenge on Mandark was based off the real-life song, "Give Up Your Dreams" from the Broadway, London/West End, and Australia musical, "School of Rock". And now, it's time for us all to move on to Scene 2 of Act 2 of** ** this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	28. Act 2, Scene 2

**Hello**** again, everyone! Yes, I'm back once again! And I'm back with Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yes, Act 2 has begin with the previous and first scene of it, and this second act of the musical is off to a great start! It seems that now Dexter is furious over discovering Mandark's true colors. And now, he's about to initiate a scheme of his own to not only sneak into Mandark's lab, but also beat him up badly to teach him a lesson about trying to mess with Dexter's lab. What'll happen inside Mandark's secret lab? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself! And now, let's all just sit back, relax, turn off all mobile electronic devices, and begin Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(The scene is quiet except for the sound of lab equipment and blinking lights that can be heard in the background. After about 30 seconds, "ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!", the sound of a laser cutting is head above the stage on the left, all while a shadow of a red line being "cut" into the ceiling of the lab is shown on the stage over on the right. Once a full circle is "cut", the shadow disappears and the sound of a laser cutter turns off. Then, "WOOSH!", a thick black cable comes down on the back-left area of the set. Then, Dexter appears and slides down the rope, fully dressed and covered in a black ninja outfit. The entire audience cheers and claps for this moment, as Dexter slides down the rope, and jumps down onto the stage. As he does, the cheering and clapping from the audience dies down, and the cable goes back up, disappearing from view. Then, Dexter begins to cough underneath the outfit, all before taking off the head part of the outift…)_

Dexter (breathes heavily): Oh my...(inhales) I'm okay...(exhales) Seriously...how do no ninjas BREATHE in these things?! (takes off the rest of the outfit, revealing his regular outfit underneath) But...I'm okay now! (tosses ninja outfit out of view to the left) And now, I'll find Mandark, and give him a piece of my mind! (begins looking around the lab setting) Come on, Mandark...(looks up and down) Come out wherever you are! (looks on the left side) Mandark...(looks on the right side) Come on out...(walks back over to the left)

_(At this point, Mandark enters stage right, smiling with an evil grin on his face. This time, while he's wearing his usual outfit, his dress shirt collar also has a wide black and red curved collar sticking outward, making him resemble any basic evil villain. Mandark expresses a fake smile, attempting to fool Dexter that he is still his friend...)_

Mandark: Ah, so you have returned, Dexter! (rubs hands together) How's my b-best friend? (rubs the back of his neck) W-What do you think of my new collar I made? I made this after looking up recent science lab outfit fashion trends and...

Dexter (turns around fast, interrupting Mandark): Ah, Mandark! (balls up fists and holds up, ready to strike with a punch) Or should I say...Mandork!?

Mandark (inches back): Uh...you okay? (tries to smile and look innocent) Is everything...

Dexter (interrupting Mandark again): NO! Everything is NOT OKAY! And you know EXACTLY why that is!

Mandark (tugs on dress shirt collar): And...w-what are you t-talking about? (smiles)

Dexter: Oh, nothing...except the fact that DEE DEE TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD A SECRET PLAN YOU WERE GOING TO USE TO DESTROY MY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!

Mandark: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? (tugs on shirt collar) W-What gave you that idea?

Dexter (folds arms): Don't deny it, Mandark! I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're faking to be nice to me right now, AAAAAAAND, like I said just, Dee Dee told me everything that she shows about your evil plan you had hidden behind my back, all with the intention of destroying my secret lab!

Mandark (scoffs): Dexter, you are just making up stories. (folds arms) If I REALLY AM planning an evil scheme, tell me what it is then! (bears a smug expression and leans close to Dexter's face)

Dexter: Oh, let me think...(leans close and looks up into Mandark's face): AN ACID-SPRAYING BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB!

Mandark: AAAAHHHHH! (falls over backwards) OW! (sits back up) Wow...you were...uh...right? (tugs on dress shirt collar) Hehehehehe...

Dexter (bears an angry expression and clenches his teeth, saying nothing)

Mandark: Y-You going to help me u-up? (smiles weakly)

Dexter (makes fists again): NO!

Mandark (scowls and stands up again): Fine Dexter, you were right! I was planning and evil scheme to destroy your lab, and I was hiding it from you!

Dexter (hisses angrily): You conniving...

Mandark: We were NEVER friends and I NEVER WILL BE! (stomps right foot)

Dexter: You bastard! I did everything I can to help you out! I gave you advice to win Dee De over, I accepted your friendship when I chose not to be your lab partner, and I even gave you DANCING LESSONS FOR THE SCHOOL DANCE! But NOOOOOOOOOOO, you had to secretly plan to destroy my lab, therefore, attempting to gloat about being the only genius boy on block...and in the CIIIIIIIIIITY! (breaths in and out) Oh, and I also think that collar of you have isn't a fashion trend for lab outfits, but instead, is an evil costume piece for you to wear since were are now BOTH EMEMIES!

Mandark (recoils back in fear, saying nothing)

Dexter: Yes Mandark, like you said, we were never friends, and I agree! In fact, I REGRET EVERY NICE THING I SAID AND DID TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Mandark (opens mouth wide in shock): FINE! (stomps left foot and inches forward again) Dexter, you might've figured out, but I'm not going down without a fight...shorty!

Dexter (gasps): Excuse me?! W-What did you just call me?!

Mandark: Shorty! You are short, Dexter! While I'm taller than you and SMARTER THAN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Dexter: DON'T CALL ME SHORTY, YOU DIMWIT!

Mandark: I'll call you whatever I want, you...you...SHORT-MINDED MORON!

Dexter: Mandark, I don't know why you're like this, but you better surrender now, stay away from me, and STAY AWAY FROM MY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!

Mandark: NEVER! This is all YOUR FAULT, DEXTER!

Dexter: M-My fault?! You think this is MY FAULT?! (clenches teeth again)

Mandark: YES! If you never met me and helped me get Dee Dee as a girlfriend, I would NEVER have experienced my breakup with Dee Dee! If she wouldn't have cared so much about you like she did, she would have NEVER BROKE UP WITH ME!

Dexter: No, no, no, no, no, NO! Mandark, it was NEVER my fault! It was yours!

Mandark: NO IT WASN'T!

Dexter: YES IT WAS, YOU DORK! Mandark, you did this to yourself! If you weren't so selfish and mean, you would've have lost Dee Dee as a girlfriend after her discovering your secret evil plan!

Mandark: SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!

Dexter: NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP, MANDARK! YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE IN THE WROOOOOONG THIS TIME!

Mandark: ARRRRRRRGH! FINE, DEXTER! Even if it IS my fault, I'm still not going to be defeated by YOU that easily!

Dexter: Don't you dare...(points index finger at him)

Mandark (raises hands up above him): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LAB, DEXTER!

Dexter: Not if I stop you, first! (balls up fists and gets in defensive stance)

Mandark: Oh, bring it on, Dexter! (gets in defensive stance, too)

Dexter: Prepare for some PAAAAAAAIN! (lunges towards Mandark)

Mandark (holds up left foot, blocking Dexter as it presses onto his stomach area): Nope! (rolls eyes) You wont hurt me that easily)

Dexter (struggles to get closer to Mandark, but to no avail): Just...wait...till...I...hurt...you...(waves arms around wildly, trying to get past Mandark's foot, but to no avail)

Mandark: Ha! (grins and folds arms) Dexter, you forgot one thing...that I'm the taller one here, AND the one with the longer foot! HAHAHAHAHA!

Dexter: Yes, that might be true Mandark. But... I wont GIVE UP easily! (elbows Mandark's left knee) HIYA!

Mandark (falls over backwards): OW! (sits up and grabs onto left knee) OW! No fair!

Dexter: It IS FAIR! (walks over and punches him the stomach)

Mandark (clutches stomach): OOOOWWWWW! (sniffs) T-That hurt! (struggles to get up)

Dexter: Yes! (raises fist) That's why I'm doing it! (punches Mandark's left upper arm)

Mandark (rubs left upper arm): OOOOOOOWWWWWWW! (falls over) You moron! (gets back up fast punches Dexter in the face)

Dexter (falls over backwards): HEY! (gets back up) You think you can punch me in the face?! (kicks Mandark's lower hip) TAKE THAT!

Mandark (grabs onto his lower hip area) OOF! OOOOOWWWW! (clutches lower hip area) OW! My kidneys! Dexter, you kicked my kidneys!

Dexter: Yes, I did! (flexes his knees) And I'll also do THIS! (tackles Mandark to the floor)

Mandark (falls over backwards as Dexter is how holding down on the floor by his upper body and dress shirt collar): HEY! GET OFF! (struggles to push Dexter off and get up, but to no avail)

Dexter: NO! (punches Mandark in the upper-chest multiple times with other free hand)

Mandark (after each punch): OW! OW! OUCH! STOP IT! OW! OW! PLEASE! OUT! STOP IT! OW! THAT HURTS! OW! PLEASE, STOP! OW!

Dexter (keeps punching him): NO! THIS IS THE PRICE TO PAY FOR TRYING TO PLOT THE DESTRUCTION OF MY LAB BEHIND MY BACK!

Mandark (cries in pain): P-Please stop it, Dexter! I-I'm sorry!

Dexter: No! Not until you pay the price! (grabs onto Mandark's neck with both hands and begins to choke him)

Mandark (coughs): Please...stop...(cough) choking...me...(coughs again)

Dexter (chokes Mandark harder): No...way...Mandark!

Mandark (bears slight grin): Then...go on and...kill me! Yes, kill me off! (coughs) Only the...most EVIL geniuses...KILL their enemies! So, that makes you...evil, too! (coughs) Hahahahahahaha!

Dexter (suddenly let's go of Mandark's neck): NO! (jumps off of Mandark) No Mandark, I might be a fighter, but I'll have you know that no matter how mad I get when fighting an enemy like you, that I'm NOT EVIL!

Mandark (sits up, leans forward, and grins): Dexter...you just made the biggest mistake of your life!

Dexter (folds arms): Oh, really? (scoffs with an angry tone of voice) And why do you say that, you dork?!

Mandark (smirks and reaches his right arm behind his back): Because...of...THIS!

_(At this point, Mandark swiftly pulls out a vial and uncaps it, spraying some more purple knock-out gas into Dexter's face. Dexter is too late to counteract this, and he begins to cough and wobble around for a moment...)_

Dexter (struggles to stand as he wobbles around): Oh no! (coughs again) N-Not again...(yawns) Oh...snap...(closes eyes and falls over backwards once again, unconscious)

Mandark (stands back up and puts the now-empty vial into his left pocket): Well, that should do it! (dusts his sides off) It seems that Dexter here learned NOTHING from our...previous encounter the last time I used the knock-out gas on him. (fixes dress shirt collar and readjusts necktie) Seriously, Dexter should've learned to expect that from me by now! (smiles evilly) And now...(grabs onto both of Dexter's wrists) its time that I show Dexter here just who truly is the better boy genius around here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_(Mandark proceeds to drag Dexter out of view on the right, exiting stage right in the process. As he does, some suspenseful music begins to play in the background, the stage lights in the back area of the stage dim, and another set transition begins. The back wall panel get concealed by another back wall panel resembling large properly bolted panels of sheet metal, which is positioned in front of the previous back wall panel by 2 feet. Then, a large rectangular table facing forward and titled at a 35-degree angle appears onstage via the hydraulic lift and opening trapdoor panel once again. The table has 4 metal restraints on it, 2 on the top, and 2 on the bottom part of the table. Then, 4 metal columns resembling lab very thick pipes and electrical cables come down into view, 2 on the left, and 2 on the right, all arranged in a diagonal pattern. Then, a metal podium complete with a control panel and some lever slides into view form the left. And finally, a large set piece resembling a futuristic-looking light-blue laser beam machine with a thin nozzle comes down in the center area of the stage, several feet high above the center area of the setting. The suspenseful music then stops playing in the background, and the stage lights at the back area of the stage come back on. As they do, the set transition completes, and Mandark enters stage left, dragging an unconscious Dexter into view as well...)_

**And that, everyone, was the thrilling and cliffhanging conclusion to Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that at first, Dexter's revenge plan was working well, as he not only confronted Mandark, but also hurt him a few times. But, that streak of luck ended for Dexter when Mandark used his signature knock-out gas spray on him, causing Dexter to fall unconscious. And now, Mandark has "kidnapped" Dexter's unconscious body, and is carrying it into another part of his lab. What will happen to Dexter? What will Mandark do to him now that he's unconscious? Well, you'll all just have to continue reading on to find out for yourself. Sorry, but this author's note is a spoiler-free zone. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 2 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	29. Act 2, Scene 3

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And since I'm back, I can proudly present Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, we will all see what will happen when Mandark drags Dexter's unconsious body to another part of the lab. And based on Mandark's actions in the previous scene, it doesnt look like Mandark is going to do anything nice to him. What will Mandark try to do to Dexter? Will it be a good or evil thing that he has planned for Dexter? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself! Well, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our mobile electronic devices, and begin ****Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script**** story of mine!**

Mandark (dragging Dexter into view on the right): Ugh...Dexter...is...heavily...(proceeds to lift Dexter up) And now, time to strap him in! (carefully places Dexter onto the metal table, extending all 4 limbs outward) I can't wait to do what I plan to do to Dexter! (locks the metal arm and leg restraints onto Dexter's wrists and ankles) And now, all I got to do now is wait for Dexter to wake up! (smiles and laughs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (gets behind control panel podium on the left)

Dexter (begins to stir and open his eyes): Ugh...what happened? (tries to get up but feels his arms and legs are strapped down) HEY! WHAT THE?! (struggles to move arms) Why can't I move?! (struggles to move legs) Wait...I remember what happened! The fight between Mandark and I...the sleeping gas...the...MADNARK! MANDARK, COME ON OUT HERE!

Mandark (walks over to Dexter on the left): Yes, Dexter? (rubs hands together and grins evilly)

Dexter: I know you did this to me! LET ME GO! (struggles again)

Mandark: Hmmm...let me think...(rubs chin) NEVER! (stops rubbing chin) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter (struggles): Mandark, you are INSANE right now! You're are getting out of control! Why are you doing this to me!?

Mandark: Its all because of you, Dexter! If I can't have Dee Dee as a girlfriend, I'll FINALLY go through with my plan to destroy your secret lab, and then I'LL BECOME THE SMARTEST BOY GENIUS KID IN THE CITY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter: Listen to yourself, Mandark! Like I said before, I didn't DO ANYTHING! You did this all to yourself!

Mandark (folds arms): SHUT UP! I refuse to accept that!

Dexter: Look Mandark, you still have a chance for your redemption! Let me go and I will help you get Dee Dee back! We can fix this whole thing if you just stop trying to destroy my lab, and we'll...

Mandark (covers Dexter's mouth with left hand): NO! Dexter, I've made up my mind! (uncovers his mouth) I'm destroying your lab and there's NOTHING THAT'LL CHANGE MY MIND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter (clenches teeth and struggles again)

Mandark (shakes head): Oh, Dexter, when will you ever learn? You can struggle all you want, but those restraints will stay on no matter what!

Dexter (stops struggling): You're an evil kid, Mandark! A-Are you just going to leave me here all alone again like the last time I was restrained in your lab?! I'll just escape again, the same way that I did before...w-which you will NEVER know how I did it!

Mandark (smirks): Oh, no...Dexter, I can never leave you here alone in my lab again...not with you being simply restrained to the table, of course. I did that before...(stares into Dexter's eyes) But...you will be left here...(walks backwards to control panel podium) all alone...(gets behind control panel podium) restrained to that table...(grabs onto random red lever) WITH A LASER THAT IS GOING TO CUT YOU IN HALF!

Dexter (eyes widen): W-WHAT!? (looks up and sees laser cutter machine set piece, gasping as he sees it) You wouldn't...

Mandak: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (pulls red lever towards him)

_(The laser bean machine set piece then lights up, and some beam-firing sound effects can be heard in the background above the stage. Then, a laser beam light flashes on, shinning down on the center of the metal table at the bottom end, all in between Dexter's 2 restrained and spread-out legs. The baser beam then proceeds to go up very slowly towards Dexter's body, leaving a visible burn mark in the metal table. This is achieved by lighting effects, creating the illusion of an actual laser beam cutting into the metal table that Dexter is strapped to...)_

Dexter (gasps): No! (grunts and struggles to break free) Ugh... Mandark, you'll never get away with this!

Mandark: Oh yes, I will! (raises arms high up in the air) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (points to Dexter): Pretty soon Dexter, you'll be HALF the boy genius you ever were! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! GET IT?! HALF!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter (continues to struggle): Ugh...I get it, Mandark, you dork! (struggles) BUT I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!

_(As this point, some evil villain music begins playing in the background. As it does, Mandark stands next to the metal table on the left, looks towards the entire audience, and begins to sing another musical number of his very own, along with Dexter, who has some lyrics within the song...)_

_Mandark (singing): Dexter, this is the end of you!_

_The end of your life,_

_After that laser cuts you in half! (points to laser beam light)_

_Soon, you'll be half the boy genius,_

_That you ever were!_

_You'll be half of a boy,_

_And a boy that learned fractions the hard way!_

_Dexter (singing): You'll never get away with this!_

_Mandark, you're evil and insane!_

_Please, consider letting me go,_

_So that we can talk this out!_

_Mandark (singing): NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!_

_Dexter, there's room for negotiation here!_

_You did this to me,_

_And now I must cut you in half..._

_To make you PAY THE PRICE! _

_Oh Dexter...prepare to pay the price,_

_Prepare to pay the painful,_

_And deadly price, as payback,_

_For what you did to me and Dee Dee!_

_Dee Dee broke up with me,_

_Over my evil plan to destroy your lab..._

_But that wouldn't have been the case,_

_If you just became my lab partner! _

_Dexter (singing): Mandark, this is insane!_

_Please, just let me go!_

_I really don't want to die,_

_And I promise to help you,_

_As long as you let me go,_

_And let me live to see another day!_

_Mandark (singing): No way, Dexter! (grabs onto Dexter's neck with left hand to choke it)_

_I'm not going to let you go!_

_Instead, I'll let this laser cut you in half,_

_From your bottom area, _

_And up to the top of your orange-haired head! (let's go of Dexter's neck)_

_Dexter, this is my payback time!_

_My payback time to make you pay..._

_The price for what you did,_

_To both me and, of course, Dee Dee!_

_Dexter, prepare to pay the price!_

_This is the price to pay,_

_The price to pay, _

_For you and your stupid secret lab,_

_Causing Dee Dee to care too much about you,_

_And break up with me!_

_Dexter (singing): Mandark, please listen to me!_

_You still have some time..._

_Some time left to redeem yourself,_

_And turn off the laser,_

_So I can go home alive!_

_Mandark (singing): NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Prepare to pay the price, Dexter!_

_Dexter, it's time to pay!_

_You will pay by letting this laser of mine,_

_Cutting you into two pieces!_

_And once you are cut in half,_

_I'll be the only living boy genius,_

_And therefore, the smartest genius boy in the entire city!_

_If that is what it takes,_

_For me to get to that status,_

_I will do whatever I got to do!_

_Dexter, pay the price...(stomps right foot)_

_Dexter, accept your current fate...(stops left foot)_

_You got to pay this price...(steps forward)_

_And you cannot escape this fate...(stands on the left-front area of the stage)_

_Dexter, my former friend, you got pay the price,_

_For what you did to me and Dee Dee..._

_Yes, Dexter my friend...(raises arms and hands up high above him)_

_You got to pay...the ultimate...PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!_

_(The evil music stops playing in the background, and Mandark's musical number ends, along with Dexter's lyrics within it. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the song. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place as normal. The scene continues to take place as Mandark turns back around, and stands next to the metal table on the left...)_

Mandark: The time is almost up for you, Dexter! (puts hands on hips) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter (struggles): Mandark, when I get out of this thing, I'll make sure that you PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR OWN! I'LL BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL RUN OFF CRYING LIKE A STUPID INFANT BABY! (continues to struggle)

Mandark (scoffs): We'll see about that! You can't do anything when you are STRAPPED DOWN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! (sighs happily) Now, I'm sorry Dexter, but I can't stick around to watch this...moment! (smirks) So, I shall be leaving you here alone to die, and while you die, I'll be remotely planting the acid-spraying bomb I've made, and detonating it immediately! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter: NOOOOO! (struggles some more) Y-You can't just leave me here alone to die!

Mandark: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Sure I can! (turns away) So long, Dexter! Our acquaintance was good while it lasted! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! (exits stage left)

_(At this point, some suspenseful music begins to play in the background, and the laser beam light continues to travel upwards towards Dexter's strapped-down body. At this point, the laser is a quarter of the way up, and it continues to slowly inch towards Dexter's body, all while Dexter continues to struggle to break free and escape a deadly fate in time...)_

**And that was the thrilling and cliffhanging conclusion to Scene 3 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And it seems that Mandark has strapped Dexter down to a metal table with metal restraints and locks, all with the evil plan and intention to use a powerful laser beam machine to cut Dexter's body in half, all from the bottom and up. Poor Dexter! Let's hope he can escape in time! Oh, and it seems that you all got another great musical number! And Mandark's song about his evil intentions towards Dexter (with some lyrics from Dexter) was based on the real-life song called, "School Song" from the popular London/West End, Broadway, and Ireland Touring musical, "Matilda: The Musical". Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script ****story of mine!**


	30. Act 2, Scene 4

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In the last scene, Mandark strapped Dexter down to a table, and activated a laser to cut him in half. Mandark then left the lab, leaving Dexter there, strapped down to the table, to die all alone. In this scene, we shall all be able to see if Dexter will be able to escape and kick Mandark's butt or not. Will Dexter escape the death trap in time? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself! So, without any more further delays getting in the way, let's all it back, relax, put all mobile electronic devices away, and begin Scene ****4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! **

Dexter (continues to struggle): GAH! I got to get out of here! (struggles some more): Think Dexter, think! (looks left and right) It shouldn't be hard for me...right!? (looks up and down) I've been through worse than this before! (struggles again) After all, I've escaped a laser cutter death trap before during that time I broke into an evil photo-developing lab to get back some developed photos that Dee Dee took of my lab! (looks very nervous and struggles harder than before)

_(The entire audience laughs at Dexter's remark on his previous escape. After the laughter from the entire audience dies down, the scene continues to take place as normal. As it does, Dexter looks down at the red laser beam light, which is now halfway up the table and still slowly inching towards his strapped-down body...)_

Dexter (looks down at the beam): I got to get out of this! (clenches teeth and struggles) I don't have much time left! (struggles again) Come on, Dexter! You've gotten out of this type of death trap last time! Y-You can do it all over again, cant' you!? (struggles again) Dexter, come on! Think! (looks up and down about both pairs of metal restraints) Wait...these restraints and their keyholes both look similar to the one on that chair that Mandark once strapped me into! (eyes widen) I-I know what to do so I an escape! (wiggles his facial area, causing his eyeglasses to slowly slip right off) Now, to pick the locks...(uses loose fingers on right hand to grab onto eyeglasses) I...can...do...this...(inserts eyeglass temple into keyhole of the top-right keyhole) Hmmm...(wiggles eyeglass temple around until a faint click is heard and the restraint opens up) Yes! (uses now-free right arm to reach over and unlock the left arm restraint)

_(Dexter proceeds to do the same thing to the keyhole of the left arm restraint. As he does, another faint click noise is heard, and the restraint opens up. Dexter then smiles and bends over with both freed hands and arms, and then inserts his eyeglass temple into the keyhole of the right foot restraint. Once again, a faint click his heard, and the restraint in question opens up. Dexter then does the same thing to the left foot restraint, and once again, another faint click is heard, and the final restraint opens up. Dexter then jumps to the left, narrowly avoiding the laser just as it reaches the area of Dexter's body. Once Dexter jumps off the table, he lands on the floor, using both his hands and feet to break the fall. Dexter then lifts his head up and smiles at the entire audience, who cheer and clap happily for Dexter's last-minute escape. Dexter than stands up, all as the laser beam lights continue to "cut" the metal table in half...)_

Dexter: HA! (steps forward) I escaped! And just in time, too! (smiles) And that Mandark thought I was stupid! (laughs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (wipes tear of joy out of his left eye) Oh boy, Mandark thought we was going to win and cut me in half! (changes to bear a serious expression) But now, I must stop Mandark from going through with his acid-bomb plan! (balls up fists) NO ONE, NOT EVEN HIM, SHALL DESTROY MY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB! (runs out of view on the right, exiting stage right)

_(As the suspenseful music continues to play in the background, the stage lights towards the back area of the stage dim, and another set transition begins to take place. The back wall panel resembling bolted sheet metal goes up, un-concealing the previous back wall panel with multiple control panels and dozens of buttons and switches, all still part of Mandark's secret lab. Then, the 4 columns of thick lab piping and electrical cables all rise up out of view, as well as the laser beam cutter/firing machine. The metal table then disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift and closing trapdoor panel. The podium/control panel slides out of view on the left. Then, a small rectangular table slides into view on the left near one of the large lab machinery set pieces, and all of the stage lights towards the back area of the stage come back on, completing the set transition. Mandark is seen, standing up and holding the round and dark blue acid-spraying bomb in his hands, which has some wires and a small spray nozzle on it...)_

Mandark: YES! The intricate assemble and arming of my acid-spraying bomb is complete! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (holds bomb high above him in both hands) And since Dexter is sliced in half right about now, I shall now plant this bomb in his lab, get out before being seen, and I will detonate it from my lab, all while sitting back and relax while Dexter's lab melts to NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter (runs into view from the right, entering stage right): NOT TODAY, MANDARK!

Mandark (turns around): What the!? DEXTER?! (puts bomb down on table) HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!? (balls up fists)

Dexter (folds arms): HA! Mandark, I escape the same way that I escaped that restraint chair last time!

Mandark (glares and gets in defensive stance): Well...it doesn't matter because I'm about to get this bomb into your lab! (points to bomb) Its full of the acid spray and everything! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexter (gets in defensive stance, too): Oh yeah!? Bring it on, you dork! (charges at him)

Mandark: With pleasure! (runs towards Dexter)

Dexter (as Mandark gets close): HIYA! (uses sweeping technique to trip Mandark over)

Mandark (falls over on his stomach in the center area of the stage): AAAAAAHHHHHH! OW! (jumps back up and stands)

Dexter (punches him in the stomach): TAKE THAT!

Mandark (falls over): OW! (tries to get back up) H-How do you know how to fight so good?! (manages to get back on his feet quickly)

Dexter (kicks him on the left arm): HIYA! Because...(punches him on the kneecaps) I learned from Dee Dee...(shoves Mandark into the floor) after she took some free...(punches him in the chest) JUDO CLASSES! (jumps into Mandark and slaps his face)

Mandark (in pain): OW! STOP IT! OW! OUCH! THAT HURTS! PLEASE, STOP IT! AAAHHHH! (finally shoves Dexter onto the floor)

Dexter (falls backwards onto the floor): OW! (gets back up): Oh, you think you can shove me!?

Mandark: Yes, I CAN! (kicks Dexter in the stomach, knocking him over backwards again)

Dexter (falls over backwards): OW! (sits up) Hey, no fair!

Mandark: Yes, it IS FAIR! (pins Dexter down)

Dexter: Get off! (struggles to break free)

Mandark: NEVER! (grabs Dexter by the collar of his lab coat and pulls him up to his own chest height) And now, to pay you back for hurting me! (holds Dexter in a chokehold with his arm)

Dexter (gasps for air): Let...me...go! (tries to pull Mandark's arm off)

Mandark: NO! (chokes Dexter harder)

Dexter (gasps): Then...I'll...have...to...do...THIS! (opens mouth and bites Mandark's arm)

Mandark: OOOOWWWWWW! (instantly releases Dexter)

Dexter (falls forward but gets back up on his feet) HA! That's what you get!

Mandark (nurses bitten arm): OW! T-THAT HURT!

Dexter: I know! That's why I did it! (tackles Mandark into the floor and pins him down)

Mandark (falls over backwards): OOOOOOOUCH!

Dexter (reaches over with one arm and grabs bomb): Oh, and I shall be destroying this! (tosses bomb out of view on the left, causing a smashing sound effect to be heard offstage on the left)

Mandark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ACID BOMB! IT TOOK ME 2 WHOLE HOURS TO MAKE IT! (struggles to get up but to no avail)

Dexter (stands on Mandark's upper chest): And now...(grabs Mandark's tie and pulls on it, forcing Mandark's head to lift up slightly and face Dexter) for the most painful hit you shall get!

Mandark (shows pleading expression): N-N-N-N-NO, wait! Please! I-I'm sorry...

Dexter: No! (balls up a fist with his right hand and raises it) This is for trying to cut me in half, making Dee Dee sad and cry, AND FOR TRYING TO PLOT A PLAN TO DESTROY MY SECRET LAB BEHIND MY BACK! (slams fist down hard on the middle of Mandark's face)

Mandark (in excruciating pain): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Dexter (jumps off Mandark and folds arms, smirking over Mandark's defeat): And it looks like I'm the winner, Mandark! (smirks)

Mandark (grabs onto face and nose): You...you...punched me in the face! (begins to tear up and feels nose) What the?! (moves hands out of the way to reveal a small trickle of fake blood dripping down from his nose nostrils and onto his shorts) I'm bleeding out of my nose!

Dexter (laughs): HAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right, Mandark! Oh, and it's called a nosebleed in case you were wondering what the appropriate term was. (smiles)

Mandark (bursts out crying): WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (pinches nose with left hand) WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HAVE A NOOSEBLEED! (runs away from Dexter towards the right side of the stage) MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! (exits stage right via running out of view)

_(The suspenseful music stops playing in the background as the fight scene ends, and the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly over Dexter's win in the fight against Mandark. After 20 seconds, the cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Dexter (holding a fist in the air and waving it around): Yeah, you better you run! You crybaby! (breaths in and out) Woah...that was intense...the way I fought Mandark like that. (smiles and folds arms) But, Mandark deserved it, and that's what counts. (lowers arms) And now, to get back home before Mandark recovers and strikes again. (runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left in the process)

_(As Dexter exits stage left, some transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights dim, and another set transition begins to take place. First, all 4 additional lab machinery set pieces slide out of view on both the left and right side of the stage. The yellow wall panel with a 2 framed paintings/photos that resembles Dexter's living room comes back down in the center area of the stage again, concealing the entire setting of Mandark's secret laboratory behind it. Then, the grey-brown sofa and the wooden coffee table (positioned in front of the sofa) for the living room setting appears onstage via the opening sliding trapdoor panel and hydraulic lift once again. And finally, the staircase set piece from Act 1 slides into view, but this time, on the right side, with the lower steps sticking out of the right wing of the stage. Then, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights come back on, completing the set transition. Mr. McPherson is seen sitting on the sofa, holding onto his knees, looking very nervous about something. Next to him on the left, is a labeled colorful box with a new chemistry set inside...)_

**And that was the action-packed conclusion to Scene 4 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Wow, Dexter escaped the laser beam cutter machine just in time, all by using the thin temple part of his eyeglasses, just like how he escaped the restraint chair back in Act 1! And not only that, but Dexter also kicked Mandark's butt, punching him hard in the nose at the end, and giving Mandark a nosebleed in the process. Mandark then cried afterwards, and ran away from Dexter, all while Dexter called him a crybaby as he ran away out of view. So, now that this action-packed scene is over, we shall all see what'll happen next. Well, its time for all of us to move on to Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	31. Act 2, Scene 5

**Hello again, everyone! Yes, I'm back once again! And, I'm back with Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Act 2 is still going strong, being more emtional and action-packed than Act 1. In the previous scene, Dexter fought Mandark and foiled his evil scheme, leaving Mandark crying with a nosebleed. Now, in this new scene, Mr. McPherson will try to apologize to Dexter for what he said about him back in Act 1, as well as make amends with him. Will Mr. McPherson's plan work out well? Will Dexter take his father's apology? Well, you'll all just have to read on to find out for yourself. So now, without any more further delays, let's all begin Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Mr. McPherson (rubbing his knees): Ugh...I hope this works. (looks up and sighs) I really need Dexter to forgive me. Otherwise, I don't think I'll be able to enjoy the rest of the weekend. (looks at the stairway on the right) I hope Dexter is up right now. (looks at his watch) It's 7:20am, and Dexter always is fully awake and completely dressed by this time. (taps the sides of the sofa with his fingers) All I want is for Dexter to speak to me and love me again. He didn't speak to me at dinner last night, and he only spoke to his mother and Dee Dee. (sighs) It was my fault. but think I'll be able to fix it.

_(At this point, Dexter comes down the stairway set piece on the right, entering stage right in the process. Dexter is donning his usual outfit, humming happily to himself. As he steps off of the bottom step and onto the stage, he stops humming when he notices his father, Mr. McPherson, sitting right there on the sofa...)_

Dexter: Dad...(frowns slightly) Go away, please. I'm in no mood to see you today, especially after what you said to me yesterday.

Mr. McPherson (eyes widen; gets up): Dexter, buddy, hang on for a second!

Dexter (sighs and turns away from his dad, facing the entire audience with an annoyed and angry expression on his face): Ugh...(folds arms in front of him)

_(Mr. McPherson looks upset over his son not even bothering to face him. For the whole time both he and Dexter are in the same scene, Dexter is turned away from him and facing the entire audience. As he does, Dexter has his arms folded in front of him, and he is bearing an expression of both annoyance and mild anger on his face...)_

Mr. McPherson: First of all, good morning, Dexter! (smiles) Happy Saturday!

Dexter (shakes head): You're saying that as if the 6th day of the week is as big of a deal as a birthday or Christmas Day.

Mr. McPherson (pauses): Right...uh...anyways, Dexter. I...I...I wanted to take this time in the morning to...um...a-apologize to you for what I said about you yesterday. (reaches out a hand to put it on Dexter's left shoulder)

Dexter (moves 2 steps sideways to the left): Don't put your hands on me, dad.

Mr. McPherson: But Dexter...(sighs and puts hand down) Dexter, listen to me. I'm your father, and if it weren't for me, you would have never been b-born. You understand that?

Dexter (doesn't reply, but keeps his arms folded and still bears an annoyed and angry expression)

Mr. McPherson: D-Dexter? A-Are you l-listening?

Dexter (doesn't reply)

Mr. McPherson (sighs sadly): Look Dexter, I wanted to know that no matter what you are like, whether you're a born genius or an average kid, I still love you no matter what.

Dexter (still doesn't reply)

Mr. McPherson: D-Dexter, I do love you. Y-You are aware of that...r-right?

Dexter (doesn't reply)

Mr. McPherson: S-So, to make it u-up to you, I went out last night after dinner, and bought you this...(turns to sofa, grabs colorful box, and turns back around while holding it)

Dexter (doesn't reply but rolls his eyes)

Mr. McPherson: TA-DAAAAAAA! Its a new chemistry set! AND...it cost me 60 dollars! (smiles)

Dexter (doesn't reply)

Mr. McPherson: It was the most expensive set there...in the toy store...in it's science-related toy section.

Dexter (doesn't reply but rolls his eyes again)

Mr. McPherson: Look Dexter, I hope you accept this token of me wanting to make it all up to you.

Dexter (doesn't reply)

Mr. McPherson: I love you son, I really do. (smiles) You are the best b-boy g-genius s-son a f-father like me can ever h-have.

Dexter (sighs and doesn't reply)

Mr. McPherson: D-Dexter...you listening to me, buddy? (expresses hopeful look on his face)

Dexter (doesn't reply)

Mr. McPherson: D-Dexter? B-Buddy? (looks concerned) Did you h-hear what I s-said?

Dexter (clearly sarcastic): Oh, do I hear a white lab mouse squeak?

Mr. McPherson (confused): Excuse me?

Dexter (puts right hand up by his right ear): Hmmm...I do hear a white lab mouse squeaking!?

Mr. McPherson (sighs sadly): Um...I'll just...go...(sighs) I love you Dexter...(puts chemistry set back on the sofa) Just please find it in your heart to forgive me...(begins walking to the far-left side of the stage)

Dexter (puts right hand down) Goodbye...lab mouse! (folds arms in front of him again)

Mr. McPherson (stops and looks back at Dexter): Oh my...what have I done? (sighs sadly and exits stage left)

Dexter (sighs and turns back to the sofa): Good, that "father" of mine is gone! He thinks that I can just simply get over it, doesn't he?! How old does he think I' am? 7? 6? 5!? (walks around coffee table and over to the sofa) Ha! A chemistry set...(picks up box) What a bribe, am I right? (studies box) And...I already have this one! (sighs and tucks chemistry set box underneath his right arm) But seriously, what a father I have...one that wishes he had a better kid. He can say all that he wants, but I heard his true feelings yesterday! (closes his eyes and shakes head) Sometimes (opens eyes)...sometimes...(sighs) Sometimes, I just wish I had a different father. (walks towards the left of the stage) And I'm going to throw away dad's bribery gift! (exits stage left)

_(As Dexter exits stage left, some transitional music stops playing in the background, and the stage lights dim. As they do, another set transition begins. The sofa and coffee table both disappear below the via hydraulic lift and sliding trapdoor panel. The staircase set piece also slides out of view to the right, and the entire living room wall panel rises up out of view, revealing the setting of Mandark's secret lab once again, this time with a different back wall panel, which has a larger wall of assorted sizes of buttons and switches, and an entire gird of gears and assorted sizes of tesla coils all connected to each other. Near the back wall panel is a futuristic-looking metal oval-shapped table, with a complex chemistry set on it, and several sealed labeled cylindrical containers and jars of both different and colorful specimens on them. Mandark is seen standing behind the table, wearing his usual outfit (minus the black and red villain collar this time), and wearing a white bandage over his nose. He is looking impatiently over some random sheets of paper with handwritten plans on them. As the set transition completes, the stage lights come back on, and the transitional music stops playing in the background. Then, the next scene begins to take place, starting off with some more narration from the unnamed narrator voice in the background...)_

**And that was the unfortunate and sad conclusion to Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Mr. McPherson's heartfelt apology to Dexter and his gift of a new chemistry set for him didn't work hard. This was because Dexter just folded his arms and would not look his father in the eyes at all. He just said a rude comment as a signal to Mr. McPherson to go away and leave him alone. Poor McPherson...I understand that he did accidently say something wrong back in Act 1 near the end, but I don't think Dexter's reaction to it is right here or back in Act 1. Who else agrees with me? Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 5 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	32. Act 2, Scene 6

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In the last scene, Mr. McPherson (Dexter's father) tried to make amends with Dexter, but to no avail as Dexter just ignored him, got him to go away, and even planned to throw away the chemistry set that his father got him. In this scene, Mandark will be angry at Dexter for the nosebleed, as well as singing another musical number. And yes, I will be giving credit to the real-life song that the musical number is based off of within the concluding author's note. And then, an accident will occur, but I won't reveal it now. And now, let's begin** **Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Unnamed Narrator Voice: The next day was Sunday, a normal day for most people. On Sundays, most people go to church, visit the park, visit any museums, partake in large family brunches, get any last-minute weekly shopping done, and prepare for school and/or work the next day. However, over in Mandark's lab, an event would take that would not only change Mandark and Dexter's lives, but also make this seemingly normal Sunday ANYTHING but...we...normal!

_(Mandark looks over a handwritten plan he wrote before shaking his head, and angrily crumbling it up into a ball, and tossing it into a already-full wastebasket next to the table on the right...)_

Mandark: Ugh, no! That plan will never work, either! (slams fists on table) I don't get it! I've tried to come up with over 60 plans to destroy Dexter's lab to get revenge on him for this nosebleed...(points to his bandaged nose) But so far, I've worked out that NONE OF THEM CAN WORK! (slams fist on table again) UUUUUUUGH! (slams fists down again) Ironically, the ONLY good plan I came up with that would've worked at ALL was the ACID BOMB THAT DEXTER FOUND OUT ABOUT FROM DEE DEE, AND DESTROOOOOOOOYED! (sighs) Wow...did I just...scream? (looks left and right) Hehehehehe…(tugs on dress shirt collar)

_(Entire audience laughs very loudly over Mandark's little moment. The laughter from the entire audience takes places for approximately 30 seconds before finally dying down. As the laughter from the entire audience dies down, the scene continues to take place as normal...)_

Mandark: Anyways, I'm SO FURIOUS! I'M VERY FURIOUS INDEED! (slams fists again) Dexter destroyed my acid bomb and punched me in the nose, causing a nosebleed! THIS IS ALL DEXTER'S FAULT! And I DON'T CARE if I started it all! He had no right to come into my lab via sneaking in, cutting a hole in the ceiling that I had to take time to fix, for destroy my acid-spraying bomb that I was going to use to destroy Dexter's lab! (clenches fish) DEXTER, YOU DID THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE! (breathes in and out) Wow...I did it again, didn't I? (releases fists and looks left and right) Man, I did scream again...hehehehe... (rubs the back of his neck)

_(Once again, the entire audience laughs very loudly for Mandark's little moment of anger and embarrassment. After about 30 seconds, the laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mandark: But...I never did before until this whole breakup with Dee Dee, and...(looks and pauses) Of c-course...IT IS ALL DEXTER'S FAULT! Yes, just like I said before, everything I did recently and the way I've been acting is all thanks to DEXTER! (clenches fists again) Oh, if only Dexter just KNEW how MAD I was right now...(looks down at his wristwatch) Oh, its been a while! I can take off this bandage now! (takes bandage off of his nose and tosses it onto the table) Now, where was I? (rubs chin) Oh, yeah...(stops rubbing chin) I was expressing to myself how I wish Dexter would KNOW how MAD I am right now! (slams fist onto table again)

_(At that point, some evil and suspenseful music begins to play in the background, and Mandark begins to sing another solo musical number of his. As he does this, he walks around the table of specimen jars and containers, and stands in front of it...)_

_Mandark (singing): Oh Dexter, this is all your fault!_

_You did all of this to me!_

_Dexter, your sister, Dee Dee, broke up with me..._

_And you punched me in the nose!_

_Thanks to your I have no girlfriend,_

_And a nosebleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! _

_Dexter, you might have destroyed my acid bomb,_

_And you might've kicked my butt!_

_You might think you're the smartest,_

_But in fact, your duuuuuuuuumb! _

_I'll find a new way,_

_To destroy your lab today!_

_I'll do what I can to get my revenge! (jumps on table, narrowly missing all jars and containers)_

_And then I'll finally find a way, a better way!_

_A better way, to destroy that lab!_

_And I will show everyone in the city,_

_Who's the smartest boy genius arooooooooooooound!_

_Oh Dexter, I'll get my revenge! _

_Oh yes, I'll get my revenge! _

_I shall get my revenge!_

_Dexter, I will get my revenge! _

_Oh yes, I shall have..._

_My revenge on you...(raises fists high above his head)_

_Because, Dexter...its...all...your...FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAULT!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

_YEAH! DEXTER, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_DEXTER, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YES!_

_(The evil and suspenseful music stops playing in the background, and Mandark stops singing his musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Mandark's musical number. After about 20 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down, and the scene continues as normal…) _

Mandark: Man...I sure do have a beautiful voice when singing! (lowers arms down and un-clenches fists): Now, to continue to plan that revenge! I'm sure I'll find another evil scheme to get my revenge on Dexter! (jumps down from the table)

_(But as Mandark jump down from the table, one of his hands accidently tips over a plastic container with a green glow coming from the inside of it. The lip popped off and an explosion of dry ice smoke and green flashing lights go off all over the container and area surrounding it. Mandark jumps, turns around, and gets freaked out of by this has it occurs...)_

Mandark: What the?! (looks over at open jar) Uh oh! I let one of my alien specimen samples from Mars out by mistake! W-W-What's going to do once in contact with the air of Earth!? (holds both sides of head in shock)

_(The explosion of dry ice smoke begins to disperse and calm down, but suddenly, some large animatronic green tentacles appear, appearing to grow bigger and bigger due to a mechanism within the animatronic tentacles that expand via hydraulic cylinders. There are about 10 large green tentacles in total, eventually covering the entire table in the process, along with continuing to get bigger and longer by the second. As this all happens, some suspenseful action music begins to play in the background...)_

Mandark (gasps): This isn't good! (panics and looks left and right) I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

_(Suddenly, one of the animatronic green tentacles grabs the bottom of Mandark's right leg, pulling Mandark off of his feet, and making him fall backwards onto the floor. As this happens, Mandark screams in fear...)_

Mandark (falls over backwards): AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (reaches over and grabs the tentacles around his right leg) GET OFF! (yanks tentacle off) I BETTER RUUUUUUUUN! (jumps back onto his feet) But first, I better activate the firewall! (pulls out a remote from his pocket and pushes a yellow button)

_(As Mandark does this, a red alarm light begins to flash and "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", an emergency alarm signal goes off in the background. Mandark backs up, and a very wide hexagon-shaped cubicle made up of multipe metal sheets welded together comes down, covering the table and the animatronic tentacles. The top of the "firewall" set piece is covered up with a hexagon-shaped sheet of metal, keeping the alien tentacles contained within it. Once the firewall is down in place, the red flashing lights stop flashing, and the emergency alarm sound effect stops going off in the background. As it does, Mandark then puts the remote back into his pocket and continues to panic while quickly pacing back and forth...)_

Mandark (pacing back and forth): Oh my, I can't believe what on Earth I've done! (clenches side of head) I know the firewall isn't made for containing rouge alien creatures, but it'll contain it for only a short while! (looks up to the right) Computer, how long before the alien specimen breaks out of the emergency firewall containment unit?!

Female Computer Voice: The emergency firewall containment unit will be able to contain the growing alien for 6 minutes and 30 seconds, Master Mandark.

Mandark: WHAT!? (let's go of the sides of his head) Oh no, this is bad! This is VERY BAD! (stops pacing around) This is very bad, indeed! (breathes in and out) I got to stop this thing! But...how?! I never completed the research on that specimen due to the time I spent hanging out with Dee Dee! (stomps left food nervously) Oh, I hope I think of something I can do, and fast! (runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left)

_(As Mandark exits stage left, the stage lights dim, and the suspenseful action music continues to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to take place. The entire hexagon-shaped metal firewall and table with the containers and chemistry set within it slide out of view on the right. Then, the wall panel with the multiple switches, tesla coils, and gears rises up out of view, revealing the further back wall panel behind it, complete with a large computer/monitor screen, and a control panel of several buttons and switches. Then, 4 additional lab machinery set pieces slide into view on both the left and right side, 2 on the left, and 2 on the right. This makes the lab set feel larger than it actually is. As this occurs, a panicked-looking Mandark runs into view from the left, entering stage left. As he does, the set transition completes as the stage lights come back on, and the suspenseful action music continues to play in the background. As it does, the very next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the suspenseful and conclusion to Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that in the middle of Mandark's thirst for pride and glory, he accidently released a specimen from it's jar, and now it's gotten out of control. The specimen in question is still growing strong, and I don't think that Mandark's firewall within his lab is going to contain the thing for very long. What'll happen next in Mandark's secret lab? Will Mandark Will Mandark figure out a solution to the problem? And once again, Mandark's song was based off of the real-life song, "Evil Inside" from the Broadway musical, "Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical". Well, its time to move on to ****Scene 6 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	33. Act 2, Scene 7

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 7 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And...wow! Just...wow! Mandark really goofed up this time, huh?! Mandark accidenlty released an alien speicmen out of its container and into his secret lab. The firewall containtment unti isn't going to keep it contained for very long, so now Mandark has to figure out a way to stop the monster before it gets too out of hand! What will Mandark think off? What will his solution be to save the day? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourselves! Oh, and yes, you will all get another musical number within in this scene! So, let's all begin ****Scene 7 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Mandark (enters stage left): Oh my, this is bad! This is very bad! (clenches the sides of his head) What am I going to do!? (paces left and right) I got to stop that alien from destroying everything, but like I said, I didn't have enough time to complete my research on it! (lowers arms down to his sides) And no, it will NOT stay still for an element and anatomy scan now! (stops pacing in the center of the stage and gets down on knees) Why!? Why did this have to happen to me!? (slams fists on the stage) WHY!? I do EVERYTHING right! (slams fists again) I MUST think of SOMETHING before it's too late and the entire city suffers for it! But...WHAT?! WHAT CAN I DOOOOOOOOOO?! (looks down at floor) How come I, a boy genius, can't figure out how to destroy an alien monster?! (sighs) Maybe there is...n-no way...(sniffs) I'm a failure! If I can't even destroy a monster, I'll fail as a boy genius and...(pauses) Wait...I do know one way...(sighs) But...I-I-I won't LIKE it! (looks up at the entire audience) T-There is only o-o-one thing...I can do!

_(Suddenly, some slow emotional music begins to play in the background. As it does, Mandark begins to sing another musical number. As he does, he stands up, and steps forward a few feet. As he does, he finally begins to sing his very own musical number...)_

_Mandark (singing): This alien on the loose, _

_Is from the surface of Mars._

_I brought it back here,_

_On a routine science specimen collection!_

_But now, it's on the loose,_

W_reaking havoc on my lab,_

_And pretty soon, it'll break out of here,_

_And destroy the rest of the city!_

_Normally I can stop these creatures,_

_With one of my weapons,_

_But each alien specimen is different,_

_In terms of weaknesses and strengths! _

_Without proper research on it,_

_That I never completed..._

_I can't do anything to it on my own,_

_To stop such a gross monster!_

_There is one thing to do..._

_So I can save the city._

_And this one thing I must do,_

_Isn't my first choice..._

_But...sometimes we must do things,_

_That we really don't want to do..._

_And in my case right now..._

_I have to go and..._

_Team up! _

_Yes, team up!_

_I must find Dexter and see if he'll..._

_Team up! _

_Yes, team up with me!_

_And if he does..._

_The city will be saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaved!_

_(The music keys up, turning from an emotional background music, to some uplifting action music playing in the background. Mandark keys up his singing and dancing to fit the new music playing in the background for him...)_

_It's for me to go find Dexter,_

_And team up!_

_No time for me to waste,_

_As I have to team up!_

_I'll team up with Dexter,_

_And do what I can!_

_Do what I can to..._

_Stop the monster!_

_Teaming up is the best thing right now!_

_It is the only thing I can do!_

_After the monster is dead..._

_I'll go back to my riviarly! _

_But will Dexter help out..._

_If I asked him for help?_

_Will he say "Yes!"..._

O_r will he tell me "No!"? _

_If he refuses, I'll convince him..._

_Convince him..._

_That it must be done to save the city! (stomps left foot)_

_Team up!_

_Yes, I'll team up!_

_Dexter and I will fight together..._

_A team up!_

_Yes, a team up!_

_It must be done for the sake of..._

_The entire city! (stomps right foot)_

_Time to team up and stop the alien!_

_Time to team up and save the city!_

_Even though Dexter is a dork,_

_I must team up with him to get help!_

_And after the alien is defeated..._

_We'll both go back to our old ways!_

_Its time...its time..._

_To make this big choice happen..._

_And if it all works out,_

_Dexter and I can be rivals again! _

_Yes, that'll be a good moment!_

_But first I must go to him..._

_And convince him to help me out!_

_And if he doesn't, I don't know..._

_What I will doooooooooooooo!_

_I got to team up!_

_Team up!_

_Teaming up must be done!_

_Teaming up is the right thing to do!_

_Team up!_

_Yeah, team up!_

_Yes, I will team up,_

_With the dork that know as Dexter!_

_Team up!_

_Team up!_

_I will team up and save this city!_

_Teaming up the best thing to do..._

_Even though it's not my first place!_

_But if it'll help the city,_

_I'll do what ever must be dooooooooooooooone!_

_Team up!_

_Team up!_

_Yes, I'll team up with Dexter!_

_Dexter is a dork, but I'll have to..._

_Team up!_

_Yeah, team up!_

_I'll team up with him,_

_And save this city from danger!_

_Once the city is save,_

_And our rivalry is back online!_

_I will get revenge on Dexter,_

_In the very far futuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!_

_Team up!_

_Yes, I will...go to Dexter and...TEAM UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_

_(The uplifting action music stops playing in the background, and Mandark stops both singing and dancing, ending Mandark's solo musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Mandark's very own musical number. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mandark: Now that I have a plan, all I need is some weaposn for Dexter and I, and then I'll be good to go! (steps back, turns around, and looks up) Computer, is there any weapons accessible to me in the lab?!

Female Computer Voice: No, Master Mandark. The monster has just breached the firewall and is taking up the rest of your lab space immediately. All weapons within your lab's weapon storage unit are now inaccessible to you or anyone else. The alien is grown very tall and wide at an alarmingly-fast rate and will break out in T-minutes 2 minutes and counting!

Mandark: WHAT?!

Female Computer Voice: Would you like me to sound the alarm?

Mandark (sighs): No thanks, Computer. (turns back around) Well, it looks like I'll have to go to Dexter and see if he has any weapons I can use! (begins running to the left side of the stage) Computer I'm off to Dexter's lab! When the monster is defeated and destroyed, I'll be back to repair whatever damage the alien monster has left to this lab prior to breaking out of it! (exits stage left)

Female Computer Voice: See you later, Master Mandark.

_(As Mandark exits stage left, the stage lights dim, and some suspenseful transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to take place. The 4 additional lab machinery set pieces slide out of view on the left and right side of the stage. Then, the yellow wall panel for Dexter's bedroom comes back down in the center area of the stage once again, concealing the entire setting of Mandark's lab behind it. Next, Dexter's bed rises up into view in the center of the setting in front of the wall panel via hydraulic lift and sliding open trapdoor panel. Once the bed is in view, the stage lights come back on, and the suspenseful transitional music stops playing in the background. As the set transition completes, the door on the right side of the wall panel opens up, and Mr. McPherson pokes his head in to look for Dexter...)_

**And that was the thrilling conclusion to Scene 7 ****of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Mandark did indeed have one idea in mind...get Dexter and himself to team up and destroy the alien monster! But so much for Mandark getting weapons because the computer warned him that the monster had already grown to take up most of the lab space, keeping him from having access to any weapons. So now, Mandark is off to Dexter's house to find Dexter and convince him to help. Oh, and Mandark's musical number was based off of the real-life song, "Man Up" from the popular adult Broadway and USA touring musical, "The Book of Mormon. ****Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! **


	34. Act 2, Scene 8

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this next scene of the musical, Dexter's father, Mr. McPherson, will try to once again talk it all out with Dexter to earn his love and trust back since it didn't work earlier in a previous scene within Act 2. Will Mr. McPherson be successful in dong so? Will Dexter FINALLY forgive his father and love him again? Will Dexter give his father a chance and listen to him. Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself! Oh, and yes, another musical number will take place within this scene. And yes, don't worry, I'll make sure to give credit to the real life song that it's based on in the concluding author's note. And now, let's all just sit back, relax, and begin Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Mr. McPherson (opens door and pops head in): Dexter? (looks left and right) Dexter? A-Are you in here? (enters bedroom set and slams door behind him, holding the chemistry set box) Dexter...uh...you left this...(holds out chemistry set box in front of him) in the trash can in the kitchen. (looks around) Dexter? Dexter? (stops looking and sits on front edge of the bed) Dexter...? (sighs and places chemistry set box left to him on the right) Look Dexter, if you're hiding from me please j-just stop it. Look, I'm sorry for what I said, but I...well...didn't MEAN it in the EXACT way that you heard it. If you come on out, we can both talk about this calmly. I-I just want to clear this up with you, Dexter. (sniffs and looks down) T-That's all I want right now. Y-You don't have to forgive me right away...but at least let me talk to you and explain myself...alright, little buddy?

_(For the next 20 seconds, there is a pause and Mr. McPherson doesn't do or say anything. All he does is look down and sigh in sadness some more. After these 20 seconds are over, he gets up, sighs, and begins to make his way back towards the door on the right side of the wall panel. He then stops when he's right in front of the door, and turns back around to look at the bed...)_

Mr. McPherson: I'll just leave the chemistry set there, Dexter...so you can think about what I said. If you choose to come and talk to me later on...feel free to do so, little genius buddy. (turns back around) I'll just turn off the light to help reduce the electric bill...(reaches light switch next to the door on the left of the doorframe and flips it down)

_(However, as Mr. McPherson flips the light switch down, some sci-fi music begins to play in the background, and a hidden cutout section of wall panel on the left side of the wall panel slides up, opening up a secret passageway into the setting of Dexter's secret laboratory. The hidden doorway panel is about the size of a standard building double door. As the door panel finishes opening up, Mr. McPherson turns back around, and opens his mouth wide in shock...)_

Mr. McPherson (shocked): What the?! (rushes over to open secret passageway) What the?! What is this!? (pokes head in) Hello?! (pops head out) Is anyone in there!? (holds onto his chest) Oh man...if I wasn't so healthy right now, I'd be having a heart attack! (let's go of chest) I wonder if my son knows about this whole...secret passageway...t-thingy. (turns around and rubs chin) I-I wonder if I should go inside to look around. (stops rubbing chin and shrugs) Well, it wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean...what's the worse thing that can POSSIBLY happen?! (turns around and walks through the passageway, entering the setting of Dexter's secret laboratory)

_(As Mr. McPherson exits the setting of Dexter's bedroom, the wall panel doorway slides back down, concealing the passageway. Then, the front stage lights dim, and as the sci-fi music continues to play in the background, another set transition begins. As it does, Dexter's bed disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift and the trapdoor panel sliding shut. Then, the wall panel rises up out of view, revealing the entire setting of the main area of Dexter's secret laboratory once again. Then, 2 more large lab machinery set pieces side into view, one on the left, and one on the right side of the set, making the lab setting appear to expand more towards the front area of the stage. The lab setting's back wall panel once again as the massive monitor screen and the long and wide control panel underneath it with various types to switches. Dexter is seen, standing in front of a metal square table positioned on the left side of the stage. This time, he's using a wrench to tighten a bolt on a random square-shaped invention with various tiny lights and buttons. As the set transition completes, the stage lights in the front area of the stage come back on, the sci-fi music stops playing in the background, and the next part of the scene begins to take place...)_

Dexter (tightening the bolt on random invention): Ah, nothing like a nice Sunday morning in my secret lab once again! (smiles and stops tightening bolt) No Dee Dee to bother me...even though I feel bad for her breakup incident..., no parents around, or family activities to get in the way. (puts wrench down) How can it get any better than this? (turns invention around uses pliers to tweak some microchips inside)

_(Suddenly, Mr. McPherson enters stage right, still awing in wonder about the entire setting of Dexter's secret laboratory. As he enters stage right, he gasps multiple times over everything within the setting. Dexter doesn't notice Mr. McPherson walk by, even as he suddenly turns around and sees Dexter positioned in front of the metal table on the left-center area of the stage...)_

Mr. McPherson (looking over at Dexter): D-DEXTER!?

Dexter (eyes widen): Wait a minute...(puts pliers down) W-Who said that?! (rubs chin) It does sound a lot like my...

Mr. McPherson (walks up behind him): D-D-Dexter?!

Dexter (gasps): No...it c-c-c-c-c-c-can't b-b-b-b-b-be! (slowly turns around) D-D-DAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mr. McPherson (stumbles backwards a few feet): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dexter (holds onto the sides of his head): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mr. McPherson (backs up a few feet): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dexter :AAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mr. McPherson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dexter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mr. McPherson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dexter (covering both of his ears): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mr. McPherson (trips and falls backwards on his back): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dexter (through with the screaming): ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!

Mr. McPherson (stops screaming and sits up on floor): Wow...d-did I just...scream very loud for a long period of time? (looks left and right, confused)

_(The entire audience laughs very loudly for the impromptu screaming match that just occurred. After about 20 seconds, the laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Dexter (nods): Yes...(folds arms in front of him Yes, you did.

Mr. McPherson (gets up): I did?! (puts hands on hips) Wow...just...wow! (clears throat) Anyways...uh...(looks over at Dexter) Dexter...I want to know something RIGHT NOW and all I want to know is the truth! Is...this...your...secret...lab?!

Dexter (tugs on lab coat collar): Hehehehehehe…(smiles) Y-Yes...

Mr. McPherson (eyes widen): Alright, well, in this circumstance, it's about time, that as the father of the family, I got to ask you...hmmm...(rubs chin)...let me think...oh, I got it...(stops rubbing chin) DEXTER, WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE A SECRET LAB HIDDEN BEHIND YOUR BEDROOOOOOOOOOM?!

Dexter (holds up hands in front of him): Wait, d-d-d-d-dad, this isn't what it looks like...(pauses) Okay, maybe it IS what it all looks like, but...d-d-don't look at this secret lab of mine the wrong way! (smiles nervously)

Mr. McPherson (folds arms): Oh, really? (bears stern look on his face) And why shouldn't I?

Dexter: W-W-W-W-W-Well, you s-s-s-see, this lab is mine, and I designed it with the best safety features in mind at age 7 and...(suddenly shakes head) Wait, a second, why am I even TALKING TO YOU?!

Mr. McPherson (looks concerned now): Uh...what do you mean by that?!

Dexter (folds his arms): Oh, you know...(leans forward to face Mr. McPherson closer) That thing you said about yourself WISHING YOU HAD ANOTHER SOOOOOOOON!

Mr. McPherson (backs up a few feet): Dexter, don't raise your voice at me! Young man, you will not turn this around on me! Now, I realized that said some bad things behind your back that I shouldn't have said, but...but...but that is EXTREMELY different than you, a 9-year-old child building a SECRET LABORATORY behind his bedroom!

Dexter: Uh...actually...(tugs on lab coat collar) it's not JUST built behind my bedroom...it's built behind the bookcase in the hallway and it has multiple hidden entrances. (tugs on lab coat collar again) Hehehehehehe...

Mr. McPherson (points index finger at Dexter)P: Now, listen to me young man, you're not getting out of this one! You are in so much trouble and you are not walking away from be until we have a NICE LOOOOOOOONG TALK about this!

Dexter (reaches behind his back and into his one of his back pockets): W-W-W-W-W-Wait d-d-d-d-dad...I know this all IS bad, but I promise to explain everything and...(quickly yanks out vial of purple stuff)

_(Dexter quickly whips out a vial of purple stuff from behind his pocket, pops it open in front of him, and sprays his own supply of purple knockout gas at Mr. McPherson's face. As this happens, Mr. McPherson coughs and begins to stumble around left and right, beginning to fall subject to the knockout gas and fall unconscious…)_

Mr. McPherson (stumbling left and right): Oh man, what is that stuff...? (coughs) Dexter...I'm...still...mad...(coughs) at...yoooooooooou…(closes eyes and falls over backwards, slipping into unconsciousness)

Dexter (smiles): Well, it seems that my idea to create a knockout case supply like Mandark really DID pay off after all! (bends over and grabs onto his father's hands) And now, to make sure he doesn't get away. Here we go...(drags him over to the front-center area of the stage) Computer...(looks up) bring in my restraint chair.

Female Computer Voice: Yes, Master Dexter.

_(The trapdoor in the front-center area of the stage slides open, and the restraint chair appears onstage via hydraulic lift. Once the chair is in view, Dexter drags and lifts up his father's unconscious body into the chair. He then locks a set of metal restraints onto Mr. McPherson's wrists and ankles, keeping him from going anywhere. After this, Dexter does a final check on the metal restraints, steps back a few feet, stands next to the chair on the right, looks over at his unconscious father, and folds his arms in front of him, waiting for Mr. McPherson to wake up. After about 30 seconds of silence, Mr. McPherson begins to slowly open up his eyes and wake up...)_

Mr. McPherson (groggily): Ugh...w-where am I? (looks up and opens his eyes) W-What h-happened? (looks over at Dexter on the right) Oh, hey Dexter, buddy...(pauses) Wait...(eyes widen) I-I-I-I remember now! Dexter, like I said before you're in BIG TROUBLE young man! (tries to get up, but to no avail) What the!? Why can't I move?! (looks down and notices wrist and ankle restraints locked onto him) DEXTEEEEEEER! (looks angrily at Dexter)

Dexter (smirks): Yes, father?

Mr. McPherson: DEXTER! (struggles to break out of the restraints) Dexter, young man! You need to let me out of this chair THIS INSTANT!

Dexter: NO! (points an index finger at him) NO, DAD! YOU are going to listen to ME for a change! (walks closer to Mr. McPherson and lowers index finger)

Mr. McPherson (gulps at this): D-D-D-Dexter...I-I-I-I...

Dexter: NO! SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK! (steps back) Dad, all you do is get mad at me for STUPID reasons and you're always disappointed in me for nothing more than either not living up to your IMPOSSIBLE standards, but also for me not sharing the same interests as you! So what if I don't like sports like golf or baseball?! So what I'm not a fan of fishing or biking! I was BORN as a GENIUS for reasons that I've been trying to share with you for all 9 years of my life! But do YOU LISTEN TO ME?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! You NEVER listen to me! All you do is either get mad at me for a mistake I make such as accidently breaking something or sigh in sadness if I do not excel in an outdoor SPOOOOOOOOOOORT!

Mr. McPherson (says nothing put opens mouth in shock over what Dexter is saying)

Dexter: Like that one time I ACCIDENTLY broke one of your STUPID golf trophies! And what did you do?! YOU FORCED ME TO ENDURE SEVERAL TERRIBLE HOURS CONFINED DEE DEE'S ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Mr. McPherson (frowns and struggles): Dexter, you know PERFECTLY well that I worked HARD for that trophy! And you breaking it, even by accident, WASN'T A RIGHT THING TO DO! I had to punish you in order to teach you a lesson!

Dexter (folds arms in front of him): But...going as far as confining me to Dee Dee's room...really?! I HATED IT IN THERE!

Mr. McPherson (nods): You had to LEARN A LESSON, Dexter! (struggles) And yes, I STILL STAND BY IT!

Dexter (eyes widen): You're unbelievable, dad. (closes eyes and shakes his head) So...unbelievable...(opens eyes and stops shaking his head)

Dexter: And last Friday, I heard you say that you wish you had a different son! And I was MAD AND SAD! You NEVER loved me! You wished I was different even though I was born as a GENIUS! You are...you are... (points index finger at Mr. McPherson) you are the WORST FATHER I'VE NEVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF LIVING WITH! (breaths in and out) Wow...that feels...so good to let all of that out. (puts finger down)

Mr. McPherson (stunned): D-D-D-Dexter...I-I-I'm sorry...(looks down and sniffs) I'm sorry that I'm the p-p-p-perfect father...(looks up) However...that still doesn't explain to me the REASON for this SECRET LABORATORY of yours! (clenches teeth and struggles to break free from restraints)

Dexter (sighs in exasperation): S-S-S-S-SEE?! You...you didn't even THINK about what I just said! I can't BELEIVE I got stuck with a father like you! (turns away and folds arms in front of him) Why wasn't I born...(sniffs and looks down) to a genius father or a master scientist instead?!

Mr. McPherson: Stop playing the role of the victim, Dexter! I realized what I did in that moment on Friday was wrong, and I tried to explain to you b-b-but you yelled at me and ran off to your room, not even BOTHERING ONCE to hear me out! And I-I-I-I-I-I got you a chemistry set toy as a present to you yesterday morning to make it all up to you! But, what did you do?! You ignore me, don't reply back to me at least ONCE, and I later found that new chemistry set in the garbage can in the kitchen! (struggles to break free)

Dexter (looks up, drops arms down to his sides, and turns around to face Mr. McPherson): Yes, because that new CHEMSITRY SET was nothing MORE than a STUPID OLD BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIBE! (points index finger at Mr. McPherson) You tried to bribe me, as opposed to TRYING to be SINCERE with your "apology". (puts finger down and grunts) All I wanted is a sincere apology from you! (sniffs) Is...that too m-much to a-ask from you?!

Mr. McPherson (realizing his authorities words and tone of voice aren't working): D-D-Dexter...please, listen to me...here me out. I'm sorry, Dexter! I'm sorry for what I said on Friday! Really, I' am! (struggles to break free again) But please my son, just let me explain everything to you, and I'll allow you to understand that...

Dexter (holds out hand): No! Dad, I've ALWAYS listened to you in the past, no matter if I even WANTED to or NOT! And NOW, you are going to LISTEN TO ME! (stomps left foot)

_(Some suspenseful action music starts playing in the background. As it does, Dexter begins to sing another musical number of the show. As he does, he turns around to face the entire audience as his musical number begins...)_

_Dexter (singing): Dad, why don't you like me,_

_For the way my brain was made?_

_Dad, what is wrong with me being a genius? _

_I'm very happy with the way I am,_

_But I heard you downstairs say that,_

_You wish you had a different soooooooooooooooooon! (stomps left foot)_

_Dad, why do you hate the way my brain came out?_

_Why do you wish for an average boy in place of me?_

_I'm a boy genius and that's all I'll ever be!_

_And now, here you are, in front me,_

_Getting mad at my secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab! (stomps right foot)_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Son, you've got it all wrong,_

_Because I love you very much!_

_Dexter (singing): HA! Then why are you mad me,_

_Over my secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab?! (stomps left foot)_

_Dad, shut your mouth,_

_As you need to listen!_

_You need to listen to me,_

_As my words are smarter than yours! _

_Dad, just listen..._

_I'm a boy genius,_

_And I built this lab at age 7, _

_As a place to escape the foolishness,_

_Of the rest of my family!_

_Oh dad, just listen..._

_Please dad, just listen!_

_I'm a genius, and that's how it'll always be!_

_I'm a smart kid with a very high IQ score!_

_Dad, listen to me,_

_I'm very mad at you..._

_I'm mad for what you said on Friday,_

_About wishing you had another soooooooooooooooon! _

_Dad, shut your mouth,_

_As you got to listen!_

_You've got to listen to me now,_

_As my words are smarter than yours! _

_Please dad, just listen..._

_Oh, just please, listen..._

_It broke my heart when I heard those words,_

_That you said on Friday behind my back!_

_Oh dad, you broke my heart..._

_Oh yes, you broke my heart!_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Dexter, I'm sorry if my apology didn't seem sincere..._

_But that doesn't excuse you calling the rest of your family,_

_Foolish just noooooooooooooooooow!_

_Dexter (singing): Dad, the rest of the family is foolish,_

_And you're all different than me!_

_You like sports and fishing,_

_And mom only likes to cook and clean!_

_And let's not forget Dee Dee,_

_Who likes ballet, plush toys..._

_Jumping rope, and unicoooooooooooorns!_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Dexter, I'm starting to understand how you feel..._

_Dexter (singing): Oh no, you don't understand..._

_It's too complicated for a man,_

_With an average mind of yours to,_

_Even begin to comprehend! _

_Dad, you just need to listen!_

_Oh dad, just listen to me! (steps forward) _

_Come on dad, just listen..._

_You just need to listen..._

_Oh dad...you just neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed…_

_To shut your mouth and listen!_

_Dad you just need to listen..._

_Oh yeah, you just need..._

_To...shut your mouth and...LISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!_

_(The suspenseful action music stops playing in the background, and Dexter's musical number (with some lyrics from Mr. McPherson) ends. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the completion of Dexter's song. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place as it does...)_

Mr. McPherson (struggles): D-D-D-D-Dexter...do you...really feel that your mother, Dee Dee, and I are...well...foolish?

Dexter (turns around and folds arms in front of him): Yes...(frowns) You all are foolish and average! And I'm just not like the REST of you all! That, dad, is one of the MANY reasons that show that we all have NOTHING in common with each other!

Mr. McPherson (shakes his head): Dexter, look, I'll spell it out for you! I-M S-O-R-R-Y...and do you know what spells?! It spells...I'm sorry! Dexter, I don't know what else to say except that I'm...VERY...sorry! (struggles) Now PLEASE...let me out of these restraints!

Dexter (rubs chin): Hmmm...let me think...(stops rubbing chin) No! (turns around, away from Mr. McPherson) I think I'll leave you restrained to that chair for a couple hours. You may use those hours to think about all that we just said!

Mr. McPherson (struggles harder than before): Wait, what?! Dexter, young man, you CANNOT just leave me, your father, here strapped to this chair! (looks furious)

Dexter (nods): Sure I can! (begins to walk away towards the right side of the stage) And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my room and relax for a while, reading some science textbooks. (smirks) Goodbye father. (exits stage right)

_(At this point, the quick sound effect of a metal laboratory entry/exit door opening and closing is heard offstage to the right. Once the sound effect is finished being heard, the rest of the scene continues to take place...)_

Mr. McPherson (looking towards the right side of the stage): Dexter, come back here! Get back here RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN! (struggles) I said get back here, now! (struggled some more) When you see me again, we'll still need to have a VERY LONG TALK about this secret laboratory of yours! (continuously struggles hard against the metal restraints) Ugh, I got to get out of this! (struggles some more) Alright...(sighs in exhaustion) I may not be a genius like Dexter is, but I got to get out of these restraints and find a way out of this so I can talk to and punish Dexter for this secret lab of his! (looks down at wrist restraints) Hmmm...the keyholes in these restraints are small enough to insert some type of key inside...(eyes widen) Hey, I got an idea! I saw it on "MacGyver" last night! (wiggles his face, causing his black-rimmed eyeglasses to fumble and fall onto his lap) Ah, perfect. And now, for the next part...(uses fingers on left hand to grab onto them) Carefully...(inserts one of the eyeglass temples into the left keyhole and wiggles it around) Ah, almost there...(continues to wiggle it around in the keyhole)

_(At this point, Mr. McPherson hears a faint click, and the left wrist restraint opens up, freeing his left hand. Mr. McPherson than gasps with happiness and uses his now-free left hand to pick the lock of the right wrist restrain. After 10 seconds of wiggling the eyeglass temple within the right keyhole, he hears another faint click, and the right wrist metal restraint opens up. Once it does, Mr. McPherson then uses both of his now-free hands, and bends over to begin working on picking the locks on the 2 ankle restraints. After having success picking the lock of the left ankle restraint, it clicks and opens up. Mr. McPherson then smiles and does the same lock-picking trick to the right ankle restraint. After a few seconds wiggling the eyeglass temple in the right keyhole, he hears another faint click, and the right ankle restraint opens it. Mr. McPherson then smiles at a job well-done, and puts the glasses back on over his eyes...)_

Mr. McPherson: Now, that's what I call a imitation of MacGyver! (smiles and stands up from the restraint chair) And now, to find a way out of this lab. (looks left and right) If I CAN find another way out that is. (walks all around the lab setting in multiple circles, looking over the various machine set pieces within the lab)

_(The curved restraint chair disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift and closing sliding trapdoor panel. Mr. McPherson continues to look around the entire lab setting for a couple of seconds, all before walking over to the right side of the lab setting...) _

Mr. McPherson: (walks over to the right side of the lab setting) Hmmm...one of his MANY buttons, levers, or switches has GOT top open an exit doorway somewhere in this place! (walks over to wide and long control panel underneath the massive computer monitor screen built-onto the set's back wall panel) Oh, maybe one of these buttons will do the trick! (pushes a random circular green button)

_(Suddenly, as Mr. McPherson pushes the green button, the massive monitor screen built-in to the back wall panel turns on, showing a pre-recorded "live" breaking news report. The news report in question is showing a massive animatronic of an alien monster destroying a model city, filmed in a way that makes it look like it's an actual realistic cinematic scene done for a live-action "Dexter's Laboratory" movie. The breaking news logos are shown on the bottom of the screen on the left and right corners, and some suspenseful action music is playing in the background. The animatronic monster is waving it's large animatronic dark green-yellow tentacles all around in multiple directions, tearing up several parts of the model city. As the footage plays on the screen, a female voice of a news reporter named Kelly speaks in the background...)_

News Reporter Kelly (voice): This is breaking news with your live news anchor, Kelly! Just now, several police reports of a massive alien monster breaking out of a random street near a random house have been confirmed! I repeat, we all have confirmation of a massive alien creature breaking out of the street and beginning to destroy the entire downtown area of the city! As the destruction continues, the alien continues to grow bigger and taller by the minute! All citizens living within the downtown area are highly advised to pack their things and evacuate immediately. As for the citizens living in the suburbs surrounding the downtown area, they are advised to stay indoors and in windowless rooms with EXTREME caution! Us news reporters such as myself, Kelly, will continue to keep you all updated as things either get better or worse! This is live news anchor Kelly speaking, and thank you for paying close attention! Once again, this is Kelly, now signing off!

_(The "live" news report footage cuts off, and the screen proceeds to show nothing but static. As it does, a shocked Mr. McPherson steps back, with his mouth wide open in shock. After a short 10-second pause, Mr. McPherson steps forward and pushes the green button on the wide control panel beneath the screen again, turning it off completely. Mr. McPherson then turns around to face the entire audience, now proceeding to the hold the sides of his head in terror...)_

Mr. McPherson: Oh...my...gosh! (jumps up) A MONSTER IS DESTROYING THE CITY! (runs around in circles while screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why is this happening right now?! As a matter of fact, why is EVERYTHING BAD happening to no one else but MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! (stops running around and stands in the center area of the stage) First, I accidently say something bad in front of my son! Then, he fail to make him happy or even SPEAK to me again! Then, I disocver he built a secret lab within the house at ag 7! And now, THIS! A GIANT ALIEN MONSTER ATTACTKING THE ENTIRE CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

_(The entire audience laughs very loudly over McPherson's "list" of problems. After about 20 seconds, the laughter from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mr. McPherson: I...I GOT TO DO SOMETHING! (breaths in and out) Come on...I can think of something. (looks up) I' am the father of 2 kids and a husband to a beautiful wife! I've accomplished so much as both a father and a husband...but I don't think even I can do something as crazy as...as...destroy an entire alien monster! (grunts) Ugh...what can I do!? (pauses and looks all around) Wait a minute...alien...science...lab! (jumps up again) T-That's it! I'm in a massive science lab! I-I-I-I-I'll find something in this lab to get out there, find Dexter, and convince him to help me destroy the monster! And then, once the monster is destroyed, Dexter and I will have bonded over the plan, and then he'll make up with me while I apologize to him! That's right, Dexter and I will bond over destroying the monster together! And then...I'll have my serious talk with him about his secret laboratory. HA! My plan is totally foolproof! (smiles) And Dexter has the NERVE to call me foolish! (looks left and right) Now, where can I find some...alien destroying lasers or weapons of the sort in this place?

Female Computer Voice: Maybe I can be of assistance with that, Mr. McPherson.

Mr. McPherson (stunned): Uh...w-w-w-w-w-w-w-who s-s-s-said t-t-t-t-t-t-that?! (puts hands on hips) WHO!? W-Who's there?! (looks up) Hello? A-Anyone t-there?

Female Computer Voice: I'm not a person, Mr. McPherson.

Mr. McPherson: T-T-T-T-Then w-w-w-what are y-y-you then? W-W-W-Who are y-y-you then?

Female Computer Voice: I'm Dexter's automated voice-activated computer system.

Mr. McPherson: Dexter's automated voice-activated...what?

Female Computer Voice: Dexter's automated voice-activated computer system. I'm a computer with a voice. I help bring life to Dexter's lab whenever he needs to conduct a serious science experiment.

Mr. McPherson: Oh...okay...h-how did you know my name? (tugs on shirt collar)

Female Computer Voice: Dexter programed me with all of the names of his family members. This secret lab is also a safe place in the event of a catastrophic event, such as he alien monster attack like the one that is currently happening out there right now.

Mr. McPherson: So...this the best place for me to be right now?

Female Computer Voice: Well, yes...normally. However, I heard your plan to help Dexter destroy the monster to reconnect and bond with him. And...I got to say that even for a computer, I do have some "feelings" for you and your desire to connect with Dexter again. So, in that case, I will help you out.

Mr. McPherson: Y-You will?! T-That's great but...h-h-how will you go about doing that?

Female Computer Voice: Well Mr. McPherson, I will help you out by directing you to a special weapons storage containment unit area of the lab.

Mr. McPherson: And...what is inside this...special weapons storage area? (folds arms)

Female Computer Voice: The special weapons storage containment unit area of the lab is a designated area of the lab. There, on the left, you will find an arsenal of 10 identical special guns. These guns have special scanners to analyze the type of alien to be shot at. Once the scanners have determined the type of alien to be killed, the weapons will either fire bullets, lasers, electric shocks, cold or hot water, acid, gravel, or liquid nitrogen at said alien creature.

Mr. McPherson (opens mouth in shock): Wow...Dexter really does know how to create weapons like that...he really is a pure boy genius. (tugs on shirt collar) Hehehehe...I guess I really have underestimated him in the past. (smiles with embarrassment)

Female Computer Voice: Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. McPherson? Your weapon is waiting for you to help Dexter destroy this monster! One you grab a weapon for yourself, I'll help guide you to another exit passageway out of the lab. Good luck, Mr. McPherson.

Mr. McPherson: T-Thank you so much, computer!

Female Computer Voice: No problem, Mr. McPherson.

Mr. McPherson (jumping around up wildly with excitement) Yes! It's time for me to go help destroy the alien monster, and earn my son's love and trust back! (begins running towards the right side of the stage) Oh, and I think I'll go and get my wife to help out with this alien monster, too! (runs out of view on the right, exiting stage right)

_(As Mr. McPherson exits stage right, some suspenseful and transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, the stage lights dim once again, and another set transition begins to take place. The 2 additional lab machinery set pieces slide out of view from both the left and right side of the stage, and a black wall panel comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the rest of the setting of Dexter's secret laboratory behind it. Then, a large grid made up of several thick vertical and horizonal metal bars comes down in front of the black wall panel, separated by each over by only 2 inches. The metal grid has as large assortment of different sized television screens, ranging from 50 inches to 200 inches, all spread out around the grid, and all connected to each other via thin hidden electroical wires within the bars of the metal grid. Each of the TV screens are not only different in size, but they also are different in the various types of sets, such as bulky TV sets from the 1980s, flat screen TVs from the late 2010s, and even curved flat-screen TV sets from late 2019. Once the grid with all of the TV sets on it is in position in front of the black wall panel, some siren sound effects begin to be heard all over the theater in the background, and all of the TV screens switch on instantaneously, showing the live breaking news report of the massive animatronic alien monster destroying the model of the city. As this happens, the stage lights towards the front area of the stage comes back on. The transitional music stops playing in the background, the suspenseful music continues to play in the background, the set transition completes, and the next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the thrilling conclusion to Scene 8 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And...wow. It seems that not only did Mr. McPherson fail to connect with his son, but he also did something the original cartoon would NEVER do...he discovered Dexter's secret laboratory! And after a musical number and a confrontation between the two, Dexter left his father alone strapped to the chair, asking him to think about everything he told. But then, Mr. McPherson managed to break out of the restraints, saw the news report on the screen about the alien chaos the city, decided to help Dexter out to make it up to him, and even managed to get help from Dexter's voice-activated computer. And the musical number was based off of the real-life song, "Where is The Justice?" from the popular Japanese musical, "Death Note: The Muiscal"! Well, its time for us all to move on to ****Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	35. Act 2, Scene 9

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! Yes, and I'm back with Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that in the last scene, Dexter's father, Mr. McPherson, had decided to use a weapon from Dexter's lab to defeat the alien monster attacking the city, therefore helping Dexter and earning both his love and trust back in the process. In this scene, several TV screens have just come into view, and they will show the news report on the alien to the public. Oh, and another musical number will take place within this scene, and I will give credit to the real-life song that it is based off of in the concluding author's note. Well, let's all begin Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the next scene of the musical begins, the trapdoor slides open, and an actress playing News Reporter Kelly and an actor playing a News Cameraman appears onstage via hydraulic left. The News Cameraman was pretending to film News Reporter Kelly live for a news report. A spot light was shinning down on each of the actors. As Kelly begins to speak, the emergency siren's volume goes down a little bit in the background so that Kelly and be heard. She's wearing a pink suit, a white dress shirt, red high-heeled shoes, and a brown skirt going over her knees. The News Cameraman is wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, white socks, and brown shoes. Kelly begins her emergency broadcast, all while holding a microphone in front of her...)_

News Reporter Kelly: This is "Action News" anchor Kelly, coming to you like once again with a live report on the alien monster that is still currently bringing devastation and destruction to the city! The alien monster in question is still continuing to grow at an extreme and uncontrollable rate! All downtown are residents are URGENTLY being advised to evacuate! Currently, police officers are guiding citizens out of the downtown area as we speak! The army was indeed contacted a few moments ago, but they hung up, claiming that the claims of an alien monster is a hoax! Please citizens, no matter what happens, you should evacuate immediately! Take whatever clothes and medications you need, get in your car or on the nearest bust, and LEAVE the city IMMEDIATLEY!

_(Suddenly, about 10 male and female ensemble actors dressed up as random citizens run into view from the left and right side of the stage, running around the stage in random circles. Each one of the ensemble actors are dressed up as random citizens with each outfit relating to a different profession. As they run around the stage in circles, News Reporter Kelly and News Cameraman look over at them, all bearing surprised looks on their faces...)_

News Reporter Kelly (shocked): What the?!

News Cameraman: They're all panicked about this alien monster emergency situation, Kelly. And frankly...so am I!

Random Citizen 1 (dressed up as a chef): RUUUUUUUUUUUN! THE ALIEN DESTORYED MY ENTIRE BAKERY! MY PASTRIES, CAKES, TARTS, COOKIES, AND ALL OTHER TREATS ARE RUINED FOREVER! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Random Citizen 2 (dressed up as a construction worker): SAVE YOURSELVES! HE'S GETTING SO BIG THAT HE DESTROYED MY NEW SKYSCRAPPER MID-CONSTRUCTION! RUUUUUUUUUUN!

Random Citizen 3 (dressed up as a grocery store bagger): HE FLATTENED MY GEROCERY STORE! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN! IT'LL EAT ANYTHING IT CAN GET ITS HANDS ON! RUUUUUUUUUUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

Random Citizen 4 (dressed up as a florist): HE HATES FLOWERS! I KNOW THIS BECAUSE HE FLATTENED MY ENTIRE FLOWER SHOP! I THINK HE HATES THE ROSES THE MOST DUE TO ALL OF THE THRONS! RUUUUUUUUUUN!

Random Citizen 5 (dressed up as a doctor): EVACUATE! HE GOT EVEN MORE AGITATED AFTER HE STEPPED ON MY SUPPLY TO FLU SHOTS! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Random Citizen 6 (dressed up as a nurse): PLEASE, GET OUT OF HERE NOW! HE WOULD'NT LET ME TAKE HIS TEMPERATURE! WHY DIDN'T I MOVE TO WORK ON A FARM INSTEAD?! WHY!? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Random Citizen 7 (dressed up as a coffee shop barista): HE GOT MAD WHEN ONE OF ITS TENTACLES CAME IN CONTACT WITH SOME BOILING HOT COFFEE! RUUUUUUUUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WHY DID MY COFFEE HAVE TO BE HEATED UP AT OVER 190 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT!? WHY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Random Citizen 8 (dressed up as a business manager): I TRIED TO "FIRE" HIM, BUT THAT MADE HIM SMASH MY OFFICE INTO A PANCAKE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T THINKING FIRING WORKS ON A MONSTER?! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Random Citizen 9 (dressed up as a waitress): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I TRIED TO OFFER IT SOME PIE, BUT INSTEAD, THE ALIEN TOSSED IT AT MY FACE! RUN AND NEVER COME BACK TO THE CITY NOW! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! RUN, DON'T HESTIATE! JUST RUN, EVERYONE!

Random Citizen 10 (dressed up as a handyman): HE KNOCKED OVER THE MAILBOX THAT I WAS TRYING TO FIX! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUN EVERYONE, RUN!

_(All of the 10 ensemble actors then exit both stage left and stage right. As they do, the stage lights in the front area of the stage turn red, and then some suspenseful action music begins to play in the background. As it does, News Reporter Kelly steps forward to the front-center area of the stage, and she begins to sing another musical number of the show. As she does, she continues to hold her microphone in front of her, and the News Cameraman continues to film, this time standing next to her on the right with his news camera in hands...)_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): The city is under and order..._

_An order to evacuate..._

_It's all messed up..._

_Evacuate now!_

_The alien monster is getting bigger..._

_Destruction and mayhem is on the rise!_

_It's all messed up..._

_Evacuate now!_

_Evacuate nooooooooow!_

_(Suddenly, about 3 male ensemble actors dressed up as police officers enter stage right, and stand next to each other on the left area of the stage. Then, 3 individual spotlights shine down on them. As this happens, they begin to sing their own lyrics to the musical...)_

_Police Officer 1 (singing): The alien is strong..._

_Its getting bigger..._

_Bigger and stronger, _

_By every second!_

_Police Officer 2 (singing): It will not stop,_

_Its destructive path!_

_And it doesn't seem,_

_Like it wants to give up!_

_Police Officer 3 (singing): The city in peril..._

_You all need to leave!_

_As you can all see,_

_There's nothing that we can do!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): And if the monster,_

_Keeps growing tall and wide..._

_The city will soon be,_

_As flat as a pancaaaaaaaaaake! _

_News Cameraman (singing): It is highly recommended,_

_That you just get out of this city now._

_Evacuate now..._

_Evacuate now!_

_Evacuate nooooooooooow!_

_(At this point, the 3 ensemble actors dressed up as police officers exit stage right. As they do, about 2 female ensemble actors dressed up as more random citizens (with different professions) enter stage left, standing on the left area of the stage. As they do, 2 spot lights shine down on each one of them, all as they begin to sing their own lyrics to the song...)_

_Random Citizen 11 (dressed up as a ballet dancer): The army won't help..._

_The police are too small..._

_No average Joe,_

_Can destroy this alien! _

_Random Citizen 12 (dressed up as a random school teacher): And no amount of,_

_Staying around..._

_Is going to do,_

_Any good for anyone!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): You all need to leave..._

_The code is now "Red",_

_Which is the worst rating ever..._

_This is no joke,_

_No hoax or a lie!_

_If you all don't begin to pack,_

_You might not be able,_

_To escape at aaaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

_News Cameraman (singing): That's right folks,_

_Listen to Kelly, here!_

_You just got to go on and,_

_Evacuate now..._

_Evacuate now!_

_Evacuate noooooooow!_

_(The 2 ensemble actors exit stage left. As they do, another male ensemble actor dressed up as a police officer enters stage right. As he does, he stands on the right area of the stage. Then, a spotlight shines down him, all just as he begins to sing his own lyrics to the song...)_

_Police Officer 4 (singing): The chief is saying it now!_

_The entire city is doomed!_

_You all must leave now,_

_As there is no more hope left for us!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): And if you're foolish enough,_

_To stay behind and try to hide!_

_News Cameraman (singing): The alien monster will find you..._

_All (singing): And you will be DOOOMED!_

_Evacuate noooooooooow!_

_(At this point, the 12 female and male ensemble actors dressed up as citizens (with different professions) from before, and the remaining 3 male ensemble actors dressed up as police officers all enter stage left and right, and they all get together next to each other. Then, they all begin to sing the final lyrics of the musical number...)_

_All Ensemble Actors (singing): The city is under an order!_

_You all must evacuate!_

_Its all messed up..._

_Evacuate now!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): Evacuate now!_

_All Ensemble Actors (singing): The city is under attack!_

_Everyone is in danger now!_

_Its all so scary..._

_Please go on..._

_And evacuate now!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): Please, evacuate now!_

_All Ensemble Actors (singing): Please heed all of the given warnings!_

_This alien is attacking all of the city!_

_Its all just getting worse..._

_Evacuate now!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): You better evacuate!_

_News Cameraman (singing): This isn't a joke,_

_Its not hoax or a lie..._

_All Police Officers (singing): This the truth,_

_And you must believe us!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): Please take our word for it..._

_This is the truth,_

_And you must..._

_Evacuate!_

_All Ensemble Actors (singing): Evacuate noooooooooow!_

_All Police Officers (singing): Evacuate!_

_All Citizens (singing): Evacuate! _

_News Cameraman (singing): Yes, evacuate!_

_News Reporter Kelly (singing): Evacuate, the city immediately! _

_All Ensemble Actors, News Cameraman, and News Reporter Kelly (singing): Evacuate now!_

_Please, evacuate now!_

_Evacuate the city, now!_

_Evacuate now!_

_EVACUATE...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

_YEAH, YOU BETTER EVACUATE NOW!_

_YES, YOU MUST EVACUATE NOW!_

_EVACUATE NOW, YEAH!_

_(The suspenseful action music stops playing in the background, ending the musical number. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the completion of another great musical number. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping for the entire audience dies down. As it does, all of the ensemble actors, News Reporter Kelly, and the News Cameraman exit both stage left and right. Then, the red stage lights towards the front dim, and some basic transitional music begin to play in the background. As it does, the siren sound effects in the background turn off, and all of the various TV screens mounted onto the metal gird turn off as well. Then, the grid rises out of view, and so does the black wall panel. However, the back area of the stage is still pitch black as the setting there isn't ready or needed yet. Then, just as the black wall panel rises out of view, the wall panel painted and designed to look like the outer/exterior façade of Dexter's house comes down in the center area of the stage, concealing the remaining darkened area of the stage behind it. As the wall panel gets into view, a mailbox with the words "McPherson" family painted on both sides comes up into view in front of the center of the wall panel via hydraulic lift and opening sliding trapdoor panel. As this happens, the set transition finally completes, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the regular non-colored stage lights come back on again. As they do, the next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the cliffhanging conclusion to Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that all this scene brought on for the entire audience to witness was a great musical number, and various extras panicking about the massive alien monster destroying the city, and all of it getting worse by the second. The great and thrilling musical number within this scene was based off of the real-life song called, "No Control" from the popular Broadway and soon-to-be US/National Tour musical, "SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical". And now, the very next scene is about to begin, and Mandark will be featured in this one once again! Won't that all be great fun, everyone!? Well, its time for us all to move on to** **Scene 9 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	36. Act 2, Scene 10

**Hello again, everyone! Its so nice to see you all again! And yes, it's now time for none other than Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, Mandark will make his way over to Dexter's house to try and convince him to help him out with destroying the monster and saving the entire city from the fate of an early apocalypse! But...that might be a little hard to do considering that both Mandark and Dexter are rivals at the moment, AND the fact that earlier, Mandark tried to kill Dexter earlier in Act 2 by cutting him in half with a laser beam slicer. Oh boy...let's just all hope it works out in the end, because the fate of the entire city and surrounding areas depend on it! Well, let's all sit back, relax, turn off all of our mobile electronic devices, and finally begin the long-awaited Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the next scene begins to take place, Mandark enters stage right, running into view, all before stopping in the center area of the stage. Once in that center area, Mandark proceeds to clench onto his stomach and pant hard...)_

Mandark (panting): Wow...I'm NOT the best runner. (exhales) I REALLY need to do better in g-gym c-class! (looks up and notices the mailbox) Yes! Now...all I have to do is HOPE that Dexter will even open the door for me, let alone even AGREE to help me out! (sighs) Alright Mandark...you can do this...(turns around) Here it goes...(raises up right hand and knocks on the door)

_(After nothing happens for about 30 seconds, the front door suddenly opens up wide, and Dexter appears in the doorway. His eyes widen upon seeing Mandark, and he then folds his arms in front of him, bearing an angry expression...)_

Mandark: Oh...hi Dexter! (smiles) Uh... (tugs on dress shirt collar) Look, I know I'm...uh...p-p-probably the LAST p-p-p-person you want to even s-s-s-see right now, but I r-really needed to talk to you. You see, I need your help because...

Dexter: Go away, Mandark! (tries to close front door on him)

Mandark (grabs onto the door to prevent Dexter from slamming it): Wait, Dexter, don't close the door on me! L-Let me finish what I'm trying to tell you!

Dexter: NO! (points index finger at him) You stay away from me and my house! (hisses angrily)

Mandark (folds arms): You know, you talk about being a boy genius, yet you don't at least hear me out! It is always a proper for a boy genius to hear out another genius in terms of what he or she has to say to one another. (folds arms) That's right, Dexter. (nods) So, you HAVE to hear me out! (smiles)

Dexter (eyes widen) You had to use that line against me, didn't you?

Mandark (nods): Yep. Now, can you step outside so you can hear me out in a very rational way?

Dexter (looks left and right, before setting outside the house wall panel): Ugh, fine! But, I'm STILL ANGRY AT YOU! (slams front door shut) So...what on EARTH did you want to talk to me about?!

Mandark: Well...you see, after you punched me in the nose and gave me a nosebleed, I was in my lab, right?

Dexter (folds arms in front of him): Yes...

Mandark: And I went on a massive rant about...h-how I didn't like you hurting me, and future plans I had for revenge...

Dexter (looks confused): And...?

Mandark: I accidently knocked over a c-container of an alien specimen that I collected, and it got loose!

Dexter (rolls eyes): What? W-What are you trying to waste my time telling me, Mandark?!

Mandark (grabs onto Dexter's shoulders): Dexter, the specimen got loose in my lab, and it grew into a massive alien monster!

Dexter (pushes Mandark back away from him): WHAT?!

Mandark: Y-You don't understand! (holds out hands) It was an accident! I tried top contain it via my lab's firewall containment unit, but it broke free a few moments later, and now, it's destroying the city!

Dexter (scoffs): Yeah...right. (folds arms) I bet you're making all of this up, Mandark! As far as I know, the news report said NOTHING about a GIANT ALIEN MONSTER!

Mandark: Dexter, its all true! I'm telling you the truth! (holds hands together) Please...please, believe me!

Dexter (holds out hand): NO! Mandark, I might be shorter than you, but I wasn't born yesterday!

Mandark (gets down on knees): But Dexter...

Dexter (faces Mandark in the eyes): Mandark...stop making up stories!

Mandark (stands back up and faces Dexter in the eyes): Dexter, I'm TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!

Dexter: Ha! (steps back and folds arms): I'd like to see some proof, you dork!

Mandark (steps back): Dexter, I don't have the TIME TO DO THAT! Part of my lab was destroyed by the monster, and I'm SURE that you find SOMEONE panicking about it around here!

Dexter: Ha! (scoffs) I would LOVE to see that, actually. I'd only believe you if I saw someone do what you said they'd do. Personally, I still don't believe...

_(Suddenly, before Dexter can say anything else, a male ensemble actor dressed up as a random citizen runs into view on the right, running past both Mandark and Dexter, with the goal of running towards the left side of the stage...)_

Random Citizen 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE GIANT ALIEN MONSTER IS DESTORYING THE CITY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SAVE YOURSELVES! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! RUN! RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (runs out of view to the left, exiting stage left)

Mandark (folds arms and nods): I rest my case. (smiles)

Dexter (eyes widen as he looks over): What the...(turns back to face Mandark, stuttering): B-B-B-B-B-But I-I-I-I-I-I-I...

Mandark: Now do you believe me?

Dexter (sighs): Ugh...(lowers head) Yes Mandark, I believe you now. (shakes head) Man, I can't believe I, a boy genius, just said that to ANOTHER boy genius. And I-I never even THOUGHT for a moment that the day would come where I would say that.

Mandark (nods): Good! (lowers arms to side) Now, that's the reason why I came to you! You see, I haven't complete ANY research on that particular specimen since I got distracted spending time with Dee Dee, and right now, the city is getting destroyed by the monster! This alien monster is rapidly getting bigger and wider by the minute, and...

Dexter (holds out hand): Wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaaaaaait…(puts hands on hips) Where is all this going, Mandark?

Mandark: Well...I...uh...(tugs on dress shirt collar) I...n-need your help to d-destroy this aa-lien m-monster! Dexter, I really need your help! Will you do it!?

Dexter: Hmmm...let me think...(rubs chin) Hmmm...(stops rubbing chin) NO!

Mandark (steps back a little): B-But why?!

Dexter (folds arms in front of him): Are you...seriously asking me that?

Mandark: Uh...yes! (smiles)

Dexter (sarcastically): Oh...I don't know. Maybe it has to do with that fact that...(points index finger at him) not only did you try to DESTROY MY SECRET LAB WITH AN ACID BOMB and you tried to CUT ME IN HALF WITH A LASER BEAM! (clenches teeth and puts index finger down)

Mandark (shrugs): So...what? Its no big deal! All I did was try to kill you by cutting you in half while destroying your lab at the same time! It's not a big deal!

Dexter (gasps): Y-You don't see ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT?!

Mandark (shakes his head): Nope!

Dexter (sighs): All the more reason why I WON'T HELP YOU DESTROY THE MONSTER!

Mandark: C-COME ON, DEXTER! I need a second boy genius's mind to help me out! Please, I can't do this alone! I need you! Part of my lab is destroyed and like I said before, I have no research data on the monster's weaknesses! I-I know I did a few bad things to both you and Dee Dee in the past, but...b-but can you PLEASE put it all behind you and help me out!? If we don't the city will be destroyed and it'll be all my fault!

Dexter (shakes his head): No, Mandark! I already told you that I'm not helping you! No amount of you begging like a little girl will change my mind!

Mandark: Dexter, PLEASE! (gets back down on his knees again) PLEASE, DEXTER! (cuffs hands together) PLEASE HELP ME DESTROY THE MONSTER!

Dexter (turns away and folds arms in front of him): No! No! No! No! No! NO! I'm not giving in, Mandark!

Mandark (leans close to Mandark): OH, PLEASE DEXTER! PLEASE HELP ME OUT! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Dexter (getting annoyed very fast): UGH, FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! (turns around) FINE! Man, you are MORE annoying than Dee Dee! Usually, it makes her a few tries to make explode like that. But YOU Mandark, took only ONE try to make me explode! (breaths in and out)

Mandark: Y-You will!? (stands back up) Oh, thank you Dexter! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! (hugs Dexter tightly)

Dexter (pushes Mandark off of him): Hey, don't hug me! (points at him) Oh, and I have some conditions for you, though!

Mandark (nods): Anything, Dexter! (steps back a little) W-What are they!? I'll do ANYTHING! ANYTHING, Dexter!

Dexter: Well first of all, no handshakes or anything that would make the public think we are friends! And also, no calling be "buddy" or "friend", and finally, NO TRYING TO TRICK ME OR DESTROY MY LAB BEHIND MY BACK!

Mandark (shocked over Dexter yelling the final condition of his): F-F-FINE! (folds arms) I-I-I don't need to be your friend, anyways! (sighs) I wasn't even PLANNING on asking you to take be back as a friend anyways!

Dexter: Good! Because I never wanted to be your friend anyways! (nods) Now, since you were too STUPID to do any type of research on this alien monster specimen of yours, you will follow me to my lab and we will each grab a special gun that'll both analyze the alien's weaknesses and kill the monster! (opens front door) Follow me, and don't you DARE do ANYTHING FOOLISH! And if you do, I'll KICK YOUR BUTT AGAIN! (steps inside the house façade/wall panel) Now, come on! (ushers to Mandark to enter before disappearing)

Mandark: Ugh, FINE! Dexter, you're so annoying as well, you know! (enters doorway and slams door behind him as he disappears from view)

_(As both Dexter and Mandark disappear from view, some suspenseful action music begins to play in the background, and the stage lights in the front area of the stage dim. As they do, another set transition begins as the mailbox disappears below the stage via hydraulic lift and closing trapdoor panel. Then, the wall panel/house façade slowly rises up, revealing a large downtown city setting behind it. The back wall backdrop at the very black is light blue to resemble a daytime sky, and the set is full of massive thick cutouts of very tall city buildings and skyscrapers, as well as a few close-to-life-sized lampposts and some broken road/street signs. All around the set, several very long and wide massive animatronic light yellow-green tentacles are either draped over building set pieces, or sticking out from the left and right sides of the stage, each one moving around in several directions. The larger building cutout set piece in the center-back area of the stage has as massive animatronic of slimy-looking alien's mouth with large red eyes and massive white sharp teeth, roaring and making other noises as it moves around slightly to the left and right. Then, ab__out 4 more building cutout set pieces slide into view on both the left and right sides of the stage, 2 on the left, and 2 on the right. The stage is covered by a 3-inch thick layer of dry ice fog, and a few more male and female ensemble actors dressed up as random citizens are all running around the entire new setting, acting very panicked and scared over the whole thing. The stage lights in the front area of the stage come back on, an emergency sire sound effect is heard in the background along with the suspenseful action music, and the set transition completes. As it does, the next part of the scene proceeds to take place...)_

Random Citizen 1 (dressed up as a firefighter): RUUUUUUUUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Random Citizen 2 (dressed up as a automobile mechanic): SAVE YOURSELVES! THERE'S NO USE TRYING TO FIGHT THE ALIEN MONSTER!

Random Citizen 3 (dressed up as a trucker): GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUN! RUN, AND DON'T DELAY NO MATTER WHAT!

Random Citizen 4 (dressed up as a dentist): FORGET PACKING YOUR THINGS! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! GET OUT OF THE CITY NOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Random Citizen 5 (dressed up as a plumber): THERE IS NO TIME TO GRAB ANYTHING PERSONAL! GET OUT OF HERE, NOOOOOOOW! RUUUUUUUUN! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Random Citizen 6 (dressed up as a maid): WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO CLEAN ON TODAY OF ALL DAYS?! WHY?! RUN EVEYRONE, RUUUUUUUUUUN! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Random Citizen 7 (dressed up as a vacuum cleaner salesman): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUUUUUUUUN! MY VACCUM CLEANERS WERE EATEN BY THE MONSTER AND NOW, I GOT NONE TO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE YOURSELVES!

Random Citizen 8 (dressed up as a museum tour guide): WHY DID I HAVE TO GUIDE TOURS ON A DAY LIKE THIS! WHY!? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! EVERYONE RUN!

Random Citizen 9 (dressed up as a taxicab driver): HE ATE MY ENTIRE TAXICAB! NOW, I'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THE WHOLE THING AND I'LL LOOSE MY JOB! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Random Citizen 10 (dressed up as a bride): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY WEDDING DAY WAS RUINED THANKS TO THIS ALIEN MONSTER! EVERYONE, RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(The male and female ensemble members dressed up as random citizens all exit both stage left and right while running. As they do, the suspenseful action music keys up, and both Dexter and Mandark run into view from the right, entering stage right, both hooked up to hidden waist harnesses and thin "flying" wires underneath both of their costumes, and both holding colorful and futuristic-looking laser guns with a special inferred scanner, and different types of ammo (both of which are about the size of a child version of a bazooka with more trigger levers for holding it). As they do, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for their appearance during this climactic action battle sequence of the musical. After about 15 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down, and the action sequence begins to take place...)_

Dexter (looking over the massive animatronic alien monster head and tentacles all over the setting): What the?! (looks over at Mandark) Mandark, what the HECK did you DO?! (looks left and right) I mean, L-L-L-LOOK AT THIS M-MONSTER! ITS ALL OVER THE CITY, DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN ITS PATH!

Mandark (tugs nervously on dress shirt collar): Hehehehehe…w-whoops!

Dexter: WHOOPS?! That's all that you can say!? WHOOPS?! (looks fuming with anger) MANDARK, THIS MONSTER IS LITERALLY TEARING UP THE CITY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "WHOOPS"!?

Mandark (looks angry and annoyed): Well, what's why I CAME TO YOU FOR HEEEEEEEEEELP!

Dexter (groans): I can't believe you, Mandark! You did all of this by accidnent, which wouldn't have happened if you would've just LET GO of your EGO and stopped trying to plan revenge against me and destroy my SECRET LAAAAAAAAAAB!

Mandark: Well, I wouldn't have done that if you wouldn't have punched me in the nose and caused a nosebleed!

Dexter: And I wouldn't have done that if you didn't try to CUT ME IN HALF WITH A LASER BEAM OVER DEE DEE BREAKING UP WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! (breathes and out)

Mandark: So what!? I made some mistakes Dexter! I admit it, I did! EVERYONE makes mistakes as its part of life! No one is perfect in this world, not even a buy genius like me! But now, I'm already paying for them with this ALIEN MONSTER DESTROYING THE CITY! (breathes in and out) So...uh...w-what does your ray gun invention of yours do to analyze the monster to help destroy it?

Dexter: Well, these rays guns are equipped with a red inferred scanner. These scan the alien monster in question, and the ray gun's computer voice will tell us how to destroy it. It will then program the ray guns with the appropriate type of counteractive ammo accordingly. Then, we'll fire at the monster and BAM! (stomps left foot) The monster will be destroyed and we will have saved the city!

Mandark (stunned): Uh...wow...just...wow. (rubs the back of his neck) I...uh...I'm impressed, D-Dexter. I would've N-NEVER thought of an invention like that!

Dexter: WHAT?! B-But...why!? It's a great idea and useful in situations like this!

Mandark: Well, I usually just do research on any alien specimen I find via tons of testing and paperwork! (points to giant monster) And I do know one thing about this alien monster specimen...I collected it from Mars!

Dexter (rolls eyes): I highly doubt that information will be useful to us...but, whatever! We have a city to save and NOTHING will get in our way! Are you ready to do this, Mandark?!

Mandark (arms ray gun): Y-YES! YES, I' AM! I'M READY!

Dexter: Good! (arms ray gun) Now, let's scan this monster and then KILL IT!

Mandark: Got it! (rushes forward and stands in the center area of the stage)

Dexter: Mandark, be careful! I got to scan it first! (aims ray gun at alien head) Here I go...(pushes red bottom on left side of ray gun)

_(A inferred laser beam lights turns on, scanning the massive animatronic alien monster head. After some scanning sound effects that occur for about 20 seconds, the laser beam light goes out, and the female computer voice coming from Dexter's ray gun begins to speak...)_

Female Computer Voice: The alien monster has been analyzed Master Dexter.

Dexter: Great! So, how do Mandark and I go about killing it?!

Female Computer Voice: Master Dexter, it appears the best way to kill this monster is the use of liquid nitrogen. The monster and all of its extremities must be frozen in liquid nitrogen. As each part of the monster is frozen, that frozen part of said monster will shatter and explode. To destroy this monster, all of this monster must be frozen. All laser guns have been automatically set to shoot liquid nitrogen at the time of the completion of the analyzer scan.

Dexter: Alright, got it! Thank you, Computer!

Female Computer Voice: No problem, Master Dexter.

Dexter (turns off scanner/computer voice by pushing red button): Now, let's kick some monster butt!

Mandark (nervously): D-Dexter...do you think you can s-show me how it's d-done so I d-don't m-mess up on my f-first t-try?! (tugs on dress shirt collar)

Dexter (turns to face Mandark and smiles): Gladly! (rushes over to a large animatronic tentacle on the right side of the stage) Take this! (aims ray gun at tentacle and pulls the trigger, causing dry ice fog to spray at the animatronic tentacle)

_(The tentacle stops wiggling around and sticks out stiff, all before sliding out of view to the right, and a shattering noise to be heard offstage on the right. Dexter smiles and turns around to face Mandark again...)_

Dexter: And that was your demo! (smiles) Think you can do the same as I just did?

Mandark (nods): I-I-I-I'll try! (turns around and sees a large animatronic wiggling tentacle on the left) Ha! This is my perfect chance! (aims ray gun at tentacle and pulls the trigger, causing dry ice fog to spray at the animatronic tentacle)

(The tentacle stops wiggling around and sticks out stiff like the previous one on the right, all before sliding out of view to the left, and a shattering noise to be heard offstage on the left. Mandark then opens his mouth in shock before turning back to Dexter...)

Mandark (jumps up with excitement): YES! I DID IT!

Dexter (holds out hand): Mandark, don't cheer yourself yet! There's still plenty of tentacles left to go! (turns around to face the rest of the animatronic alien minster tentacles and the massive animatronic alien monster head)

Mandark (tugs on dress shirt collar): Woah...t-that A LOT of tentacles and alien body parts to freeze and shatter!

Dexter (rubs chin): Well, it IS getting bigger by the minute. (rubs the side of his head) I do think we'll need extra help! I think you should hold off the monster while I rush back home to get Dee Dee, and...

Mandark (grabs onto Dexter's lab coat collar, interrupting Dexter): NO! Dexter, I cannot let you get Dee Dee!

Dexter: Oh, come on, Mandark! She's the only other person that can help...despite her silliness at times...(pushes Mandark's hand off of his lab coat collar)

Mandark: But Dexter, when Dee Dee broke up with me, she told me that she NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN! No matter what, we CANNOT get her to help us...AT ALL!

Dexter: Oh, grow up, Mandark! So what if she never wants to see you again!? She'll just help us destroy the monster and then we'll all split up to go back to our ordinary lives!

Mandark: NO! I don't care, Dexter! (grabs onto Dexter's shoulder and shakes him) We...are...NOT...getting...DEE DEE! (stops shaking Dexter and let's go of Dexter's shoulders)

Dexter (struggles before regaining his balance): T-Then who do YOU suggest we get to HELP US?! HUH?! The Tooth Fairy? The Easter Bunny? SANTA CLAUSE?!

Mandark: NO! (breathes in and out) Look, we'll figure someone out, okay?! But we have very little time to do so, so I propose that we get...

_(Suddenly, before Mandark or Dexter can say anything else, Mr. McPherson and Mrs. McPherson both ran into view on the right, entering stage right in the process, and each holding a special ray gun like Mandark and Dexter's. As they do, they both notice Dexter and Mandark, and rush over to them in the front-center area of the city setting…)_

Mr. McPherson (rushing over to where Dexter and Mandark are): Actually, you do have not one but TWO people to help you out! (points to himself and Mrs. McPherson) Us! (smiles)

Mrs. McPherson (following right behind Mr. McPherson): That's right, honey! Don't fear, because father and I are here! (smiles)

Dexter: Mom!? Dad!?

Mandark: Oh, these must be your parents, Dexter. (points to Mr and Mrs. McPherson)

Mr. McPherson: Oh yes, we are. And you must be...uh...what's that name again?

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, I think it's...uh...Manny. No, wait, its Manuel. Or is it...Miguel?

Mandark (sighs): No, its Mandark! My name is Mandark!

Mrs. McPherson (smiles and nods): Oh, right...Mandark! That's a very unusual name! Hi, I'm Dexter's mother Mrs. McPherson, and this is my husband, Mr. McPherson. (points to her husband before looking back at Mandark) Oh, how's Dee Dee doing as your friend? She's told us SO much about you! (smiles) Is she treating you well?

Mandark: Uh, I'd rather not talk about it right now. (tugs on dress shirt collar) Besides, right now, that's not very important to us at the moment.

Dexter (walks up to his parents): Mom, Dad, what on Earth are you both doing here?!

Mr. McPherson: Well Dexter, to make it up to you for what I said behind your back on Friday afternoon, I decided to help you with this alien monster problem with the assistance of your mother here! (smiles and points to his wife)

Mrs. McPherson (smiles and nods): That's right, sweetie!

Mandark (covers face to hold back laughter): Sweetie...hehehehehe…

Dexter: What!?

Mr. McPherson (nods): That's right, Dexter. You see me as a father with different interests, but today, I'm going to show you that even a mother and a father can be a science-using hero, too! (smiles)

Dexter: Dad, how on Earth did you escape that restraint chair I strapped you in?! Does this mean you showed mom my secret lab, too!? Oh, and WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTORY THE MONSTER!? (notices their ray guns) AND HOW DID YOU FIND THOSE WEAPONS?!

Mr. McPherson: Well, first of all, I escaped the arm and ankle restraints by using the thin temples of these glasses to pick the locks and get out. (points to his eyeglasses) Second of all, yes, I did show your mother the lab. Oh, she was shocked at first, but she got over it. Thirdly, after I saw an emergency news bulletin about the monster on TV, I thought about what you said to me about being "different" than you, so I decided to make it all up to you by helping you out. And...that leads me to the fourth thing. Your computer voice overheard my idea to help you with this alien monster situation, and spoke to me. Your computer then directed me to the weapons room, where I was provided these weapons (points to his and Mrs. McPherson's ray guns), and I grabbed one for me and one for my wife. (smiles) So, ready to kick some monster butt?!

Dexter: Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! (holds out hand) N-O...NO! You are NOT helping out here!

Mr. McPherson: What!? But...why?!

Dexter: Well, I'm STILL mad at you for what you said to me on Friday! I overheard it loud and clear! (folds arms) It'll take a LONG TIME before I can EVER FORGIVE YOU!

Mrs. McPherson (gets on her knees): Honey, your father is remorseful for what he said. (puts a hand on Dexter's left shoulder) You should just forgive him already. He's a great father to you, even if you and him don't share the same interests.

Dexter (steps back): Mom, I'm not going to simply forgive him easily! He NEVER loved me for the way I' am and we both have different intrests, along with NOTHING in common!

Mandark (steps in between Mrs. McPherson and Dexter): Alright, alright! Look, I know that you all have different interests and a conflict going on at the moment, but right now...(points to head of animatronic monster in the background) we all have a huge monster to deal with! Its getting bigger unless we put all of our differences aside and destroy this thing! After this monster is destroyed, THEN you can settle this...conflict of yours. Alright?

Dexter: No way, Mandark! (points to his mother and father) They CANNOT help us with this situation! They need to head back to my lab where they'll be safe!

Mandark (turns to face Dexter): Dexter, they might be the best people to help us at this moment! If not them, WHO ELSE?!

Dexter (hesitant): Oh...ugh...fine, alright! They can help us, Mandark! (sighs) And...lets face it...just like you told me just now, if they don't help us out at this very moment in time, no one will.

Mr. McPherson: Great! (arms ray gun) But...after this is all over Dexter...(puts fingers on trigger) you and I will still need to have a LONG discussion about your secret lab that you've built! Is that understood, young man?!

Dexter (sighs): Yes dad...(turns away and gets ray gun ready again)

Mrs. McPherson: Good. Well since that is now settled... (arms ray gun) let's go kick some alien monster butt!

Mandark: Alright, but before we do, what's our plan of attack, Dexter?

Dexter (rubs chin): Hmmm, you know, I NEVER thought about that. Hmmm...let me think...

Mandark: Well you better think about it and do so fast. We don't have a lot of time if that monster is going to keep on getting bigger!

Dexter: Hmmm...(eyes widen suddenly) Ah, I got it! (points to Mr. and Mrs. McPherson): Mom and dad, you take care of all of the alien tentacles on the ground levels! My ray gun already scanned the alien and determined the weapon to use is liquid nitrogen to freeze and shatter this alien! So, since my ray gun already automatically set the ammo to liquid nitrogen, yours will automatically set to that too since these ray guns are all connected via a wireless signal transition. So remember, attack and freeze ONLY ground-level tentacles and other alien body pars only! Got it?!

Mrs. and Mr. McPherson (together in unison): Got it! (gets in defensive stances)

Dexter (points to Mandark): Mandark, you and me will scale these buildings and shatter the tentacles up high, as well as destroy the head of the alien. Got it?!

Mandark (gets in starting position): Got it! (aims ray gun up in the air)

Dexter: Good! And now, after all of these delays, let's KICK ONE ALIEN BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT!

Everyone Else (in unison): YEAH!

_(The suspenseful action music intensifies as the main climax battle of the musical finally begins to take place. Down on the stage, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson run all around the set, and proceed to aim at each animatronic tentacle, and pull the triggers of their ray guns, causing dry ice fog to spray out at said animatronic alien tentacles. As they do this, each tentacle they do this to sticks out stiff and slides out of view on both the left and right side of the stage, all before a shattering sound effect is heard offstage on both the left and right sides of the stage. As this all goes on, both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson say nice catchphrases…)_

Mr. McPherson (as one random now-stiff animatronic tentacle slides out of view on the right): HIYA!

Mrs. McPherson (as one random now-stiff animatronic tentacle slides out of view on the left): Take that, you GROSS ALIEN MONSTER!

Mr. McPherson (fires dry ice fog at another random animatronic tentacle on the right): GOT YOU!

Mrs. McPherson (fires dry ice fog at another random animatronic tentacle on the left): TAKE THIS!

Mr. McPherson: HA! You know, I'd never thought that I would be doing something like this in my life! (fires dry ice fog at another random animatronic tentacle on the right) But this is so exhilarating!

Mrs. McPherson: Yeah, it sure is! (looks around for other alien tentacles)

Mr. McPherson: I hope Dexter will be right climbing the buildings with Mandark! (notices and fires dry ice fog at another random animatronic tentacle on the right)

Mrs. McPherson: Oh, I'm sure he'll be alright honey! After all, if he can build a secret lab into our home ate age 7, climbing up tall buildings must be like cutting a cake to him! (smiles and fires dry ice fog at another random animatronic tentacle on the left)

Mr. McPherson: Okay... (sighs with worries and fires dry ice fog at another random animatronic tentacle on the right) I guess that's true.

_(As Mr. and Mrs. McPherson continue to "shatter" the tentacles located on the stage level. As they do, both Dexter and Mandark "climb" up one of the building set pieces while the hidden wires lift them up slowly, creating the illusion that both kids are actually climbing up the building. As both kids get up to the top of one of the very tall building cutout set pieces (via a hidden platform for standing on top). As they do this, back down below, both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson finish with all of the ground-level tentacles, as they all have slid out of view on both the left and right sides of the set. As they do, Dexter looks down over at his father, just as Mr. McPherson looks up at his son...)_

Dexter (looking down at his father): Dad! Are you and mom okay!?

Mr. McPherson (looking up at his son): Everything is fine, Dexter! All of the tentacles here on the ground are destroyed!

Mrs. McPherson (looking up at Dexter, too): Yes, dear! Your father and I are great att his despite having no science experience!

Dexter (gives a thumbs up): Good job, mom and dad! If you both see any leftover tentacles that you missed, shoot them immediately with no delays! Got it?!

Mr. McPherson: You got it, son!

_(Suddenly, the voice of a random male ensemble actor playing the role of a random citizen is heard offstage on the left, screaming about more alien tentacles attacking him and his car...)_

Random Citizen 1 (offstage voice): HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Some alien tentacles are attacking me and my car! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Mr. McPherson (points to the left wing of the stage): Dexter, it seems your mother and I have some more ground-level tentacles to go and take care of! You two boy please be careful and stay safe up there, alright?!

Dexter: You got it, dad!

_(As Dexter says this, both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson runs offstage to the left, exiting stage left in the process. As they both do so, the dry ice fog covering the stage dissipates and goes away. As it does, both Dexter and Mandark look up and look over at the massive animatronic of the alien monster lead on top of the center building cutout a few feet away from the building that they are both on top of...)_

Mandark (readies ray gun): Alright, now that is a massive alien monster head!

Dexter (readies ray gun): No kidding!

Mandark: But...how on Earth are we going to get close enough to freeze and shatter it without it possibly knocking us over its building and onto the ground!?

Dexter: Ah, don't worry Mandark! I already have a plan in mind!

Mandark: Y-You do!? Well, t-tell me! W-What type of plan do you have in mind?!

Dexter: Well, these ray guns of ours also have a special levitation power inside. Once the levitation switch is activated, we'll be able to literally fly over the buildings, and past the alien monster, therefore allowing ups to spray the liquid nitrogen on the head of the monster until it is destroyed!

Mandark: Uh...alright! (looks down nervously): I'm afraid of the flying part, though.

Dexter: Oh, don't worry about that, Mandark! Just don't look down and we'll both be just fine! (activates levitation switch on both his and Mandark's gun) You ready for this!?

Mandark (gulps): I-I-I'll try, Dexter! I'll really try!

Dexter: Good! (bends knees and stands over edge of building top with Mandark): And now, on the count of three...

Mandark (looks over the edge): Oh my...(looks back up) I can't believe I'm about to do this!

Dexter: 1...(holds onto ray gun tightly) 2...3...FLY!

_(As Dexter finishes his countdown, both he and Mandark jump off the building ledge, and swing back and forth, from the left to the right side of the stage and back, doing it over and over again multiple times with the help of their hidden harnesses and thin hidden suspension wires. As they do this and swing past the massive alien monster head animatronic each time, both Dexter and Mandark spray the dry ice fog at it, causing the eyes to look angry and causing the animatronic to roar very loudly in anger. Each time they spray, several hidden LED lights within the animatronic make it look like the alien is slowly turning from light yellow-green to a dark blue, creating the illusion that the alien is slowly but surely getting frozen and stiff by the liquid nitrogen within the ray guns...)_

Dexter (swings past the alien from the left): TAKE THIS! (sprays liquid nitrogen at the alien monster head with ray gun)

Mandark: You stupid monster! (swings past the alien from the right) Take that! (sprays liquid nitrogen at the alien monster head with ray gun)

_(As they continue to do this, the monster begins to roar very loudly, and begins to spray "slime" out of its mouth, which is really colored water. This causes both Dexter and Mandark to be "flung" away from the alien, and land on another hidden platform of a building cutout on the right side of the setting, both landing on their backs. Once they land, they both stand up on their feet, and look over at the now-angry alien...)_

Dexter: OW! (gets up) Mandark, are you okay?!

Mandark (gets back up, too): Yeah, I'm fine!

Dexter: That alien monster tossed us over to this other building! We could've fallen if we didn't land on this building!

Mandark: S-Should we try flying by and firing the ray guns again?!

Dexter: We can't try that again! It'll toss us back again, and if it does, we might not be as lucky to land on top of another nearby building again!

Mandark: Well then, what CAN we do!? We're so close to defeating the monster, but we can't attract too much attention from it! PLEASE tell me that you have ANOTHER idea, Dexter!

Dexter (rubs chin): Hmmm...come on! Think Dexter, think! (taps the side of his head) Come on! (struggles to think before looking down at his ray gun) Wait...(looks up) I-I have ANOTHER IDEA!

Mandark: W-What is it, Dexter?! ANYTHING will work at this point!

Dexter: Well, I'm going to set this ray gun of mine...(picks it up and presses a combination of buttons on it) to self destruct in 3 minutes with a massive explosion of liquid nitrogen!

Mandark: WHAT?! But, how is THAT going to help US or the CITY?!

Dexter: I'm getting to that, Mandark! (looks over at the monster) On my signal, you'll distract the monster by insulting it, which get it angry enough to open up its mouth very wide! Once its mouth is wide open, I will toss my ray gun into its mouth, which'll travel down its throat, and land in his stomach. And then when the time is up, KABOOM!

Mandark: The monster will freeze up from the inside and explode while shattering at the same time?!

Dexter: Yes, you got it! Mandark, that is exactly right! But, I'll have to fly over to the other building over there to do this! (points to the pervious building cutout on the left side of the setting) When I tell you to do so, you start insulting the monster until it gets mad and opens it mouth up very wide. Got it?!

Mandark: Got it! But...I' am a littler nervous about insulting it!

Dexter (shrugs off Mandark's worries): Oh, you'll be just fine, Mandark. (bends knees) Here I go! (holds on tightly to gun) 3...2...1...FLY!

_(As Dexter finishes his countdown, he jumps off of the building top platform on the right, and swings all the way to the other side with the help of his hidden hip harness and the thin hidden suspension wires. Once on the other side, Dexter lands on the platform on top of the building cutout on the left side of the setting. Once on the platform, Dexter pushes a red button his ray gun, and looks over to the other side here Mandark is still awaiting his instructions...) _

Dexter (looking over at Mandark): You ready for this, Mandark?!

Mandark (looks over at Dexter): Yes, I'm ready!

Dexter: Good! Remember, you can do this! And you start the insults...NOW!

Mandark: Okay! (turns slightly to the left to face the alien monster head animatronic) HEY YOU! YOU UGLY MONSTER, LOOK OVER HERE! (waves his arms around widely)

_(The animatronic head of the alien monster turned slightly to the right to look over at Mandark, now bearing an angry and annoyed expression on its face...)_

Mandark: YEAH, YOU UGLY MONSTER! YOU LOOK SO STUPID! YOU LOOK LIKE A MESS OF GREEN SLIME AND BABY WIPES! YOU'RE A WEAK FOOL THAT DESERVES TO BE COOKED INTO A PIE! YOU LOOK SO IDOTIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK SO SCARY ANYMORE, YOU STUPID, SPINELESS, MORON, ALIEN JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!

_(The massive animatronic alien monster head frowns before letting out a massive roar, and opening its mouth very wide. As it does, Dexter over on the other building platform on the left side of the set grins, and raises his ray gun over his head...)_

Dexter (raises ray gun over his head): This is it! 3...2...1...TAKE THIS, MONSTER! (tosses ray gun at the alien monster head animatronic)

_(Dexter's ray gun proceeds to fly through the air, all before landing in the alien monster's mouth disappearing from view after passing over the massive slimy tongue. As it does, the animatronic alien monster head begins to get more dark blue by the second...)_

Mandark: I-I-I-I think we did it!

Dexter (raises arms high up above him) YEAH! WE DID IT! Now, let's just all get down from here before the explosion goes off! Now, to get down, Mandark, I want you to fly over to where I am. Then, well both hold onto your gun, and...

_(Suddenly, before Dexter can say anything else, "KABOOM!", a loud explosion sound effect goes off in the background, several bright white strobe lights flash in the background, and some dry ice fog sprays all around the alien monster head animatronic, covering it up, all creating the illusion of an explosion occurring. As this simulated explosion occurs, the massive alien monster head animatronic and it's additional animatronic tentacles draped over the center building cutout with it all disappear from view for good, signaling its demise. Also, during this simulated explosion, Mandark is thrown backwards by it, but manages to hold onto the top of the building cutout on the right. However, the same cannot be said for Dexter, as he falls off the top of his building cutout platform on the left, and slowly "falls" down to the ground via the help of the hidden hip harness and thin hidden suspension wires, creating the illusion of a slow-motion fall towards the ground down below. As he "freefalls" down towards the ground and flips over multiple times, he screams very loudly in fear due to the fall. As he screams, Dexter continues to fall in a diagonal direction to the left side of the stage, before disappearing offstage on the left...)_

Dexter (as he falls towards the ground): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (disappears from view on the left via his hidden suspension wires)

Mandark (looking over at Dexter's freefall even): DEXTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (quickly climbs back down to the bottom of the set on the right side of the stage with the helps of his hidden wires) DEXTER! A-ARE YOU OKAY!? (secretly unhooks wires from harnesses) OH NO! I better go check and see if he's alright! (runs over towards the left side of the stage, exiting stage left in the process)

_(As Mandark runs out of view and exits stage left, the stage lights in the back area of the stage dim, the sound of the emergency sirens stop playing in the background, and the suspenseful action music stops playing in the background. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the climatic action sequence being completed. After about 30 seconds, the cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, the 4 additional building cutout set pieces slide out of view on both the left and right side of the stage. Then, the black wall panel comes back down in the center area of the stage once again, concealing the entire city setting behind it. Once the black wall panel is in position, News Reporter Kelly and the News Cameraman both enter stage left and stand on the left-front area of the stage. Once they do, a spotlight shines down on them, and News Reporter Kelly begins to speak on her microphone, all while the News Cameraman films her with his portable news camera...)_

News Reporter Kelly: It seems that due to very mysterious and unknown circumstances, the giant alien monster that was attacking the city has exploded, and therefore, the city is now officially safe again! Even though the monster has left behind several destruction footprints and debris behind, city contractors and construction workers will make a HUGE contribution to the city and will clean up all of the debris, and repair the damage left over by the monster! And now, citizens are now able to happily return home to their homes within this city and the surrounding suburbs. We promise that we will keep you all updated on this story as it continues to develop for the next few days to come! (smiles) This is "Action News" reporter Kelly, signing off! (exits stage left)

News Cameraman: And...CUT! (lowers camera) Ah, nothing like saying "Cut" after a hard day's work. (exits stage left)

_(As both News Reporter Kelly and the News Cameraman exit stage left, the entire black wall panel rises up again, revealing a now-lit up set themed to an area of the city area surrounded by several large rubble set pieces, with the back wall panel still being a light-blue backdrop to simulate daytime in the city. As the wall panel rises out of view, about 2 more additional rubble pile set pieces slide into view from the left and right sides of the stage (one on the left and one on the right), making it seem that the set transition is expanding to the front area of the stage. The rubber set pieces are all made to look like large piles of smashed and tossed cars, household appliances, furniture, city signs, some bent lampposts, broken glass windows, torn-up trees, and shattered traffic lights. Lying down in the center of the new setting is none other than Dexter, who is lying on his back with his eyes closed and both of his hands and arms right up against the sides of his body, no longer wearing a hidden hip harness underneath his costume or hooked up to any thin hidden suspension wires, not moving an inch. He is positioned so that his head is on the left side of the stage and his legs are on the right side of the stage. As the set transition completes, Mandark enters stage right, and looked mortified at the unconscious-looking Dexter...)_

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the thrilling climatic conclusion to Scene 10 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! And...wow...just...wow! Did you all just witness that?! That was the climax/final battle of this entire musical! It seems that not only did Mandark FINALLY convince Dexter to help him destroy the monster, but they both actually worked together very well to get out there and destroy the whole alien monster! And not only that, but it seems that during the battle, both Mr. AND Mrs. McPherson showed up mid-battle with the same weapons to help Dexter and Mandark defeat the monster and save the city! There was even plenty of good action music playing in the background to help bring this action to life! Oh, and in the next scene, we'll find out if Dexter is alright from his fall at the end. Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	37. Act 2, Scene 11

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that Dexter took a really bad fall at the end of Scene 10, huh? Well, in this very next scene, we will see what happens after Mandark rushes over and finds an unconscious Dexter lying in the center of the setting of leftover rubble and debris from the alien monster's rampage. Will what Mandark finds next be a good thing or a bad thing? Will Dexter will be alright? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourselves! Sorry, but this author's note is a spoiler-free zone! Well, let's all just sit back, relax, and begin Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As Mandark enters stage right, he begins calling out Dexter's name as he's looking for him amongst the massive piles of post-alien monster attacked city rubble...)_

Mandark: DEXTER! DEXTER! DEEEEEEEXTEEEEEER! DEXTER, WHERE ARE YOU? (stops walking) ARE YOU OKAY?! (looks left and right) DEXTER? (looks up and around him) DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER, WHERE ARE YOU?! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER! DEEEEEEEEEEXTEEEEEEEER!

_(Suddenly, Mandark looks over and notices Dexter's unconscious body on the back-center area of the stage. Mandark covers his mouth and gasps with shock, all before rushing over to him and standing over Dexter's right side...)_

Mandark: DEXTER! (rushes over to Dexter's right side): D-Dexter! A-re you a-a-alright?!

Dexter (does not move or respond)

Mandark: D-Dexter, D-DONT PLAY WITH ME LIKE THIS! (grabs onto Dexter's shoulders)

Dexter (does not move or respond)

Mandark (slightly lifts up Dexter's up body and nudges him by the shoulders): DEXTER, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! D-D-DEXTER! (stops nudging him)

Dexter (still does not move or respond)

Mandark: Dexter...(sniffs) P-Please don't die. Its not your time to...g-g-go...(sniffs) Please...Dexter...(lowers Dexter's upper body back onto the stage) Dexter...p-please don't...d-d-die...(begins to tear up)

Dexter (still does not move or respond)

Mandark: D-D-D-Dexter...p-p-p-please! (places a hand on Dexter's head) Dexter?! Dexter?! (removes hand from Dexter's head) DEXTER?!

Dexter (still doesn't move or respond)

Mandark (gets down on his knees): No...you can't be dead. (begins to cry) Dexter, I'm s-so s-sorry! This is all my fault! It is...no doubt about it! (cries some more) I-If I wouldn't have started this r-rivalry and just b-blamed myself for Dee Dee b-breaking up with me over my s-secret e-evil plan to destroy your l-lab...(bends over Dexter's unconscious body) then t-this would NEVER HAVE HAPPENED! (cries very hard) Oh, what have i done?! (keeps on crying hard) Dexter...I'm s-s-s-sorry! (cries hard some more)

_(At this point, some sad emotional music begins to play in the background. As this happens, Mandark stops crying, sits up on his nose, and faces the entire audience. As he does, he proceeds to sing another solo musical number of his very own for the show...)_

_Mandark (singing): What have I done?_

_Oh, what have I done?_

_This whole mess,_

_Is all of my fault! (sniffs)_

_This rivalry of ours,_

_Is all of my fault!_

_I'm a bad person,_

_And I did some evil things._

_I regret everything,_

_That I have done..._

_And I wish I could go baaaaaaack,_

_In time! (sniffs)_

_What have I done? _

_Oh, what on Earth have I done?_

_What did I do,_

_Do to do this to Dexter?!_

_For all I know,_

_He's probably deeeeeeead!_

_He's such a good kid,_

_A good kid with,_

_His whole life ahead of him!_

_What a good kid,_

_A boy with a brain t-twice,_

_The size of a normal braaaaaaain!_

_All I wanted was to be accepted,_

_By the city as the smartests..._

_Boy genius around,_

_As well as the only ooooooone!_

_But look what I've caused as a result,_

_In an attempt to do sooooooo!_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, what did I do?_

_What have I done? _

_Why did I cause this tragedy? _

_I tried to prove to the world that I was smarter,_

_Smarter than Dexter is!_

_But look what I have caused,_

_By trying to do that! _

_I just caused pain and misery, _

_And loss to Dexter's mom and Dad..._

_As well as his sister Dee Deeeeeeeee! _

_Deee Dee broke up with me,_

_But she does not deserve,_

_To looser her only brooooootheeeeer! (looks down and sniffs)_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, what have I doooooone?_

_What did I do..._

_To this boy genius?_

_Why couldn't I just be,_

_A good friend to him? _

_Why did I have..._

_To plot to destroy his lab,_

_Behind his baaaaaaack?_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, why did I cause this?_

_Why did I do this..._

_To poor Dexteeeeeer? (sniffs)_

_If I could turn back the clocks,_

_I would go back and be a friend to you...(looks up)_

_I would make sure,_

_I was never...a rival to you..._

_Or an enemy to yoooooou! _

_I'm sorry Dexter,_

_For what I have caused to happen to you._

_You're a great boy genius, _

_And you don't deserve this fate!_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, what I have doooooone?_

_What have I done? _

_Its all my fault for this massive mess,_

_That I have caused! (sheds a tear)_

_I blamed Dexter instead,_

_Even though it was truly,_

_All my fault! (sniffs)_

_I should've blamed myself,_

_But instead I went and,_

_I blamed yooooooou! (sniffs again)_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, what have I doooooone?_

_What have I done? (sniffs harder)_

_Oh my...(tears up)_

_What on Earth...(sheds some more tears)_

_What have I dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!? (cries some more)_

_(The sad emotional music stops playing in the background, ending Mandark's solo musical number. As it does, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for Mandark's song, while a few audience members even shed some tears of their own. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, Mandark places a hand on Dexter's head, bends over, and continues to cry some more. As he does, the next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the heartbreaking conclusion to Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Such as sad scene, isn't it? Poor Dexter...unconscious on the ground from his fall from the building. Mandark feels truly sorrowful and remorseful for the entire rivalry he had against Dexter, which all caused not only the giant alien monster attack, and the apparent "death" of Dexter. Don't worry, he's NOT DEAD! I repeat, HE'S NOT DEAD! He's just in need of some CPR or basic first-aid. Oh, and Mandark's sad song was based off of the real-life song, "When Words Fail" from the popular Broadway musical and US Tour musical, "Shrek: The Musical"! Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 11 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	38. Act 2, Scene 12

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again and I'm very happy! And yes, I'm back with Scene 12 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, Mandark will try to see if he can help Dexter after assuming that he was already dead in the previous scene that just took place before this next one. Will Dexter not be dead at all? Will Mandark be able to help and save Dexter in time? Will this scene end well? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself! I'm sorry everyone, but this beginning author's note is a spoiler-free zone! Well, let's all just sit back, relax, turn off all of our mobile electronic devices, and finally begin ****Scene 12 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(Mandark continues to cry over Dexter's unconscious body for about 45 seconds. After this, he stops crying begins to sniff, all as he looks up, and begins to speak again...)_

Mandark (sniffs): No...no...NO! (rubs nose clean) N-n-n-n-n-n-NO! (removes hand from Dexter's head) NO! NO! I WILL NOT accept this! (sniffs) Dexter is NOT dead! I will NOT accept his DEATH! (sniffs again) I-I-I-I-I-I'll give Dexter some CPR! (places both hands on his upper chest) Dexter, must LIVE! (begins performing CPR compressing down his chest) Stay calm, Mandark! Y-You can do this! (keeps compressing Dexter's upper chest) Come on, come on! (pinches Dexter's nose) Now, I must perform mouth-to-valve! (opens Dexter's mouth) Here it goes...(presses his own mouth onto Dexter's open mouth and blows hard into his lungs) Come on, Dexter, respond! (does more upper chest compressions on Dexter) Dexter, please wake up! (pinches Dexter's nose and opens his mouth again) Please be alright! (presses his mouth onto Dexter's open mouth, blowing hard into it again)

_(As Mandark blows into Dexter's mouth again, Dexter's eyes suddenly open up very fast and wide, and Dexter's arms waved around like crazy. Mandark then notices this, and releases his mouth from Dexter's mouth, and put both hands on his shoulders...)_

Mandark: Oh my gosh! Dexter! You're alive! (puts both hands on Dexter's shoulders) Are you a-alright?!

Dexter (stops waving hands around widely and breathes in and out): Yeah...I-I'm fine. (coughs and sits up) But...were you...KISSING ME!?

Mandark (gasps): WHAT?! (takes both hands off Dexter's shoulders and inches back) NO! Dexter, I wasn't kissing you! I was performing CPR on you since you were unconscious from your fall!

Dexter (eyes widen with realization): Oh...(looks embarrassed) Wow...that was an...a-awkward accusation I just made...(tugs on lab coat collar) Hehehehe...

Mandark (sighs in relief): But...h-how did you survive the fall?! I saw you fall from the top of that building after the alien monster exploded!

Dexter (coughs): Well, what happened was that after I fell towards the ground, I landed on a random fabric awning covering the entryway to a random hotel, and then I bounced off of that before landing onto the ground, and becoming unconscious. (coughs again) I guess the kinetic energy died down a lot once I landed on that awning. (sighs) Its so great to be alive.

Mandark: D-Do you think you broke any legs or other limbs? (looks concerned)

Dexter: I-I-I d-don't know honestly. I'll try to stand up and we'll go from there. Can you h-h-help me up?

Mandark: S-Sure. (grabs onto both of Dexter's hands) Here...we...go...(helps Dexter back up onto his feet)

Dexter (gets helped back onto his feet by Mandark): Ugh...(wobbles around a bit before standing stable)

Mandark: So...no pain in your legs or feet? (still looks concerned)

Dexter (looks down at feet): Uh...no. (smiles) I guess not! (looks over at Mandark)

Mandark (sighs in relief): Oh boy, I'm glad. The last thing we need is a broken limb after ALL that we've been through just a while ago. (smiles)

Dexter: (walks up to Mandark) Mandark, y-you saved my life...and I r-really must...t-t-thank you.

Mandark (puts hand on Dexter's left shoulder) Uh...no problem, Dexter. It really was nothing, actually. CPR is commonly used by...

Dexter (suddenly hugs Mandark, interrupting him): Thank you! Thank you, Mandark! I wouldn't even be ALIVE right now if it wasn't for you! (smiles)

Mandark (surprised): N-N-N-No problem, D-D-Dexter! (hugs Dexter back and smiles)

Dexter (let's go of Mandark): You really are a lifesaver to me, and I really apricate that.

Mandark (let's go of Dexter): Well...uh...(rubs the back of his neck) A genius must do what a genius has got to do. (smiles and chuckles) Hehehehe… (pauses for a few seconds) D-Dexter?

Dexter: Yeah?

Mandark: I-I-I cant stand here like this right after saving your life and not say something I feel that I MUST say...(looks nervous to say anything at first)

Dexter (looks confused): Huh? What do you mean?

Mandark (sighs): Dexter...I'm sorry!

Dexter (rubs the side of his head): Uh...w-what do you mean, Mandark?

Mandark (sighs again): I'm sorry, Dexter. I-I'm sorry for everything I have done.

Dexter: Uh...everything? W-What do you mean by "everything"? W-what are you talking about?

Mandark: Dexter, I'm sorry for trying to cut you in half with a laser beam. I-I'm sorry for trying to outdo you with my secret laboratory. I'm sorry for plotting a plan to destroy your lab behind your back. I'm s-sorry for causing your sister to be sad and depressed after breaking up with me. Dexter, I'm sorry for trying to be smarter and better than you when we first met. And I'm sorry for pretending to be your friend to get you to let your guard down. I'm sorry, Dexter. (looks down) I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry...

Dexter: But...w-why did you do it all, Mandark? W-Why?

Mandark (sighs and looks up at Dexter): Well...honestly, I don't know. I-I guess I was just so...um...affected by my past science fair failure that I told you about, that I had it stuck in my head that no matter who I meet, I have to outdo him or her, no matter what I must to do achieve that goal. When I met you back on the first day school, I felt that due to my past, I had to outdo you, and I guess in my mind at the time, destroying your lab after showing it to me for the first time...w-w-was the best way to do so.

Dexter (looks sympathetic towards Mandark): Oh...uh...Mandark...I-I-I...(sighs) Mandark, I understand your...r-reasons for what you did, even though it was wrong, but you don't need to think like that.

Mandark: I-I don't? B-But...why?

Dexter: Mandark, being born with a brain twice as large as the normal average brain is a huge gift to be blessed with. When you're blessed with a gift like that, you need to use it in a responsible and good way. So what if you had a subpar past with a science fair in your previous town? So what if you want to be the only boy genius in the city. Not only is there going to be plenty of other boy geniuses like me and you out there, but...there's better ways to avoid having competition with each other...or rivalries for that matter.

Mandark: T-there is?

Dexter: Yes...there's a saying that goes like this..."If you can't beat them, join them.".

Mandark (eyes widen): D-Dexter...y-y-y-y-you're right! (turns away from facing Dexter) I...I didn't even know what I was thinking! (taps the side of his head) I should've done one thing a long time ago, and that thing ISN'T being your rival. (turns back around to face Dexter) D-Dexter?

Dexter: Y-Yes?

Mandark: I-I-I-I-I want to b-b-be your f-f-f-f-friend! (holds out hand and smiles) Dexter, I might not be able to change the past between us...even with a future time machine invention...but, I would like to make it all of my bad things to you by becoming your friend.

Dexter (stunned): Uh...

Mandark: You might not want to be my lab partner like I offered before, and that's fine. But, if we cease our rivalry forever and become friends, I would make me a very happy boy genius!

Dexter: Uh...I d-don't know...(rubs the back of his neck)

Mandark: Dexter, I PROMISE you that if we become friends, I'll NEVER do ANYTHING bad or evil towards you, Dee Dee, or your lab EVER again! Oh, please Dexter! P-Please...be my friend. (smiles with a pleading look) I feel bad for what I've done, and all I wan to do is make it up to you by becoming your friend! (smiles) Please, Dexter? P-Please?

Dexter: Well...I-I-I...g-guess that...it wouldn't be a problem...

Mandark (nods with anticipation): Y-yes...?

Dexter: Mandark...(walks up close to him) You're a great...friend! (hugs Mandark tightly)

Mandark (happy and surprised): Oh, Dexter...buddy! (hugs Dexter back)

_(As both Dexter and Mandark hug each other, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the ending of their rivalry. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mandark (let's go of Dexter): T-Thanks D-Dexter. I'm sure you be a g-great f-friend to me.

Dexter (let's go of Mandark): It's alright, buddy. (smiles) You know, it seems that we really should've been friends a while ago.

Mandark: Well, now that we're friends, maybe we can do a science project together when its time for the science fair!

Dexter: Oh, I'm definetly all for that! (smiles) Maybe our project can be on...

_(Suddenly, Dee Dee runs into view, entering stage left in the process. As she does, Dee Dee is screaming for her brother until she notices Dexter. She then runs up to him and hugs him tightly, interrupting the conversation between him and Mandark in the process...)_

Dee Dee (enters stage left via running): DEXTER! DEXTER! DEEEEEXTEEEER! ARE YOU HERE?! DEXTER, WHERE ARE YOU?! (notices Dexter and gasps) DEXTER! (rushes over to him): Oh Dexter, my brother! (hugs him very tightly)

Dexter (surprised): Dee Dee! Uh...hi...?

Dee Dee: Dexter, are you alright!?

Dexter (struggling to break free of Dee Dee's hug): Yes, Dee Dee! I'm fine! Relax, sis! I'm okay and healthy! H-How on Earth did you find me?!

Dee Dee: Well, I was watching TV over at Mee Mee's house to get my mind off my breakfast

Dexter: Yes, Dee Dee, I'm fine. Everything is okay. (hugs Dee Dee back) I'm actually very happy to see you again. And I'm saying that because I REALLY have got to tell you something. You see, Mandark and I were...

Dee Dee (let's go of Dexter, interrupting him): M-MANDARK!? (turns around and sees Mandark) YOU! (angrily points at him)

Mandark: Oh, Dee Dee! (shakes nervously and tugs on dress shirt dollar) Uh...hi...(tries to back away)

Dee Dee: Oh no, you don't! (steps forward and grabs Mandark by his dress shirt collar and top of necktie) You're not going anywhere, Mandark! I bet it was YOU who caused this alien monster to NEARLY DESTROY THE CITY! (backs Mandark into a random rubble set piece on the right)

Mandark: No, Dee Dee, that's not true! O-Okay, maybe it WAS true but, it was an accident! You see, what happened was...

Dee Dee (interrupting Mandark): SHUT UP, YOU JERK! IT MUST HAVE been you because YOU are the one that planned to DESTORY DEXTER'S LAB behind his BACK! (holds him against the rubble pile with one hand)

Mandark (struggling to break free): No, D-D-Dee Dee, wait! L-Let me explain!

Dee Dee (raises a fist with other free hand): I warned you about what would HAPPEN if I ever SAW YOU AGAIN! And now, I'm going to KICK YOUR BUTT!

Mandark (closes eyes and winces to anticipate pain): This is not looking good for me!

Dexter (rushes up to Dee Dee): NO, WAIT! (grabs onto Dee Dee's back) Dee Dee, stop it! (pulls Dee Dee back)

_(As Dexter pulls Dee Dee backwards away from Mandark, Dee Dee releases her grip on Mandark's dress shirt collar, causing him to fall forward onto the floor. He stops the fall with his hands before getting back up onto his feet. Once back on his feet, Mandark leans back against the rubble set piece on the right, nervously watching the next part of the scene...)_

Dexter (guides Dee Dee over to the front-center area of the stage): Dee Dee, you don't have to hurt Mandark anymore. I don't need to get revenge on him!

Dee Dee (stands next to Dexter on the right): B-B-B-B-B-But...why?!

Dexter: Dee Dee, just listen to me, and I'll explain EVERYTHING!

Dee Dee: What is it, Dexter? What is it that you want to explain to me?

Dexter (sighs and looks towards the entire audience): I can't believe that I'm about to do this...(looks over at Dee Dee on the right) Dee Dee, Mandark wasn't doing ANYTHING this time! Yes, he did start this whole monster attack, but it wasn't intended for ANYTHING evil towards me or my lab! In fact, it wasn't intended at all! It was an accident, Dee Dee!

Dee Dee (raises an eyebrow): Oh, and how do you know about this?! (folds arms)

Dexter: Because...he told me. He came to our house and I answered the front door. He told me it was all an accident, and that he needed my help to destroy the alien monster with him!

Dee Dee (lowers arms down): Oh...so, he wasn't doing anything evil to you or your lab?

Dexter (shakes head): No Dee Dee, he wasn't.

Dee Dee: Oh...so...what happened next?

Dexter: Well, Mandark and I did manage to destroy the monster together with a well-planned and complicated plan, but then once we got the monster to explode, I fell down to the ground...

Dee Dee (gasps): YOU FELL TO THE GROUND?!

Dexter: Yes, but I'm okay, Dee Dee! I landed on an awning nearby, so the fall wasn't that bad at all! My landing was safer than it would've been, and no, nothing inside of my body is broken.

Dee Dee (sighs in relief) Oh, okay! (sighs) phew, I thought for a moment there you would have serious injures or other health problems. (pauses for a moment) So...what happened after that?

Dexter: Well, Mandark performed CPR on me and...

Dee Dee (interrupting Dexter): Uh...what is CPR, Dexter? (looks confused)

Dexter: W-Well, CPR stands for cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

Dee Dee: And what is...that? (still looks confused)

Dexter (sighs): Its...well...too complicated for you to understand, Dee Dee. But, I can tell you that in the end, it saved my life and I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for Mandark.

Dee Dee: Wait...(raises eyebrow) Mandark s-s-s-s-saved your life?

Dexter (nods): He sure did, Dee Dee. (smiles) And now, we are both friends!

Dee Dee: Wait…so you're telling me that only did he ACCIDENLTY start the alien monster attack, but he also asked YOU to HELP him destroy it, saved your like with this thing you call CPR, and now...you are f-f-f-f-f-f-friends with M-M-M-M-M-Mandark?!

Dexter (smiles and nods): Yes, Dee Dee...that's all that happened...in your summarized version, that is.

Dee Dee: Oh...well...I g-g-g-guess that's good. (shrugs) Well then, since he did save your life, I guess I won't beat him up.

Dexter: Good. That's a good decision, Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: I'm just going to let him know that and we'll then go back home (turns to Mandark behind her on the left) Hey, Mandark...(walks up to him)

Mandark (nervously cowering, covering himself up with his hands and arms): Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, Dee Dee?! (shivers in fear)

Dee Dee (folds arms): Relax, Mandark. I'm not going to beat you up anymore.

Mandark (puts arms and hands down): Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're not? (tugs on dress shirt collar)

Dee Dee (shakes head): No. Dexter just told me everything that happened a while ago.

Mandark: R-R-Really?

Dee Dee (nods): Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me, my mom and dad are probably worried about us, and Dexter and I are going to head home now. (turns away from him) Come on, Dexter. (begins to walk away towards the left side of the stage)

Dexter: S-Sure thing, Dee Dee. (gets next to her and walks with her)

Mandark (holds out a hand): W-WAIT! Dee Dee!

Dee Dee (stops walking to the left and turns around to face Mandark): Yes?

Mandark (steps forward a little): Since the air is cleared, I was wondering if...uh...um...(rubs the back of my neck) We can...maybe...g-g-g-g-get back together again? (smiles nervously)

Dee Dee (eyes widen): W-whaaaaaaaat? (folds arms) Why should I?!

Mandark: Dee Dee, you're the most pretty girl I know and when we were together before our break up...(grabs onto both of her hands softly) I had the best fun I've ever had in my whole life...more than any other boy genius out there. (bears a pleading look on his face) C-C-C-Can we p-p-p-p-p-please get back together again? Can you please t-t-t-take me b-b-b-back? I really wants nothing more than to be your b-boyfriend again and for you to be my g-girlfriend again!

Dee Dee: Hmmm...I don't know...(turns around to face Dexter) Dexter, what do you think?

Dexter: Huh? W-What do you m-mean...?

Dee Dee: Should I get back together with Mandark?

Dexter: Dee Dee...(puts his hands together) I-I-I-I can't answer that for you.

Dee Dee: But...but why?

Dexter (puts a hand on Dee Dee's shoulder): Dee Dee, this isn't my call or my situation. This is your situation. You have to look deep down into your heart and think about what you should do in this case.

Dee Dee: But Dexter, I...

Dexter (interrupting Dee Dee): Sorry Dee Dee, but sometimes there are major choices out there that you cannot make with someone, and you just have to make them on your own.

Dee Dee: Oh...(looks down)

Dexter: But...

Dee Dee (looks up): Hmmm?

Dexter: I will give you a small tip and nothing more.

Dee Dee: Oh, thanks! (smiles) And...uh... what exactly is this small tip of yours, Dexter?

Dexter: Well...the small tip is that...I wouldn't even be here giving you this tip right now if it weren't for Mandark saving my life via the use of CPR after my fall.

Dee Dee (nods): A-Alright...t-thanks...(sighs and turns back around to face Mandark)

Mandark (notices this): So...uh...D-Dee Dee...w-will you give me another chance?

Dee Dee (folds arms): Hmmm...

Mandark: I promise that I'll never do anything bad towards you, Dexter, or his secret lab ever again! (gets down on his knees) Please Dee Dee...(cuffs hands together) All I seek from you is another chance...p-please...(shows pleading look on his face)

Dee Dee (puts arms down): Well...you d-did save Dexter's life...(walks back up to him on the right) And you were nice to my when we first met...and you gave me that unicorn toy...(stops as she stands in front of a begging Mandark)

Mandark (nods nervously)

Dee Dee (sighs): Alright...I-I'll take you back!

Mandark (un-cuffs his hands): R-Really!? Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean it!? (gets back up on his feet)

Dee Dee: Yes, I-I will. (grabs both of Mandark's hands) You're the best boyfriend I had before the breakup, and I think no one could ever replace you inspite of our little...breakup incident last Friday. (smile)

Mandark (blushes and grabs Dee Dee's hands) Oh...yeah. (smiles again) Uh...thanks...?

Dee Dee: And...(smiles) I have a special "present" for you to thank you for saving my brother's life!

Mandark: Oh...uh...thanks! (blushes and smiles) And...w-what is this surprise that you have in mind for me, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: This...(puckers up her lips and leans towards Mandark's face to kiss him)

Mandark (gasps): A...k-kiss?! (puckers up his lips and leans his own head forward to prepare for Dee Dee's kiss)

_(Both Mandark and Dee Dee kiss each other on the mouth, creating a touching moment for the both of them. As they both kiss each other, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for them both getting back together again. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the next scene begins to take place...)_

**And that was the cute and delightful conclusion to Scene 12 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! It seems that only did CPR help Mandark revive Dexter, but Dexter is also well again, and his fall wasn't as bad as we all initially thought. They both even ended their rivalry and became friends! Yay! Also, after Dee Dee appeared to see if Dexter was alright and almost kicked Mandark's butt, Dexter cleared up everything about what Dee Dee originally thought, and as a result, both Dee Dee and Mandark got back together again, ending their breakup from Scene 24 of Act 1, and all concluding nicely with them both kissing each other! Awww, how cute, huh? Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 13 of Act 2** **of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	39. Act 2, Scene 13

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back from another day of rest after a nice long day of writing the previous scene that just took place. And yes, I'm back with Scene 13 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! In this scene, Dexter and Dee Dee's mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson, will reappear to see if Dexter is okay, and as a result, the entire family will be reunited for the first time in a long time since the monster attack began earlier in the show's second act. What'll happen during this reunion?! Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourselves! And yes, another musical number will be featured within this scene, and I will be giving the proper credit to the real-life song that the upcoming musical number is based on. Well, let's all begin Scene 13 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the next scene begins, both Dee Dee and Mandark stop kissing each other, and they let go of each other's hands, and step back from each other. As they do, they both begin to speak again...)_

Mandark: Hey, Dee Dee?

Dee Dee: Yes?

Mandark: I was wondering if...uh...(tugs on dress shirt collar) you would like to...uh...have another s-study session with me t-t-t-tomorrow...(blushes)

Dee Dee: YES! (hugs Mandark tightly) I WOULD LOVE TO!

Mandark (surprised by Dee Dee's tight hug): Y-Y-You m-mean it?!

Dee Dee: YES! (let'[s go of Mandark): But...(points index finger at him) I BETTER not find ANYMORE secret plans to destroy my brother's secret lab!

Mandark (laughs): Oh, don't worry, Dee Dee...(wipes tear out of left eye) I learned my lesson! (smiles)

Dee Dee: Oh...you...(puts finger down) cutie. (kisses him on the cheek)

Mandark (smiles and blushes): Oh! (giggles)

Dee Dee: Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow!

Mandark: Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow too, my love! (begins walking towards the left side of the stage! Bye! (waves and exits stage left)

Dee Dee (smiles and waves back): Bye! (puts arm down) Dexter...t-thanks for the small tip. (hugs Dexter) Once again, you're the best younger brother that an older sister like me can ever have!

Dexter: Oh, it was no problem, Dee Dee! (hugs Dee Dee back) I'll do anything for the joy of my older sister. (smiles)

Dee Dee (let's go of Dexter): Well Dexter, let's go home!

Dexter (let's go of Dee Dee): I'm all for that! But first, let's go look for mom and dad! Oh, did I mention that they ALSO helped Mandark and I destroy the monster earlier?!

Dee Dee (gasps): T-T-They did?!

Dexter (nods): They sure did, Dee Dee! It began after dad discovered my secret lab, and...

_(Before Dexter can continue telling Dee Dee the rest about what happened earlier, both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson enter stage right, still holding their ray guns from earlier, looking all over for Dexter, calling out his name multiple times. As they do, they suddenly notice him and Dee Dee in the center area of the stage...)_

Mr. McPherson (enters stage right): DEXTER! DEXTER! DEXTER, WHERE ARE YOU?! (looks left and right) DEXTER, BUDDY, ARE YOU HERE?!

Mrs. McPherson(enters stage right): DEXTER! HONEY, DEXTER, ARE YOU AROUND HERE?! DEXTER! DEXTER! (looks up and down) DEXTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!

Mr. McPherson: DEEEEEEEXTEEEEEEER!? (notices Dexter in the center area of the stage) DEXTER! (tosses ray gun onto rubble pile and rushes over to him)

Mrs. McPherson (looks over at Dexter, too): DEXTER! (tosses ray gun onto rubble pile and rushes over to him, too)

Dexter (looks over and notices his mother and father): MOM! DAD! (rushes over to the both of them)

_(Dexter runs up to his parents, and hugs both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson very tightly. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for this family member reunion. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mrs. McPherson: Oh, honey! (let's go of Dexter): Are you okay!?

Mr. McPherson (let's go of Dexter, too): Your mother and I saw the monster explode from the distance! A-Are you alright?!

Dexter: Yes, mom and dad! I'm fine! The alien monster is destroyed! I'm okay!

Mrs. McPherson: Oh my precious little angel! (kisses Dexter's head) I don't know what your father and I would do if something terrible had happened to you!

Dexter: Mom, I'm okay! Really, I am!

Mr. McPherson (sighs in relief): Oh, good. The last thing we want is for you to be hurt or dead, Deter buddy. (pats the top of Dexter's head)

Dexter: Oh...dad...I'm fine, really! I told you both not once but twice already! (smiles)

Dee Dee: Mom, dad, can we go all home now?

Mrs. McPherson (looks over at Dee Dee): Oh, hey Dee Dee! Are you okay, too?!

Dee Dee: Don't worry, mom and dad! I'm fine, too! I'm just as fine as Dexter is! (smiles and hugs both of her parents)

Mrs. McPherson (hugs Dee Dee back): Oh, good. The last thing your father and I need is for something bad to happen to you, too. (let's go of Dee Dee)

Mr. McPherson (hugs Dee Dee back): I'm so glad that you're okay! (let's go of Dee Dee, too)

Dee Dee: Mom and dad, I love you very much!

Mr. McPherson: Oh Dee Dee, so do we!

Dexter: Well, this has been an exhilarating day for all of us! (smiles) But right now, i'd like to get home and have some lunch together has one big happy family!

Mrs. McPherson: I'm all for that plan, Dexter! (smiles)

Mr. McPherson: Me too...(suddenly pauses) Wait, I just remembered something that I have to do! (looks over at Dexter) Dexter...(shows stern look on his face)

Dexter (gets nervously) Y-Y-Yes, dad?

Mr. McPherson: Now that this alien monster situation is over, you and I STILL need to have a LONG talk about your secret laboratory! First of all, I'd like to tell you that...

Dexter (holds up his hand, interrupting his dad): Wait, dad...before you say anything to me, I have something to say. It's something that I've been meaning to say for a long time...

Mr. McPherson (sternly): Dexter, this talk is the most important thing right now, young man...

Dexter: P-Please, dad? Please?

Mr. McPherson (sighs impatiently): Ugh, fine. What is it, Dexter?

Dexter (sighs): I'm sorry.

Mr. McPherson (raises an eyebrow): Huh? What?

Dexter: I'm sorry for not forgiving you earlier. I now know that you didn't say what you said about me on Friday afternoon on purpose. (turns away and faces the entire audience) But...you did have a good reason for saying it. (sniffs) I'm not the perfect son to you, and I never will be. I-I-I'm not a McPherson family member because I'm a lot different than you, mom, or Dee Dee.

Mr. McPherson (now looks concerned): D-D-D-Dexter...I-I-I-I...

Dexter (shakes head): No, dad. I know that I'm not the perfect son to you, and I know that I'm just a huge disappointment to this family.

Mr. McPherson (now looks sympathetic): No Dexter, you're not a...

Dexter (interrupting Mr. McPherson again): I' am a disappointment, dad. I don't like sports for fishing...(looks down) I'm not athletic at all...I don't spend time with all of you that much...(sniffs) and I'm just do different from all of you. (gets down on his knees) I don't even think I was even BORN into this family. (begins to tear up) I think someone left me in a basket on your doorstep. (begins to cry) I'm sorry mom...I'm sorry dad...and I'm sorry, Dee Dee. (cries some more) I'm just a huge disgrace to the family! (covers eyes an cries into them some more)

Mr. McPherson (extends a hand out towards him): D-Dexter...I-I-I...(steps back a few feet and looks to his wife) Honey, what can I say here? I really want to dicuss his whole secret lab thing with him sternly...b-but now, I-I don't think I can...

Mrs. McPherson (puts a hand on Mr. McPherson's left shoulder): Then...don't.

Mr. McPherson: Wait, what? But honey, I must...

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, when Dexter was born, you were so proud of my birth doctor diagnosing our son as a genius! And then last Friday, you said while you were happy about your son being a genius, you wished he was more average, which broke his heart. Honey, so what if he doesn't like or do the same things you do? He's still your son, and he's still an officially-diagnosed boy genius...and that's all he'll ever be!

Mr. McPherson: But honey, his secret lab is...

Mrs. McPherson (interrupting her husband): His secret lab is the most...well...the most b-beautiful thin I ever saw.

Mr. McPherson: Wait...what? You c-c-cant b-b-be serious honey...right?

Mrs. McPherson (nods): Honey, when you came to me when I finished cleaning the kitchen and told me about the secret lab and how Dexter told you it was his that he built at the age of 7, I was in denial at first. But then you grabbed me by the arm and dragged into the lab, surprising me in the process.

Mr. McPherson: And...what does that have to do with anything? (looks confused)

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, when I saw that lab, I was not only surprised by it all, but I was also...well...having a feeling of proudness inside of me.

Mr. McPherson: P-Proudness?!

Mrs. McPherson (nods): Yes honey, proudness. (takes hand off of Mr. McPherson's left shoulder) I'm proud of Dexter for the massive lab that he built. This lab of his is a major accomplishment and milestone of Dexter, and as his parent, I'm going to be proud of him.

Mr. McPherson: Proud?! B-but sweetie, don't you think Dexter's secret lab is a little...well...dangerous and risky for a child of his age?

Mrs. McPherson: No honey...I-I don't.

Mr. McPherson: But honey, think...

Mrs. McPherson (interrupting her husband): Dexter's lab is a feat of modern engineering...and a child's imagination...

Mr. McPherson: But...I...(sighs) I don't think I can accept this, and...

Mrs. McPherson (interrupting her husband again): Honey, remember when you wanted to make it up to Dexter for saying what you said on Friday afternoon?

Mr. McPherson: Yes...

Mrs. McPherson: Well...this is your chance to prove your love and support to Dexter, and in the end, earn his love and trust back in a bribe-free way!

Mr. McPherson: Ugh...(rubs the back of his neck) I-I don't know...

Mrs. McPherson: Honey, just trust me on this one. It'll work, I know it!

Mr. McPherson: But...But...I don't think I can ever...

Mrs. McPherson (sighs, and interrupts her husband again): Honey, just please try it. Not just for me, but for Dexter too.

Mr. McPherson: But...but...(looks over at a still-crying Dexter and sighs) Fine...I'll give it a try.

Mrs. McPherson (smiles): I knew you'd come to your sense and try my idea. Now...(gives her husband a pat on the back) go over to Dexter and do what must be done.

Mr. McPherson (nods): Alright...(sighs) Here it goes...(walks forward and stands next to Dexter on the left, turning to face his crying son) Dexter...

Dexter (removes hands, turns to face his father, and looks up) Y-Yes...d-dad?

Mr. McPherson (points his index finger at him): You...are NOT a huge disgrace to the family!

Dexter: I'm...I'm not?! (wipes his tears ouyt of his eyes)

Mr. McPherson: No! (puts finger down) In fact, you are, if anything, a BLESSING to this family!

Dexter: A b-b-b-blessing?! (sniffs)

Mr. McPherson: Yes. (gets down on his knees) And as well as being a blessing, you are still a McPherson...even if you are different...or if you like science and math as opposed to sports or fishing...and even if you...well...have a secret laboratory hidden within the house. (places a hand on Dexter's right shoulder) You are still a member of this family, and even though you are different from the rest of us, we all still love you, and we'll do ANYTHING that we can do support your likes and hobbies! (smiles)

Dexter (sniffs): So...y-y-y-you're not mad at me about my secret lab anymore?

Mr. McPherson (smiles): How on Earth can I me mad at a son who has made be so proud!?

Dexter (sniffs and tears up again): D-D-D-Dad...I-I-I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (suddenly hugs his father very tightly)

Mr. McPherson (surprised): Oh, my son! (hugs Dexter back)

_(As both Dexter and Mr. McPherson share a massive hug, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the touching moment between a father and a son. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down. As it does, some emotional music starts playing in the background. As it does, Mr. McPherson begins to sing some lyrics to a musical number that isn't just his own, but also is Mrs. McPherson's, Dee Dee's, and Dexter's musical number as well...)_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Dexter, little buddy..._

_I love you so much._

_Yes, you might be so different..._

_But you're still a McPherson! (let's go of Dexter and stands up)_

_Dexter (singing): Dad, I'm so sorry..._

_I'm sorry for how mad I got._

_I love you as my father..._

_And that will never change! (let's go of Mr. McPherson and stands up)_

_(The emotional music playing in the background stops and begins to change into some uplifting and joyful music. As the uplifting and joyful music begins to play in the background and replace the emotional music, Mrs. McPherson and Dee Dee both step forward, singing their part of this musical number...)_

_Mrs. McPherson (steps forward; singing): Dexter, you're a member of the family!_

_Dee Dee (steps forward; singing): Dexter, you're a member of the family!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Dexter, you are a McPherson!_

_(The uplifting and joyful music keys up. As it does, everyone begins to dance together, all while continuing to sing this current musical number of the show...)_

_Dexter (singing): I' am a McPherson!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Yes, you are!_

_Dexter (singing): And I'm happy to be one!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): You're so happy!_

_Dexter (singing): I might have a different mind,_

_But I'm still one of the McPherson,_

_Family members!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Oh yes, you are!_

_Dexter (singing): My brain is who I' am!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Yes it is!_

_Dexter (singing): But I'm still a McPherson!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Oh yes, indeed you are!_

_Dexter (singing): But that doesn't mean,_

_I cannot try to,_

_Connect with them..._

_And bond with them, too!_

_Dee Dee (singing): I'm a McPherson!_

_And I love toys and rainbows!_

_I also like unicorns,_

_And hanging out with my friends..._

_Lee Lee and Mee Mee!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dexter (singing): Oh yes, you do!_

_Dee Dee (singing): These intrests I have are difereent,_

_Then the ones of Dexter, my mom,_

_Or my dad!_

_But in the end,_

_I'm still a McPherson,_

_And I will love my family members!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dexter (singing): Oh yes, you will!_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Being different isn't bad!_

_Its just a part of life..._

_A part life,_

_As well as growing up!_

_Mrs. McPherson (singing): My likes and hobbies are different too,_

_But it doesn't change my role..._

_And my role in the family,_

_Is being a wife and a mother!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): We are the McPhersons,_

_And that's our family's last name!_

_We all have different interests,_

_And that is all okay!_

_Its all part of life,_

_To have different interests!_

_As its all what makes us,_

_Regular humans!_

_Some of us like stuff,_

_That other people don't!_

_Its all part of being different..._

_Some families and different.,_

_Just like us!_

_We are the McPhersons..._

_And that's all that we'll always be!_

_We'll be the McPherson family,_

_Until the day we die!_

_It doesn't matter if we are each different,_

_Because we are the McPherson family!_

_Being different isn't such a bag thing,_

_As long as you're happy,_

_With the way that you are!_

_Dexter (steps forward to the front-center area of the stage; singing): It's just who I 'am!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Yes it is!_

_Dexter (singing): It's who I'll never be!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Oh yeah, that's correct!_

_Dexter (singing): And I shall never,_

_Change the way and personality, _

_That I'm like!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, and Dee Dee (steps forward and stands next to Dexter; singing): And it's all that we'll never,_

_A family with 2 adults and 2 kids!_

_We shall be happy with the way we are!_

_Dexter (singing): No, we shall,_

_Never change our ways,_

_Our likes, or hobbies either!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): As we are...the...family..._

_With the last name..._

_That is simply know as..._

_The...good...old...MCPHERSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!_

_(The uplifting and joyful music stops playing in the background, and the McPherson family members stop dancing. As they do, the entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the completion of another great musical number. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the stage lights dim, making the stage completely pitch black. As the stage lights go out, Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Dee Dee, and Dexter all exit stage left by running out of view to the left. As they do, some transitional music begins to play in the background, and another set transition begins to take next set ransition makes the entire set resembled Dexter's secret laboratory again. All of the rubble set pieces slide out of view to the left and to the right. As they do, the blue backdrop wall panel rises up out of view. Then, the wall panel with the massive monitor screen and control panel with tons of switches and buttons comes back down in the far back wall area of the stage. 6 lab machinery set pieces slide into view, 3 on the left, and 3 on the right. And finally, a small metal table slides interview from the left, positioning itself on the far left side of the stage. Finally, the sets transition completes and the unnamed narrator voice begins to speak in the background once again, which occurs before any of the stage lights come back on to reveal to set transition back to Dexter's secret laboratory...)_

**And that was the long-awaited twist-filled conclusion to Scene 13 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Did you just LOVED what had occured within this scene?! It seems that at first, Dexter's father, Mr. McPherson, was going to let his son REALLY have it over the secret laboratory he built, but after some sudden advice from both Mrs. McPherson and Dee Dee, Mr. McPherson decided not to and he told Dexter that no matter how different he is, he is still a member of the family, and as a result, both Mr. McPherson and Dexter FINALLY repaired their relationship! And the wonderful musical number featured within this scene was based on the real-life song called, "Tomorrow is A Latter Day" from the popular adult Broadway and USA/National Tour musical, "The Book of Mormon"! Well, its time for us all to move on to Scene 13 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	40. Act 2, Scene 14

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again! And yes, I'm back with Scene 14 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! This musical has sure gotten big since the first page (with the introduction and pre-show announcement before the show began) was posted a while go. And now, this is the second-to-last scene of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical"! In this scene, with Dexter's secret laboratory now being revealed to his entire family, a musical number will take place in this scene, being all about how the family has been doing since the major reveal that had taken place earlier within Act 2. And yes, I'll be giving credit to the real-life song that this musical is based off of in the concluding author's note. Well, let's all begin Scene 14 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Unnamed Narrator Voice: And so, from that day on, not only was the rivalry between Dexter and Mandark over, but the secret laboratory belonging to Dexter was finally known to not just himself and Dee Dee, but to both of his parents! After the alien monster attack, things were a lot better for the McPherson family! Not only did Dexter finally begin to spend more time with his other family members to bond with them, but he also used his secret lab to help his family members enjoy their own likes and hobbies in a much better way! Over the span of 10 days, Dexter asked his family what problems they did have with their hobbies or the challenges that came with them, and then he created great inventions for his family to have to enjoy their hobbies even more than ever before! And these were those inventions that came out from Dexter's secret lab as a result!

_(The stage lights all come back on at once, revealing the new setting of Dexter's secret laboratory once again. As they do, Dexter is seen standing in the center area of the stage, looking towards the entire audience, holding a new type of camera that he invented. As the next scene continues to take place, some uplifting music begins to play in the background, and Dexter begins to sing his lyrics of the show's second-to-last musical number taking place within this scene...)_

_Dexter (singing): Today...is a great day for science! _

_Its a great day,_

_For science and math,_

_With this new invention of mine! (points to futuristic-looking camera he's holding)_

_This is...a brand-new camera!_

_It's a new camera,_

_That is meant to take,_

_High-quality photos of families!_

_(As the music continues to play in the background, Dee Dee enters stage left and stands next to Dexter on the left, holding a scientific-looking board electronic board game. As she does, she begins to sing her lyrics of the musical number...)_

_Dee Dee (singing): Today...is a great day for board games! _

_Dexter created me this board game,_

_That works by the use,_

_Of some strategy and electricity! (holds up futuristic-looking board game)_

_This game, is very exciting to play..._

_It is very nice to play,_

_It has so many challenges within it,_

_And has many trivia questions to try to answer!_

_And it is better on the rare chance,_

_That I win this game!_

_(As the music continues to play in the background, both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson enter stage right, and both stand next to Dexter on the right. Mr. McPherson is holding a new fishing rod that kind of resembles a futuristic-looking toy gun for casting fishing line. Mrs. McPherson is holding a futuristic-looking electronic frying pan. As they appear, they both begin to sing their lyrics of the musical number...)_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Today...is a great day for fishing!_

_Dexter created me,_

_This new rocket fishing rod! (holds up new futuristic-looking fishing rod gun)_

_It shoots the hook and bobber far into the lake..._

_Ocean or pond, and allows it,_

_To not get caught,_

_In the nearby bushes!_

_It casts the hook and bobber..._

_Over 100 feet into the body of water,_

_And allows fish far from the land,_

_To get caught on your fishing hook!_

_Mrs. McPherson (singing): Today...is a good say for cooking!_

_Dexter made me,_

_This frying pan,_

_That can cook from anywhere in the house!_

_No burner or stove is needed,_

_As the heating element is built-in to the,_

_Actual frying pan!_

_This means..._

_I can cook foods anywhere in the house,_

_Or anywhere outside the house,_

_Or even in the family car!_

_Dexter (singing): I helped my family's lives..._

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Yes, he did!_

_Dexter did so..._

_And we are all very,_

_Grateful for him,_

_For doing that all for us!_

_Dexter (singing): Yes, I did it all,_

_To make my family happy,_

_And to show them,_

_The good that can come out,_

_Of my secret laboratory! _

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): Our lives have changed!_

_Dexter (singing): Yes they have!_

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): And it's all thanks to Dexter!_

_Dexter (singing): Aww, thanks for saying that!_

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): No problem, Dexter!_

_Dexter (singing): It is the that least I can do,_

_For all that you have,_

_Went out of your way,_

_And did for me!_

_My sec__ret laboratory isn't just,_

_For complicated science experiments,_

_After all!_

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): After all, our lives are better than ever,_

_All thanks to the existence of Dexter's,_

_Secret laboratory!_

_We are happier now,_

_And we are all closer,_

_As a big happy family unit!_

_Dexter (singing): They got that right!_

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): This is our new lives,_

_Until the day we die!_

_We will all be happy together,_

_As one big happy family!_

_A family..._

_Dexter (singing): You got that right!_

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): A family that's very happy!_

_Dexter (singing): That's indeed correct!_

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, and Dee Dee (singing): This is all a huge,_

_Happy moment for all of us!_

_A happy moment,_

_That will never be,_

_And cannot be taken awaaaaaaaaaay!_

_Dexter (singing): Oh yeah, you got that right!_

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): Our family is all happy together,_

_And maybe even more,_

_Than ever befooooooooooore!_

_Our lives have changed!_

_Oh yes, they have..._

_For the greater good!_

_The greater good..._

_The greater of connecting,_

_And bonding together,_

_As one big happy family!_

_Its a great day..._

_For all of us here right now,_

_And all the days before today,_

_Were also very happy,_

_Between all of us!  
_

_And this is all because,_

_Of Dexter's secret laboratory! _

_Dexter (singing): My secret laboratory..._

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): Has brought us closer together!_

_Dexter (singing): And nothing will,_

_Ever come in,_

_And change..._

_Mrs. McPherson, Mr. McPherson, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): ALL OF THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!_

_(The uplifting music stops playing in the background, and the musical number ends. The entire audience cheers and claps very loudly for the completion of the second-to-last musical number of the show. After about 30 seconds, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and the scene continues to take place...)_

Mrs. McPherson: Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry! Who wants lunch!?

Mr. McPherson (looks over at his wife): I do, sweetie! I'm just as hungry as you are!

Mrs. McPherson: Good! Because today, I'm making fired chicken and mashed potatoes!

Dee Dee: Oooooh, my favorite!

Dexter (rubs stomach): Mine too!

Mrs. McPherson: Well, what are we all doing standing around here for!? Let's all go into the dinning room and eat!

Dee Dee: YAY! (runs out of view on the left, exiting stage left)

Mrs. McPherson: I'll go and get cooking! Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes! (follows behind Dee Dee, exiting stage left next)

_(The sound effect of a metal entry/exit door to the secret laboratory opening and closing goes off offstage on the left. After the sound effect is heard, both Dexter and Mr. McPherson are left in the laboratory setting together...)_

Mr. McPherson: Boy, I'm so hungry, Dexter buddy. (begins to walk towards the left side of the stage)

Dexter: Uh...dad?

Mr. McPherson (stops walking and turns around to face Dexter): Yes, Dexter?

Dexter (walks up to Mr. McPherson): Well...uh...I've had this on the back of my mind for a while since the day you accepted my secret laboratory after that alien monster incident. And...I...well...uh...I was...w-wondering if we c-c-could...uh...you know...(holds hands together in front of him) g-g-go f-fishing t-together next w-w-weekend...(looks up) c-c-c-can w-we? (smiles)

Mr. McPherson (gasps): Y-you w-want to go fishing!? Y-You m-mean it, D-Dexter?

Dexter (smiles and nods): Yes dad.

Mr. McPherson: Oh...my son! (bends over and hugs Dexter) Yes, I knew one day you'd give in to my plan for a fishing trip! (gives Dexter a noogie)

Dexter (surprised but smiling): Uh...yes, dad! (smiles some more)

Mr. McPherson (let's go of Dexter): Well, don't you worry, young man! I'm going to give you the best father and son fishing trip that I can possibly give you!

Dexter (surprised some more): R-R-R-Really?!

Mr. McPherson: Yes, you better believe it, Dexter! I'm going all out this one! It'll be a weekend-long camping trip combined with fishing! We'll sleep in tents, enjoy meals and s'mores around a campfire, and we'll fish early in the morning! We'll also go hiking in the wood, canoeing in the nearby rivers, swimming in the nice crystal clean lake, and we'll also take wildlife photos together! It'll be so much fun, Dexter! In fact, it'll be so much fun that you'll want to do it all again on a future weekend-long camping trip! (smiles) So, what do you think of my idea?! (pats Dexter on the head)

Dexter (smiles): T-T-T-Thanks, dad! (hugs Mr. McPherson back)

Mr. McPherson (pats Dexter on the back): Oh, no problem, little buddy. Now come on...(begins walking towards the left side of the stage again) let's go enjoy your mother's fried chicken for lunch. (exits stage left)

Dexter (nods and let's go of Mr. McPherson): Alright dad. I'm very hungry, too! (exits stage left, too)

_(As both Dexter and Mr. McPherson exit stage left, the stage lights dim, and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to take place. The 2 lab machinery set pieces in the front-left and front-right areas of the stage slide out of view on the left and right side of the stage. As they do, the yellow wall panel for the setting of Dexter's bedroom comes back down in the center area of the stage once again, concealing the entire setting of Dexter's secret laboratory behind it. Then, Dexter's bed rises up into view in front of the center of the wall panel once again via hydraulic lift and opening trapdoor panel. As the set transition completes, the unnamed narrator voice begins to speak once again, but this time, its for the final time during the entire show...)_

**And that was the conclusion to Scene 14 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, it seems that the utilization of Dexter's secret laboratory has changed the lives of Dexter, Dee Dee, and his mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson! Dexter has used the secret lab to help the change the lives and hobbies of his family members for the better, and everyone is happy about it! And the musical number within this scene was once again based on the real-life song, "Hello" from the popular adult Broadway musical, "The Book of Mormon", and tis a reprise from the song that occurred way back in Scene 1 of Act 1. The next scene to take place will be the FINAL scene of the musical! Well, it's time for us all to move on to** **Scene 14 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	41. Act 2, Scene 15 (Act 2 Finale)

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back in town! Anyways, I have some big news for you all! Not only is this Scene 15 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine, but it is also the LAST scene of Act 2! Yes, we all made it to the Act 2 FINALE! HORRAY! That means that the Broadway musical ends at the 2 hour and 45-minute mark! YAHOO! But, after this scene ends, there will still be 2 pages left. A page with a description of the show's curtain call, and a page with the playbill/credits to the musical itself! Oh, and yes, a final musical number will be featured within this final scene, with credit to the real-life song being given! So, let's all begin Scene 15 of Act 2 of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

Unnamed Narrator Voice: And with the McPherson family happy and fully together again, and with Dexter and Mandark now being friends for real this time, AND with both Dee Dee and Mandark back together as boyfriend and girlfriend, our story about Dexter's secret laboratory officially comes to a close! And that's it, that's the end of our story! Yes everyone, that's the story about the youngest genius in the entire world! (clears throat) Well, that is ALMOST the end of our story, that is...(clears throat again) A few days later, Dexter and his father went of their planned camping trip combined with fishing, and they had the best time of their lives! As a result, another father-son camping trip was planned for the following weekend, at the same campsite, with the same activities. Dee Dee and Mandark did more and more homework and study sessions together ever since they got back together, and they've built a strong relationship as a result of this! Dexter's mother and father not only shared interests with Dexter by helping him with science experiments in his secret lab, but Dexter also helped out his parents in return, either by helping his mom cook and clean from time to time, or by occasionally trying sports in the early evening with his dad. Things have never been so much better for the McPherson family or Mandark for that matter. And now, for the final chapter of this story!

_(The stage lights come back on, lighting up the entire setting of Dexter's bedroom. As they do, the door on the right side of the wall panel opens up, and Dexter enters the setting, smiling and holding his bookbag. He then closes the door behind him, walks over to the bed, and places his bookbag on top of it. As he does, he begins to speak again...)_

Dexter: Ah, nothing like another good day of school finished. I also finished my homework a few minutes ago, and my after-school snack of a brownie with milk was very exquisite. (sighs happily) And now, I shall go into my laboratory to work on another science experiment! And if my family wants to help out, that'll be even better! You know, ever since the alien monster attack incident, my family has been even closer to me than ever before! (smiles) And ever since Dee Dee has gotten back together with Mandark, she hasn't been bothering me in my lab anymore! (jumps up) Yay! And now, off to my laboratory! (walks over to the door and opens it) What a nice day it is...(exits bedroom setting and closes door behind him)

_(As Dexter exits the setting of his bedroom, the stage lights dim, and some more transitional music begins to play in the background. As it does, another set transition begins to take place. Dexter's bed and bookbag disappear below the stage via hydraulic lift and closing trapdoor panel. Then, the wall panel for Dexter's bedroom rises up out of view for the very last time, once again revealing the entire setting of Dexter's secret laboratory from the previous scene. As the wall panel rises up out of view, 2 more lab machinery set pieces slide into view on the front-left and front-right side of the stage, making it seem that the laboratory setting extends outward to the front area of the stage. Then, __the stage lights come back on, the transitional music stops playing in the background, and the set transition completes. As it does, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson are both seen looking over some blueprints at the table on the far-left side of the setting...)_

Mrs. McPherson: Man, I do like Dexter's upcoming plans for a self-cleaning oven cleaner machine! (smiles as she looks over blueprint)

Mr. McPherson: Well dear, it'll certainly save you the job of cleaning it yourself! (smiles and kisses her on the cheek)

Mrs. McPherson (blushes): Oh dear...please, not in our son's lab. (puts the blueprint back down on the table)

Dexter (enters stage right): Ah, nothing like a nice day in my lab...(notices both Mr. and Mrs. McPherson) Oh, hi mom! Hi dad! (waves to both of his parents and walks over to the left side of the stage)

Mr. McPherson (turns around and smiles at Dexter): Oh, hi Dexter! (rushes up and hugs his son) How's my genius son?! (gives Dexter a noogie)

Dexter (hugs his father back): I'm just fine, dad! R-Really! (smiles back)

Mr. McPherson (let's Dexter go): Good, good...(pats Dexter on the head) That's my boy!

Mrs. McPherson (turns around): Hi sweetheart! (smiles) How was school, Dexter?

Dexter: Oh, it was good. We learned all of our usually lessons and nothing more. (sighs) Ah, it was all just the way I like it!

Mrs. McPherson: Oh, I saw your blueprints for an oven-cleaning machine that you plan to make for me!

Dexter: Oh, you did? (walks over to his mother) D-Do you like the idea?

Mrs. McPherson (smiles): Oh, I sure do! (hugs Dexter) Oh Dexter, your genius mind really shows care for people other than yourself!

Dexter (hugs his mother back): Oh mom of course I'm going to care about you, dad, Dee Dee, and other people! (smiles and let's his mother go) It's the right thing to do after all!

Mr. McPherson: Dexter, did you enjoy our camping trip last weekend?

Dexter: Oh, I sure did! (smiles) My favorite part was the fishing part, of course! Remember that bass fish that almost pulled me into the water!?

Mr. McPherson (nods): Oh, I sure do! I had to hold onto your sides and keep you from falling in! And when you FINALLY managed to pull it out of the water, we both had a laugh about it, and we cooked it for dinner that evening since it was big enough to keep!

Dexter (chuckles): Yeah, I'll admit that was the biggest highlight of our trip. (smiles and sighs) Yep, it seems that things have gotten a lot better since my lab was revealed to the both of you.

Mr. McPherson: And it was a good thing it did happen, too! Because if it never happened at all...we would've never bonded with you or gotten closer to you like we are now! (smiles)

Dexter (nods): Dad, you are absolutely right about that!

_(Suddenly, some emotional uplifting music begins to play in the background. As it does, Dexter begins to sing part of the what is final musical number of the show, which will also be sung by Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Dee Dee, and even Mandark later on...)_

_Dexter (singing): My secret lab has changed my life..._

_For the better for me,_

_As well as my family!_

_My life has changed,_

_For the better..._

_And I'm very happy,_

_About that change! (looks towards the entire audience)_

_My life has been better,_

_Ever since my dad..._

_Discovered my lab!_

_Mr. McPherson (singing): That day was rough,_

_As I was strapped to a chair._

_I was surprised, _

_Over your secret lab! (stands next to Dexter on the left)_

_Then you had a stern talk to me..._(puts a hand on Dexter's shoulder)

_And after a long while,_

_And an alien monster battle,_

_I accepted your lab..._

_And you for who you are! (takes hand off of Dexter's shoulder)_

_Mrs. McPherson (singing): I was proud of my son..._

_For building a lab, _

_Of such engineering feat._

_It makes me proud,_

_As a mother,_

_That Dexter can build a massive lab...(stands next to both Mr. McPherson and Dexter on the left)_

_Like this one that we're in now!_

_(As the emotional uplifting music continues to play in the background, both Mandark and Dee Dee enter stage right, standing on the far-left side of the stage. As they do, Dee Dee and Mandark begin to sing their part of the final musical number of the show...)_

_Dee Dee (looking over at Mandark; singing): Oh Mandark, _

_You changed my life!_

_I met you at school..._

_You were nice to me,_

_And gave me a new unicorn plush!_

_Then we had a brief breakup,_

_But after the giant alien monster attack,_

_We made it up to each other..._

_And now we're both together again,_

_As boyfriend and girlfriend..._

_Until the day that we die! _

_Mandark (looking over at Dee Dee; singing): Oh my dear Dee Dee,_

_You're very pretty!_

_You like ballet dancing,_

_And unicorns, too!_

_Oh Dee Dee,_

_My dear girlfriend,_

_You so pretty and beautiful,_

_And I like your hair as well!_

_(As the emotional uplifting music still continues to play in the background, Dexter, Mr. McPherson and Mrs. McPherson walk over to the center are of the stage, stand in said center area, all facing the entire audience. As they do, both Dee Dee and Mandark walk over to the center are of the stage, standing next to Dexter, Mrs. McPherson, and Mr. McPherson on the right. Dexter is now standing in the middle, Mr. and Mrs. McPherson are standing next to him on the left, and both Mandark and Dee Dee are standing next to Dexter on the right. Everyone is now facing the entire audience together. Once standing next to each other, they all begin to song more of the final song of the musical...)_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Mandark, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): Our lives changed for the better, yes,_

_It was a tough change, _

_But it was worth it!_

_We might've had our differences,_

_In the past!_

_But now we are,_

_All past all of that!_

_As you can see,_

_We are all very happy together again,_

_And that is all thanks,_

_To Dexter's secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabb! (everyone steps forward a few feet)_

_Dexter (singing): My secret lab,_

_Has done all of this!_

_It brought us all..._

_Closer together!_

_Both as a family,_

_And even has some friends! _

_I never thought,_

_In a million years,_

_That something like this..._

_Could and would happen to me!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Mandark, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): Yes, were are more happier now..._

_Happier than any other family out there..._

_As well all were brought together,_

_By the use of Dexter's secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaab!_

_Yeah!_

_We're happy together at last,_

_And that will never change!_

_Our bond is stronger than any bite..._

_And our relationship is just as strong,_

_As a gorilla or a thick cable!_

_We are happy together at last,_

_And we must all thank,_

_The use of Dexter's secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Dexter (singing): My secret lab is what to thank!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Mandark, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): Oh yes, it's what we have to thaaaaaaaaaaaaank!_

_Dexter (singing): Oh, thank you very much!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Mandark, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): We all must thank Dexter's laaaaaaaaaaaaaaab…_

_Dexter (singing): You all must thank my secret lab! _

_Mr. McPherson (singing): Dexter, we thank you as well as your secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaab..._

_Dexter (singing): Please thank my secret lab!_

_Mrs. McPherson (singing): Dexter, your secret lab is the beeeeeeeeeeeeest..._

_Dexter (singing): Yes, my secret lab is the best!_

_Dee Dee (singing): Dexter, we love your secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab…_

_Dexter (singing): It brought everyone closer together!_

_Mandark (singing): Dexter, we all must thank your secret laaaaaaaaaaaaaaab!_

_Dexter (singing): Thank you all very much!_

_Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Mandark, Dee Dee, and Dexter (singing): Dexter, we all must thank..._

_The use and the pure existence…_

_Of your secret...LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!_

_(The emotional uplifting music stops playing in the background, ending the final musical number of the show. As it does, Mr. McPherson, Mrs. McPherson, Dee Dee, Mandark, and Dexter remain still in their final positions, and all of the stage lights go out, causing the entire interior of the "Lyric Theater" to become pitch black with darkness. As this happens, the entire audience cheers and claps loudly, but even more loudly than ever before, all after the conclusion of the final musical number within Act 2 of this show. As the very loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience continues to occur, the entire front curtain/banner of the massive painting of the original "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon logo comes back down, covering up the entire setting and any accompanying scenery and set pieces behind it, as well as ending the entire musical all together. It is now 10:00pm at night in New York City as the second act spanning a total of 1 hour and 10 minutes has finally passed by. As the cheering and clapping continues, all of the stage lights come back on again as the musical's curtain call is about to take place next...)_

**HORRAY! YAHOO! YIPPE! YAY! YEAH! YES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Wasn't that just wonderful, everyone?! Oh yes, it sure was! That musical was amazing to sit through! This performance of the Broadway production of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical" is now FINALLY over after 2 acts, and 2 hours and 45-minutes to running time! It seems that the musical concludes with a happy McPherson family inside Dexter's secret laboratory one last time! Oh, and the finale musical numbered featured within this scene is based on the real-life song, "A Christmas Song" (reprise) from the popular Broadway, USA/National Tour, London/West End, and U.K musical, "Elf: The Musical"! So, now that this final 15th scene of Act 2 is now officially over, it's time for us all to move on to the curtain call and conclusion page of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**


	42. Curtain Call and Conclusion

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back on "FanFiction", and this musical isn't done yet! That is because we still have 2 more pages left, with this one being the first one, and the second one following right after this one! Yep, its time for the curtain call and the conclusion of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine to take place! Yep, the entire cast will come out both in small groups (for the minor roles) and individually (for the major roles), and take bows for the entire audience. They'll do this all as the audience members will cheer for an acting and singing performance job well done! And...yeah, that's all that I really have to say at the moment! Well, let's all FINALLY begin the long-awaited** **curtain call and the conclusion of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine!**

_(As the stage lights come back on, an instrumental version of the original "Dexter's Laboratory" theme song begins to play in the background, the front banner/curtain of the painting of the original "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon logo goes, revealing the setting of Dexter's secret laboratory (but with no table on the left and no additional lab machinery set pieces on the left and right seen at all), with only the back wall panel with the massive screen monitor and control panel with assorted switches and buttons. __Then, the musical's curtain call begins to take place. As it does, the entire audience of 1,622 people continues to cheer and clap very loudly in the background. The curtain call then finally proceeds to begin...)_

_(First, 12 of the 25 male and female adult ensemble members (who play the roles of city citizens, reporters, police officers, school dance attendees, diner customers, and many others) appear onstage from the left, and they all step forward together. As they do, they all walk up to the front-center part of the stage, take a bow together, and stand back on the left side of the stage. Then, 13 more of the 25 male and _ female _adult ensemble members appear onstage from the right, and they all step forward together. As they do, they all walk up to the front-center part of the stage, take a bow together, and stand back on the right side of the stage. Then, all 18 additional child actors who play the role of the other school students at "Huber Elementary School" all appear onstage from both the left and right, stand in the front-center area of the stage, take a bow together, step back, and stand on either side of the stage, 9 on the left side, and 9 on the right side...)_

_(Next, the actors playing the roles of Principal Frank, Homeroom & Science Teacher Mr. Phillips Luzinsky, and English Teacher Mrs. Pimmerwikle appear onstage from the right, and walk towards the front-center of the stage. The actor playing Principal Frank also plays the role of Willis Carrier, the actor playing __Homeroom & Science Teacher Mr. Phillips Luzinsky also plays the role of Albert Einstein, __and the actress playing English Teacher Mrs. Pimmerwikle also plays the role of Marie Curie. They both take a bow together, step back, and stand on the left side of the stage. __Then, the actors playing the roles of Math Teacher Mrs. Wimple and Music Teacher Mrs. Wolfberg appear onstage from the left, and walk towards the front-center of the stage. The actress playing Math Teacher Mrs. Wimple also plays the role of Army Solider 1, and the actress playing Music Teacher Mrs. Wolfberg also playing Solider 2 also plays the role of Army Solider 2. They both take a bow together, step back, and stand on the right side of the stage...)_

_(Then, the actors playing the roles of_ _History Teacher Mrs. Cartwright and Gym Teacher Bob appear onstage from the right, and walk towards the front-center of the stage. The actress playing the role of History Teacher Mrs. Cartwright also plays the role of the Nurse, and the actor playing the role of Gym Teacher Bob also plays the role of Thomas Edison. They both take a bow together, step back, and stand on the left side of the stage. Next, the actors playing the roles of __Lunch Lady Doris and School Janitor Yannie appear onstage from the left, and walk towards the front-center of the stage. The actress playing Lunch Lady Doris also plays the role of School Dance D.J and the actor playing School Janitor Yannie also plays the role of Birth Doctor. They both take a bow together, step back, and stand on the right side of the stage...)_

_(Then, the actors playing the roles of News Reporter Kelly, and News Cameraman appear onstage from the right, and walks towards the front of the stage. The actress playing News Reporter Kelly also plays the role of Diner Waitress, and Random Mother. The actor playing the role of News Cameraman also plays the role of Diner Cook Joe, and Random Father. They both take a bow together, step back, and stand on the left side of the stage...)_

_(Next, the actors playing the roles of Mr. McPherson and Mrs. McPherson appear onstage from the right, walk towards the front-center of the stage, take a bow, step back, and stand on the right side of the stage, all while getting a louder applause from the entire audience. Then, the child actor playing the role of Mandark appears onstage from the left, walks towards the front-center of the stage, takes a bow, steps back, and stands on the left side of the stage, all while getting a louder applause from the entire audience...)_

_(Next, the child actor playing Dee Dee appears onstage from the left, walks toward the front-center of the stage, does a quick ballerina twirl, smiles as she takes a bow, steps back, and stands on the right side of the stage, all while receiving a very loud burst of an applause from the entire audience. And finally, the child actor playing Dexter appears onstage from the right, runs toward the front-center area of the stage, takes a bow while smiling, steps back, and stands on the right side of the stage, all while the entire audience booms with even more loud cheering and clapping, as well as even receiving a standing ovation...)_

_(And then, all of the members of the musical's cast links their arms and hands together while standing in 6 rows of 10, and proceed to take one final bow together. The entire audience stands up once again to give the cast a standing ovation, all while cheering and clapping very loudly some more. Then, the entire cast let each other's hands go, and point down to the conductor in the orchestra pit in front of them, smiling as they do so. The conductor takes off his headphones, turns around, and waves to the entire cheering audience...)_

_(Some of the other musicians in the orchestra pit also wave back to the entire cheering audience, and then, all 61 of the musical's cast members step back a few feet, let go of each other's hands, and clap for themselves. As they do, the instrumental version of the original "Dexter's Laboratory" carton theme music stops playing in the background, the massive banner/curtain of the painting of the original "Dexter's Laboratory" cartoon logo comes back down for the final time, and all of the stage lights turn off. As this happens, the lights inside the rest of the theater come back on, the loud cheering and clapping from the entire audience dies down, and a pre-recorded announcement comes on over the intercom...)_

Pre-recorded intercom announcement: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we hope that you all enjoyed this performance of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical", presented by "Cartoon Network", "Turner Broadcasting System", and directed by Genndy Tartakovsky. Please make sure to collect all of your personal belongings and exit the theater through the exit doors located at the back. As you leave this theater tonight, please make sure you collect all of your personal belongings, as the staff and management here at the "Lyric Theater" are not responsible for lost or stolen items. We thank you for your attention, and we hope you have a great night here in New York City.

_(The entire audience of 1,622 men, women, and children begin to all get up from their assigned seats, grab all of their personal belongings, and make their way towards the entry/exit doors at the back of the theater, and leave the entire "Lyric Theater" building through the front doors of the theater's main lobby. As this happens, the camera zooms out, showing an exterior view of the theater's marquee once more at around 10:05pm at night in New York City, all before this musical story of mine finally ends...)_

**And that's the end of the curtain call and the conclusion of this brand-new Broadway musical script story of mine! Yep, its all over. Each one of the 61 adult and child actors had a decent amount of time to take a bow for the entire cheering and clapping audience of about 1,622 spectators, all to say goodbye to the audience in a very proper way. Curtain calls are a way for the cast to show the audience how many people performed in the show, as well as, like I said before, say goodbye to an audience cheering and clapping for them all. And now, coming up on the next and FINAL is a "Playbill"/credits page listing not only all of the cast members who performed in the show, but also the listed producers, running times, and songs in the show. So until then, goodbye everyone!**


	43. Playbill and Credits

**Well everyone, I can't beleive that I'm about to say this right now, but is it now FINALLY the end of the line! Yep, after a total of 4 months and 1 day, this Broadway musical script story of mine titled, "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical" is finally coming to a close! It sure has been a long journey full of ups and downs along the way, but now, its finally all over! However, before I can close this story, the "Playbill" and credits page for the musical must always be completed first. This is a way to give proper credit to everyone involved in the musical production itself. Usually, before an actual Broadway show begins to take place in real life, "Playbill" booklets are handed out to musical attendees upon presenting their tickets to theater ushers. And they usually go into EVERY detail on the musical's performers and producers. **

**However, this "Playbill"/credits page will ONLY focus on the performing cast members, the companies who "fictionally" produced this musical, the 2 "production companies, the running times, the listed intermission time, and the director who "fictionally" directed the overall show, and of course, me (since I did write this whole thing). Also, this page will also show all of the names of "FanFiction" authors who reviewed this story, as they're the reason I even finally made it to this point via a lot of motivation and inspiration. And finally, a heartwarming goodbye message will be said at the very end, as well. Well, let's not waste any more time just sitting around or resting, and let's all now go into this FINAL page of this musical script story of, "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical"...**

**First up, here are the production companies and producers for this fictional musical show:**

"Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical"

Produced by: "Cartoon Network" and "Turner Broadcasting System"

Music and Lyrics By: Andrew Lloyd Webber and Julie Taymor

Director: Genndy Tartakovsky

Author of this musical: "GiovanniGo" (obviously...me!)

**And now, the cast of all of the performers:**

Dexter...Sebastian Hedges Thomas

Dee Dee...Milly Shapiro

Mandark...Phoenix Schuman

Mr. McPherson...Andrew Rannells

Mrs. McPherson...Sutton Foster

Principal Frank/Willis Carrier...Spencer Moses

Homeroom & Science Teacher Mr. Phillips Luzinsky/Albert Einstein...Patrick Page

English Teacher Mrs. Pimmerwikle/Marie Curie...Sierra Boggess

Math Teacher Mrs. Wimple/Army Solider 1...Jennifer Damiano

Music Teacher Mrs. Wolfberg/Army Solider 2...Lisa Livesay

History Teacher Mrs. Cartwright/Nurse...Jenny Florkowski

Gym Teacher Bob/Thomas Edison...Gavin James Creel

Lunch Lady Doris/School Dance D.J...Samantha Marie Ware

School Janitor Yannie/Birth Doctor...Jeff Heimbrock

News Reporter Kelly/Diner Waitress/Random Mother...Lindsay K. Northen

News Cameraman/Diner Cook Joe/Random Father...Josh Daniel Green

Female voice of Computer (pre-recorded)/Offstage Voice of Mandark's Mother...Amy Poehler

Unnamed Narrator Voice (pre-recorded)...Maurice Lamarche

All Other "Huber Elementary School" Students...Mikee Castillo, Jack Broderick, Ted Wilson, Heather Tepe, Bailey Ryon, Andrew Cekala, Jared Parker, Emma Howard, Luke Mannikus, Noah Baird, Gabriella Pizzolo, Tamyra Gray, Emerson Davis, Mia Williamson, Jordan Toure, Tre Jones, Aliyah Mastin, and Mehret Marsh.

Ensemble/News Reporters/Panicking City Citizens/Police Officers/Random School Dance Attendees/Other Diner Customers/Other Dinner Servers/And Other Needed Extras...Michael Cerveris, Nick Blaemire, Carlos Lopez, Gaelen Gilliland, Juliane Godfrey, Curtis Holbrook, T. Oliver Reid, Aurelia Williams, Anthony Wyane, Tyler Hardwick, Jennifer Smith, Wes Hart, Philip Boykin, Rodrick Covington, Alex Newall, Jackie Burns, Amanda Jane Cooper, Kristen Martin, P.J. Benjamin, Jye Frasca, Ashley Parker Angel, Cameron Pow, Ben Jeffery, Fred Berman, and David Jennings.

**Musical Numbers in Act 1:**

"A Beautiful Day for Science"

"Dee Dee's Knock-Knock Joke"

"First Day of School"

"The School Assembly Song"

"I'm Smarter Than You"

"Join Me, Dexter"

"I Feel Outsmarted"

"Mandark, Listen Carefully"

"I Proved Girls Wrong"

"Dee Dee, I Think You're Nice"

"Up A Notch"

"A Little Different"

"Preparations"

"Everyone Makes A Mistake"

"Dexter, Its All Your Fault"

"Mandark Is Evil" (Finale of Act 1)

**Musical Numbers in Act 2:**

"I'll Show You Who's Boss"

"Dexter, Its All Your Fault" (reprise)

"Team Up"

"Dad, You Just Need To Listen"

"Evacuate Now"

"What Have I Done?"

"I 'am A McPherson"

"Today Is A Great Day For Science" (reprise)

"Your Secret Lab" (Finale of Act 2)

**Running Time:**

Act 1: 1 hour and 35 minutes

Act 2: 1 hour and 10 minutes

Total running time: 2 hours and 45 minutes (minus the 15-minute intermission)

**Length of Intermission:**

15 minutes

**Location of the performance:**

The "Lryic Theater" located at 214 W 43rd Street, New York City, NY 10036

**And now, it's time to give some shout outs of all of the "FanFiction" authors who reviewed this musical production story of mine:**

"StoriesUnleashed"

"FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15

And no guest reviews (sorry, not this time)

**No guest reviews were posted this time around, but it all doesn't matter to me. Any reviews are better than none at all! Oh, and despite the fact that I got only 2 dedicated "FanFiction" authors who reviewed this story, but like I said before, it's better than nothing! **

**And that's all, folks! Yep, that's all of the wonderful producers, production companies, directors, the writer (me, of course), and all of the wonderful cast members listed who helped put on the Broadway musical script story titled, "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical"! Now, of course, this musical is an entire work of fiction, and isn't based on an actual Broadway musical adaptation of the cartoon in real life. However, if any producer out there decided to put in the money and effort to bring "Dexter's Laboratory" to the Broadway stage, I would be completely all for it in terms of support and praise. It just seems like a goldmine for Broadway as the idea of a young boy genius with a secret laboratory built into his house seems like a promising concept.**

**And while the idea may not be as popular as past and/or current Broadway hits such as "Wicked", "Cats", "Phantom of The Opera", "The Lion King", "Aladdin", "Frozen: The Musical", "The Book of Mormon", "A Chorus Line", "R.E.N.T.", "Matilda: The Musical", or "Avenue Q", it would still be a decent Broadway show mean to cater to families with children of all ages. Not to mention the morals that can be presented to the audience in a way such as a Broadway musical, which can be a lesson about how trying to be better than other isn't morally right, or about how to accept the way that your "different" children are to you or the rest of the family. Well, this is it everyone! "Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical" is over! Goodbye for now everyone, and I'll see you all in my next regular story or musical script story!**


End file.
